Avatar of the Occuria
by phoenix catcher
Summary: Harry/Vaan. Elf:Harry. Harry is taken from Earth by the Occuria and put on Ivalice and raised by Balthier and the Empire. The game from the prospective of a concerned Harry as a Magister. Will include Earth after the Game.
1. A Brother in all but Blood

Avatar of the Occuria

Disclaimer; I own neither Harry Potter nor Final Fantasy. I take no claim for either of these Universes.

**Warning;** This will be **Slash**. Harry/Vaan most probably. It will involve scenes of that nature though only up to and including an **M-rating**. It will also contain scenes of a **Violent **and **Bloody** nature and this chapter involves mentions of **Abuse** and **Neglect. **Please do not read if this offends or upsets you. I will not accept reviews whining about these points.

Chapter 1; A Brother in all but blood.

Harry didn't know how to feel. He knew no different but the pain in his body was nothing compared to the pain in his heart. He'd seen something that he didn't think he's Uncle ever wanted him to have seen and it had happened on his first day at school. He'd spent the whole day confused, being picked on and with practiced ease hid his bruises and limp just like he thought everybody else was doing. He wasn't like Dudley, nobody was as perfect as Dudley and he had known that. Everybody else hid the same secrets as Harry, it was the way his Uncle had brought him up. Raised him with the knowledge that he had to play the game that every other child would. Hide the wounds and never speak of his home life.

But he wasn't supposed to have seen the love on the faces of the parents as they collected their children at the end of the day. He wasn't supposed to see the hugs and the kisses as they fawned over them just like his Aunt did to Dudley. He'd stared at them all in shock, the only one there who didn't have a mother fawning over him, asking him about his day and it had hurt.

But the last straw for his poor heart was when his Uncle had grabbed his arm and thrown him into the back of the car. He'd seen the faces of the parents then, staring in horror at his Uncle as if _he _was the bad person and not Harry. They'd leaned in to whisper to each other while they watched his Uncle get in the car. They'd pointed with sad looks on their faces and he'd watched them all through his window as the car drove off.

He lay now in his cupboard just as he always did though he was in a different kind of pain then ever before. He was used to broken bones and bruised limbs but the pain in his heart hurt like no other. He felt betrayed, lonely and scared and he couldn't see any end to it.

The poor seven year old rolled onto his side as he cried silently and stared at his bloodied arm where his Uncle's tight grip had torn apart the skin on his wrist. He liked the smell of his blood on his skin, it was alive, it was his and it was a continuous part of his life more than anything else.

As he concentrated on the skin of his wrist it did what he knew he only had to wait for it to do. The skin turned red as blood rushed up under his skin and a bruise formed before the skin slowly closed over. It worked just like it did to shrink his ears when they tried to grow or to heal broken bones or bruises. Finally the bruise faded until it was just a yellow tinge to his pale skin. It had taken an hour but his undivided attention had drawn him away from his inner pain and heartbreak.

He let himself fall to sleep a few hours later as a soft song filled his mind as it always did when he was in pain. It was a song he had never been able to sing himself. It almost sounded like several people were singing but he could only ever make out one voice. A soft voice that didn't seem to be either male or female. No words echoed in the melody but it always soothed him and helped with his pain. Tonight though, it was louder and continued on into his dream like cradling arms.

Harry dreamed of huge waterfalls, endless oceans and gaping valleys. Sky reaching buildings, glittering cities and hordes of people. Floating airships, powerful magic and brutal wars and he dreamt of blurred faces and calming words.

"Be our Avatar, Harry."

"Find your Soulmate, young elf. Be happy."

"Live until we need you. Protect yourself and learn. Be what you want to be."

The voices reverberated in his head throughout his dreams, whispering words of advice to him even though he couldn't ever make out their faces. He started catching glimpses of a white ceiling and white walls within his dream and knew he was starting to wake up though he wasn't sure how he knew the difference between the real world and the fantasy images in his dreams.

The dreams and the voices faded completely from his mind for the last time as he woke fully and panicked as he realised he was no longer in his cupboard under the stairs. A steadying hand came down on his chest and pushed him back down and he turned to look at the man in a white coat. "Who are you?" Harry asked and shrinked away from him. His body didn't protest the movement like he expected it to and he took stock of the fact he was fully healed. The common feeling of torn muscle and bruises was completely gone from his body so he'd obviously slept longer than just the one night.

"Please, you've healed faster than we expected but you shouldn't strain yourself." The man told him though he seemed distant. Harry watched the man as his hand was taken back. "I have a few questions I need you to answer. What race are you?"

Harry frowned but the motion twitched his ears and he realised he must have been out for far longer then he'd guessed. For as long as he could remember his ears had been pointed and though his Aunt and Uncle had never discovered this it had always confused him. He'd been able to concentrate on his ears and get rid of the points but they grew back over time. His hand came up to his left ear and he felt the tip. He'd always known that according to fairy tales he was an Elf and those voices in his dreams had called him an Elf.

"I think I'm an Elf." Harry's breath hitched as he heard his voice this time. It was lighter than he remembered it. Gentle and musical. Like the voices that had spoken to him in his dreams. "Please, where am I?"

"You're in Archades." The man told him.

"I'm sorry, where?" Harry was beginning to worry but before he could panic he heard that music in his ears. Like the air itself was soothing him.

"You are in Archadia." The man told him.

"I don't know where that is." Harry told him. "How did I get here?"

"You were found on the Tchita Uplands by Imperial Soldiers. You were brought here three weeks ago." The man told him before seeming to continue on a list. "What is you name?"

"Harry." He told him.

"Where does that originate from? I don't recognise it." The man told him.

"I was in England." Harry told the man. "Where's the Tchita Uplands?"

"There is no place in Ivalice called England." The man told Harry warningly. "Are you from the Rozarrian Empire?"

"The what?" Harry felt himself getting upset and tried to force down the tears of confusion. The song picked up again but it didn't help as much with his scared confusion. "Please, just tell me where I am. I don't understand." Harry couldn't face the man and his words anymore. He rolled over onto his side, turning his back on the man. He sensed more than saw the man reach to pull him back to face him.

"That's enough for now. Leave him to rest." The voice sounded through speakers somewhere in the room and Harry heard the man mutter under his breath before walking out. The door closed firmly and clicked to show it was locked. Harry curled up into a ball and cried ignoring everything but the sight of the cotton sheets that he pulled over his head.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Seven years later**

"Harry!" Ffamran yelled as he burst into Harry's bedroom on the top floor or the Draklor Laboratory in the private area that his family lived in. Harry turned away from the window to look at his older brother.

Ffamran, or Balthier as he preferred, was older than him by two years at sixteen and towered over him since Harry was rather short for his age. According to their 'father' Cid it was because of his Elven status. Their father had run tests on him when he'd first arrived and discovered he was similar in make up to a race called the Verra who originated from the south. By Imperial order Cid had taken in the boy and since Cid had very little time for his own biological son that meant that Harry had been raised by Balthier ever since he was eight and 'Theo' was ten.

"Theo?" Harry asked with a small smile. Balthier both loved and hated that name in equal amounts. He let Harry use it because Harry loved using it but woe be it for Harry if he ever muttered it in public.

"I want to go into the city!" Balthier announced while hopping up and down on the spot. "Father promised he'd fund your next Katana."

"Just like he funded the rest." Harry told him. "You know it's not him paying for them. It's the Emperor."

"I know, I know!" Balthier laughed. "What was it they say on your old world? Never kick a gift horse in the mouth?"

"Something like that I think." Harry rolled his eyes. "You're the one that always taught me not to trust them all."

"Hey, if they want to train you and make you more dangerous I say you let them." Balthier laughed. "Then us two can split and…"

Harry took three steps across the room in an instant and covered his brother's mouth with his hand silencing him. Harry could hear footsteps pass his door even if Balthier couldn't. The footsteps faded and Harry glared up at Balthier. "I worry about you, you know. Father doesn't care about you enough to save you if somebody hears all this."

Balthier sagged reminded of the last time he'd run his mouth off. Harry had stepped in to take the blame for Balthier's insult against the Emperor and gotten off far lighter than Balthier would have. He had the scars on his back for it but it was better than the capital punishment Balthier would have gotten. "I'm not ready to leave here yet, Theo."

"Is this that 'Put here for a purpose' crap?" Balthier asked as Harry let him go and stepped back.

"Yes." Harry nodded. "Every time you talk about slipping away I hear them singing in my head, reminding me that they're there even though I don't know who they are."

"But why here?" Balthier sat on Harry's green covered bed with a sigh and stretched backwards. He had a trim, well toned figure. He ran his hands through his short, light brown hair highlighted with blond streaks which was normally spiked up with gel. Harry's own pitch black hair hung around his cheeks like curtains hiding his ears and shading his face deadening the glittering emerald eyes and cat like iris when he was using magic.

"The Archadian Empire is powerful. It has unfettered access to most of Ivalice. When I finally find out what I have to do here it'll be easier if I have access to that freedom." Harry told him for the thousandth time. Balthier looked torn for a moment as he always did when this topic came up though this time it seemed even greater than normal and Harry knew in his heart that Balthier was planning something more dangerous than normal. Harry said the scripted words nevertheless. "Be sure to think of me once you're gone though."

Balthier looked up in surprise even though Harry always said it and that proved Harry's feelings all the more. "Let's go shopping." Balthier announced as he jumped up seeing the suspicious light in Harry's eyes. Harry's ability to make people spill their secrets hadn't been perfected yet but it was strong enough to maybe get something from him if he asked.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**That night**

Balthier sat at the controls of the newly christened _Strahl. _He and Harry had picked the name years ago when they were nine and eleven and Balthier used to tell Harry bed time stories; stories of Ivalice so that Harry didn't feel so out of place. Balthier felt that it was the perfect name for this brand new ship that he was about to steal right out of Draklor Laboratory with his father's security clearance.

He cried as the ship took to a hover and couldn't help but feel like he was abandoning Harry. He knew he'd never be able to talk Harry into deserting the Empire…yet…but it still hurt to leave when he could stay with Harry. But he didn't know how long he could play his part in the Empire without slipping up and that had already cost Harry so much the last time and he didn't want to risk it again. Harry was the most important person in the world to him since his mother had passed away and Balthier would do anything to protect him, even if that meant leaving.

Harry would climb through the ranks of the Empire like none before him and soon be in a position to do what he was dropped on this planet to do. When that time came, Balthier wouldn't let being a Pirate stand in the way of helping his little brother out. All the same though he wished he was more certain that Harry would forgive him for this.

The _Strahl _shot up into the clouds in the middle of the night, vanishing from Archades forever, leaving Harry behind him. Balthier leaned back and heard something that startled him. He had a piece of paper in his trouser pocket that rumpled as he moved his leg. He pulled it out and opened it even as he remembered when Harry had hugged him just before going to bed for the night. The little devil had slipped it in his pocket!

'_With all my heart I believe, just as you do, that Love of Life is more important than Duty to the Empire. With you goes my heart, my love and all my confidence. Be safe and know that you'll always be Theo, my brother in all but blood.'_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter

A/N; Just a teaser, I'll update a few other stories before I post the next chapter which will be at the start of the film. Think of this as a trailer. Oh and if I read one review moaning about starting another story I will explode! I'm writing what I want so deal with it!


	2. Judge Baltheon

Avatar of the Occuria

Chapter 2; Judge Baltheon

**Tchita Uplands - four years later**

Harry walked in silence beside his surrogate mother, the Judge Magister Drace. The Emperor had handed Harry into her care after his older adoptive brother, Ffamran, had abandoned the Empire and left to seek his own joys. Judge Drace was the only female amongst the Judges and was far beyond the others in wisdom and more importantly, to Harry at least, restraint. She was kind and fair, she never abused her position and protected Harry through the recent years as the Senate tried to remove Harry from his position.

Through her he'd gotten to know the Emperor's youngest son, Larsa, and his eldest remaining son, Vayne, though he didn't really care for the older man. He was arrogant and he was always scheming. Larsa on the other hand had a heart even if he hadn't learnt to hide it yet like Harry had.

Harry had become the perfect Judge Magister, modelled by Drace in morals. He was fair but he was deadly when he needed to be. He was respected for his ability to fight. His magic was greater than any of the Imperial Mages and his own heritage gave him abilities that couldn't be replicated. His ability to make people want to tell him the truth, his Elfish senses that bordered on precognitive and his grace and silentness.

He was patient when he needed to be but blunt and uncaring when it was called for. The other Judges were happy in the knowledge that he was Imperial all the way through but he held the knowledge of his true intentions close to his heart. Even Larsa, who was like a younger cousin to him, didn't know that Harry was only waiting for the moment to come where he'd do what he had been sent here to do. Though Larsa knew he wasn't as ruthless and uncaring as he made himself out to be.

Harry wore different armour to the other Judge Magisters as well. Drace and the others all wore hard metal armour made of hundreds of pieces and always wore helmets when on duty. The Emperor had given Harry permission to wear what he wished as long as he looked the part of a Judge Magister so he'd taken to wearing black hooded cloaks with hard metal on the backs of his elbows, forearms and hands for defence. His greatest advantage was his blurring speed and agility and the more armour he wore the slower he became. The same went for the helmet that the others favoured, the hard metal only distorted his hearing so he preferred to go without. He wore his hood only to protect his identity as an Elf which wasn't common knowledge.

Drace had been worried that Harry wouldn't get the respect needed for a Judge Magister if he didn't wear the normal elaborate armour but his deeds soon spoke for themselves. He was fair but ruthless in his duty to the Empire and the few times he'd been sent by the Emperor to deal with upheaval he'd put it down easily and earned himself a name both in the outlands and amongst their own troops whether they were simply training or fighting.

He'd joined Drace out into the Tchita Uplands for some exercise and they were both grateful for the time out of the city. The Imperial Army was currently invading the neutral kingdom of Nabradia and the politics of the Capital city were coming to a head. Twice assassins had tried to kill Drace. One had died against Drace and the second had died on Harry's Katana. Both had probably been employed by one of the other families of Judge Magisters, one that liked the war far too much to accept Drace's words of restraint to the Emperor.

They didn't speak much as they walked. Drace occasionally made comments about her personal guard around them wearing normal armour apart from the gold trim around the plates of metal. The men kept a respectful distance as they scouted out around them for enemies. They were just coming to a corner in the sheer cliff they were following when Harry stopped at the sound of approaching footsteps. Heavy ones. He signalled to the two men scouting ahead since he didn't want either of them to die. They were loyal to Drace and he didn't want them dead.

They jogged back to him with questioning eyes even if their faces were hidden. "My Lord Judge Magister?" One asked, confusion evident in his words.

"You were about to be ambushed by a Wyrm." Harry spoke quietly as he always did.

The men looked over their shoulders nervously. Wyrms were culled periodically by the Air Fleet but they were left in small numbers to keep the rest of the creatures of the Uplands in check. Foot troops generally ran from them rather than incur the wounds. "What are your orders?" The man asked.

"Judge Drace?" Harry turned to her. "Do you wish for the training or shall we head back?"

"As confident in our victory as I am with you to assist us I think defeating a Wyrm is more exercise than I had planned for today." Drace spoke, her voice muffled through her helmet. "We shall call it a day I believe."

"As you say, My Lady Judge Magister." The man bowed respectfully before signalling to the others.

Harry turned to head back over the three miles to the Atomos skiff that would fly them back to Archades but spoke before they started walking. "I'll say it again, Drace. It's all very much the mouthful."

"Proper respect should never be easy to say. It proves the troops respect you." Drace told him as she had a hundred times.

"Or it is simply because they fear recrimination." Harry told her.

"You sound like your elder brother in his youth." Drace told him.

Harry laughed, the musical sound spreading to their escort who smiled subtly as it lifted their spirits. They liked him. Harry's laugh was cut off as the Song, as he now called it, became ten times louder than normal and changed tone. A second later pain struck him and he cried out in pain before collapsing to his knees. Metal clad arms grabbed him even as he fell to the floor and a few seconds later stronger arms held him up.

"Harry!" Drace grabbed his head and turned it up to look at her. She'd taken off her helmet and he could see the worry there even as another wave of pain struck him. His eyes lost focus.

"It burns!" He hissed with none of the soft tones he normally used.

"Call the Atomos!" The Captain of their escort shouted from next to Harry where he was holding him up.

Harry blacked out and fell completely into the Captain's arms.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**A time later - Archades**

Harry woke blearily which was odd for him. But it was the presence in his room that made him more aware that something wrong had happened. He'd never slept through somebody entering his room. Theo had learnt early on not to try to sneak into his room. Harry didn't flip out if somebody entered normally but as soon as he'd started training in swordsmanship the few people that had tried to sneak into his room had found themselves with a knife across their throat. Theo once, one spy, one thief and the second assassin after Judge Magister Drace.

Harry tensed, took in the identity of his two visitors and half relaxed. The first, sitting next to the bed, was Larsa Ferrinas Solidor. The younger of the two sons of the Emperor. At ten years old he was as good as Harry's younger cousin. It didn't surprise him that he was lingering at his bedside after he'd collapsed. The second man Harry didn't recognise through his helmet. Probably one of the Emperor's elite guard. Protecting Larsa with his life no doubt.

"Hello, Lord Larsa." Harry greeted as he pulled himself up smoothly. He took stock of his own body with practiced ease and found himself in good condition.

"Judge Magister Baltheon." Larsa greeted back with a relieved smile. He used Harry's public name. Harry was too alien for a Judge Magister of the Empire so it wasn't widely known. Harry had styled it from the name Balthier which only he and his older brother knew. It was his way of making sure that Balthier never thought he'd chosen his duty over his heart. Larsa turned to look at the guard. "I'm in good hands now."

The guard looked uncertain so Harry turned to him. "I'll take full responsibility for the safety of the Emperor's son. Just wait outside."

The guard bowed to them both and stepped out of the room. As long as somebody was with Larsa the Emperor couldn't complain and a Judge Magister was the perfect protection. Or at least somebody like Harry who the Emperor trusted. "How do you feel?"

"The same as usual." Harry told him before slipping out of the bed to find his clothes. He did feel normal. "What happened?"

"Judge Magister Drace said that you simply collapsed, as if you were overcome with pain." The ten year told him seriously. He'd matured very fast in his position but he was blinded to some of the nastier aspects of politics. "There was a few questions about why but Judge Magister Drace and I have told everybody that it was simple tiredness. Only her personal guard know any different and they've sworn to keep it to themselves. My father knows obviously."

"You really are a smart kid, Larsa."

Larsa grinned at him as Harry finished dressing in his clothes and strapped his Katana to the back of his hooded cloak. "But why did I collapse?"

"Nobody knows but Drace has a theory that she discussed with the Emperor. I overheard." Larsa blushed slightly at admitting to eavesdropping. "You collapsed at the same time that an accident took out Nabudis."

"What!?" Harry rounded on the small boy. "Accident?"

"Some sort of massive explosion. There's nothing of the city left." Larsa told him. "According to what I heard it matched your collapse to the second."

"Do wonders never cease." Harry sighed.

"My father wished to see you as soon as you were awake." Larsa told him.

"Wow, the great Heir of the Empire, made into a lowly messenger." Harry laughed his light laugh.

Larsa glared at him playfully. "It is more that he knew I wouldn't leave your side until I knew you were safe."

"You degrade your purpose in the Empire, my Lord." Harry smiled at him gently before pulling his hood over his head. It covered the top of his head almost completely and was angled so that nobody could see his face unless they stopped and studied him. Something that you didn't do to a Judge Magister. "You'll make a good Emperor one day."

"Better than my father?" Larsa asked hopefully.

"I am not permitted to speak to that." Harry told him as they stepped out of the room and were confronted with two of Drace's personal guards and the Emperor's guard from before. Obviously Drace hadn't left him unprotected. Either way, Harry couldn't speak about the Emperor with them around. He could word it a different way though. "An Emperor that your father could be proud of."

"You honour me, Judge Magister." Larsa fell back into his Imperial role smoothly and Harry gave him a smile barely visible under his hood.

Harry turned to the Elite Guard that had been in his room. "I hand the safety of our Lord to you." The man nodded and braced himself up to the duty. Harry turned to Drace's personal guards. "Thank you for guarding my door. Please, report back to Judge Magister Drace and inform her of my waking. Please tell her that I will wait on her as soon as I have spoken to the Emperor." Thanks would have to be given in person.

"Of course, My Lord Judge Magister." The two men bowed as the one spoke. Harry bowed to Larsa as was proper and the little boy bowed back but had a grin playing on his lips as he straightened back up. Harry turned and strode quickly down the hall. Guards snapped to attention in the Imperial Towers as he passed them but he barely acknowledged them. The Song, that he had heard for as long as he could remember was troubled. It seemed to come to him through waves of distortion and it sounded strained and worried.

He stopped at the tall doors of the Throne room and looked steadily at the Captain of the Elite Guard who stood in front of the door. They were immune to any orders he might give that went against their duty to protect the Emperor but he could still order them to do things if he wanted as long as it had something to do with their duty. None of them had families to distract them or weaken them to bribery or threat and they were kept separate from the normal troops in their every day lives.

"Announce my presence to the Emperor." Harry ordered after a moment. The man snapped his hand up in salute and stepped through the door. He returned a moment later and let Harry into the room.

"Judge Magister Baltheon." The Emperor didn't rise. He was getting weak though he still had a few years left in him.

"Emperor Solidor." Harry knelt at the bottom of the steps up to the Emperors desk.

"Rise, my trusted friend." The Emperor spoke before falling into a coughing fit. Harry stood slowly and circled the desk. He placed a hand on the man's chest and concentrated briefly. The coughing fit subsided quickly. Harry quickly moved back to the front of the desk moving silently. The Emperor breathed in deeply. "How long this time?"

"It'll still last a few hours at most, Emperor." Harry sighed. "For the good of the Empire I wish I could heal you."

"I know, my friend. Age does to us as age does." The Emperor smiled ironically. "I am pleased to see that you were not permanently injured."

"Yes, Emperor." Harry bowed accepting the compliment. "I am still curious as to what affected me so."

"Ah…yes." The Emperor nodded. "I have spoken to Draklor Laboratory on the subject." Harry tensed slightly and the Emperor evidently noticed the slight shift. "Cid Bunansa is unaware that you were affected though I don't think that will last long. He was responsible for the explosion."

Harry nodded and waited for the Emperor to slowly stand. He made his way around the desk and motioned to Harry to help. Harry stepped in to the Emperor's side and let the man lean his weight on his arm. "Are we alone?" The Emperor asked. Harry listened more carefully then before waiting for the telltale sound of breathing. There was nothing.

"Not as far as I can tell." Harry assured him.

"You are aware of Nethicite?" The Emperor asked.

"Doctor Cid has been producing it for years." Harry nodded to show he did. It was the opposite of Magicite, capable of many things, including nullifying magic. The few pieces Harry had come across hadn't made Harry feel any better about the world.

"Deifacted Nethicite." The Emperor sighed. "Probably the most powerful weapon the Empire holds."

"Deifacted?" Harry asked remembering the term when it came to Magicite. "Natural? I didn't think that was possible."

"Ah, the old legends." The Emperor spoke as Harry led him out onto the balcony to walk along in the fresh breeze. "The Dynast King, King Raithwall, had three pieces of Nethicite. The Dawn Shard, the Dust Shard and the Midlight Shard. It was the Midlight Shard that was used against Nabudis. Doctor Cid wished to test its power."

"And you let him?" Harry gasped before straightening up. "I apologise for my abruptness, Emperor. It won't happen again."

The Emperor chuckled dryly before forcing himself to stop. "My trusted friend. You may speak freely." The Emperor told him. "I did not wish for it to be tested on a populated place but the Senate put their weight behind Draklor's advice that it may only be able to work once."

"Please don't tell me this entire war is purely to test this Nethicite?" Harry asked.

"It has been many years in the making." The Emperor sighed. "Judge Magister Drace's faction have held out long but there are too many that want us to go to war."

"This world could be peaceful." Harry sighed. "I can feel it in my bones."

"I hope it will be just that, Baltheon, but not in my lifetime." The Emperor sighed. "Perhaps young Larsa will be the tool of peace."

"If I may aid him with my own sword and magic then I will." Harry promised.

"I think your mind and your wisdom will aid him far more." The Emperor complimented him again. Harry nodded gently to show he agreed. "The Senate presses our advantage and even now the Air Fleet moves on Nalbina Fortress."

Harry sighed but didn't speak. There was little to say. "I wonder if Larsa would make the better Emperor. Perhaps he would be able to stop this war."

"I don't believe that, Emperor." Harry told him quickly. "You've held the Empire in a state of peace for most of your reign. No other could do as well."

"Your words warm my heart." The Emperor smiled at him. "This war is under my command but it isn't my desire. I want people I can trust out there. I'm giving you command of the new Light Cruiser _Shiva._ She'll be unassigned from Air Fleet duty and under your command. I'm sending you and Judge Magister Drace out their to keep an eye on things. You'll have my Voice. Make sure something like Nabudis doesn't happen again."

"We'll end this war as quickly as possible." Harry promised.

"I have every confidence in you." The Emperor told them before Harry led him back inside.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Two weeks later - _Shiva_**

Harry stood beside Drace on the control deck of the Light Cruiser. She was sleek, powerful, fast and brand new. Barely out of her test runs with a good crew. She had been built with the intention of joining the patrol fleet and her speed and power made her the perfect ship in Harry's eyes. The crew were new and didn't have the strong loyalties to past captains and more importantly had no affiliation with any other Judge Magister except for the Captain of the Airship who was loyal to Drace.

It hung over the city of Nalbina on fainting humming engines powered by Sky Stones, a form of Magicite. The fighting had finished before he and Drace had arrived but still the smoke rose. The fighting had erupted throughout the city across the ground as the remnants of Nabudis joined their allies from Dalmasca and their capital city of Rabanastre. Eventually the Imperial troops had overwhelmed the defenders, shut down the defensive shield over the Fortress, the Palin, and then the Air Fleet had made rather short work of defeating what remained of the defenders. The greatest loss to the Dalmascans though had been the death of the Prince of Nabudis recently married to Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca, the Princess of Dalmasca.

"Judge Magister Drace." The Captain came up behind him in gold fluted Imperial armourl. "Judge Magister Baltheon. The second fleet reports the city cleared of Dalmascan military."

"The civilians?" Harry asked.

The Captain gritted his teeth. "They are being rounded up in the larger buildings. Several have been selected to quell the rest."

"Quell the rest?" Harry gritted his teeth. "As in kill them to prove we can."

"The Emperor gave you his trust." Drace prompted him.

"Who's in charge down there?" Harry asked the Captain.

"Judge Magister Ghis." The Captain said. "He gave the order."

"Ready an Atomos." Harry ordered bluntly. "And I'll take eight Remoras with me to stand by for my orders."

"Of course, my Lord." The Captain bowed before turning and snapping out orders.

"Be careful against Ghis. He won't like you going against him." Drace told him as soon as they were alone again by the front windows.

"These people did nothing to provoke the Empire's wrath." Harry told her simply. "We are the antagonists no matter the Senate's vision of a unified Ivalice."

"Especially be careful if you speak like that, young Baltheon. You sound like your elder brother." Drace warned him.

Harry snorted. "Be careful Drace. You think on this as I do and you are the easier target."

"I'll take your advice to heart." Drace told him. "Take some of my personal guard with you."

"As you wish, my Lady Judge Magister Drace." Harry said with a touch of humour in his musical voice.

Harry swept from the room and drew eight of Drace's personal guard with him, two of which held the rank of Judge. They were those picked from the Imperial troops because of their strength and intelligence and acted as controllers over the normal troops. They were normally relations of the major Judge Magisters.

The Atomos landed softly in the centre of a hastily cleared area in the centre of the city. The surrounding buildings were full of civilians staring out in horror at the fifty ragged looking civilians surrounded by soldiers in the middle. Harry walked out of the back of the Atomos as the eight Remoras, tall thin fighters, hovered around the central square like vultures waiting for orders.

Harry's boots sounded down the metal in the sudden silence and as soon as he hit the floor the two Judge's flanked him as he strode across the square through the staring soldiers which split apart for him. "Judge Magister Baltheon, I was notified of your arrival." Harry paused in front of Judge Magister Ghis. They were barely ten feet from the nearest of the civilians. The silence across the square was deathly.

"Judge Magister Ghis." Harry greeted formally. "I am sure you are aware that myself and Judge Magister Drace are now in command of this operation?"

"I was made aware of this fact but I assure you there is little left to be done. It was easier than we had expected." His words triggered a ripple of anger through the civilians who Harry realised weren't entirely non-military. Some were soldiers left behind in the retreat, hid by the remaining civilians to spare their lives. Harry turned his head back to the Judge Magister in front of him.

"I must have misunderstood your orders to the Imperial Army then. Surely, if the battle is over and Nalbina in our hands, you have no reason to execute prisoners." Harry spoke loud enough for the prisoners to hear.

"We must ensure the city remains in our hands." Ghis announced.

"Our hands, Judge Magister Ghis?" Harry smirked clearly out from under his hood. "By the Emperor's order I hold Nalbina. Do you argue this?"

"No." Ghis gritted his teeth. "As the Emperor commands it."

"Good. I see no reason for genocide, Judge Magister Ghis." Harry announced.

"Don't think this is over, Baltheon." Ghis hissed as he closed on Harry.

Harry snorted and stepped to the side. "Good day, Judge Magister." Harry remarked back calmly.

Ghis turned his back on Harry and stormed through his own troops towards the citadel. Harry turned to one of the Judges standing guard on him. "Report to Judge Magister Drace, tell her to confirm the hierarchy over the Second Fleet. Have them move out from over the city. Leave the _Shiva _right over the Citadel."

"Of course, my Lord." The Judge bowed before backing away to the Atomos to contact the _Shiva_.

Harry took five steps and let the Soldiers move away from him. Harry walked right up to the prisoners who stumbled away from him in fear. "Is there one among you who will come before me?" Harry asked loudly, his voice spreading across the area with no effort.

"My Lord. They are not to be trusted." One of the Imperial's behind him spoke up.

Harry half turned to face the ones on his right. "Is there one among you who will slaughter unarmed men and woman whether they are your enemies or not?"

They stared at him but backed off slightly. Several lowered their weapons. Harry turned back when a ripple moved through the fifty strong crowd. They parted slightly as a person walked out from the crowd to stand before Harry. Harry noted the hidden dagger under his sleeve as he moved and the way the man walked, defensively. He was one of the soldiers. "What do you have to say to me, Imperial?"

"Do you know what I am?"

"You're a Judge Magister." The man said.

"Judge Magister Baltheon." Harry told him in introduction. "You should then know that my orders are to be carried out by any but another Judge Magister or the Emperor himself."

"You cannot command Ghis to stand down his execution then." The man pointed out.

"I can since the Emperor just sent me out here to prevent this war's continuation. To stop needless war and prevent another Nabudis." Harry told him. "Ghis wanted to enslave you and control you by killing all those around you."

"And what will you do?"

"It is a two day hike to the Royal City of Rabanastre. Do you wish for an escort?" Harry asked.

"You are letting us go?" The man seemed shocked.

"I am, you may return to your Royal City. You will tell your King that I will be sending him a message in a few days." Harry told him. "Another thing. Advise him from me that he should not attempt any form of counter offensive. The Second Fleet will remain here and if he tries I will not be able to restrain this army. They will fly on Rabanastre and destroy it and what is left of Dalmasca will crumble under the Empire's fist."

The man nodded but stopped and levelled a suspicious stare at Harry. "How do I know you wont slaughter us out in the desert?"

"I could have let Ghis slaughter or enslave you all." Harry told him. "Even so I give you my word as a Judge Magister which means more to an Imperial than it would you. But I also give you my word as a citizen of Ivalice."

Harry returned to the _Shiva _after that to send a message to the Emperor about what was happening and to suggest a solution while he watched from a belly observation deck as a thousand men, women and children began their trek across the Dalmasca Estersand.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**A week later**

Harry took one look at the situation as he and Judge Drace jogged down the corridors of Nalbina Fortress. They'd met two hours ago with King Raminas but had left the man to think about what they had talked about. They'd been jolted from their private thoughts when reports of an attack on the Fortress had come through. A hundred Dalmascans had snuck into the Fortress and fought their way through to the King's room.

Harry walked in to find desolation. The dead were everywhere, both Imperials and Dalmascans. Most interesting though was the dead King on the high backed chair and the only survivors of the room. A strong looking man in Nabudis military uniform was being held by two Imperials, evidently the first on the scene but that didn't sit right with Harry.

He walked across the room slowly. "My Lord. We caught this man after he killed the King. They must have stormed the room, killed your guards and then he betrayed their own King."

"You assume." Harry spoke quietly and turned to listen to the room. One of the Dalmascans was still breathing. It was a chance to get the other side of the story. Harry was furious, he had given King Raminas his promise that he'd keep him safe and failed. Harry crossed the room and knelt at the young man's side, he was barely seventeen.

"You leave him alone!" The Dalmascan captive shouted. Harry glanced at him before looking back down at the boy. He cupped his upturned face in his hands and the eyes instantly flashed open. The boy began to panic.

"Shh…" Harry calmed him down with his words. "Tell me what you saw."

The boy's eyes clouded in pain. "Captain Basch, he…he betrayed us." He gritted his teeth in pain and arched up. Harry caught his eyes and felt the Song intensify in his ears. Reminding him to find his Soulmate, to protect him. But Harry knew this wasn't his Soulmate, everything told him that he was going to die. Not right now, but soon. Harry made a decision right then. This boy was close to his Soulmate. He'd make sure he got back to Rabanastre even if he had to take him there himself.

"Did you plan to assassinate him from the beginning?" Harry asked.

"No!" The boy hissed. "We were going to save him from the Archadians!"

"I believe you." Harry told him. "What's your name?"

"Reks." He gasped out. "My brother…?"

"Don't worry, Reks. One way or another the war is over. Nobody else has to die." Harry placed a hand over Reks' forehead and instantly his eyes closed as he fell into a deep sleep he'd only wake up from once. Harry always knew whether people would live or die from a wound. Sometimes he hated it but it meant he could help people if he could. Harry stood and turned to the Dalmascan. "Do you admit you are Captain Basch?"

"Captain Basch fon Rosenburg." The man glared at him. "You leave Reks alone! He's just a kid!"

"I will see to it that Reks is returned to Rabanastre. He'll be permitted the opportunity to die in his home." Harry told him before standing in front of him. "Did you kill the King?"

"My Lord. We should lock him up." One of the men argued. Harry turned to glare at him for interrupting. "I think we should secure the man and question him later."

"How dare you interrupt!" Drace spoke up from the other side of the room. Harry glanced at her before looking back at the two men. He stared long and hard at one of them before he blurred and caught the man around the throat. He tore off his helmet and met his brown eyes with burning green ones.

"What is this trap?" Harry asked him.

"Orders." The man tried to stop himself from speaking. "Stop! Please! They'll kill me!"

"I'll kill you myself!" Harry spat angrily. "Is this a set up to assassinate the King without it coming onto the Empire?"

"Yes." The man tensed and tried to pull away.

"Who ordered it?" Harry asked. The man was starting to sweat to avoid answering and Harry pushed him away slightly. The man's eyes widened as his fellow soldier slashed out with his sword and stabbed it straight up under his arm. Killing him quickly. Harry rounded on the man as he raised the sword against him. The blast of magic Harry sent at him killed him instantly. "I want this place secured!" Harry rounded on the Troops filling the room. "Lock this man up in the Dungeons."

"Baltheon." Drace spoke up from his side. "That magic wasn't pleasant."

Harry looked down at the body against the wall. "He killed an Imperial Soldier and raised a weapon against a Judge Magister."

"Still, be careful you don't rely on such magic." Drace sighed through her helmet. "A Shock was a bit overkill."

Harry straightened up and turned to her. "Who heard my questioning?"

"Only myself." She told him.

"I think it best we keep that to ourselves. Those men were following orders from somebody high up. To frame the Dalmascan for Regicide and give us an excuse to take war to Rabanastre. To remove their ability to maintain Regency of their own lands." Harry told her. "We should keep it to ourselves until we have proof."

"And what of these two?" Drace asked.

"They insulted me for a kindness to the young boy Reks." Harry shrugged. "I killed them."

"It should hold." She nodded. "What of Rabanastre? The Senate will want the Second Fleet to lay siege on the city."

"Let's see what happens." Harry told her. "Whoever planned this assassination might have a plan."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Baltheon." She sighed.

"As much as I normally do." Harry chuckled. "In that I am identical to my older brother."

Drace didn't laugh at that.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**A week later**

Harry knelt on the floor at the foot of the Emperor's podium. Vayne Solidor, his eldest remaining son stood to one side of his father. "Judge Magister Baltheon, how fares Rabanastre?" Vayne asked before Harry could greet the Emperor or even be asked to stand. He stayed on his knee dutifully without answering. He couldn't speak or stand until the Emperor ordered it and Vayne knew it well enough.

"Rise, dear Baltheon." Harry stood slowly and bowed slightly to Vayne, enough to show proper reverence but not enough to insult the Emperor. There was a flash of envy in Vayne's eyes at the tone in the Emperor's voice.

"My Emperor." Harry greeted before answering Vayne's question. "Rabanastre is a city in mourning. They laid down their arms at the first sign of the second fleet and the palin wasn't even raised. They have taken Marquis Ondore's words to heart."

The Marquis ruled over the floating island of Bhujerba. A neutral city that hung over the Eastern Ocean. The Empire had a heavy hand there. The Marquis was little more than a puppet to the Empire though Harry had never had a chance to talk to him and find out his true loyalties. "How fortunate for us that the Marquis spoke up in our favour."

"I don't think fortune had anything to do about it. Princess Ashelia was his niece. Her suicide probably had more to do with it." Harry told him.

"What of the city itself?" Vayne asked.

"Rabanastre suffered no damage though the citizens are…" Harry started before Vayne cut him off with another question.

"What about Nalbina?"

Harry eyed him for a moment. As a Judge Magister he was technically senior to the man when it came to the law but Vayne had high standing politically and Larsa worshiped him. "The fortress is damaged but not beyond hope."

"When can you start repairs?" Vayne asked.

"Without men to affect the repairs not for some time." Harry told him without the usual liveliness in his voice.

"You have a whole country at your disposal, Judge Magister Baltheon." Vayne leered at him. "Surely the Dalmascans can be made to work."

"If we push them too hard we'll have an uprising on our hands." Harry pointed out.

"I'm sure we can deal with uprisings." Vayne pointed out.

"Not without an all out slaughter." Harry countered angrily.

"Judge Magister Baltheon, need I remind you of your orders to hold control over Dalmasca until a console can be assigned?" Vayne asked coldly.

"My orders are to maintain peace in Dalmasca." Harry pointed out. He was beginning to lose his patience. "The people hate everything about the Empire and they believe that I lured their King into a trap with the help of Captain Ronsenburg. One false move and thousands will die."

"Thousands of Dalmascans." Vayne pointed out.

"Thousands of humans." Harry corrected.

"Dear friend." The Emperor spoke up tiredly. "How fare the citizens?"

"Not well, my Emperor." Harry told him as he turned to completely shirk Vayne. The argument had been a dangerous one and had earned him an enemy. "They have no love for an Empire that starts war with no provocation. As long as we allow them to live their own lives they shouldn't cause any major problems but after the assassination of King Raminas, the death of Prince Rasla and suicide of Princess Ashelia we will be forced to keep a heavy presence to maintain control."

"How are they dealing with your presence?" The Emperor asked.

"With a great deal of mistrust and suspicion." Harry told him. "I brought the young Dalmascan survivor back to Rabanastre and gave him into the care of the Healing Houses and I know that he woke up one last time and recounted the events of the assassination."

"He is dead?" Vayne asked suddenly.

"His wounds were fatal from the start. There was nothing anybody could have done." Harry told him. "Why the sudden care over a simple seventeen year old orphan from Dalmasca?"

"He vindicates us from any accusation of attempted assassination." Vayne pointed out.

"So it would seem." Harry told him.

"Father." Vayne turned to the Emperor. "I think it would be best if a permanent representative be placed in charge of Rabanastre and Dalmasca to maintain peace. Judge Magister Baltheon is correct in saying that bloodshed is needless at this point."

"And you would have me place you there?" The Emperor asked. "In time, dear son. In time. Leave us please, Vayne. I must discuss Baltheon's task."

"Of course, Father." Vayne bowed slightly before heading past Harry with a slight glare. Harry stared back at him from under his hood.

"Please, Baltheon, lower that hood. It is completely counter to your nature." The Emperor requested as soon as the doors had shut behind Vayne. Harry complied slowly and shook his shoulder length black hair around his head. "You have requested that you or Judge Magister Drace be placed in command at Nalbina or Rabanastre?"

"I have." Harry nodded.

"What are your reasons?" The Emperor asked. "And I'd like the ones not written in your report."

"You are aware that I killed two men for insulting me?" Harry asked.

"Against your normal nature." The Emperor nodded slowly.

"They interrupted Captain Basch fon Rosenburg when I asked him if he killed the King." Harry told him calmly. "I questioned the soldiers on whether it was a trap and they admitted it. One killed the other to prevent him from admitting who the order came from. I killed him when he raised a sword against me."

"Was there any other witnesses to this?" The Emperor asked.

Harry flinched at the tone of voice. It was uncaring and tired. "Just Judge Magister Drace. I convinced her that until I had answers it was best to keep it to myself."

"I would be grateful if you did just that." The Emperor told him. "It would not be advantageous to admit to our hand in the assassination of King Raminas."

"Our hand?" Harry asked.

"The order came from myself and the Senate." The Emperor admitted. "It was Vayne's idea. The best way of quelling the war."

"King Raminas was ready to sign the treaty, to accept your control." Harry countered.

"We were not willing to take the chance. This way there is a minimum of death and Rabanastre has no royalty to contend our control." The Emperor told him logically.

"You set me up?" Harry asked. "I promised King Raminas that his safety would be assured and you ordered his assassination behind my back?"

"Judge Magister Baltheon, this is the Empire and I am Emperor." He told him. Harry straightened up keeping his anger bottled up. This kind of thing made him want to find Balthier and turn Sky Pirate. "You serve me as I need you too. You'll take permanent control of Nalbina Fortress along with _Shiva_ and deal with the questioning and imprisonment of our prisoners. Rebuild the fortress in case of upheaval."

Harry bowed low before straightening up. His eyes were cold and the Emperor almost flinched. "If I may be dismissed, my Emperor?"

"Of course." The Emperor seemed to want to say his normal 'my friend' but saw it wouldn't go down that well at the moment. He seemed almost pained at what he'd done but Harry found himself not caring. Harry saw the logic in killing King Raminas to gain complete control over Dalmasca but he'd never have done it himself, he would have cultivated friendship between the Emperor and the King. An ally not a puppet. Harry pulled up his hood making sure it covered his face in shadow before turning and walking from the room.

He snapped passed the Elite Guards without comment and down the hallway to his own rooms. He smacked open the doors hard enough to make them bounce off the walls. He took in the sight of Larsa by his window as he leapt around in fear. The Elite Guard turned and raised his sword before seeing who it was. Harry looked around his living room before levelling his glare at the Guard. "Get out!" Harry snapped. The man took half a step back but couldn't overcome Harry's blunt order. He glanced at Larsa before stepping around Harry and out of the door.

"Baltheon?" Larsa asked carefully.

Harry refused to look at him and turned around the room looking for something to destroy. The ornate vase on his table caught his eye. A gift from the Emperor when he'd made Harry a Judge Magister. Harry grabbed it and threw it at the mirror across one of his walls. It shattered both itself and the mirror. Harry stared at the mess fuming silently.

"Baltheon!?" Larsa cried in shock. "My father gave you that vase!"

"I'm aware of that, my Lord." Harry told him harshly.

"Vayne told me you were being posted permanently to Nalbina Fortress for allowing King Raminas to be assassinated." Larsa spoke up. "I came to see you."

"It's not a good time, my Lord." Harry told him without looking at him.

"Would you at least take down your hood and look at me?" Larsa asked.

"Is that an order, my Lord?" Harry asked feeling rather vicious against the Solidor family.

"I have no ranking." Larsa shook his head. "I can't give you orders and you know it."

Harry turned to him and slowly lowered his hood. "At least there's still one Solidor that can be trusted." Harry told him.

"My brother and father are trustworthy." Larsa told him.

"As to that I refuse to speak, my Lord Larsa." Harry told him before picking up a water bottle from a side table along with his packs of potions and remedies.

"Where are you going?" Larsa asked.

"To do some training out on the Tchita Uplands." Harry told him.

"I think I could do some training. It's been so long since I had proper opponents." Larsa commented. Harry eyed the boy's sword at his side. He was too young to use a shield.

Harry eyed him and sighed. "Fine."

They collected a score of Imperial troops from the barracks as well as three more Elite Guards to join the one already protecting Larsa. It wasn't totally necessary to take the Elite Guards since Harry would be there but Harry knew he'd probably be distracted. It didn't take long by Atomos to reach the Tchita Uplands but they spent the afternoon walking through it going to areas that Larsa had never been allowed before. The Guards had a rather easy job for the afternoon since Harry took care of everything to the point of scaring the trained men with his brutal attacks.

"My Lord, there is a Greater Wyrm approaching." One of them reported as he jogged back to Harry and Larsa.

"Maybe it's time to turn back." Larsa offered and saw the relief spread through the guards.

"Be my guest, my Lord." Harry told him before turning to the guards. "You may accompany him back to the Atomos. I will return soon."

"What are you going to do?" Larsa asked him.

"Kill it." Harry told him. "Alone."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	3. Insurgents

Avatar of the Occuria

Chapter 3; Insurgents

**Nalbina Fortress – Two years later**

Harry walked into the high security prison, or what was actually the dungeons of Nalbina. The prison for normal criminals from all over the old neutral countries was actually the western section of the city, blocked off and guarded only at the entrances. Harry ensured that there was enough food and water going into it to keep the prisoners alive but only Harry actually bothered to check on their health or try to free the ones that didn't deserve to be left there for all their lives. Most he allowed to be set free were innocent in the first place but others that were placed there for thievery or similar crimes were set to helping to rebuild the fortress.

This area was designated for only the worst criminals but it was also rather empty. The Empire had an overly harsh punishment for crimes like murder. Most murderers were killed either in their capture or afterwards. This particular level, at the very bottom, only had one prisoner. He was fed once a day but he was never talked to by the guard under Harry's orders. 

"Captain Von Ronsenburg." Harry greeted peacefully as he strolled into the room. He was always kind to the man though he didn't overtly do anything nice. He made sure he was well fed and wasn't unduly treated but there were limits. The man had attacked his fortress even after Harry had agreed to protect the King. He'd been one of the ones to break the truce Harry had arranged and had nearly restarted the war costing millions of possible lives to be at risk. "I trust you are as comfortable as you were the last time we talked."

"Since you seem to have ordered the guards to neither talk to me nor listen to me, I don't fancy that I'll become either more or less comfortable." Ronsenburg never bothered to glare any more. It lost its affect when directed at somebody you had never seen the face of and had never managed to even anger.

"Yet I come and talk to you."

"That's because you believe me to be innocent." Ronsenburg retorted standing up in his small hanging cell. It was held out above the vast hole that led down into some ancient passages. Harry could smell the fresh air that came up through that hole, it was one of the reasons he'd placed the man in this room. Ronsenburg could probably smell it after all this time as well. Harry doubted he could sense the thicker Myst in this area though. The Barheim Passage that led from here to Rabanastre was rife with it.

"So we will explore this conversation this week shall we?" Harry asked settling his hands on the edge of the railing. "I have believed in your innocence since I first questioned you two years ago."

"Yet you won't release me." Ronsenburg sighed and leaned against the rear bars of his cell.

"This is an old argument, Captain." Harry shook his head slowly so the man would see it. "I have my orders and those orders are to keep you in captivity. Beside, you are not altogether innocent. Treason is a major crime, Captain Von Ronsenburg."

"This is new." Ronsenburg was surprised. Harry didn't tend to change his responses to their old conversations all that much. "How am I guilty of treason?"

"I suppose since you are not in fact Dalmascan he was not your King, however you still attacked this fortress despite his agreed truce with myself." Harry told him.

"You tricked him here!" Ronsenburg growled at him.

"I'm afraid I have a busy day today, Captain Von Ronsenburg." Harry turned to the side, showing that the conversation was now over. He couldn't argue that statement without betraying the Emperor. He had to put up with the insults he knew were circulating Dalmasca about his tricks and his bad honour. "I have a guest arriving in a short while. I had thought to introduce you to my mentor but you seem to be in a rather bad mood today."

"What is the date?" Ronsenburg asked as Harry was almost about to leave the room.

"The eighth day of Summer." Harry replied. He always gave the man an idea of what was happening in the real world. "It will be the anniversary of the Empire's victory over Rabanastre in ten days."

"A cowardly victory!" Ronsenburg spat out.

"A bloodless victory." Harry retorted without looking at him. He opened the door and slipped out. Nabudis and Nalbina had been in no way bloodless battles on either side but at least Rabanastre still stood in perfect shape.

Harry was accosted by one of the three Judges placed under his command. He'd had another two sent to him but he'd rid himself of them because of their adverse loyalties but these three were sent to him by families sided with Judge Magister Drace. "My Lord Judge Magister Baltheon." The Judge bowed low.

"Judge Vendgar." Harry dipped his head slightly as the Judge straightened up. While his face was covered and his uniform was without any sign of his identity, Harry could always remember the voices of the ones he knew.

"The _Goliath_ has just arrived and Judge Magister Drace is en route via Atomos." Vendgar told him.

"Send an escort to meet her at the Aerodrome." Harry ordered. "I shall go there immediately."

"At once my Lord." The Judge bowed again before turning to send a radio message to do just that. Harry walked passed him with confident strides. The Imperial troops standing guard throughout the prison quarter of the once great border fortress snapped to attention as he 

passed and their Captains or Sergeants saluted him crisply. Over the last two years Harry had built himself a garrison of men loyal to himself. There were over six hundred Imperial troops within Nalbina loyal to him as well as the _Ifrit _heavy cruiser, the _Shiva_ light cruiser and the _Vanguard _light cruiser. Enough for Harry to guard the city and the Dalmasca Estersand, which stretched from Nalbina to Rabanastre, from attack. Because of the closeness of Rabanastre to Rozarria, the Empire's biggest enemy, there were no Fleet ships in the Royal City, only the two thousand Imperial soldiers and a small fleet of Atomos' and Remoras. That left Harry in command of the largest force in Dalmasca which Harry knew annoyed members of the Magisterial Council who didn't like Harry's ideas on how to run things.

Harry made his way out of the prison sector and into the palace which housed the Aerodrome. He found Judge Magister Drace escorted by her two own Judges, two of Harry's own Judges and then five Imperial Soldiers and two Imperial Mages. Normally Harry would have a couple of soldiers and a Judge with himself but he never took them to see Captain Von Rosenburg in case they over heard something they shouldn't.

"My Lady." Harry bowed low with grace only partly hidden by his dark cloak as he stopped before her and her entourage. "Welcome to Nalbina Fortress."

"The air seems fresher than on my last visit, my Lord." She bowed back ever so slightly. Harry didn't ask for respect from her and she knew he didn't like her showing it too much.

"Your last visit unfortunately coincided with a visit from Judge Magister Ghis and members of his entourage. You were not informed but he had a little trouble in the prison section." Harry told her. He hadn't told her at the time since he'd wanted to stop her from doing something about it. "Perhaps we can walk and talk?"

"Of course." She nodded. "Please, let us see what you have done with the city in the last six months."

Harry led her through the palace and out into the city. As they left the door, Harry made a vague gesture and their group split slightly. The Mages stayed by the door with three of the soldiers and Harry's Judges. The two remaining soldiers walked on ahead while Drace's two Judges followed at a respectable distance. Harry and Drace could now talk in peace without anybody hearing.

"What did Ghis do?" Drace asked just before they entered the market place. The crowd split apart for them with many an averted glare. Harry had never reacted to such an insult but his Imperial Soldiers had a habit of defending his honour.

"He was looking for a bit of sport." Harry spat without his usual tranquil tone. "He killed almost a hundred of the prisoners while 'touring' the prison quarter."

"With reason?" Drace asked.

"Supposedly, yet I doubt it." Harry sighed. "He had four Judges from his own family with him as well as ten favoured Soldiers. They were looking for sport."

"And you did not stop it?" She asked with a curious list to her voice that betrayed the raised eyebrow that he couldn't see under her helmet.

"I was inspecting the _Shiva_ at the time. I saw what was happening yet it took time to return to the city and deal with it." Harry snorted. "I was not pleased and every one of my soldiers knows it. They will not allow Ghis to enter the prison section without my permission again. I wrote a notice of my displeasure to the Emperor. I expect that it was blocked by Vayne or one of his cronies but there is little I can do about that."

"How are things with the Emperor?" Drace asked as they came up to a stall that sold various remedies and potions. Harry eyed them, running his finger across the bottles and reaching out to the Song. It rippled as his fingers traced the stone bottle of a venom antidote, telling him it was a masterfully done item. It was something he had come to trust. The Song loved the effort that went into such things and he trusted that inner voice. He picked it up and reached for a leather purse of gold in his pocket. He paid the man over what he'd expect to be asked and firmly shut and pocketed his purse to show that paying him any change wasn't necessary.

He unstoppered the potion and swirled it slightly as he thought of what to answer his mentor. Eventually he put the cork firmly back in the lid of the little stone bottle and went to playing with the bottle between his fingers. "Whoever made this Antidote for you is a credit to your sales." Harry complimented the Dalmascan woman behind the stalls. She eyed the young apprentice sitting behind the stall and Harry saw the young thirteen year old's eager expression. "Do not lose him, he has talent."

Harry turned to continue their walk idly playing with the small bottle. Eventually he offered it to Drace. "I have no use for such Antidotes and it is a better Antidote than what is readily available in even Archades." She took the bottle without comment and tucked it away in a pouch. The bottles were made with certain paints to show the contents, labelling in words was never necessary. "As for the Emperor, I saw him again almost eight months ago. We have overcome our personal issues I suppose, though he is still aware that I have yet to fully forgive him for betraying my values."

"Only you could stand and refuse the Emperor forgiveness." Drace told him. "Many a rumour has been spread about this defiance."

"Rumours will spread regardless of what you do." Harry shrugged and paused to look over a weapons stall. He ran his hand gently down a hung sword but it was purely a display model without any heart. Another sword nearby was a standard sword, without any effort or heart behind it. The market attracted hundreds of vendors of all races since it was as close to the Empire as many would stand to get and Harry brought in thousands of workers from Archadia and the Kingdoms of Nabradia, Dalmasca and Bhujerba, all of which flocked to the market. "I fear none of those in the Empire and the Emperor knows I am loyal to him. He also knows I work better when he gives me what I want."

"Then this may or may not unnerve you." Drace started as soon as Harry turned to continue their walk. "The Emperor is to name his son, Vayne, as Consul over Rabanastre on the 

anniversary of the subjugation of Dalmasca in ten days time. The Emperor sent me to request your presence in the capital as soon as possible."

"So it is time." Harry sighed. He'd known this was to happen but he didn't know whether he wanted it or not. Vayne for all of his faults was a cunning man that strived for power, neither were bad faults but it really depended on whether they were backed up with a conscience or not. Harry felt that perhaps they were soon to find out. "It will be good to see young Larsa again though. I missed him on my last visit so I haven't seen him since his eleventh birthday almost eighteen months ago."

"He has not forgotten you." Drace was obviously smiling at him.

"I do not mind if he forgets me. I only hope that he never forgets his own heart."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Archades Aerodrome – two days later**

After leaving Nalbina Fortress in the capable hands of Judge Magister Drace Harry travelled via a military transport ship back to the City Garrison and from there took a short three hour trip via pleasure ship to the civilian Aerodrome in Archades. He was met at the entrance by two Imperial Soldiers in Drace's livery. They walked through the city up to the central section without a word and the crowds split silently as they watched Judge Magister Baltheon walk through them.

Harry, hidden by his hooded cloak with its plated armour, took all of this in without comment. He paused only as a young six year old boy ran across in front of him to the horror of his parents. One of the guards looked at Harry in question but Harry's small shake of the head told the crowd to ignore the event. Harry waved the parents off after their wayward son before they could start wasting his time with pointless apologies. The upper class of the world thought that they could control children at such an early age but Harry knew children would always be children and you should never push them to lose that naivety until they were well into their teenage years. His own crystal clear memories of his life on Earth were testament to what happened when a child wasn't permitted their own happiness.

Harry shook off the thoughts, only one person knew of what his life had entailed before he came here and thoughts of his abuse and neglect only brought his mind to his yearning for his brother and that was pointless now. After all these years he doubted Balthier even remembered him in his memories. Harry was forcefully brought from his thoughts a moment later as the whistle of a blade cutting through air made him duck and twist in a languid and easy motion that made the blade pass an inch clear of his head.

It took only an instant to take in everything and his senses reached out in all directions opening him up to the flow of everything around him. The crowd of perhaps a fifty had revealed a dozen attackers who had been laying in wait for his passage. One had attacked before their brethren were entirely ready but the instant time difference didn't give Harry all that much time to take everything in and plan his next move.

Harry thumbed a small device set under the plate of armour over the back of his left forearm even as he twisted and took in the entire scene as he dodged an arrow hastily fired from a bow a few metres away. His two guards had barely been able to block the first strike from their attackers and took a few paces backwards to close the gap, instinctively seeking each other's skills to help them survive this sudden fight.

Harry jumped sideways as three men lurched at him with broadswords. His right hand deftly drew his Katana and it whistled through the air as it blurred, slicing through the neck of his first attacker. Screams met Harry's ears, blocking out his finely tuned hearing that he usually used to help him in a fight against such odds. He blocked a strike and twisted again to avoid another arrow. He heard a clash of steel against steel behind him but let his two guards watch out for themselves. He couldn't do anything to help them against their five attackers until he took care of his own remaining four.

He blocked and counterattacked another hit from a broadsword but even the weightier weapon was no defence against Harry speed and strength and his counterattack sent the broadsword spinning through the air. Harry drove his armoured left fist into the face of the man he'd just disarmed and he went down unconscious. Harry bent forwards as a spear passed over his head in a wild slash and Harry twisted out from under it before twisting back inside the reach of the spear. He took it from the man and broke his wrist before smacking the weapon into the side of his head.

The last man standing before him held a small sword and a shield and Harry eyed him for only a moment before darting forwards. He knocked aside the shield with his left arm, turned and slid his Katana straight through the leather armour over his opponent's chest. The sword clattered from his hands as he slid off of Harry's Katana. Harry's hearing barely gave him enough warning to save his life as he heard the twang of another arrow. He twisted around but it wasn't enough. The arrow slit across his cheek catching his hood and tearing it off of his head.

Harry's hair protected his identity and his actual face was well known so that didn't concern him so Harry concentrated on the fight and turned to face the archer keeping well clear of the fight. Distance wouldn't help the man against Harry though. Harry made a curt gesture with his hand and lightning flew from his hand cutting through the man who was sent flying backwards into the wall, dead before he hit it.

Harry whirled furiously on his guards to find one on the ground and the other backed against the wall fending off three men with short swords. Harry lashed out with his magic again and the blast of fire erupted between the three men setting them alight and killing them within a few seconds.

Harry took a slow look around the suddenly quiet street. The civilians had run and the patrols had yet to respond to Harry's emergency signal that he'd activated as soon as the attack had begun. Out of the original ten attackers only two were still alive, the ones that Harry had knocked out, the others were dead. One of Harry's guards had been killed while the other was trying vainly to remain standing. Harry moved to the living guard and gently helped him to 

sit against the wall. Harry took off his helmet and touched the man on the forehead. He'd live, he was simply exhausted. Harry flooded him with energy to soothe his pain even as he heard the running steps of armoured Imperial troops.

Harry stood up and spun to face them as the twenty men flooded the street. They took one look at Harry's furious look and almost ran to check the street and guard the area. One, a Sergeant, approached him. "My Lord Judge Magister. You are wounded."

"So it would seem!" Harry snapped without any softness to his voice. "If there had been any more of them I might be more dead than wounded!"

"My Lord, we only received word of the attack a minute ago." The man grovelled.

"Yet I activated the emergency signal almost four minutes ago." Harry turned his glare away from the man. "Find out why you didn't receive it."

"Of course, my Lord Judge Magister." The man turned to a waiting soldier who went running down the street. "Do you need medical attention?" The man was in awe, that much was obvious, even though Harry was only twenty and looked like an eighteen year old because of his Elvin heritage. The Sergeant was at least thirty.

"No." Harry shook his head and pulled up his hood even though it had a tear in the side from where the arrow had passed through it. "My remaining guard needs to be taken to his barracks and be allowed to rest. By my order he is to be given at least two weeks to rest. See to it."

"Of course, my Lord Judge Magister." The Sergeant nodded before looking at his troops. Two had stopped when they found the two remaining attackers. "What of them my Lord?"

Harry moved to the man he'd knocked out with his own spear and jerked his hand to the waiting soldier to pull him up. Harry touched his temple and the man jerked awake with a cry that shocked the Imperial Soldiers. "You attacked a Judge Magister in broad daylight. You'll be executed within the hour." Harry told the man without any emotion to his voice. This was why people were scared of him. "Are you Archadian?"

"Yes." The man almost sobbed out.

"Do you know who ordered this?" Harry continued.

"No." The man cried out. It couldn't have been a lie.

"Do you know why it was ordered?" Harry prompted.

"Yes." Harry reworded the question to get an actual answer. "To kill you so that Nalbina would fall to more worthy men."

Harry turned to the Sergeant. "Once the other wakes up see if you can get anything more from him, then have them clear up this mess and then kill them."

"My Lord." The Sergeant nodded respectfully. There was no other punishment for people that killed an Imperial Soldier like the guard that had been escorting Harry. And even raising a weapon against a Judge or Judge Magister was a death sentence.

"I'll go straight to the Emperor's tower." Harry told the Soldier. The Sergeant called over an Imperial Mage and two Soldiers and ordered them to accompany Harry until he dismissed them. Harry didn't argue, the Sergeant could be arrested for not ordering it. "And Sergeant? Find out why the hell the emergency signal was delayed!"

The man jerked slightly but Harry was already turning to walk towards the Emperor's tower and his own lodgings that he kept in the Capital City. His Katana had yet to be put away since it was stained with blood but the sight of Harry walking quickly through the streets with a bloody weapon was enough to send civilians scuttling away against walls and into buildings. Rumours about the fight were already spreading. It had been a noisy battle and Harry's magic had only added to the noise.

The Soldiers guarding the entrance to the Emperor's tower opened the doors for him without making him even delay and Harry dismissed his impromptu protectors as he walked inside. He climbed the stairs with heavy steps and soon he was unlocking his rooms. He checked the inside thoroughly before removing his cloak and throwing it over the back of a chair.

His Katana was leant against the end of the bed but the only signs of blood on it now wouldn't run off onto his dark red carpet. Harry leant over a bowl of fresh water he fetched from his bathroom and placed it on his wardrobe and in the sunlight coming through his window he studied his face in the mirror above the bowl. He had a deep cut running across his left cheek from beside the base of his nose back to about a half inch from his ear. It had been bleeding rather steadily but his Elvin healing was already kicking in and the wound was starting to close up. It would be a few hours before it completely healed but at least he didn't have to worry about anything like poison. He could heal it faster with magic but cuts tended to scar when you cheated the healing process and Harry would rather let such a small wound heal naturally, especially with the speed he normally healed.

He made for a terrible sight though, apart from the blood that ran down his cheek, neck and across his dark green cotton shirt, his eyes were shinning with unchecked anger. The door swung open almost violently and Harry spun with a raised hand that crackled with magic. He knew from poor Larsa's reaction that his eyes had turned cat like again and that combined with the blood on his face and clothing made the Elite Guard that was shadowing Larsa draw his charge back and finger his sword.

Harry dropped his arm and sighed. "He'll be safe with me, Guard." Harry told him. "Wait outside the door."

Harry waited for the door to close before turning back to the mirror. He lowered his head and brought water up between cupped hands to soak his face. "What happened, Baltheon?" The twelve year old asked.

"I ran into a group of paid assassins on the way from the Aerodrome." Harry told him before turning to the boy. "I lost one of my two guards."

"I'm sorry." Larsa told him.

"You need not be sorry unless you paid for them to kill me, Larsa." Harry told him and rubbed the water and blood off of his face with a clean towel. Larsa seemed shocked at the idea and Harry moved forwards and ruffled the boy's hair affectionately. "I've missed you, Larsa."

Larsa grinned happily and went to hug Harry. Harry stopped him with a raised hand and returned the smile before moving to his wardrobe. He quickly removed his bloodied shirt, cleaned his torso and put on a fresh shirt and then let Larsa hug him. "How did you get hurt?" Larsa asked.

"It happens when you have five opponents to keep track of, there was an archer and with all the noise I couldn't keep track of his arrows properly." Harry explained as he pulled back and smiled at him gently.

"How long will you be back for?" Larsa asked hopefully.

"As long as need be." Harry told him. "The Emperor ordered me to come see him so it really depends on what he wants me for."

"My father will be glad to see you, Baltheon." Larsa told him. "I don't know what happened between you and him after you failed to protect King Raminas but he has been so sad about it."

Harry tensed slightly like he always did when Larsa brought that up. The boy didn't realise that his estrangement from the Emperor was because the Emperor and Larsa's older brother had betrayed Harry's word and ordered the King's death. "How is your father's health?"

"It has been a slow decline." Larsa sighed sadly. "Without you here to ease his pain he has been looking even more frail."

"Let us hope you are ready when the time comes." Harry told him calmly.

"Vayne will be the much better Emperor." Larsa countered. Harry looked down at Larsa with a sigh. It was time somebody told him something. He knelt in front of Larsa.

"I have a lot of enemies, Larsa, that could have wanted to order those men to kill me but only one comes to mind that would actually do it." Harry told him softly. "You brother is that one man."

"My brother would never do that!" Larsa cried out in shock.

"Your brother hates me, Larsa." Harry countered. "He hates the fact that the Emperor likes me and he hates the fact you listen to my advice. I'm not telling you this to hurt you, Larsa, 

but just so that you're careful. People hide who they truly are from everybody and you need to start looking at people beyond their faces and see them for what they are."

"What about you?" Larsa almost shouted.

"I am a prime example, Larsa." Harry sighed. "I hide my ears with my cloak. You only know me by the name I took because my real one is so strange. My emotions are never what they normally seem to be."

"But you're my friend, right?" Larsa asked desperate for at least that.

"Oh, Larsa." Harry sighed. "I love you like a nephew, cousin or even as a brother and I'll protect you with my life because of that love and because I see this world for what it _is_, while you see it for what it _could_ be.

"Brother." Larsa grinned at him. "You're like a brother to me."

Harry nodded and rose. He pulled his stained cloak on and pulled up the torn hood, he'd have to repair and clean it later. "I need to go see what your father wants. You're welcome to remain here and we can go out into the city if I am able to."

"I'd like that." Larsa nodded as Harry wiped the remaining blood from his sword and sheathed it smoothly into the sheath built into the back of his cloak. "Baltheon?" Harry turned to look at him as he made for the door. "What was your name before?"

Harry tilted his head from under the hood. "It was Harry before I came here. Baltheon was a name I took when I became a Judge Magister."

"Harry." Larsa nodded. "I like that."

"Feel free when we are alone." Harry told him before leaving the room.

As he was approaching the doors to the Emperor's chamber he was stopped by the Sergeant from the street. The man was panting and Harry waited patiently for him to get control of himself. "My Lord Judge Magister." The man bowed.

"What is it, Sergeant?" Harry prompted.

"Your emergency signal was barred from the system. No signal was received from your device though the rest of the system seems to be functioning correctly." The Sergeant reported. "Yours should now be working correctly."

"Interesting, Sergeant." Harry mused. "Take word to the barracks of Judge Magister Drace's Imperial forces and have them send technicians to the control centre immediately. The life of Lord Larsa and other such people rely on that system. I would have it checked over thoroughly. Tell them that the order comes from myself and do it immediately."

"Of course, my Lord." The Sergeant nodded.

"I will see to it that the order is verified in writing as soon as I am finished talking with the Emperor." Harry assured the man who relaxed slightly before turning to leave the tower. Harry shook his head and turned back to the doors into the hall. He was stopped by the Elite Guards.

"We have orders that all visitors are to be unarmed." The Guard told him.

"Has there been some sort of threat to the Emperor?" Harry asked with a rather clipped tone.

"No, my Lord." The guard told him.

"By who's orders am I to disarm myself after just being set upon my assassins?" Harry prompted. The guard flinched slightly.

"Lord Vayne Solidor." The man told him.

"Only the Emperor can order a Judge Magister to disarm himself and Vayne Solidor has no authority over me." Harry snapped. "You know the rules so do not presume to order me to do something such as this. Get out of my way."

The man seemed to want to argue but Harry was already angry and the man seemed to notice it. Harry was right as well, Vayne Solidor was politically powerful but he had no real power over the Imperial Forces and especially not over a Judge Magister. The man stepped to the side with a gushing apology that Harry ignored as he pushed open the doors and strode into the room. His anger bubbled up again almost immediately as he saw Vayne standing to the right of the podium.

Harry strode forwards and knelt gracefully at the bottom of the steps leading up to the Emperor's desk. "Rise my dear, Baltheon." The Emperor told him almost immediately.

"You were expected almost an hour ago, Judge Magister." Vayne spoke up bluntly. His voice was tense.

"You seem to be well versed in my comings and goings, Lord Vayne. Interesting with recent events." Harry retorted without emotion. "I was delayed in the city, my Emperor."

"What happened my old friend?" Emperor Gramis asked leaning forwards in his seat.

"I'm afraid somebody saw fit to hire a few henchmen to waylay me. Unfortunately you have ten dead assassins in your city as well as the unfortunate loss of one of Judge Magister Drace's loyal troops."

"You were attacked?" The Emperor gasped.

"I am surprised you were not informed already." Harry told him. "They attacked in the middle of a large crowd. The fight was over in a matter of a few minutes yet it made a lot of noise."

"Are you suggesting that you killed ten men in a matter of minutes?" Vayne asked.

Harry turned to look at him even though his hood still covered his face. "I did not kill them all. Two were knocked unconscious and by now should have been executed and Judge Magister Drace's troops killed two others." Harry told Vayne shortly. "Perhaps whoever ordered it will learn that they'll need to spend a lot more money to remove _me_ from Nalbina Fortress."

"Nalbina Fortress?" Vayne was obviously shocked. "Why do you believe it had anything to do with that?"

"Assassins will admit to a lot of things when they are about to die. Money does them no good at that point." Harry told him bluntly. "Unfortunately they were unaware of their employer but I am sure I will work it out eventually. People like that tend to be rather common minded and are prone to idiotic mistakes."

Harry almost chuckled at Vayne's carefully controlled expression. Whether the man did it or not, Harry still enjoyed baiting him. The Emperor's violent coughs interrupted Harry from further baiting Vayne though. The man was almost doubled up in his chair.

"I will fetch a surgeon." Vayne offered already heading towards the door.

"No need, my son." The Emperor controlled himself for long enough to look up. "We are done for today, you may leave us."

Vayne sent Harry a harsh look before turning and striding imperiously from the room. Harry waited until he was gone before moving to the Emperor's side. He'd begun coughing almost immediately after speaking. Harry lifted his head as he crouched at his side and gently laid his hand on the man's chest. The coughing eased instantly and Harry shuttered his eyes for a moment.

"My dear Baltheon." The Emperor spoke as soon as his breath had evened off. "I have so missed your presence. Larsa too has begrudged your assignment in Nalbina."

"Yet it seems you other son begrudges my return." Harry told him. "At least my return while still breathing."

"What are you saying, Baltheon?" The Emperor looked at him without emotion.

"I say nothing, my Emperor. Only that my emergency signal was barred from the database when I was attacked. If I was any other Judge Magister I would probably now be dead." Harry told him.

"And you are saying my son ordered the attack on you?" Emperor Gramis prompted calmly.

"I am saying that not many could have arranged such a thing." Harry continued. "How many people knew I was returning?"

The Emperor didn't answer him. Both knew there would never be enough evidence to ever convict anybody of it. It was simply too easy to organise a simple assassination in this world. 

He made to stand and Harry helped him rise. "Let us take a walk outside." The Emperor ordered. Harry led him out onto the balcony and they slowly walked around it. "Please, Baltheon, your hood."

Harry slowly slid it down around his neck and touched his cheek. It came away bloody showing that the cut had bled a bit more since it was down to his cheek bone. Harry pulled out a cloth without letting go of the Emperor and as the Emperor watched he wiped away the blood and cleaned off his hands. "It was closer than you suggested."

"An Archer got lucky." Harry told him. "It was noisy in the midst of a screaming crowd and I was too slow in hearing the arrow."

"You trust that this was done to remove you from Nalbina Fortress?" The Emperor prompted.

"The assassin I asked was confident as to it." Harry told him. "He could not have lied to me."

"I have no intention of removing your command over Nalbina." The Emperor assured him. "Your presence ensures nothing regrettable occurs down there."

Harry opened his mouth and shut it again. He had been about to ask whether the deaths of King Raminas and Princess Ashelia had been regrettable or not but there was little point in opening up old wounds. "You requested my presence?" Harry asked.

"Eager to get away from me already, Baltheon?" The Emperor teased.

"I promised Larsa I would take him out into the city and I'd like to do it so we can get something to eat while we are there." Harry told him. "I have missed him dearly, he is like a younger brother to me."

"I know he feels the same way of you." The Emperor nodded. "I know I can trust you to protect him when I die."

"That is still a few years off, my Emperor." Harry assured him.

"Still a few years in me, is there?" The Emperor laughed dryly. "You will protect him?"

"Of course. From everybody." Harry didn't need to say that he was including Vayne in that list of people to protect Larsa from. The Emperor knew what he thought. "I intend to take a legion of Judge Magister Drace's Soldiers with us into town and even his guard dog if he is around. I will not have Larsa caught in the crossfire."

"I am glad to hear it." The Emperor nodded ignoring the slight against Judge Magister Gabranth. "Now as for your task. In seven days it is the two year anniversary of Rabanastre's defeat and the new Consul for Rabanastre will be announced to the Dalmascans."

"Lord Vayne?" Harry guessed.

"With you in command of Nalbina Fortress with overriding authority over all prisoners within Bhujerba, Dalmasca and Nabradia." The Emperor continued. "You will accompany 

Vayne to Rabanastre for the announcement and ensure his safety. Whether he ordered the attempt on your life or not I trust you will follow your orders."

"If not for his sake then for yours and Larsa's." Harry told him. "You are aware then that there are rumours of insurgents within Dalmasca, remnants of their military?"

"I am aware." The Emperor nodded. "Vayne has a plan to deal with them once and for all. He will be holding a formal event to welcome him to Rabanastre. That will draw the Insurgents out of hiding in an attempt to kill him. You will protect him while the _Ifrit_ is moved to the city to deal with the attack."

"The Insurgents stand no chance against the _Ifrit_." Harry assured him. "Once the insurgents are out in the open the fight will be over in a matter of minutes. My only regret to the plan is that it is brutal and will not help the Dalmascans in their ideas about us."

"That cannot be helped." The Emperor sighed. "The insurgents cannot be allowed to start a full resistance effort which will put us in another war. You will retain your authority over all prisoners of the attack so that you can take measures to trace any remnants of the insurgents."

"Very well." Harry nodded. "It is a good plan."

"I thought you might agree." The Emperor nodded. "One last thing though. The insurgents are rumoured to be led by somebody of old authority. I want to know who."

"I already have my suspicions on that." Harry told him. "There is a woman that the insurgents answer to named Amalia."

"Any idea who she actually is?" The Emperor asked.

"Could be an old Captain in the Royal army?" Harry shrugged. "I'll ask her if we capture her."

"Alright, my dear Baltheon. Be on your way." The Emperor smiled at him. "I will make sure that Vayne and the other Judge Magisters are aware that you have overriding authority over all prisoners they take. Protect my eldest son for me."

Harry nodded and led the old man back to his chair before bowing to him and leaving the room. He had four days to resign himself to guarding Vayne, even if it was only for a day while this plan went into action.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Seven days later**

Rabanastre for all its hate of the Empire turned out very nicely for the arrival of their new Consul. Harry was under no delusion about their motives, they were sucking up because they knew the power the Empire had at its disposal. Those here were either trying to get on Vayne's good side, trying to stay alive or, in the case of a few people Harry noticed in the crowd, assessing the new Consul.

They'd taken a pleasure craft owned by the Emperor to Nalbina Fortress before travelling by Atomos to the outskirts of the Royal City of Rabanastre where they met up with the procession of Imperial Soldiers, Remora attack ships and the platforms that were to carry the Imperial higher-ups into the city.

The cheers swept down over the procession even though Harry was unaffected from his place just behind Vayne's right shoulder. Vayne barely ever said a word to Harry but he needed the _Ifrit _for this plan to work and that meant not doing anything to counter Harry's obedience to the Emperor's orders.

The main street was filled with people that lined both sides, held back by a line of Imperial Soldiers and Mages. The buildings were decorated and every window filled with people. Harry noticed one thing though. Not everybody was happy to see the new Consul though, many in the crowd were staring and studying him even while talking nervously with their friends about Harry. Vayne was new to these people and he had a good appearance. He was attractive, honest looking and had a reputation of kindness.

Harry might have an unearthly handsomeness and match the reputation of Vayne within the Empire but he had history with the Dalmascans that he'd never escape. He'd tricked the King of Dalmasca into a trap to kill him and he'd been in charge of Dalmasca in the easing period. There was no way to change that reputation easily.

As Vayne waved and smiled kindly at all those lining the streets, Harry's eyes were drawn to one side and high up. He didn't know what drew his attention only that the Song spiked up in his ears with a peculiar longing to it. He found himself studying two teenagers sitting high up on some steps. Harry's eyes picked out details easily. The girl was in awe of the procession and probably of Vayne's good looks. She had on a light travelling outfit and had long blond hair.

The boy however was watching Harry directly. He had on a light armoured waistcoat common to Rabanastrans because of the heat. It covered only small stretches of his torso but his heavy black trousers with the armoured knees and shins showed he was no stranger to looking after himself. Harry was surprised at the glare on his features though. The glare wasn't directed at the Empire and a Judge Magister but at Harry himself. He had a personal reason to not like Harry and there weren't many people that could claim that.

Harry realised he was staring when the girl nudged the boy and asked something that Harry couldn't catch. He turned away as a man leant around between the two while looking at him. "Who are you looking at, Baltheon?" Vayne suddenly asked.

Harry turned back to look at Vayne who continued waving and smiling. Harry frowned before an answer came to him. He had seen those features before. "The brother of the survivor of King Raminas' assassination." Harry told him, not worried about anybody being able to read his lips through the shadow cast by his hood.

"How... sentimental." Vayne managed to say sarcastically without changing his kind expression.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**A few minutes earlier**

The seventeen year old Vaan pulled his surrogate sister along behind him as they walked down the steps to find a good place to watch. As they sat the hover-platform was moving along below them preceded and followed by hundreds of highly polished Imperial Soldiers and Mages. The new Consul was a tall man with rich robes and thick black hair that half covered his face. He looked like a kind man but Vaan never trusted anybody that had anything to do with the Empire.

That thought brought him to the second man standing at the Consul's shoulder. He wore a black cloak that looked more like uniform than travelling garb. The hood completely covered his face and the cloak was broken only by the armour plates attached to his arms and across the backs of his exposed hands. The handle of some kind of sword was exposed at the back of his neck. He looked dangerous and deadly.

Vaan hated him because he knew who he was. He was the Imperial that had lured King Raminas to Nalbina Fortress. He was the one that had brought back Reks. To Vaan he was everything bad about their Imperial conquerors. Vaan realised with a jerk that the hooded man was looking straight up at him and a part of him wanted to keep staring at him, to try to see his face.

"Who is that?" Penelo asked as she nudged him. Vaan turned to look at her in confusion. "The guy in the cloak?" She prompted.

"That my friends is Baltheon." A man, Vaan recognised as an employee of Migelo's, lent between them. "The most feared and ruthless of the Imperials. He commands Nalbina Fortress."

"The one who brought your brother back?" Penelo gasped in shock.

"Yes." Vaan hissed. "What I wouldn't give to take a sword to that guy."

"Careful there little Vaan." The man laughed. "He's the most skilled fighter in Archadia and Dalmasca too they say. That Katana on his back isn't just for show. I shudder to think how much blood has passed across that blade."

"Like my brother's." Vaan hissed again.

"Vaan, it wasn't him that killed your brother." Penelo reminded him in concern.

"He might as well have." Vaan growled angrily. Penelo knew there was little point arguing with Vaan over it. Baltheon had a bad reputation and Vaan was partly right. He was part of oppression they had to put up with.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Welcoming Fete – A few hours later**

Harry found himself sitting at Vayne's left side at the long table set up to house the most important people in Rabanastre. For his part in organising the event, Migelo was seated on Harry's other side. He was an elderly Bangaa who owned a large and successful provisions store within the city. Bangaa's were more reptiles than humans with stout forms and no necks. They had sharp teeth and strong muscles but didn't have much in the way of agility and speed. The Empire raised people to exclude non-human species but Harry, being an Elf, had never listened to that.

"You are very quiet, Master Migelo." Harry decided to start up a conversation. Migelo jerked as if caught in the act of something bad and Harry chuckled just loudly enough for Migelo to hear him. "You are not uncomfortable I assume? Lord Vayne has been very generous to seat you so close at his side."

Migelo chuckled weakly, he seemed to be having trouble finding something to say. Harry quickly checked what Vayne was doing, he was talking to the head of the Imperial Garrison at his right side. The man was technically under Harry's command but he was also very political meaning he'd take Vayne's orders over Harry's. "It is indeed an honour, my Lord." Migelo eventually settled on once Harry turned back. Vayne wouldn't pay them any attention.

Harry laughed and ducked his head. "You prepared this welcoming well, Master Migelo. And you flatter just as well. Perhaps too well for your oppressors." Harry stayed silent for a moment. "I trust you are aware that you are the only person in this hall that cannot call himself a Hume?"

"I take no offence, my Lord." Migelo gushed out, missing the fact Harry had used the term Hume which was what other races called humans.

"Oh but you should." Harry told him. "It is not an ideal I agree with but unfortunately a few still believe in such things. I have tried to avoid such prejudices within Nalbina but my reputation seems to have gotten away from me."

"I'm not sure I follow you, my Lord." Migelo spoke up.

Harry sat in silence for a moment and Migelo played with his food for a moment. "You are a brave person, Migelo." Harry complimented. "I have heard of you before you know. Your name first crossed my path when I brought young Reks back to the city. To be with his brother."

"You know of his brother?" Migelo almost cried out before gaining control of himself. "My apologies, Lord Baltheon."

"Just to warn you, though I lament the term personally, if the Imperial Soldiers hear you omit the Judge Magister part of my ostentatious title you may be brought up on charges." Harry warned him.

"Does that not count with Lord Vayne?" Migelo asked. "I was told to call him Vayne."

"In truth, Lord Vayne is no Lord. He has no power within the Empire but that of the lands gifted to him by the Emperor, his father." Harry explained. "I am a member of the Magisterial Council and thus hold power that Vayne may ever strive for."

"You speak as though you do not like him." Migelo stated carefully.

"You would be right." Harry nodded his head slowly. "I believe we were discussing young Reks' brother."

"Yes, how is it that you know of his younger brother?" Migelo prompted.

"He spoke of him after what happened to the King." Harry spoke and ignored the suddenly hardened look on the Bangaa's face. No matter how friendly they acted they hated him for what he supposedly did. "I wished to know whether Reks was able to see his brother one last time."

"Vaan was there when he retold the story and the only one in the room when Reks died." Migelo told him icily.

"That is good to know though it seems that this conversation topic has reminded you of my reputation. Perhaps you wish to return to your meal without my intrusion?" Harry sighed and made to stand.

"You are not what I expected." Migelo spoke up.

"You mean that I do not come across as a murderer of Kings?" Harry asked with a derisive laugh before he leaned forwards. "I know people hate me, Master Migelo. I saw that easily enough in Reks' brother's eyes this morning before the speech. Good day, Migelo and may you escape this Fete with all due haste."

Harry stood properly and moved away down the table and around and down the hall heading for the doors. He'd gotten perhaps half way along the hall before an explosion ripped the doors of their hinges and threw a cloud of smoke and dust over the Fete. It seemed that the Insurgents had accepted their invitation.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Ten minutes later**

Harry and the posted Imperial Soldiers and Mages surrounding the Fete easily surprised the Insurgents and forced them from the hall safely trapping Vayne and the other pompous officials inside the Banquet Hall. Harry and his fifty men managed to push them out into the grounds and Harry paused in the light of the doorway to look at the scene even as he pushed at his emergency transmitter sending off a predetermined signal that called the _Ifrit_ from its staging area a mile away at the edge of the city.

Harry eyed the small fights erupting all around the area as Imperial Soldiers forced knots of Insurgents out of the palace all around the courtyard. Soon a large group of them were trying 

to fight their way towards Harry and the entrance, hoping to get to Vayne before they were overwhelmed.

Harry shouted out a loud call and as one the Imperial Soldiers began to slowly withdraw to the edges of the grounds under the cover of the Imperial Mages. Harry studied the Insurgents carefully as they regrouped and made to move towards Harry and his men near the doors. One woman caught his eye because she was the only woman in the battle. She wore nothing around her head but a knotted cloth over her dusty blond hair and she held herself with confidence in herself and her troops.

As Harry watched the Insurgents ran for them in a charge but the Imperial troops met it with their sturdy shields and armour and only a couple of his own men fell while half a dozen of the Insurgents fell to numerous wounds. Harry twisted rapidly and an arrow flew well clear of his head. He lashed out with his hand and a stab of lightning blasted an Archer near to the woman unconscious. He looked at the woman as she stared at him but he knew she couldn't see his face as more than the briefest of flashes in the fires of battle.

His attention was drawn as the _Ifrit_ arrived on near silent engines blotting out the heavens. It's guns angled down with a whine and blasts began to reign down on the Insurgents hitting well clear of the Imperial Soldiers. Smoke and dust began to blot out the battlefield but Harry managed to see the small hover craft that plunged down over the wall out of control. He mused for a moment at the odd passengers, a Viera, a man and a boy trailing along behind, though he couldn't make out their features amidst off of the smoke. He heard the thing crash on the other side of the battle field though.

"My Lord Judge Magister!" A Captain ran up to him a minute later. "A small hover craft punched a hole down into the sewers and the _Ifrit_ made more holes. The Insurgents are fleeing into the tunnels."

Harry lifted a radio from one of the Imperial Soldiers. "_Ifrit_, cease fire and stand off."

"_Confirmed, Judge Magister. Standing off."_ With a dull whine the _Ifrit_ raised away from the ground and ceased firing. The battlefield soon cleared showing the slaughter of Rabanastrans littering the ground with a few Imperial troops among them. It was definitely the victory Vayne and the Emperor had been hoping for though.

"Send teams into the tunnel systems. Arrest anybody you find there. If they resist kill them." Harry ordered. "There was a woman commanding them, if her body isn't amongst those here then capture her. _Alive_!"

"My Lord!" The Captain turned and began shouting orders. In a matter of minutes the tunnels under Rabanastre would be swarming with Imperial Soldiers.

"Looks like a good fight." Vayne's voice made Harry turn slowly to face him.

"It was over quickly. You have your slaughter." Harry told him quietly. "Others in the resistance escaped into the tunnels. My men are searching them and any prisoners will go to Nalbina."

"I would like to see these prisoners myself." Vayne ordered.

Harry shirked off the order. "By your fathers orders, all prisoners belong to me." Harry told him sharply. "You may look and talk to them all you wish while they remain in _your_ city but they are still mine."

Vayne gave him a harsh look before sweeping back into the palace.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next day**

Harry had remained in Rabanastre for only long enough to ensure that all prisoners were sent to him in Nalbina Fortress. Most of the Insurgents seemed to prefer to fight and a lot were killed. In all only five of the Insurgents were captured including the woman who according to the reports had enlisted the aid of three thieves in her escape. They had all been captured but since the thieves were unlikely to be Insurgents they'd been placed in the low security section while the woman, Amalia, was currently holed up in the dungeons along with the other four Insurgents.

Harry nodded to the guards at the door to this particular dungeon and the door was opened for him. Inside was four cells but only one was occupied. Amalia was sitting with her back to the wall and her blue eyes were watching him with loathing. "So I guess I don't need to introduce myself then?" Harry asked as soon as the door closed and they were alone.

"The Judge Magister Baltheon, Trickster and Betrayer." She spat.

"You strike me as somebody more than just the supposed leader of the Insurgents." Harry started.

"Resistance." She interrupted.

Harry bowed his head slightly to accept the phrase, he cared very little for the difference. "You also seem to be the only woman in this Resistance."

"I don't know what you mean. I am Amalia, leader of the Resistance."

"You admit such a thing so freely?" Harry asked, he wasn't using his powers yet. She struck him as somebody who was strong willed and he'd need to lower his hood to do it properly.

"It is not something to be ashamed of." She spat at him and stood up and moved into the centre of her cell.

"You incite a war in what could be a peaceful land." Harry retorted without actually saying whether she should be ashamed of that or not. Though he believed so. "I still do not believe 

you are who you say you are. The Emperor wishes to know how you command these loyal Insurgents...resistance members."

"Then he can wish." She spat.

Harry laughed and lowered his hood slightly. She gasped involuntarily at his handsome features and young age. She looked to be late teens, maybe twenty, which made them of a similar age though he knew he looked slightly younger. "What is your name?"

Her eyes widened as she opened her mouth to say 'Amalia' and then she began to strain. Harry kept eye contact and pushed, forcing her to say the words she was trying to hide. "Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca." She recoiled as soon as she'd betrayed herself.

Harry stared at her for a moment before bowing gracefully. He didn't bother to raise his hood again when he looked back up at her. "An honour, Princess Ashelia." Harry greeted formally. "I see now why you seem to hate me."

"Seem to?" She spat. "I hate everything about you!"

"Perhaps you do." Harry sighed and tilted his head.

"What will you do with me?" She asked.

"I am sure the Emperor will order me to transport you to Archades." Harry shrugged before pulling up his hood. "I won't slight the honour of a Princess of Dalmasca in further interrogation. You will be well treated under my protection."

"Just like my father was?" She spat as Harry turned to leave the room. Harry paused but simply opened the door and left. Half the problem was that he couldn't argue that point.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next morning.**

Harry had just received word of Judge Magister Gabranth's arrival. The Eighth Fleet commanded by the _Leviathan_ was travelling to Bhujerba and Harry was ordered by the Emperor to give Princess Ashelia into the hands of Gabranth to be taken to the Eighth Fleet. Gabranth's presence meant little to Harry except that it meant that Larsa was there as well though Harry was far too busy to seek the little critter out. 

He was standing on his balcony looking out over the construction work stretching along the outer wall of the city. Until the wall was rebuilt they had to constantly man the wall to stop wild animals from getting in during the day or night. He was half listening to the reports of the interrogations of the Insurgents. Harry had ordered that they weren't dramatically mistreated since he didn't want to push the remaining Insurgents into activity by killing them.

The Judge behind him stopped talking as they were intruded upon. Harry turned to look at his intruders without reaction. He'd heard them coming down the hallways and then through his office. "I'm aware of your request, Ba'gamnan." Harry interrupted the Bangaa before he 

could speak. "The Emperor respects your skills in your chosen field of work and forwarded your request for one of the thieves captured in Rabanastre."

"Then you'll hand him over?" Ba'gamnan asked harshly as was his way. He was a Headhunter and his gang tended to prefer to kill their targets rather than capture them.

"As long as they are in low security you can have them." Harry told him. "I don't have time to find them for you however. Judge Malantir here will take you down but you will leave your weapons where he tells you."

"You expect us to go in there unarmed?" Ba'gamnan glared at Harry though Harry wasn't affected.

"Nobody but an Imperial can take a weapon into the prison. Those are the rules. If you don't like them then you can leave now." Harry told him calmly. "My troops will protect you from the prisoners I assure you."

"Very well." Ba'gamnan hissed.

"I'll need the name of the one you wish to take." Harry reminded him before the Headhunter could leave.

"The Sky Pirate Balthier." Ba'gamnan hissed. "He's a tricky one to catch in one place for long."

"So I've heard." Harry only just managed to get that out calmly. His mind was whirling. He hadn't seen or heard from Balthier since the night he'd left when Harry was fourteen. Now six years later and he was being told that his brother was in his own prison and Harry had missed it. He'd been too busy with Princess Ashelia and the Insurgents to worry about three thieves caught in the wrong place. And now he'd found out that one of them was his brother. By the time he got his thoughts under control Ba'gamnan had already left along with the Judge who'd been reporting to him.

Harry turned to look out over the city once again and gripped the railing in his hands. Well he really had no choice left to him. There was no way he'd allow Ba'gamnan to take Balthier. He had two options though. He could either hope that Balthier had a plan to escape and then help out if he could whether he blew his own position or not or he could take a more drastic measure. Ba'gamnan couldn't take a prisoner from high security so he could up the charges on Balthier, move him to high security so that Ba'gamnan couldn't take him.

But since he didn't know if Balthier was planning an escape he'd have to start on the second plan. Harry turned and strolled from the room. He walked quickly through the facility heading for the entrance to the low security prison. He had to pass through the barracks on the way and then turned into the low security rather than heading further in and through the magically sealed entrance to the dungeons.

The Imperial Soldiers guarding the door came to attention as he approached and opened the door for him. Harry found everybody important already there in the entrance way where new 

prisoners were searched, striped of their weapons before being let loss in the prison. Ba'gamnan and his lackeys were there as well as Judge Malantir, Judge Magister Gabranth and about a dozen Imperial Soldiers.

"The Emperor is willing to overlook race for his more talented servants." Gabranth had obviously only arrived a few moments ago since he seemed to be stopping a fight. The Imperials had their weapons drawn and the Bangaas looked rather nervous without their own. "However, those that do not show respect will receive none in kind."

"Your honour." Ba'gamnan started obviously seeing he was outnumbered.

"You travel freely throughout or lands because the Emperor wills it." Gabranth pointed out. "Am I correct?"

"Bah!" Ba'gamnan spat out before turning and waving his hand at his lackeys to spread out and start their search for Balthier.

"That's enough." Harry spoke softly though his voice cut through the scene with ease. Judge Malantir bowed to him quickly and Harry waved a hand at the Imperial troops who lowered their weapons and moved into their previous guarding positions. "I'm afraid this is at an end, Ba'gamnan." Harry announced as he strolled down the steps. "Judge Malantir will show you out."

"What about the Pirate?" Ba'gamnan growled.

Harry paused as a small scuffle met his ear. "Who is that?" Harry heard so quietly he almost missed it. The speaker was hidden behind one of the walls in the room. Harry didn't recognise the voice. He heard a slight hiss that was too low to understand. They were being watched.

"I'm charging the Sky Pirate with attempted assassination of an Imperial Official. He'll be moved to high security within the hour." Harry told Ba'gamnan. "I'm afraid that overrules your own need of him. Like I said, Judge Malantir will escort you out. I have other business to attend to."

"You'll regret this." Ba'gamnan hissed and clenched his fists.

Harry moved in a blur, his Katana was in his hand and pointing at the Bangaa's throat. "What is it that I'll regret, Ba'gamnan?" Harry hissed. Ba'gamnan glared at him but backed away from the point of Harry's sword and turned to walk back up the steps and out of the prison. Harry turned to the Imperial troops. "Find Balthier and take him to high security."

Harry turned to Gabranth as the man spoke up. "I wish to see the Captain."

"Feel free. My men will show you the way." Harry told him letting the man see his brother even though Harry knew Gabranth was the reason Ronsenburg was locked up. Harry moved on down the steps moving the other way around the central arena while the rest of his men moved the other way around. Harry was followed by half a dozen men. Harry came to a 

sudden stop as he heard another small scuffle though this time it came from the shadows to his right instead of behind one of the walls.

"Shut up!" A slightly familiar voice hissed very quietly.

"Guards!" Harry snapped.

"No!" The voice hissed almost silently. "You can't. Don't do it."

"It seems we have a few escaped prisoners." Harry told the guards who snapped up more alert.

"Love before duty." The now familiar voice hissed but this time it was louder. Harry heard a brief scuffle and the slight sound that showed somebody was being restrained with a hand across his mouth. "Please!"

Harry had already decided to let them go. He turned to his guards. "Send your men up to the barracks entrance into the city, nobody gets in or out without my permission."

"My Lord!" The men ran back up the steps. Harry turned around but paused for only a moment. He was still being watched by the three guards at the entrance. He moved towards them quickly.

"Follow me." Harry ordered them opening the door for Balthier to leave. "We'll find the Sky Pirate later. He's not going anywhere at the moment."

Harry left the guards outside as he headed for the dungeon. He knew he was being followed but that really didn't bother him since he knew it was Balthier and he'd do far more for his brother than just helping him break out of prison but he also knew that it was better not to lose his own position in the process.

It wasn't until they were out of the barracks and heading through the newly unlocked seal leading to the dungeons when he heard a quick set of light footsteps chasing him. There was none of the armour clatter that accompanied Imperial Soldiers or Mages so Harry turned before leaning back to avoid the sword swipe to his chest. The sword sailed clear as the young man, Vaan, overreached and stumbled as the sword missed its target.

Harry twisted as Vaan tried to kick him and ignored the set of running footsteps coming up the corridor. Harry struck out with his hand, knocked aside the boy's wrist before grabbing at his waistcoat and hoisting him backwards and up against the wall.

"Vaan! Stop it!" Balthier shouted as loudly as he dared.

"Good advice." Harry hissed and yanked the short sword from Vaan's grip and dropped it onto the ground. He turned to look at his brother in all but blood even though his hood was still up. At his side was a tall Verra holding a bow loosely in her hands with an arrow notched and ready.

"Don't hurt him." Balthier told him.

"It didn't even cross my mind." Harry told Balthier in an emotionless voice.

"It crossed mine!" Vaan hissed and tried to struggle.

"Shut up, Vaan!" Balthier hissed. "You have no idea who you're facing."

"Oh he does." Harry laughed dryly. "He thinks he faces a murderer and the man that tricked King Raminas to his death."

"Did you?" Balthier asked carefully.

Harry let go of Vaan and moved back. He lowered his hood and turned sad eyes on his brother. "Do you think I did?"

"No." Balthier shook his head. "I'm glad to see you are ok."

"Wait!" Vaan cried. "How do you know him, Balthier?"

"You haven't got time for this." Harry told Balthier calmly. "I'd like to have the time to catch up but you've gotten yourself in trouble and it looks like I have to get you out of it again."

"We were doing just fine thank you." Balthier told him airily.

"Sure." Harry rolled his eyes sarcastically. "You're lucky you weren't caught up in that trap and killed, Balthier. Find the cell with Captain Ronsenburg, go down from there and you'll be in the old mines. That'll take you out into the Estersand."

"Harry?" Balthier looked pained and ready to argue. Harry knew what about as well. Balthier would want reassurances that Harry didn't hate him.

"Don't argue with me pirate!" Harry snapped. He didn't want Balthier wasting more time. "Get out of here and don't get caught stealing again!"

"He is right." The Verra told Balthier calmly without taking her confused expression away from Harry. "We must move quickly."

"Go." Balthier told her and nodded towards Vaan. She nodded and strolled passed Harry, taking Vaan with her. Balthier stood staring at Harry. "I can't believe how much you've changed." Balthier spoke up quietly as soon as the Verra and Vaan had gone far enough away.

"You're not exactly sixteen anymore either, Balthier." Harry said calmly.

"Do you hate me for leaving?" Balthier asked suddenly. His hands fidgeted worriedly but Harry ignored that.

"Please, Balthier, not now." Harry told him with a shake of his head.

"Why not come with me?" Balthier suddenly brightened up.

"I can't Balthier." Harry sighed. "The Emperor is only a year or two away from dying. Vayne wants his throne and he's already trying to kill off anybody that would disagree."

"Like you?" Balthier looked concerned.

"Like me. And maybe Larsa." Harry sighed. "Larsa will make a good Emperor. He may be able to turn the Empire into a peaceful place and I want to be there to help him do that."

"You think that's your purpose?" Balthier asked. Harry was surprised, he had barely thought of that recently.

"Maybe a part of it." Harry shrugged. "Balthier, you need to go but I want you to do something for me."

"Anything, you know that." Balthier nodded.

"Look out for that kid." Harry told him simply. "I met his brother and felt that maybe Reks was close to my Soulmate."

"You mean Vaan could be..." Balthier trailed off as his eyes widened, probably from both the fact it was Vaan and that his little brother was gay. "Your..."

"Oh come off it Balthier." Harry laughed. "Do we really have time to talk about my sexual preferences? And I don't know if it's Vaan. Reks was close to it but all I get from Vaan is his anger and hate."

"I'd think you were used to that by now." Balthier started carefully.

"You need to catch them up." Harry told him and pulled up his hood. Balthier took a step forwards and looked for a moment like he'd either hug Harry or reach for his face, hidden under the hood.

"I'll see you soon right?" Balthier asked.

"I'm the head of the Imperial Army in Dalmasca and you were harbouring Princess Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca." Balthier's eyes widened. "Looked familiar did she?" Harry chuckled. "Be careful brother of mine."

"Hey, I'm the big brother here. You be careful." Balthier drew himself up just like he used to when they were younger.

Harry turned to walk passed him. "Do a favour to humanity, Balthier." Harry reached out and put a hand on his arm. "Ronsenburg is innocent, free him."

"And do what with him?" Balthier asked.

"I don't know." Harry shrugged. "And I don't really care."

Balthier smiled at him slowly before nodding. "Take care of yourself, brother."

Harry nodded and strolled away to check on the 'search' for the escaped convicts. He'd have the Imperials sweeping the city in minutes filling every corner with people and have the _Shiva, Ifrit _and _Vanguard_ searching every grain of sand within a hundred miles of Nalbina Fortress. It wouldn't be his fault that Balthier, Vaan, Ronsenburg and the Verra managed to sneak out through a way Harry hadn't known about.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**A few minutes later – Barheim Passage**

Vaan looked over his shoulder as Balthier complemented Basch on his swordsmanship. "Nice moves there, Captain." Balthier whistled.

"You mean traitor." Vaan snapped.

"So they say. But I didn't see him kill anyone." Balthier countered simply.

"My brother did." Vaan almost growled out.

"Reks. He said he had a brother two years younger." Basch sighed wearily. "I see now, he meant you. What became..."

"He's dead." Vaan snapped, interrupting the question he really didn't want to hear. There was a lot about the Empire that he hated but only two men really came to mind when he thought of hate. Basch Von Ronsenburg and that Imperial lackey, Baltheon. The one that Balthier had been so shocked to see. The one that Balthier seemed to know.

"I'm sorry." Basch was saying. Vaan had to bring his concentration back and away from remembering the unnervingly handsome face of Baltheon.

"It was you that killed him!" Vaan snapped.

"I give you my word." Basch looked him straight in the eye. "That was not the way of it."

"Then what happened?" Balthier questioned without expression. Vaan frowned at him, he didn't see the point in stopping here to listen to lies.

Basch leant against the wall. "We went there to free the King from the Imperials. We didn't believe that Judge Magister Baltheon would stay to his word. I realise now that it was a trap, set by Baltheon, to lure us there and blame us when they killed the King." Basch paused but started again as Vaan made to ask a question. "You want to know why Reks saw me stab him? I have a twin brother, his name is Gabranth. He's working for the Imperials, it was him that killed the King, not I."

"A twin brother you say." Balthier mused. "Still, the pieces fit. I'll give you that."

"I don't believe you." Vaan snapped glaring at the man.

"Of course not. It was my fault Reks was there." Basch sighed. "I am sorry."

"My brother! He trusted you and he lost everything." Vaan snarled, his hand going to his sword. "How can I ever believe you?"

"Don't believe me then." Basch shook his head slowly. "Believe in your brother. He was a fine soldier, he fought to protect his homeland. No, surely he fought to protect his brother."

"You don't know anything!" Vaan shouted angrily.

"Vaan." Balthier shook his head and put his hand on Vaan's wrist which was close to pulling his sword. "Believe what you want to but what's done is done."

"And what about you?" Vaan suddenly rounded on Balthier with narrowed eyes. "How do you know Baltheon? Why did he let us go?"

"Baltheon saw you but let you go?" Basch gasped. "That is impossible."

"You knew him!" Vaan accused. Balthier sighed wearily.

"He helped me out of some trouble a few years ago. We're friends." Balthier shrugged carelessly. "A pirate has to have friends now and again and Baltheon is a useful one."

"He's the one that set the trap." Basch stared at Balthier. "He was the one we were protecting the King from and he's a Judge Magister. He knows my twin brother."

"Yes." Balthier told them both bluntly. "And he told me the exit was beneath your cell and that you were innocent and to help you escape."

"What?" Basch and Vaan both asked.

"What does it matter now?" Balthier asked. "We're free and we can get going. I don't like being down here crawling around in the tunnels."

"Let's get moving." Basch nodded unwilling to start another argument. If Baltheon knew they were down here then it would only be a matter of minutes before he sent hundreds of Imperials down after them.

Vaan and Basch moved on quickly but Fran levelled a look at her Hume friend. He stopped and sighed as he met her gaze. "This Baltheon they speak of is your brother." She suggested without expression.

"He's not a murderer, Fran." Balthier defended. "I know him better than that."

"Perhaps he has changed." Fran suggested without mercy. "He has a strange presence, he is not a Hume, yet I know not what he is."

"I do." Balthier told her bluntly. "I have since he was seven. I raised him until he was fourteen and then _I_ abandoned _him_! I'd have died back there if it wasn't for him."

"Two brothers, raised by the Emperor. One runs while the other embraces it." Fran spoke airily as if it proved her point.

Balthier found himself angry at her logic and her unwillingness to give Harry a chance. "Love of Life is more important than Duty to the Empire." Balthier hissed at her. "That's what he said to me after finding out I was going to leave!"

Fran smiled at him gently. "Yet you worry that maybe he is no longer the boy you treasured." She told him with the same level of uncaring.

"I don't doubt him." Balthier gasped but Fran was already walking away after the other two. "I don't." He whispered hopelessly.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	4. The Enemy's Chains

Avatar of the Occuria

Chapter 4; The Enemy's Chains

**Nalbina Fortress**

Harry was pacing behind his completely clear desk as Judge Malantir watched him in revered silence listening to Harry's orders and taking them in, knowing that if he didn't do it perfectly he'd be subject to the wrath of the great Judge Magister Baltheon. "I'll be leaving on the _Shiva_ with Judge Magister Gabranth and his prisoner to ensure her safe arrival with the Eighth Fleet." Harry stopped and looked at Malantir. "I assume that I need not detail how Nalbina should be run in my absence?"

"Of course not, My Lord Judge Magister." The helmeted Judge assured him. "It will be run as if you were running it yourself."

"And the market _will_ stay open to _all_ visitors." Harry warned. "And if I find out a repeat of Judge Magister Ghis' last visit happens while I'm gone I _will_ have your head Judge Malantir."

"My Lord!" Malantir gasped and took a half step back before remembering himself and bowing in respect.

"Good. I can trust you Judge Malantir." Harry nodded, his hood was down though his hair neatly covered his ears. "And as for overriding orders, you are aware that none but the Emperor's orders can override my authority over any and all prisoners."

"Yes, My Lord Judge Magister." Malantir nodded.

"So if the Rabanastran Consul orders the release of a prisoner or tries to take command of my troops or ships?" Harry prompted.

"I am to contact yourself immediately for orders." Malantir told him confidently.

"Good, Judge Malantir. See that Vendgar and Dratan are made aware of it as well." Harry ordered. "If I cannot be reached then you may take orders from Judge Magister Drace and you are to follow them with the same alacrity as you follow my own orders."

"Of course, My Lord Judge Magister." Malantir bowed again.

"See to it then Judge Malantir." Harry motioned to the door and as soon as Malantir was gone Harry turned and started filling his cloak's specialised pockets with what he needed. Small amounts of everything from water and potions to food and maps. He lastly sheathed his Katana into the back of his cloak and pulled up his hood to cover his face in darkness.

He walked from his room and headed down to Princess Ashelia's cell. He waved aside the two guards and walked inside the cell block. "Princess Ashelia." Harry bowed respectfully before looking up as she rose from the bed in her cell to stand in the middle. "It is time to move you to the _Leviathan_."

"And what purpose will that serve?" She glared at him but she couldn't see his face this time.

"In time the _Leviathan_ will deliver you to Archades where Emperor Gramis will speak to you." Harry told her plainly.

"I have no desire to speak to such a monster."

"Emperor Gramis is no monster!" Harry almost snapped. "Whether you desire it or not you have little choice. I will be accompanying you personally to the _Leviathan."_

"Why?" She frowned at him.

"It seems the three thieves that helped you escape the Citadel in Rabanastre also excel in breaking out prisoners from my Fortress." Harry mused and turned to the side.

"Why should that matter to my safety?" The Princess asked.

Harry turned to look at her. "Because the prisoner they rescued was Captain Basch Von Ronsenburg. I believe you know each other."

"He's alive!" She had her hands on the bars of her cell in an instant but Harry was already knocking on the door to have it opened for him. The door opened and Harry moved aside to allow Judge Magister Gabranth and eight Imperial Soldiers and Mages into the room to take her into Gabranth's custody.

"It seems all sorts of people are coming back to life." Harry mused loud enough for her to hear over the noise. "Yourself included."

He led the way out of the room with his own two loyal soldiers flanking him. Gabranth followed at a few paces with the Princess securely chained between two Imperial Soldiers. They were followed closely by the three Imperial Mages and a Judge of Gabranth's. They walked up through the prison and into the Citadel and the Aerodrome where an Atomos lay in waiting. They boarded and the Princess was rather roughly forced to sit by Gabranth's Judge.

"Easy, Judge." Harry warned. "There is no reason to be discourteous to a member of the Dalmascan Royal blood line."

"She's just a dirty Dalmascan." The Judge grunted to one of the other men assuming Harry was human and couldn't hear him. Harry stepped in and grabbed him by the throat. He tore off the helmet and smacked the man up against the wall next to the Princess who shrunk away.

"Disrespect a Judge Magister again and I'll tear your head off." Harry hissed angrily and squeezed his hand to make his point. "Disrespect the Princess again by speaking to or of her and I'll throw you out of this ship at a thousand feet."

Harry then proceeded to lift the man from the wall and throw him across the cargo bay to crash against the back door. His armour clanged loudly against the metal of the door but none of Gabranth's men dared try to help him especially with two of Harry's men standing behind Harry with their hands on their swords. "Need you accost my men, Judge Magister Baltheon?"

"All prisoners belong to me, Judge Magister, or need I remind you of that?" Harry barely turned to look at him. "Though I have just proven what I was thinking. Until you convey the Princess to the Emperor my two men here will be her captors."

Harry glanced at his two loyal troops and they bowed before moving to sit on either side of the Princess. "Do as you will." Gabranth grunted and signalled his men who moved to help the Judge off of the floor. Harry turned and moved into the forward section of the Atomos as it lifted clear of the Aerodrome and headed for the _Shiva_. Before he was out of range of Gabranth he paused.

"Keep a lease on your dogs, Gabranth." He hissed, quiet enough so that the Princess didn't hear the name. "Or I may just decide that they need to be culled for Larsa's sake."

Gabranth turned his helmeted head to watch Harry move away but said nothing.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**_Shiva_ – Over the eastern sea**

"Harry!" Larsa shocked him by instantly calling his real name and catching him into a hug as soon as they were alone in Harry's quarters on the _Shiva_. Harry hugged him back and patted his head.

"I hope you are well, Larsa." Harry prompted and Larsa slowly pulled away.

"I am well." Larsa nodded.

"Why is it that you requested to see the Skycity of Bhujerba and why did you not mention this to me when I was visiting the capital?" Harry asked.

Larsa's eyes widened at the sudden interrogation and he drew himself up to his less than impressive height. "You seemed too busy for such trifling matters on your last visit."

"Oh, you little whelp." Harry laughed and drew the twelve year old into another hug. "You had better not get yourself into trouble or I swear I'll come after you."

"I know you'd protect me." Larsa grinned up at him without breaking the hug.

"If you get yourself into trouble I'll not be coming to protect you, I'll be coming to string you up in my quarters in Nalbina where you can't find more trouble." Harry retorted.

Larsa laughed but dug his head into Harry's chest and sighed. "I've missed you around."

"You saw me no more than ten days ago." Harry countered.

"But I miss you the rest of the time." Larsa argued.

"You need some friends closer to your age, Larsa." Harry told him.

"You're not my friend." Larsa argued. "You're another brother to me."

"I hope I live up to that." Harry told him seriously.

"I have faith in you." Larsa told him regally before pulling out of the hug. "Now, why are _you_ here? And why is Gabranth cursing you all the time?"

Harry laughed. "Everybody is always cursing me, Larsa. I'm like you, trouble always finds me."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**A day later – Bhujerba**

Harry had never been to the Skycity of Bhujerba before since Marquis Halim Ondore seemed in every way to be the perfect puppet of the Empire. He mined and forwarded a large quantity of magicite to the Empire without complaint but Harry had always wanted to come to the city and talk to the Marquis himself. So while he was here he was going to do exactly that. He'd just seen to the transfer of Princess Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca to the _Leviathan_ and was heading for his Atomos when one of his loyal men jogged up to him and his three guards.

"My Lord Judge Magister." He bowed but fell in at Harry's side as Harry continued on. "Judge Magister Gabranth sent word to the _Shiva_ a few minutes ago. He requests your aid in finding Lord Larsa."

"Finding Lord Larsa?" Harry stopped and rounded on him. The poor man took a step backwards.

"My Lord, Judge Magister Gabranth didn't report Lord Larsa missing before then." He assured Harry. "He claims he went missing almost two hours ago. He slipped out of Marquis Ondore's residence and away from his assigned Imperial detachment."

"Let's go." Harry ordered and continued at a faster pace towards the Atomos. "Send word to the _Shiva_ to hold position and inform them that I am going down into the city."

They rode quickly down to the Aerodrome and Harry ordered the few Imperial Soldiers already searching the city to search any group attempting to leave the city via the Aerodrome. With that Harry walked out into the city with his three Soldiers and his Mage, all of which stood out with their purple edged armour, the livery of Drace's house that Harry mimicked in show of his loyalty to her cause. Since Harry also didn't have a family of his own it meant that he was under the protection of Drace's family as well which was always a positive thing.

Word had evidently reached Judge Magister Ghis who was approaching Harry across the span that led to the Aerodrome. Harry wasn't surprised that every available Judge Magister was searching for the missing son of the Emperor though their reasons would differ. Gabranth, somewhere in the city, would be doing it because if Larsa was hurt he'd take the blame. Ghis hoped that he would find Larsa and be thanked by the Emperor for his effort. Harry in contrast was searching purely because he loved Larsa. That didn't mean he wouldn't swipe the little twerp over the head as soon as he saw him though.

"Judge Magister Baltheon." Ghis greeted him sarcastically. "You're a bit out of your normal jurisdiction."

"Bhujerba is part of my jurisdiction, Judge Magister Ghis." Harry pointed out. "Even so we are all sworn to protect the House of Solidor."

"And would that duty spread to Vayne?" Ghis asked.

"If it was deemed necessary." Harry said bluntly before walking passed Ghis to continue his own search of the wayward Lordling. "Vayne can protect himself however. Larsa is still young."

"So he is." Ghis nodded before falling in at Harry's side. They wouldn't argue at the moment since they both had their duties to consider. Harry's men and Ghis' men fell in behind them though there was a space between them. "My men have already searched the city thoroughly. I was about to head for the mines when I heard of your arrival."

"Duly noted and appreciated, Judge Magister Ghis." Harry nodded his head slightly as the group wound through the city. People stared at the two Judge Magisters and their entourage as they passed but Harry didn't bother to really listen to their conversations. He only bothered to pick up enough to know if somebody was plotting against him or if he could hear anything about Larsa.

As they approached the entrance to the mines Harry stopped the group by a merchant's stand and approached the vendor. His few customers scattered in panic as they looked back and saw him and the poor Bangaa would have gone pale if he'd been human. "We're looking for a small twelve year old boy."

"There's a lot of them around here, my Lord." The vendor told him.

"I'm looking for one in particular. I doubt he would risk coming this way alone." Harry told him. "He would have been richly dressed and carrying a sword. Have you seen one to match that description."

Harry wasn't about to risk being lied to out of spite to the Empire and he laced his words with his power. The man had no choice but to answer but the strain there proved he'd wanted to lie. "A boy came this way about an hour ago. He matches that description and had two hume men, another boy and a Viera with him."

"And they went where?" Harry pushed.

"Down into the mines." The Bangaa blurted.

Harry turned to one of his own men and to one of Ghis' men. "You two remain here in case the party slips passed us. You are not to start a fight with them unless Lord Larsa is under threat." Harry ordered. His own man nodded but the other only agreed after glancing at Ghis.

Harry turned and led the way down towards the entrance of the mines and they were almost there when a girl caught Harry's eyes. She was resting against the wall and had tried to hide herself when she saw Harry and Ghis. In fact it was that act of trying to conceal herself that had caught Harry's attention. Harry looked at the side of her face and recognised her as the girl who had sat with Vaan that day of the parade in Rabanastre. Harry turned to his remaining two Soldiers. "The girl sitting against the pillar. Bring her here."

"What is this?" Ghis asked.

"I recognise her." Harry told him truthfully. "She was with the boy that helped Princess Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca to escape from the Citadel in Rabanastre."

"A traitor." Ghis sneered as she was hauled over by Harry's men. Harry motioned them to be gently and one moved to stand behind Harry again while the other kept a guiding hand on her shoulder.

"Trying to run from me will do you no good." Harry told her. "What are you doing in Bhujerba?"

"I was kidnapped." She blurted out even though Harry wasn't using his powers on her.

"By who?" Harry asked.

"I don't know who they were. Bangaas." She told him.

"Kidnapped? A street rat like you?" Ghis laughed. "Come now, tell the truth!"

"Why would Bangaas kidnap you?" Harry asked.

"Come, Judge Magister Baltheon, you can't believe her excuse?" Ghis turned to him.

Harry did believe her, even though he hadn't used his powers against her. He looked at her in silence even though his face was mostly hidden apart from the odd glimmer of his features. "They were looking for a Sky Pirate called Balthier." She admitted after a moment.

"Him again!" Ghis groaned in irritating. "If I find that menace I'll take off his head."

"Come, Judge Magister Ghis. We have Lord Larsa to find." Harry prompted and made the soldier guide the girl along with them so she was beside Harry as he continued down the steps. "We can deal with the girl at a later time. If we even need bother."

They'd just reached the bottom of the steps when Larsa came running around the corner. He back pedalled when he saw Ghis and then paled dramatically when he spotted Harry but then drew himself up regally at the sight of the rest of the entourage. "I see you have been out walking without the company of your cortege, Lord Larsa." Ghis spoke up dryly. He noticed Larsa staring at the girl at Harry's side and continued. "We caught her resting after coming out of the mines. You must take care with such undesirables about."

"I was kidnapped!" The girl shouted and struggled against the soldier's hand on her shoulder. Harry glanced up at the mine's entrance when a shape appeared before being yanked back into the shadows with a muffled cry that met only Harry's ears. The concept of being watched was beginning to get old for Harry but he didn't send men after those in the entrance purely because he decided it had to be Balthier.

"Silence!" Ghis was yelling at the girl.

"If it is a crime to wander on one's own then I too am guilty." Larsa pointed out. "I'm sure the Marquis can accommodate another guest."

Harry realised where Larsa was going. "I don't see why not." Harry spoke up.

"Judge Magister Ghis, I will heed your counsel." Larsa spoke up. "I will not travel unaccompanied any longer."

With that Larsa stepped forwards and tugged at the girl's hand pulling her up the steps at his side. "That was unexpected." Ghis muttered to Harry.

"Indeed." Harry nodded. "We both have matter's to deal with, yours more pressing than mine. I will see Lord Larsa back to the Marquis' house and back into the hands of Judge Magister Gabranth. Thank you for your help."

Harry turned and walked up the steps after Larsa and the girl with his own entourage behind him. His longer legs soon caught up to Larsa and after the boy turned and saw him he leant in to whisper into the girl's ear before Harry was close enough to hear him. Or at least that was what Larsa had seemed to hope. Harry heard it easily though. "Thank you Penelo." Larsa whispered. So Larsa knew who she was which meant he had been with Balthier.

"Of course." Penelo seemed inordinately shocked that he knew her name.

Harry caught up to Larsa and saw Larsa wince but Harry didn't offer up conversation. They walked through the streets with Harry's entourage in front and behind them until they were permitted entrance into the Marquis' home. "I'm afraid that the Marquis is busy at this moment." The head servant told Harry with a deep bow.

"When he has a moment inform him that we are here. We need only use a room to talk in private before Lord Larsa is returned to the _Leviathan_." Harry spoke coldly and the man flinched at the tone of his voice. Even Larsa seemed surprised. "I would however have an audience with him as soon as he becomes available."

"I will pass on the message." The servant promised. "In the mean time please feel free to use Lord Larsa' previous rooms."

Harry motioned to Larsa who tugged Penelo after them. Harry turned to his entourage. "Find Judge Magister Gabranth and tell him where Lord Larsa is."

With that Harry followed Larsa and Penelo up through the house to a large balcony-rimmed suite with a large study and drawing room. When Harry had checked the place out for dangers he went out onto the balcony where Larsa was pacing nervously and Penelo was watching him in confusion.

As soon as Larsa saw him he darted forwards but stopped before hugging Harry as Harry lowered his hood and narrowed his eyes at him. "I'm sorry, Baltheon." Larsa pleaded luckily remembering that they had company.

"You promised not to go find trouble and I let you out of my sight for a single day and you run off into the mines!" Harry snapped coldly. "Not only that but it seems as if this was your purpose for coming here all along which meant you mislead me and lied to my face."

Larsa jerked at this. "I wasn't in any danger."

"With a Sky Pirate, Basch Von Ronsenburg and a street rat, all of which escaped Nalbina not more than three days ago?" Harry scoffed.

"Don't call Vaan a street rat!" Penelo was on her feet in an instant and was glaring on Harry.

A smirk crossed Harry's face as he turned to look at her. "So I was right."

"Baltheon, stop it." Larsa ordered.

"I don't take orders from you, Larsa." Harry told him. "I didn't think you were like your brother but obviously I was wrong. You are capable of lying to me for your own purposes."

"I didn't want to." Larsa complained. "It was something I had to see for myself and I wanted to do it on my own."

"You mean without me reporting you to the Emperor for aiding escaped criminals?" Harry asked but with humour this time. He stopped and shook his head before opening his arms so that Larsa could hug him. He saw Penelo's eyes widen as presumably her new friend was hugged by the person that most Dalmascans saw as a monster or worse. As Larsa's arms wrapped around his chest though Harry's mind exploded as the Song screamed at him. His body weakened and he staggered down to his knees. Larsa tried to hold him up but Harry's eyes rolled into his head as pain wracked his body.

In the last vestiges of Harry's conscious thought he realised that the effect was coming from Larsa and while not the same as before it had the same effect as when the Deifacted Nethicite had been used against Nabudis. This was nowhere near as powerful as the blast that had almost killed him before but it wasn't pleasant either. Harry thrust Larsa away from him since it was the only thing he could do.

He'd had similar experiences with the Manufactured Nethicite before but he'd never allowed himself to get this close to it before. Larsa staggered backwards onto the floor and Harry felt energy rushing back to him as the Song soothed out again. "Larsa." Harry moaned as he forced himself back onto his feet using the table to help him. Larsa tried to help him up but Harry gestured him away with a curt gesture that seemed to pain the boy. "You're carrying Nethicite."

Larsa's eyes widened in shock and his hand went to his pocket where the Nethicite was. "I'm sorry, Baltheon." Larsa pleaded. "I didn't think about it."

"It's not your fault, Larsa." Harry assured him before completely regaining control of himself. He looked around to see if they'd been interrupted but only found Penelo staring at him in shock. Her eyes were focused off to the left of Harry's face.

"You're not human." Penelo gasped.

Larsa gasped and bit his lip as he looked at Harry's uncovered left ear and then to Penelo. Harry's expression turned hard and Larsa raised a hand to stop Harry from taking any action though Harry wasn't sure what Larsa thought he had planned. "Please, Penelo. Speak of this to nobody. Especially not to anyone in the Empire."

"What are you?" Penelo still didn't take her eyes from Harry so he placed his hair back over his ear and then pulled up his hood to cover his face.

"The slayer of a King." Harry hissed sending Penelo backwards in shock as his eyes glowed with intensity under his hood. Larsa could plead all he liked but her fear of everything to do with Judge Magister Baltheon worked just as effectively. Harry turned as a man entered the suite and headed straight out to them. It was one of his loyal soldiers.

"My Lord Judge Magister." He bowed low to Harry. "I bring a report. Judge Magister Gabranth sends word that he and his men will collect Lord Larsa and return him to the _Leviathan_ within the hour. Also there are rumours spreading through the city that a boy is claiming to be Captain Ronsenburg."

"Rumours?" Harry asked.

"I heard the locals talking about it myself on the way from the Aerodrome, My Lord Judge Magister." The man assured him. "Also the head-servant to the Marquis has asked me to inform you that the Marquis has returned but that he has a matter to deal with before he may see you. He will send for you as soon as the matter is dealt with."

"Thank you." Harry dismissed the man with a curt gesture. Penelo was still staring at him in shock and horror and Larsa was watching him carefully. "I fear I may have irritated your guest, Larsa. I will leave you to your own devices if you promise to stay put until Gabranth comes for you."

Larsa nodded with a sad face and Harry turned and slipped from the room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Larsa sighed out as the man he saw as a brother to him left the room. "How can you be friends with Baltheon?" Penelo asked.

"It seems that you forget my own position in the Empire, Penelo." Larsa told her without turning from the door. "He is not the same person in private as he is when in audience. He must act as he does to insure the safety of those around him. His own safety is second to that."

"He murdered my King." Penelo told him.

"Why do you say that?" Larsa asked, finally turning to look at her.

"He tricked King Raminas to Nalbina so he'd be killed. He was in league with Basch Von Ronsenburg." Penelo told them. "He tricked us all so that the Empire could take complete control of Dalmasca."

"That was not the way of it, Penelo." Larsa told her. "That I promise you."

"Then what _did_ happen?" Penelo accused.

"My father, the Emperor, ordered Baltheon to Nalbina after the fighting because Baltheon treasures the lives of others before power or land. To him all life is precious, be it Dalmascan, Archadian or Rozarrian." Larsa told her. "His task was to find the best way to end the war without further bloodshed. He freed the people of Nalbina to bring King Raminas B'nargin Dalmasca to the treaty table but failed to protect him when Captain Basch Von Ronsenburg infiltrated the Citadel and killed him."

"I'm supposed to believe such a thing?" Penelo asked.

"It is what I believe happened and for Baltheon's part I know it to be true." Larsa frowned. "Though recent events bring to light a darker theme to the story. I met Captain Von Ronsenburg with your party. He seems to not be the type to slay his own King."

"What does that mean?" Penelo asked seeing sincerity in her new friend's eyes.

"I do not know." Larsa frowned. "I only know that Baltheon only needs to ask a question to receive the truth. He held Captain Von Ronsenburg for two years in Nalbina Fortress, he must know the truth of the matter. Yet he stays true to his story even though it causes all of Dalmasca to hate him."

"But if he deserves it?" Penelo prompted.

"Baltheon is not the man you think he is, Penelo." Larsa promised her. "He has done more than you can imagine to keep peace in Dalmasca and been ridiculed for it within Archades."

"What is he?" Penelo eventually conceded his point even if she couldn't imagine herself completely believing Larsa without seeing proof. Then again, she thought to herself, she'd never seen proof that he'd tricked their King either. The only person who had seen that proof was either Basch Von Ronsenburg or Vaan's older brother.

"We do not know." Larsa sighed. "Only myself and the Emperor know he is anything but a human. He calls himself an Elf yet he knows nothing about his race. He appeared near to Archades when he was seven. As far as we know he is the only one of his kind and he feels it is his duty to one day see peace come to Ivalice. I hope one day to help him do this."

"I would like to see that." Penelo admitted. "But I find it hard to ignore what is said of Baltheon."

"I have never understood why he allows such rumours to spread unchallenged." Larsa sighed again. "Maybe when I do I will understand more about this."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry had met with Gabranth briefly when he and his men had come to take Larsa back to the _Leviathan_ and Harry stayed in the Marquis' gardens while he waited to be allowed in to talk to the Marquis. He'd verified with one of the servants that the Marquis was in fact busy and not just avoiding Harry and he was content to sit in the beautiful garden. He was interrupted when there was the sound of a struggle from one of the open windows above him but in another wing that he couldn't see. He heard it easily and was inside in seconds where he ran into a few guards running out of the wing he'd heard the noise from.

They saw him and stopped. "My Lord Judge Magister." One started with a respectful bow. "The Marquis desires your assistance with a few recently apprehended criminals. He believes you will wish to take them to the _Leviathan_."

"Who are they?" Harry asked

"Amongst them is Captain Basch Von Ronsenburg as well as the Sky Pirate Balthier and his accomplices." The man told him. "Word has already been sent to the _Leviathan_."

Harry pressed a summons on his left bracer and lifted it to his mouth. "All units within the Marquis compound report..."

"The Marquis' study, My Lord." The guard told him.

"To the Marquis' study." Harry continued and lowered his bracer. "Take me there." Harry ordered and started to follow him.

Normally Harry would have tried to think of a way to get his brother out of trouble but if the Marquis had already notified the _Leviathan_ of who he had then he was out of options. Harry would simply have to take custody of them once they were on the _Leviathan_ and then take them back to Nalbina Fortress. He'd need his own guards to watch them to prevent one of Ghis' men getting out of control.

Harry strolled through the open door into the Marquis' study to see the four newly captured prisoners around the room. Balthier and the Viera, Fran, were being held by a guard each but Vaan and Basch Von Ronsenburg were being restrained by two men each. The Marquis was standing behind his desk with a protective guard on one side and an aide on the other.

Vaan made a strangled cry when he saw Harry and tried to lurch out of his captors' hands but was held firm. "It would see my private thoughts about you were off the mark, Marquis Ondore." Harry said as he paused to look at them all from under his cloak.

"What do you mean?" Ondore asked.

"You seem to be the perfect Imperial citizen." Harry waved a hand carelessly.

"You let us go!" Vaan yelled though Harry wasn't sure who he was talking to.

"I'm afraid you'll be the guests of the _Leviathan_ for a time until the _Shiva _leaves to escort the four of you back to Nalbina." Harry told them bluntly. "Do not attempt to escape again. Troops loyal to me will be guarding you at every moment."

Harry saw the flicker of relief pass across Balthier's face and knew he'd gotten the hint that Harry would protect them if he could. Harry's original entourage rushed through the doors followed shortly by another ten Imperial soldiers and Mages. "Escort these four to the _Leviathan_."

"Judge Magister Ghis will wish to talk to them, I believe." Marquis Ondore spoke up.

"Really?" Harry remarked. "Very well. If Judge Magister Ghis wishes to talk to them then so be it."

Harry's men led the four captives from the room and Harry couldn't help but watch as Vaan glared at him with what seemed to be all the hate of the world coming from his eyes. "You do not wish to accompany them?" Ondore asked as he noticed Harry wasn't leaving with them.

"No, Marquis. I wish to talk to you." Harry said before slowly turning to look at the older man. "Alone preferably."

Ondore nodded and waved off his guards and his aide. "What is it you wished to discuss?"

"I have been in command of Nalbina for two years now, Marquis, yet I have never been able to come and speak to you." Harry sat gracefully on one of the chairs facing Ondore's desk and then motioned Ondore into his own. Harry slowly lowered his hood and saw the normal widening of the Marquis' eyes at his young face. "Expecting somebody older I presume."

"And slightly less radiant." Ondore complimented smoothly.

"Yet I doubt you have much love for my presence." Harry slipped in smoothly. "I am going to soften that burden for you by asking for what I want from you right off without all these pleasantries."

"You can always ask something of me." Ondore told him with well placed sincerity.

"Why did you just give me back my prisoners?" Harry asked and saw the instant where Ondore tried to lie to him and realised he couldn't. "It is an interesting gift of mine, Marquis." Harry told him and thus broke the lock he had over the man.

"What did you do?"

"It is an innate gift I have that I must admit is very useful in finding out true innocence and true guilt." Harry told him. "It is how I know most of what I do about people's true intentions. Now I trust I will need to force the first answer from you before you are willing to truly believe me. Is this a plan to rescue Princess Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca?"

Ondore tried to fight it but Harry kept a firm gaze on the man and sweat began to form before his mouth opened in a futile gasp that was clearly a yes. "Please..." He trailed off when Harry looked away thoughtfully.

"Please what, Marquis?" Harry asked.

"Please do not stop them." Ondore begged.

"You have me at a disadvantage, Marquis." Harry told him and watched as the man frowned as he clearly didn't see it that way. "Without your people's interference the Princess will go to Archadia to discuss peace with the Emperor which I see as an opportunity for lasting peace between the Empire and the free nations of Nabradia, Dalmasca and Bhujerba yet if I make your duplicity known then your own peace will break down and we risk war."

"War with what?"

"You tell me." Harry prompted but the Marquis refused to tell him. Harry reworded himself. "Are you funding a resistance, Marquis Ondore?"

The Marquis choked but in the end gasped out another yes that by all expressions seemed to spell his own doom. "I will make you an offer, Marquis Ondore." Harry told him. "I have no desire for war anywhere in Ivalice. I have fought for two years to prevent such a thing and your actions risk everything I work towards. This will stay between the two of us but if you ever try to rise up in Princess Ashelia's name I will bring the entirety of the Imperial fleet to bear on your resistance and I will crush it."

"You would allow Princess Ashelia to escape?" Ondore asked in shock.

"On the premise that she either lays low or strives towards a peaceful conclusion to this hatred between our nations." Harry told him. "I am a man of my word, Marquis Ondore. I keep my promises and my threats in equal measure. Think about what I have said and when they escape with her I will not interfere with them. If you then decided to speak for peace you will have my vote of confidence when the time comes to speak to the Empire."

Harry stood slowly, pulled up his hood and left a shocked and pale Marquis in his study as he headed for the _Shiva_.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**_Shiva_**

The _Shiva_, as always, was Harry's haven. He'd taken great lengths to ensure that his crew were loyal to him and Judge Magister Drace and he trusted them to carry out his orders without question. So when the ship's sensor crew reported to him and the Captain that there was a single Atomos heading away from the _Leviathan_ and towards Bhujerba on the distant eastern horizon, Harry ordered them not to do anything. It was well known that the _Leviathan_ had gone on alert and Ghis had requested Harry's ship to help prevent any escaping prisoners from tasting freedom.

"Was that the escaped prisoners?" Captain Lydock asked Harry carefully.

"Think very carefully about whether you wish to know the answer to that, Lydock." Harry prompted.

"You have my word as to my loyalty for you." The Captain told him. "I will need to remove this from the logs if it is true."

"Judge Magister Ghis only reported that my own prisoners have escaped." Harry told him. "They are not important enough to chase to Bhujerba and by the time a ship is launched and catches them they'll be in the city. I will not occupy Bhujerba for the sake of a few thieves."

"As you wish, My Lord Judge Magister." The Captain bowed to him before heading away. As it turned out it was almost an hour before word was received from the _Leviathan _that Ghis had been wounded by the escaping group who had rescued Princess Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca and also taken Lord Larsa's friend with them.

He cursed Ghis getting wounded since he knew it would be up to him to report it to the Emperor. He moved to his rooms to make the call in private and was careful to route it through Drace's well situated systems so he had privacy. It took a while to explain what he wanted to tell the Emperor. About his son's rebelliousness and then safe return and about Marquis Ondore's capture of the Captain and his accomplices and then finally to the escape of the prisoners and Ghis' wounds.

In the end the Emperor requested that he escort Larsa back to Nalbina where Gabranth would return with him on private airship to the capital.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**_Strahl_ – Above the Dalmascan Westersand**

The group sat around the small cabin table though both Basch and Fran were leaning against the counter rather than squashing onto the table with them. There was an L-shaped cushion seat that lined two sides of the table and then three small stalls that ringed the rest. Balthier sat at the short edge of the cushioned bench with Vaan and then Penelo on the rest of the bench and Ashelia sat on one of the stalls on his right.

"I must admit when I woke up a week ago I did not believe I would be mixed up in all of this." Balthier announced with his usual dry humour. He wasn't joking either. First there was the Insurgents' attack on Rabanastre and his own brother's rather brutal counteroffensive that had seen him and his partner, Fran, locked up in Nalbina Fortress with their unwitting accomplice. Not only that but the Fortress held the air of perfection that he'd always noted with his younger brother. If it hadn't been for Fran's nose they'd never have escaped and if Harry hadn't been on their side they'd probably have been executed by now.

Then there was trying to rescue Penelo which had ended up in them being locked up in the _Leviathan_ and rescuing the Princess only to come within a half mile of what Balthier later realised was Harry's Light Cruiser only to be ignored completely even after being scanned. Now they were camping out over the Dalmascan Westersand on another quest to free Dalmasca.

"Perhaps you shouldn't have tried stealing from the Royal Treasury." Ashe pointed out.

"That's what Sky Pirates do." Balthier chuckled again but his mind had stuck on his brother again. He had only seen him from afar in the last six years and now his brother was twenty and seemed to have more than his fair share of control over everything. He'd completely shocked Balthier in Nalbina Fortress, first with saving him from Ba'gamnan and then from pointing him to the exit even after Vaan had tried to attack him. Then there was the Basch problem that his brother's whole reputation hinged upon.

Now, most recently, it turned out that Harry had forced the truth from the Marquis after he'd fooled the Imperials into taking them onto the _Leviathan_ in an effort to rescue Ashe. Harry had know about what was happening long before they'd realised it themselves and yet he'd told the Marquis that he'd allow it as long as the Princess didn't try to start a war.

"You're treading on dangerous ground." Balthier suddenly told Ashe as he remembered that threat. Ashe intended to take the hidden Deifacted Nethicite from the Tomb of Raithwall and use it to force the Empire to leave her country.

"What are you talking about?" Ashe asked him.

"You intend to start a war with this Nethicite." Balthier frowned.

"They deserve it." Vaan snapped.

"Yet by making this decision you have taken one of the two roads offered to you by the Judge Magister Baltheon." Fran spoke up sensing once again exactly what her Hume partner was thinking. "And you have chosen the path that puts him as your enemy. An enemy that seems to know every move that we make."

"He already was our enemy." Ashe told her.

"I sense that he has no desire to be any persons enemy." Fran frowned as she spoke.

"All we know for sure is that he tricked my father into a trap." Ashe told them all with a nod that Vaan seemed to agree with enthusiastically.

"Do we really?" Balthier asked with unnerving calm. "Or is that still speculation and rumour?"

"If he hadn't killed my brother we'd be able to ask Reks." Vaan glared at nobody in particular. Balthier couldn't help but remember his younger brother's words about Vaan possibly being his Soulmate.

"Baltheon didn't kill Reks." Basch spoke up. "That was Gabranth. I spoke to him many times when he visited me in Nalbina Fortress."

"How about you tell us about Baltheon, Captain Von Ronsenburg?" Balthier spoke up trying to find out everything he could without being too obvious. "You were his guest for two years after all."

"I still do not know what to think of him." Basch admitted. "He is cold whenever he talks of what happened to King Raminas. I detect betrayal."

"See!" Vaan sat up straighter.

"Not his betrayal but that somebody betrayed him." Basch frowned. "I could almost believe that somebody used his honest attempts to make peace to kill the King. I was there when the King died. Two of the Imperial troops that had come with Gabranth restrained me while he entered. He was furious but he questioned your brother almost as if he was his own charge. When he asked me if I killed the King my captors interrupted me. He was furious and turned his interrogation on them. They couldn't help but answer his questions."

"That sounds like what he did to the Marquis." Ashe frowned. "And to me in Nalbina. He forced an answer from me and I had no choice but to give it to him."

Balthier wisely kept silent, he'd been tricked into a few embarrassing moments when he'd been forced to admit things to his younger brother, especially when Harry was too young to know what it was his puberty-driven brother was doing. Balthier turned back to Basch after a moment. "What did he question them about?"

"He asked what the trap was and they told him it was orders." Basch frowned. "I have barely thought about this but one began pleading with Baltheon saying that they'd kill him if he talked. He asked them if the whole thing was just a way to kill the King and place the blame on somebody else."

"What did they say to that?" Balthier asked liking these answers since it pointed at Harry's innocence.

"They said it was." Basch shivered at some memory.

"Who ordered it?" Penelo asked.

"Baltheon didn't find out." Basch shuddered again. "He asked but the other guard stabbed the one being questioned to silence him and then turned on Baltheon. Baltheon cut him down within half a second with a flood of power channelled through a Shock." The group shuddered and Balthier found himself trembling as he remembered just how strong Harry's magic had been at fourteen. It had to be twice as powerful now if not more.

"Whoever ordered it then was not Baltheon." Fran announced. "Perhaps he was true in his desire to make peace with the King of Dalmasca but somebody higher than himself ordered it behind his back."

"Why did he not denounce that then?" Vaan asked. "Everybody accuses him of it."

"And Larsa said that he'd believed that Baltheon had failed to protect him." Penelo added.

"Wait!" Vaan rounded on Balthier. "He recognised you in Nalbina."

"So he did." Balthier shrugged. "We go back. I don't know anymore about this than you do though except that he is loyal to the Emperor because he believes that the Emperor desires peace. If the Emperor decided to kill King Raminas to achieve peace then Baltheon would not have spoken out against it. He would suffer under everybody else's hate as long as peace continued."

"I wouldn't do that." Vaan declared. "I would fight it."

"I think we're on the right track." Penelo spoke up. "When I saw Baltheon he obviously loved Larsa so much. He wasn't the man that everybody believed but he was willing to make us believe he was."

"I still don't see why he would." Vaan stubbornly told them all. He looked a bit confused but still looked like he'd take knife to Baltheon if he ever showed up. "Who likes being hated?"

"Judge Magister Baltheon is friends with another Judge Magister." Balthier told them. "From what I know she helped to raise him. As it is Baltheon commands a heavy Cruiser, two Light Cruisers of his own and the ten thousand troops he's picked to watch over Dalmasca. Judge Magister Drace and her cohort together control thirty percent of the Imperial fleet and army."

"Civil war?" Ashe gasped.

"He's putting his country before his own personal happiness." Balthier sighed. "If I know Baltheon he would have been crushed if it was the Emperor that did that to him."

"Civil war is good." Vaan nodded. "As long as it's in Archadia."

"We're talking about a war that would spread out into Dalmasca, not to mention what would happen to the winning side when the Rozarrian's take advantage of the crippled Empire." Balthier shook his head. "My concern is precisely this."

"What?" Ashe prompted.

"He let you escape as long as you didn't force a war and that, my little Princess, is exactly what you want to do." Balthier sighed. "He won't allow it even if he must make a repeat of history where he _is_ to blame."

"You mean he'd kill me?" Ashe asked.

"I don't know." Balthier stood from the table and turned to walk back into this cockpit.

"You don't know?" Fran asked him a moment later as soon as they were alone. "Or you do not wish to think about it?"

"Damn it, Fran!" Balthier snapped at her for the first time in years. "Don't talk about him like that!"

"But you have your doubts as to his heart." Fran pointed out mercilessly.

"No." Balthier shook his head and sank into a chair. "I don't mistrust Harry. I know he still loves the world."

"You hope he still loves you?" Fran asked.

"I left him, Fran." Balthier sighed. "To save him from my mistakes but I still left him." Balthier realised he was crying and Fran sat in the pilot's chair and tapped a button that shut the cockpit door and locked it. "He was whipped because he took the blame for me, Fran. He had welts on his back. At thirteen! Because his fifteen year old brother couldn't keep his mouth shut around a Judge Magister!"

"Now you think he has become a monster because you weren't there to look out for him?" Fran asked. Balthier looked at her in shock but found himself nodding all the same. "That is not the case."

"What?" Balthier jerked. So far Fran had been suggesting his doubts were spot on but now she'd put him off balance.

"He took a name designed after your own so that you could know he'd never forget." Fran pointed out. "And I sensed only love for you when we met him. I saw it in his eyes. Pain when he looked at Vaan and sadness and love when he looked at you."

"I can't let him kill for peace, Fran." Balthier told him. "I can't make him do that. If the Princess gets the shard and wants to use it we have to take it from her so she can't start a war. Or at least make her see the truth."

"Then we have decided to see this quest to the end." Fran nodded and ran her long fingered hand through his hair. "For your brother's sake."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Two days later – _Leviathan_ – Over Jagd**

Harry stood beside the still rather weak Judge Magister Ghis at the front of the huge Battleship's cockpit. A small Atomos slipped passed the windows as he watched but it was just one of many that plied between the ships. Harry was preparing himself for what was about to happen.

He'd taken Larsa and Gabranth back to Nalbina Fortress but been called to join the Eighth fleet once again almost immediately since Ghis was to once again confront the Princess of Dalmasca when his own spy, her supposed loyal knight, called the Imperials down on them once they had the Dawn Shard that they desired. Harry had been admittedly disappointed in the Princess when she'd chosen to go after the powerful weapon, clearly choosing to use it as a weapon against the Empire, something that Harry couldn't allow. Her knight, Vossler, seemed to agree with him too since he was willing to make a deal with Ghis and Vayne that the Princess would be given back her throne in Dalmasca as long as she didn't try to start a war and stayed under Imperial control.

Harry had already made it clear that once the Deifacted Nethicite was in Imperial hands he would take all of them to Nalbina until the Emperor decided what to do with them. Harry wasn't willing to have anything like what happened to Raminas happen again under his watch.

"My Lord Judge Magisters." The _Leviathan's_ captain announced. "The prisoners are almost here."

Harry stayed where he was for a moment, facing away from the door as he heard the distinct sounds of seven prisoners and eight Imperial Soldiers and Mages coming across the slightly raised centre of the control room. He heard the exact moment when Balthier recognised his hooded form by his intake of breath and then the angry gasp from Vaan that told Harry that the young boy had noticed him as well.

He slowly turned around even as Ghis stepped forwards with his normal air of arrogance with his helmet under his arm. Ghis was in no fit state to fight which was why Harry was officially there but he held himself up as if he wasn't wounded. Harry could respect that. "Such a tremendous honour to again be graced with your presence, your majesty. You left us with such dispatch on our last encounter that I must confess, I had begun to think that we had given cause for offence." Ghis looked at the four older members of the group with a casual air. "I see the orphans are still with you. Interesting."

Vaan seethed at this but Harry took a step forwards. "All beings can rise to anything, Judge Magister Ghis. Even two orphans from Rabanastre have names. Vaan and Penelo." Harry's voice was soft and had its normal musical air to it. He turned slightly to look at the rest of the group. "My escape thieves, Balthier and Fran. Captain Ronsenburg and of course Princess Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca who desires that which she shouldn't."

"You speak in riddles." Ghis faked a chuckle over his irritation at Harry. Harry wasn't fooled though and turned his shaded face on the man. "It seems, Princess, that we have something you want and you have something we want. Perhaps a deal can be made."

"You hold the second of the Dynast Kings relics." Harry spoke up again. "There is a way for peace to reign, Princess Ashelia. Give up the Nethicite and you may sit upon your throne once again."

"As a puppet to the Empire?" Ashelia narrowed her eyes at him.

"As the Queen of a peaceful nation rather than a Martyr remembered only for an act that started a war and cost thousands of lives." Harry countered.

"It's the Empire that started the war!" Vaan argued. Harry turned his head to the boy but didn't say anything. Harry could almost feel the hate coming from Vaan and it ripped at his heart.

"Princess." Vossler spoke up as he stepped up to her side. "You should do as he asks."

"Vossler!" Basch gasped. "Are you mad!?"

"He is a man of logic." Harry interrupted. "If not of loyalty."

"And which do you value more?" Balthier asked suddenly.

Harry turned to him and silence passed for several moments before Harry turned away with a low statement. "Loyalty even though sometimes there is little logic to it."

"How...sentimental." Ghis sneered at Harry and then turned his complete attention to the prisoners. "Captain Azelas has stuck a bargain. In exchange for the Dawn Shard the Empire will permit Lady Ashe to reclaim her throne and the Kingdom of Dalmasca will be restored." Ghis reiterated the earlier point.

"And when all is said and done, your master will have another pet." Basch scoffed. Harry was about to speak up but Ghis took the spot light and pulled his sword. Harry tensed but let him say his peace.

"Lady Ashe, let us take this Sky Pirate for the people of Dalmasca, your Majesty wallows in indecision on the peril of their heads." In one smooth motion Ghis levelled his sword across Balthier's throat. Harry's sword was in his hand in an instant as Balthier sucked in a shocked breath. Harry kept his sword in a position where he could either deflect a strike against Ghis or put it straight through Ghis' armour. There was no way he would watch as Ghis killed his big brother, he wouldn't allow Ghis to land that blow nor allow anybody from the prisoners to attack Ghis and force his hand. He was well aware however that Ghis' blade was almost cutting into Balthier's neck and he wouldn't be able to kill Ghis in time. His magic spiralled up inside him and his left hand came out from his side and glowed a dark red of a Ardour spell that would kill Ghis in seconds.

Balthier was staring at Harry in shock as they all saw the green glint of his cat like eyes from the shadows of his face. Balthier looked almost relieved even with the blade across his throat. "His head shall be the first to fall." Ghis told her darkly. Harry gripped his sword tighter and lifted it to face Basch who looked the most ready to leap into an attack. Really the shift of aim placed his blade in a position where he could revert it in an instant and plunge it through Ghis.

There was a long pause but Ashelia did as ordered and held it out slowly and painfully. Harry flinched at the sight of it and the Song changed. It seemed to scream at him but it was happy about the Shard.

"Take them away and lock them up." Ghis snapped to his men as soon as his fist was closed over the shard. His men instantly surrounded the troops but Harry moved forwards even as he lowered his swords and shrugged off the feeling of holding an Ardour in clear view of the entire room.

"I think not, Judge Magister. All Prisoners are mine. That is the law. They will go to the _Shiva_ and then return to Nalbina until the Emperor decides what is to be done with them." Harry ordered and raised his hands to signal his own four soldiers and two Mages lingering at the door. "I will take them now."

"Do as you want." Ghis made a dismissive gesture and Harry walked passed a glaring Vaan and Ashelia even as his own men began herding the six prisoners and Vossler towards the door. Harry turned one last time to see Ghis handing the Dawn Shard to a scientist from Draklor laboratory and the man ran from the room with the Shard cradled in his hands.

Harry raised his left arm and thumbed his transmitter. He had a very bad feeling about all of this. In a few short words he ordered the _Shiva_ to break formation with the Eighth fleet and then turn North as soon as he was back onboard. All he knew was that if Ghis planned to do something with the Deifacted Nethicite Harry wanted to be as far from it as possible especially if something like Nabudis happened again. And he wanted Balthier and Vaan as far from it as possible too.

He took them straight to an Atomos and they went peacefully knowing that Harry lurked right behind them all. That and they probably knew that their chances of escaping unharmed was better on a Light Cruiser rather than on a Heavy Battleship. Their assumption was wrong since with Harry around their chances were simply poor regardless of where they were.

As soon as the Atomos docked with the _Shiva_ Harry felt the ship pitch and knew from Balthier's quick look that his older brother had noticed it too. "We head for Nalbina with all haste." Harry spoke simply as if answering a question.

"To lock us up again?" The Princess sneered.

"Until you claim your throne, your Majesty." Vossler told her.

"You won't sell my soul as quickly as you sold your own." Ashelia snapped turning as they walked to glare back to Vossler.

"This is for the best." Vossler seemed to be reassuring himself. Harry watched him from where he walked at the front of the group with three guards. The rest of the guard walked behind the prisoners.

"You have to let us go!" Penelo suddenly demanded and Harry turned slightly as they stopped to look at her realising she was talking to him.

"And why would I release prisoners?" Harry asked. "The world is a safer place with the Princess of Dalmasca behind bars where she cannot start a war."

"But you helped..." Vaan started but not even Fran saw it clearly as Harry blurred passed Penelo and Balthier and struck the boy across the face. Harry jerked painfully at the pain it caused his right hand as his slap landed and silenced the Rabanastran but Harry was more pained that he'd had to make the move to silence him than anything else.

"Don't try to accuse me of disloyalty." Harry hissed as he removed himself from the range of any retribution from the dazed boy. Vaan was clearly shocked but as Harry met Balthier's eyes he realised Balthier looked utterly wounded by Harry's violence. Harry just hoped that Balthier would realise that Vaan had been about to blurt out that Harry had helped them to escape and he couldn't allow that around these men.

Vaan was still staring at Harry in shock when Harry flinched again and half turned away with a muttered groan of pain. His ears were flooded with a high screeching sound that could only be the Song in utter pain. The men closest to him moved in front of him with raised swords as they saw Harry weakness.

"My Lord Judge Magister!" One called. "Call a medic!" He snapped to another who went to the wall intercom quickly.

"Urgh!" This time everyone jerked around to see Fran on her knees quivering with energy that almost glowed around her.

"Stop her!" Vossler seemed to think he was now in charge and in an instant had his broadsword drawn and raised. Before anybody could attack though Fran slipped straight out of her bindings and knocked down two of Harry's Mages. Vossler attacked but Vaan slipped his bindings almost as quickly as Balthier. Basch was soon free and his own broadsword parried Vossler's.

Harry held himself up on a wall but already knew that he couldn't help. Even so he pulled himself to his feet but couldn't reach his magic so drew his sword only to instantly shift it to his left hand when his right sent lances of pain up his arm. He could feel his right hand bruised and bleeding from where he'd hit Vaan and was more than a little shocked that it was as it was. The fight was complete chaos now with Balthier healing his own people and Penelo shielding them all from magic. Vaan and Ashelia were attacking his own three guards seemingly determined to kill Harry while Fran and Basch were taking apart Vossler and the two soldiers still conscious with him. The Mage had fallen to join his comrades.

Harry took action and stepped smoothly around his guards and disarmed Ashelia with a deft flick of his Katana. Her sword slipped from her fingers but Vaan parried a blow from one of Imperials with the blunt end of his staff before he swiped at Harry with the fluted tip of blades. Harry parried it and twisted back through his guards as a waves of screeching filled his head. He stumbled down to his knees just in time to see Basch slide his broadsword passed a weak point in Vossler's armour. Vossler staggered to his knees and his own sword hit the ground.

Ashelia and Vaan backed off to where Balthier and Penelo were and stood facing Harry and his three soldiers as they were joined by Basch and a more sedate Fran. "It affects you too." Fran spoke up as they squared off against Harry who pushed himself to his feet with the help of one of his men.

A ripple passed Harry's senses just before a wave of pain struck him just like the fit he'd had when the Shard was used against Nabudis. He cried out in shock and his eyes blurred. "We go!" Balthier announced and tugged on Vaan and Penelo's arms. Ashelia paused for a moment staring at Harry before nodding and turning as well.

"My Lord?" One of Harry's men asked in question but Harry simply sagged as the screaming took over his word and he collapsed. Three pairs of arms caught him and Harry could hear the retreating footsteps of his prisoners as they fled back to the Atomos docks.

Harry fell unconscious as the Shard exploded taking with it the _Leviathan_ and every ship of the Eighth Fleet. From the retreating vantage point of the small Atomos Balthier could only watch as the blast wave struck the back of the _Shiva_ and slammed it off of course. But Balthier realised then that Harry had been aware of what Ghis might try and that was why he'd ordered the _Shiva_ to move away from the Fleet as soon as they were onboard.

For almost ten minutes Balthier watched from the hovering Atomos as the _Shiva_ slowly sunk down out of the sky towards the Dalmascan Westersand, billowing huge clouds of smoke from its engines. Remoras, Atomos and transport craft sprung from the ship taking with it its crew and presumably his younger brother. The _Shiva_ crashed through the sand of the Westersand with a drawn out rumble of thunder heard from Rabanastre.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Two days later – _Ifrit_ – Dalmascan Estersand**

Harry sat wearily at his desk without his cloak on as one of the _Ifrit's_ medics slowly took the bandage from his right hand. It had slowly healed over the last two days especially with the amount of sitting around that Harry had been forced to do as he went through all the communications and administration work that went with the destruction of a Battle Fleet. His own ship, _Shiva_, was a write off as well and her crew were stripping her where she sat in the Westersand. The hulk would be scuttled and left in the ragged desert.

His hand however seemed to be some cosmic reminder of when he had struck Vaan across the face. Some kind of penance from willingly causing damage to Vaan, further proof that Vaan was something special, maybe not to the world in general but definitely to Harry. The medic began casting a series of healing spells on his hand but it refused to heal at anything more than a normal human pace. Harry's Elvin heritage wouldn't heal it faster and magic did absolutely nothing. Harry had resigned himself to wearing the cuts and bruises across his right palm for some time to come and simply wore it bandaged and under his glove at all times.

He was to return to Nalbina once the _Shiva_ was scuttled and from there ensure that nothing bad happened to Dalmasca until the new fleet was moved into position and he was simply keeping an eye on Rabanastre for the time being.

The medic left the room once Harry's hand was bandaged up again and Harry stood to walk to the windows of his rooms but was interrupted by his door being opened. The ship's captain came over to him and bowed. "My Lord Judge Magister. A communication from Judge Magister Gabranth from Archades."

"What does it say?" Harry asked but the Captain simply handed him the message. It was a computer print out yet it held the Imperial Seal so the Captain shouldn't have read it. Harry accepted it and the Captain left the room with another quick bow of respect. Harry sighed and opened it and scanned the contents. It seemed that Larsa had taken another little vacation a few days ago and Harry was only now being told because Larsa had sent a message from western Kerwon asking for an escort across that continent. "The little twerp!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	5. Hidden names

Avatar of the Occuria

Chapter 5; Hidden names

**_Ifrit_ – Above the Dalmascan Westersand**

Harry stormed through his Heavy Cruiser and the crew, both soldiers and techs alike, cleared his path, hastily getting out of his way as he made his way up to Command. The room fell away into two sunken areas filled with control terminals while a long walkway made up the centre of the room towards the front window. Harry walked over it, letting his heavy boots make noise as he came up behind Judge Dratan in his gold and purple flecked armour. The Captain of the _Ifrit_ stood at his side, wearing the grey uniform of the fleet and the two turned to look at him and Captain Volkev went pale. Whether Dratan did as well was another matter.

"Captain Volkev, ready me a transport. Something subtle." Harry ordered sharply. "I need to get to Jahara quickly and without attracting too much attention from Rozarria."

"At once, My Lord Judge Magister!" Volkev past Harry and started snapping orders to his crew as soon as he was far enough away not to be impolite.

"My Lord Judge Magister?" Dratan asked carefully. "Will you be requiring an escort?"

"Not this time, Judge Dratan." Harry growled and itched to put his hand on his sword. "It seems Larsa Solidor has taken a vacation into Kerwon without his escort. I'm going to go and get him. I think it will be easier to do so alone."

"Any orders, My Lord Judge Magister?"

"You will see to the final scuttling of the _Shiva_ and then take the _Ifrit_ back to Nalbina. As you know the Rabanastran Consul has returned to Archades to spend time with the Emperor. I want one of you to take up post in Rabanastre and see that things are as they should be and to _my_ standards." Harry listed. "Is that clear?"

"Yes, My Lord Judge Magister." Dratan bowed his head.

"I'll leave within the hour, Judge Dratan." Harry told him. "I'll be sending a message to Judge Magister Drace asking her to check up on you if this drags out for too long. I expect you will show your Aunt the same reverence as you show me. If she is displeased with you than so shall I be."

"My Lord!" Dratan seemed to want to argue that he'd never disappoint but thought better of it.

"Just don't disappoint me, Judge." Harry told him before turning to head back to his rooms for a quick bath and to gather his supplies. Remedies and potions in case Larsa got himself into trouble and enough food and water to last Harry a week or any other human for two days. He would travel light once he was on the ground in Jahara.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Jahara – The next afternoon**

The Atomos landed on a wide river bank just outside of the village of Jahara and Harry pulled his black gauntlets over his hands to hide his only wound. He wouldn't show even a weakness that small around a tribe of warriors like the Garif. Harry walked down the back of the ramp and out onto moist grass and into the bright sun. The ramp began to close behind him as per his orders and in a few moments the Atomos lifted off of the ground, blowing Harry's cloak around him as he slowly walked towards the bridge that led the way across the river and onto the multiple islands that the village was built upon.

The two large Garif towered over him but their attention had drifted to the Atomos as it slowly sunk out of sight over the Ozmone plains and back into Dalmasca. They jerked their masked heads towards Harry as he approached and growled at him. "Who are you?"

"I am Judge Magister Baltheon of the Empire of Archadia." Harry told them without emotion. "I come seeking out a young Archadian boy who answers to the name of Larsa. I am nothing more than an escort and you need not fear me."

"We fear you not!" The large of the two growled at him.

"In that case either take me to the boy or to your leader so I may ask where he has gone." Harry demanded with a rather imperious tone of voice.

"We shall escort you to Great-Chief Uball-Ka but be warned, we will kill you if you try to harm any within our home." The Garif Warrior warned. Harry bowed his head slowly and let the Warrior escort him across a wide rope bridge and then across another island and bridge to a smaller island where a raised promontory boasted a wooden building with a thin trail of smoke rising from the top.

"Judge Magister Baltheon." The Garif Warrior announced his presence as Harry came to a stop across the fire from an elderly Garif. The room was simple with only a few seats and a large camp fire in the centre of the room.

"I come seeking Lord Larsa, a human child from the Empire." Harry told the Garif with a calm voice.

"An Imperial boy?" The Garif asked before chuckling in amusement. "I have heard of you, Judge Magister Baltheon, a man with no regards to loyalty or his word."

Harry narrowed his eyes from under his hood but his senses picked out none of the normal signs that would betray the Garif leader's hatred of him. "Great-Chief Uball-Ka. I have learned of you since taking my post in Dalmasca. Your reputation is a little less astounding than mine but I believe you care more for what your eyes tell you than what your ears hear as rumour."

"Well spoken." Uball-Ka told him. "Tell me Baltheon, why do you seek the boy, Larsa?"

"So I can clip him around the ears and take him back to the safety of Nalbina." Harry told him bluntly.

"Yet it was for an escort that Larsa sent for." Uball-Ka pointed out.

"Well, he's a twelve year old boy. What he wants isn't necessarily what it best for him." Harry snorted and managed to make the sound musical. "Now, I need an answer, is the boy here?"

"He is not." Uball-Ka told him.

"In that case I need to know where he went and how long ago he left." Harry straightened up.

"He has gone on a quest to discover answers. Necessary answers." Uball-Ka told him. "I won't threaten the group he left with by telling you what you want. Your intention to protect Larsa may change to include the desires of your masters."

"Masters?" Harry growled angrily and the two guards by the door stiffened defensively, a motion that alerted Harry to his surroundings and every threat there. His senses picked up all the movement outside the building. "Listen to me, Garif. I'm interested in the safety of Larsa and I will hunt him down to the edges of Ivalice and let me warn you that nobody is more important to me than Larsa. Not even the Emperor, not even you."

The Garif drew himself up. "Their purpose is more important than your desire to protect Larsa."

"Tell me who they are." Harry ordered lacing his words with power and forcing the truth from the Garif.

The Garif staggered backwards as he tried to refuse to answer and though he made a better attempt to fight it than anybody Harry had ever seen he succumbed in the end. "Princess Ashelia and her entourage."

"No need to tell me the rest." Harry studied the Garif. "Tell me..."

"Guards!" Aball-Ka snapped and the two guards by the door leapt at Harry. Harry's magic lashed out and a simple Stop spell caught the two as they raised weapons against Harry. They hung precariously in the air four feet from Harry, only staying upright because of the spell. Harry hadn't even looked at them.

"Great-Chief Uball-Ka. I am in no mood for this." Harry snarled. "Tell me where they went, now!"

"East." Aball-Ka managed to be vague but Harry didn't need to ask for anything more specific. There was only a few things to the East in Kerwon and the main thing that would interest Princess Ashelia was the Gran Kiltias Anastasis.

"An option for peace." Harry mused. "She is searching for a way to retake her throne. It won't work you know. The Emperor will not allow that to happen. He will send the entire fleet to stop it."

"She will have the power to argue for peace." Uball-Ka pointed out with a nervous glance at his restrained guards.

"And her words will fall on death ears." Harry snapped before turning to the side. "Need I restrain you too or may I walk out of Jahara without bloodshed?"

"Be gone!" Uball-Ka snapped. Harry was out of the door inside of a few seconds releasing his spell only when he was out of the village.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**That Afternoon**

Harry slowed to a walk as he entered the crevice that led up out of the Ozmone Plains and up towards the Forest that supposedly hid the villages of the Viera. He remembered how most of the people of his own world remembered Elves. He'd always remembered picturing them as beings attached to trees, living among them with their houses and the Viera seemed to be just that but Harry himself felt no real attachment to forests and trees. He felt that if there were groups of Elves like himself on Earth then they lived in cities of stone and not tree houses.

He'd slowed to search for signs of travellers since everybody heading East would have to go through this crevice unless they had a ship. Instead of focusing on the ground however he spotted two Imperial Soldiers camped out against the wall of the crevice. He quickly pulled up his hood before they noticed him and slowly walked towards them. Only one was still conscious but he seemed extremely tired since it wasn't until Harry stopped near his feet that the Imperial Soldier focused on him and gasped in surprise.

"Be still." Harry told him and crouched down.

"My Lord Judge Magister." The man tried to straighten up and reached for his helmet. "How can I be of service?" He glanced around as if looking for Harry's escort but found no-one.

"I travel alone." Harry told him before placing his hand on the unconscious man's chest. "He'll live with proper attention. What happened to you both?"

"We're part of the garrison at the mines, My Lord Judge Magister." The soldier told him. "We were attacked from out of the shadows by a being of such speed... and madness!"

"Madness?" Harry queried before continuing. "What of the rest of your garrison?"

"All dead, My Lord Judge Magister." The man shook his head. "I had to carry my friend out. All the researchers..."

"Researchers?" Harry asked. "I did not know there were any researchers based there."

"They came a week or so ago. From Draklor." The Soldier told him. "Please, My Lord Judge Magister. My friend..."

"Will need attention." Harry finished for him before standing. He pressed a button on his left bracer and brought it up to his face listening to the static as his radio came to life.

_"This is the Imperial Vessel Ifrit."_ A voice announced in the standard greeting.

"This is Judge Magister Baltheon, send a Remora to pick up two wounded soldiers in the Eastern passage of the Ozmone Plains for immediate medical attention and send a small garrison via Atomos to the mines in the southern Ozmone Plains." Harry ordered.

_"My Lord Judge Magister."_ Harry recognised Captain Volkev. _"It will be done immediately."_

Harry turned back to the wounded man who had managed to push himself up to lean against the rocky wall of the crevice in some misdirected need to stand in the presence of one of the most feared Judge Magisters. "You might be able to aid me." Harry told him. "I am tracking a large party of travellers. By best estimates they should have passed this way eight hours or so ago. They would have seemed a rather motley group with at least two or three younger members including a young boy."

"A young boy, an older boy and girl, a woman, two men and a Viera came through this way about two hours ago, My Lord Judge Magister." He told Harry. "But they were going into Ozmone and not out."

Harry thought they sounded like the right people but he wasn't sure since they were going in the wrong direction. Why would they go into Golmore Jungle only to come back out again? Were the beasts in there too strong for them? "Describe one of them to me." He ordered.

"It was the young man that spoke to me." The Soldier told him tiredly. "He was a Dalmascan with messed up blond hair and armoured clothing. He carried a pole weapon."

"Hmm..." Harry mumbled to himself. It was an exact description of Vaan. "Where did they go?"

"To the Henne Mines, My Lord Judge Magister." The soldier sighed. "I told them it was dangerous."

Harry's eyes narrowed and he stood with a flutter of his cloak and gritted his teeth. Larsa was going too far if he thought he could wander into places as dangerous as the Henne Mines without Harry coming down on him. This time he'd make sure Larsa went back to his father even if he had to put chains around his wrists.

Harry was gone before the soldier could thank him for his aid and he ran the distance to the Henne Mines' northern entrance. It only took him twenty minutes but he pushed himself and when he arrived he was breathing heavily and had to control his breathing so that he could approach the shadowed entrance slowly and with the proper caution required when the entrance was liberally strewn with dead bodies. The first few he stopped to study but then it became evident that they were all killed in the same way, with precise and deadly strikes from a short sword, more of a dagger by the depths of the wounds. Both soldiers and scientists were the same and the bodies were less than three hours old. These men and women had been massacred by a single attacker by the way they were lain and fast enough that their reinforcements hadn't arrived from within the mines before they were all dead.

Even Harry wasn't capable of that without his magic. Whoever did this was either immune to physical damage or skilled yet uncaring about their own health. Insane. He heard a dull throb of engines and turned only long enough to take in the two Atomos' landing outside the mine before he turned to study a map that was escaping from the pocket of one of the scientists.

"My Lord Judge Magister!" Harry glanced up at the purple adorned Captain before raising himself into a standing position. "Are they all... dead?"

"Every one of them." Harry told them. "Send out the standard signals to see if there is anyone in the area before following me."

"My Lord Judge Magister?" The Captain sounded nervous.

"I have to go at my own speed, Captain." Harry told him sharply. "I am on the trail of Larsa Solidor and he is in there somewhere. I cannot afford to wait for you to form up and sweep the caverns. Track my signal and if I stop for any length of time get to me as fast as you can."

With his orders given Harry ran at a fast human pace into the mines and as soon as he was out of sight he sped up to his full speed, or at least as fast as he could run within the twisting confines of a mine filled with attacking bats and the odd creature born from evil that all slunk through cracks in the wall. He was having to guess the direction of Larsa's group on the assumption that they'd be following the trail of dead Arcadians just as Harry was but when he heard the faint echoing of fighting and the louder growl of a beast that Harry could just make out as a Wyrm of some kind he picked up his pace, almost hurtling himself dangerously past beasts relying on his magical shield to hold any back if they tried to harm him.

As he circled back towards the entrance he came to a deep cavern where he had traced the fighting and as he entered he took in everything, even from the shadowed entry tunnel. In another tunnel in the far side of the cavern was a small Viera girl clutching a dagger to her chest while the centre of the room was dominated by a large Ring Wyrm, though this species was more often called a Tiamat. Though rare they tended to show up in places people rarely ventured, like the deeper parts of these mines. By the looks of the few soldiers' bodies in this cavern it had attacked the miners and Draklor scientists and even as they tried to flee the Viera assassin had appeared and cut them down.

Fighting the Tiamat were Harry's own targets, his eyes lingered on his older brother and a yearning flooded his heart as he was reminded of all the years he'd lost when Balthier had ran out on him. Also hanging back from the fight was the Viera woman, Fran and Penelo, the street rat from Rabanastre who were using a rifle, bow and crossbow respectively as well as the odd healing spell or black magic spell when needed.

Surrounding the Tiamat were the rest. His old long term guest, Basch Von Ronsenburg was looking a little more tanned and he'd obviously worked out the creaks in his fighting style as he darted around the Tiamat's massive head and sharp claws slicing at its armoured hide trying to find a weakness. Also fighting close in was Princess Ashelia and finally Vaan who caught Harry's eye for a long moment and Harry felt that pained throb in his chest once again as he watched Vaan twirl his staff around his head before stabbing the end at one of the Tiamat's eyes even though it only gouged a deep gash in its eyelid.

The last in the room was the one Harry was really there for. Larsa stood near to Vaan but he held back from the fight, throwing in small spells and useful potions whenever he could and he'd evidently struck a few of his own blows too and taken a few scratches just like the others. Harry instincts told him that the greatest injury that somebody had taken was a long and deep gash that went up the front of Balthier's right leg to his knee. It was so deep that it had wounded the muscle and he wasn't able to put any weight on it.

Harry concentrated and reached out a hand to his older brother, muttering a Cura that struck Balthier's leg and flowed over the ragged gash like a thick sludge leaving pure flesh and skin behind. Harry sent out a barrage of buffering spells over the group, flooding the room with magical shields starting from himself and spreading out to the nearest people until all had a shield against both magic and physical damage over themselves.

As the powerful magic flickered across their skin they risked glances around themselves but most didn't see him before their attention fell back to the Tiamat. Balthier however spotted him in the doorway and stared at him as he took his weight back more evenly across his legs.

Harry stepped into the room properly wanting to end this battle as fast as possible and not risk Larsa's health. He lifted his hands over his head and pulled up a spell he'd learned at eighteen. The most powerful spell in creation formed over his head as a bright vertical ring of revolving light before it filled in and lanced across the cavern burning the air as it went.

The Tiamat felt the power in the spell and tried to evade but the cavern was too small and it was too big and even as it moved half out of the path of the spell Harry let the spell change course to strike the beast cutting through its hide like a hot knife through butter, killing it instantly and throwing it back into the far wall of the cavern. Harry cut off the spell before it could drain all of his reservoir and felt the wind catch at his back as the suddenly reduced pressure drew in more air from the other tunnels. With it came the far distant sound of Imperial troops but even as Harry heard it the sound vanished. They were a long way off, at least five minutes away.

"You!" Princess Ashelia turned to him, her eyes going wide as she took in his cloaked form, his face hidden under his hood as always.

She and Captain Von Ronsenburg levelled swords at them. Vaan drew back his pole ready to lunge forwards. Penelo and the Viera, Fran were a little more relaxed while his older brother fingered the side of his rifle nervously. Not as nervously as Larsa was though, he'd drawn his short sword back behind his leg as if to hide the fact he'd been fighting and he was alternating between looking for a way to hide and trying to tell Harry some faked apology.

They were interrupted as all of a sudden the Viera girl stumbled out of the other tunnel with a highly erratic prance that reminded Harry of a strung puppet. The group backed away from her and Harry checked on the buffering he'd placed on Larsa and Balthier especially.

The Viera girl staggered and something fell from her hands and shattered against the floor. Harry felt a rush of magic as it spread out but it faded quickly. Harry took in the colour of the stone easily, it was Nethicite, anti-magic locked away in a stone. Draklor was become rather adept at making them if both Larsa and now this Viera girl had gotten a hold of them.

The girl fell to her knees in exhaustion but Harry was focused on the ripples of Myst that crept from her body, filling the air. It rang in Harry's ears as a counter-harmony to the ever present Song and while it wasn't unpleasant it sounded so different to what Harry was used to that he didn't like it. Out of the ebbing Myst an image of a creature took shape. It's face was hidden in shadow, or it was shadow, but two brightly glowing golden globes hung in that darkness. An elaborate shape framed this darkness with two higher sections to the side joined by the top edge of a circle that crowned the being's head. It exuded power beyond even Harry and his right hand ventured back over his shoulder towards the hilt of his sword. He'd just gripped the sword when pain flashed through the back of his hand and he was forced to release his grip.

Before his left hand could take hold of his faithful Katana the being faded from sight leaving the room suddenly rather empty. Harry shuddered slightly but he didn't give away any sign that it was strange to be holding his Katana with his left hand. The group slowly turned on him, all but Fran who ran to the small girl's side. Harry returned the defensive motion by slowly drawing his Katana from its sheath, mentally reminding himself that even though he wasn't brilliant with his sword in the wrong hand he was still pretty decent and most fighters couldn't defend against a left-handed opponent.

"Baltheon." Princess Ashelia. "Are you hunting us?"

"Hunting you?" Harry laughed and levelled the tip of his sword at her throat before dropping it slightly to point at her feet, which actually put it in a better place for him to strike with. "No."

The answer surprised them. "Then why are you here?" Harry turned his head to look at his older brother and his sword tip followed. Baltheon frowned as he realised that Harry's sword was in the wrong hand but he didn't comment on it.

"I am here to carry out my duty." Harry told him bluntly. "Any Judge or Judge Magister's duty." The slight stress on the word Judge didn't get past Balthier whose lips flickered, threatening a grin. He'd been named a Judge before he'd left. "Larsa, you're coming with me."

"He's not going anywhere with a murderer!" Vaan spat and pulled his pole back ready to attack.

"Vaan, I can look..." Larsa began to try to placate Vaan.

"Larsa?" Harry asked. "Shut up, you can't look after yourself and I'm fed up of having to run after you to keep an eye on you."

"Ha..." He shut his mouth and even if his most of the group didn't notice his stumble Balthier did. "Baltheon, I..."

"I don't care about your reasons, Larsa." Harry told him. "If I can't trust that hound of a man, Gabranth, to look after you I'll have to do it myself."

"Oh? Protect him so you can kill him later?" Ashelia glared at him.

"Princess, kindly close that mouth of yours before I decide it's also my duty to hand deliver you to the Emperor. It has been noticed in the Senate and Magisterial Council that regardless of my standing record for never failing a mission I keep failing to prevent your escapes and I might just decide to remedy that blight on my record by capturing you." Harry snapped.

"He's stalling." The Viera Fran announced, placing an arrow on her bow. "I hear men approaching. Imperial Soldiers."

"Not so confident when you're not protected by a wall of bars?" Ashelia asked spitefully.

"And what is wrong with your hand?" Captain Ronsenburg asked. "You've always been right handed. You are wounded."

Harry laughed in amusement. "A small injury, an oversight on my behalf. I shouldn't have done something and my magic rebelled." It was clear by the widening of Balthier's eyes that he'd realised what had happened but the others couldn't work out the cryptic statement.

"Murder somebody else?" Vaan chuckled. "I bet I'm right."

"If I'd done that it would have killed me." Harry shook his head. "You look like your brother but you don't sound like him. He wasn't filled with such hate, even when he was dying." Harry hadn't been able to prevent the comparison from tumbling from his lips but he realised he should have kept the observation to himself as Vaan almost screamed out in anger and the fluted edges around his pole flashed in the dim light as he launched himself forwards.

Harry deflected the strike and the solid metal of his sword screeched as it slid the pole away from him. Harry twisted and his katana followed his path around in a wide circle forcing Vaan to leap clear.

Harry twisted back around as his senses heard the whistle of another sword and it flew clear of him. It was Basch's sword, a two handed sword. Harry watched it slide clear of his shoulder and inverted his katana to parry a new blow from a short sword that came from behind him. The Princess had decided to help them. Harry twisted his body even so close to three assailants spinning his entire body over the top of Basch's sword. He landed on the pommel forcing his right leg down to the ground along with the sword, wrenching it out of Basch's grip. As soon as his foot was on the ground he used the handle of his sword to daze the man with a solid strike under his jaw sending him flying backwards onto the ground.

In only a few seconds he'd disarmed Captain Ronsenburg and held Princess Ashelia and Vaan at bay, all without trying. Harry stepped away from Ashelia and Vaan who, seeing Harry's true skill for the first time stayed close together while Penelo tried to cast a spell to get Basch back in the fight. That was where they realised that Harry's previous buffering spells he'd placed on them earlier were still active and strong and they didn't let them aid each other and since they were under Harry's control he could drop them at any time and strike at them with magic.

Vaan struck next sending the end of his spiked and fluted pole straight at Harry's stomach and Harry knew that the Princess hoped he'd commit his katana in blocking the strike only to leave himself open. Instead Harry caught the edge of the pole with the bracer on his right arm and sent it clear of him even as Ashelia struck. Harry deflected her blow with ease and ended up turned to his right, his Katana running back along his left arm towards both Ashelia and Vaan who were to his left and very close to him. Too close for them to dodge when his left arm which had rounded behind him to parry her sword smashed back driving the point of his sword directly at Ashelia with enough force that when she brought her solid shield up to block the attack the force of the impact cracked her shield and sent her flying backwards. Her body caught on Vaan and sent him back as well and their weapons fell from their grips.

"Please! Stop!" Larsa screamed in the sudden stillness. "Don't hurt them."

"Them?" Harry asked Larsa. "I thought you knew me better than that. Then again I thought I knew you well enough to differentiate between you and you brother but obviously not."

Larsa flinched back like he'd been slapped and even though Vaan didn't really understand the insult he was only angered further as he saw the hurt on his new friend's face. He stood up and raised his arms to the side. Harry frowned as he felt the power fill the room and across the floor a complex design rose from the floor.

"Vaan! No!" Balthier leapt forwards and wrestled Vaan from his position breaking the strange magic before it could take effect.

"Balthier?" Vaan seemed wounded. "I can kill him."

"And you'll doom us all!" Balthier snapped and suddenly, in the moment before Vaan tried to come up with a response dozens of Imperial Soldiers flooded into the room.

"Belias can take them!" Vaan hissed angrily but Balthier wouldn't let Vaan escape his grasp. Harry was confused by his older brother's response. Clearly Balthier felt that if Vaan cast his spell he'd be able to hurt Harry and no boy like Vaan had been able to hurt him since he was ten.

"Drop all of your weapons." Harry said simply and the Imperial Soldiers, all thirty of them advanced around the group in a complete circle. Fran took hold of the small girl and helped her stand and at the prompting of the silent soldiers led her to meet the others in the centre of the room.

"My Lord Judge Magister?" The Captain of the Soldiers asked. "What do you want us to do?"

"Just wait a moment, Captain." Harry told him before stepping inside the circle. "Drop them, Princess, or I will let them disarm you by force."

Princess Ashelia glowered at Harry but placed her newly retrieved sword onto the floor. A bow, rifle, crossbow and several daggers and shields joined the pile and soon a couple of his Soldiers tossed Basch's double-handed sword and Vaan's pole onto the pile. Harry walked towards them and gestured for Balthier to let Vaan go who'd stopped struggling against the twenty-two year old man.

"You don't understand even half of it, Vaan." Harry said quietly so that the Soldiers couldn't overhear. "If your older brother would've been able to testify to the truth do you really think the Empire would have allowed me to return him to you? I do not break my oaths, Vaan, not even ones made to my enemies."

Harry turned to Princess Ashelia. "You journey to Mt. Bur-Omisace but I tell you now that even if you gain his permission to take back your thrown, it will be in title only. The Empire will not allow you to take back your seat by force. Your only recourse is through making an agreement with the Emperor. Agree to come with me now and I will escort you to him."

"And if I don't?" She challenged.

"I had no intention of arresting you or your friends here, Princess. You attacked me remember." Harry turned his back on them and looked to the Captain. "Captain, take Larsa Solidor into our custody. If he resists then lock him in shackles."

"Baltheon!" Larsa gasped.

"My Lord Judge Magister?" The Captain seemed reluctant.

"The boy has no power over you Captain, but I can hang you for disobeying an order. Take him into custody." Harry ordered and the Captain and three of his men stepped forwards with a slow, reluctant pace. Harry didn't think there was a single soldier in the Empire that disliked Larsa, they wouldn't want to carry out his order but they were just as afraid of Harry as they were of dying and they'd do what he ordered. Harry turned to Larsa as he made to struggle against the first Soldier that reached him. "Larsa, if I have to threaten your new friends to make you come with me then I will."

Larsa stilled and his head sagged slightly and he stepped forward. The Captain rested a hand on his shoulder. "What of the others, My Lord Judge Magister?" The Captain asked as he and Larsa came level with him. Larsa refused to look up at him and simply stared towards the tunnel that led back to the entrance.

"They are free to go, I have no need to bother with them. Larsa is what I came here for." Harry told him and gestured for his men to begin emptying the cavern.

"Just let it go, Vaan." Harry heard Balthier whisper and he turned his head to look at him, letting him know that he'd heard him.

"He's just protecting, Larsa." Penelo's hand came to touch Vaan on the elbow and Harry felt an odd sensation of envy in his chest.

"He has a strange way of showing it, the bastard." Vaan said far too loudly and Balthier grabbed him tightly as Harry watched from the edge of the cavern, in clear view of them. Three Soldiers heard Vaan's insult and looked up towards Harry who gestured them past him.

"Be careful, Vaan." Basch said. "Saying such things about a Judge Magister around any Imperial will have you killed."

"Or whipped." Balthier added sounding pained.

Harry laughed and Balthier looked up at him realising that only Harry remained in the cavern now that Larsa and the Soldiers were gone. "You'd know, Sky Pirate." There was no mistaking the amusement in Harry's voice. Balthier looked down at his feet and Vaan glanced at him in confusion. "Princess Ashelia, make your choice now. Do you wish to speak to the Emperor about retaining your crown?"

"I'd rather rot in hell!" The Princess told him regally.

"So be it." Harry turned and disappeared into the shadows an instant later.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Ozmone plains**

Larsa sat silently in the back of the Atomos watching in silence as his previous group walked off into the East, leaving him behind. Harry felt sorry on three accounts, he was unhappy because not only had he upset Larsa but he'd had to walk away from his older brother and also not been able to get on Vaan's good side. Not that he'd really tried but every day that Vaan was angry at him only made Harry feel more and more like what they believed he was. If his Soulmate could hate him then what chance did Harry have?

As the group disappeared from view Larsa turned his attention back to Harry who looked away from him and back to the map he and the Captain were looking at on the ground between them. It showed the Galtean Peninsula in the centre as well as most of the Kerwon continent that they were currently in the middle of as well as the southern third of Archadia and the easternmost borders of Rozarria to the west of the map. Kerwon wasn't really in anybody's hands but most of the map was Imperial territory and Harry's territory took up the centre of the map, the old countries of Nabradia and Dalmasca as well as the small sky island of Bhujerba above the Eastern sea.

The rest of the soldiers in the group were hauling bodies out of the mines and putting them in body bags to be returned to their families at the earliest possible time. Harry paused in his planning as he heard Larsa playing with the shackle that attached him to the inside of the Atomos. He held up a hand to the Captain who nodded and retreated to help his men and Harry raised himself up to his full height and walked towards Larsa, pulling down his hood as he went, savouring the fresh wind.

Harry sat beside the boy. "You know why you're cuffed don't you?"

"Because you're a git." Larsa told him without emotion. Harry laughed but didn't speak for a while. "I needed to go to Bur-Omisace."

"So you ran out on Gabranth even though I told you to go back to Archades?" Harry shook his head. "Not only that but you didn't take an escort with you. Not only that but your father is frail already, what will happen to him if he finds out you've gotten yourself hurt. Half the reason he is still alive is because he refuses to leave the Empire until you are ready to take control of it."

"Don't talk like that, Baltheon." Larsa told him.

"I'll talk however I like, Larsa."

"So you can tell me what to do but I can't tell you what to do?" Larsa argued.

"Precisely." Harry nodded. "So, apart from getting Princess Ashelia back her throne and starting a war with the Empire what reason did you have to go to Bur-Omisace?"

"That's not what she's doing." Larsa told him. "She's a good person."

"Sure she is, but she's too needy of power at the moment and she's willing to start a war in what is essentially a peaceful place." Harry pointed out.

"It's only peaceful because you enforce your rules." Larsa almost snapped.

"Are you trying to tell me that I shouldn't?" Harry asked offended more than he'd like to admit. "Do you believe what Vaan and that Princess have been telling you? That I'm just a murderer of Kings?"

"No!" Larsa realised his mistake. "I don't think you had anything to do with that. I think one of the other Magisters ordered the assassination and made it look like you."

Harry chuckled in amusement. "Close Larsa but you're not quite there yet." Harry shook his head as Larsa made to argue. "Why were you going to Bur-Omisace, Larsa? And don't avoid the question again or I'll force it from you."

Larsa went pale. "I was going to meet with Al-Cid Margrace."

"The son of the current Ruler of Rozarria?" Harry narrowed his eyes, "And a spy as well. What did you want with him apart from to give him a bargaining chip against your father?"

"He wants to talk about a way to maintain peace, especially in Dalmasca."

"But you don't have any way to ensure that, Larsa." Harry frowned before he full out glared at the boy. "That's why you requested an escort. You knew I'd come here myself to drag you back."

"You can talk to him." Larsa turned to him with a rattling of the chain. "You want peace, I know you do and you have sway over the military."

"Well your plan failed, Larsa." Harry stood up. "You got me here but now we're going back to the Empire."

"Please, Baltheon!" Larsa stood up. "I know you want peace and you know it's all breaking apart. I've heard the rumours of this resistance force and if we don't do something soon everybody will be at war. Princess Ashelia sees this too but she can't do anything about it until she has power of her own. Power to treat with the Empire."

"I gave her that option, Larsa." Harry countered. "Several times but she's refused and decided to take up arms instead."

"Can you blame her?" Larsa argued hotly. "Her father died in just such a way."

"Larsa..."

"No, Harry." Larsa hissed. "I need to go to meet Al-Cid Margrace in Bur-Omisace."

"Well, you're not going." Harry shook his head.

"All this time you've been trying to find a way to help Ivalice, Harry." Larsa spoke quietly and Harry stopped mid turn to gaze back at him. "You've never been happy with what you are, we both know it, but if you help me to change all of this we can make a better world to live in. Where nobody in the Empire has to juggle the power they have in case a simple move of a fleet triggers a war with Rozarria. Even now you don't keep the _Ifrit_ over Rabanastre like you want because you're worried how they'll take it."

"That might be how I think, Larsa. But there are some people in the Empire who want a war. Doctor Cid for example." Harry spoke quietly. "And for that matter we both know your brother is one of them. Who do you think tried to kill me that time in Archades?"

Larsa didn't look at all shocked by this revelation and Harry made himself remember how smart the boy was. "Harry. Nobody knows what's going to happen but we can't just sit back and let it happen without trying to guide it. You're the most powerful person I know and if anyone can make a difference in this it's you and I know you'll guide it the right way."

Harry studied him for a moment before feeling more tired than he'd felt since he'd injured his hand when he'd struck Vaan across the face. "I don't know why I listen to you, Larsa." He sighed before slipping a hand into his pocket. "But I swear that if you so much as leave my sight for more than ten minutes we're going back to Nalbina where you can study the world from inside my rooms. Is that clear?" Larsa nodded so Harry pulled the key from his pocket and tossed it to the boy.

Larsa fumbled with the key but managed to get the shackle off before he launched himself forwards and hugged Harry around the waist, burying his face in Harry's side. "Don't make me regret this, Larsa."

"I won't." Larsa promised.

"Go get your stuff and whatever supplies you need." Harry ordered the boy before striding over to the Captain who braced himself as he watched Harry approach. "There's been a change in your orders, Captain. As far as you need to report I summoned you here to deal with the attack on the Henne Mines. You didn't see Larsa Solidor or the others. Is that understood?"

"Yes, My Lord Judge Magister." The poor man sounded confused.

"It's rather simple, Captain, but you don't need to know the reasons why." Harry told him and that ended the conversation on that aspect. "I'm going to take Larsa on a little training exercise. He'll be quite safe with me but it seems to me that he's become rather too rebellious for his own good. Some time away from the city may do him some good and I can't think of a better person to protect him than myself."

"Do you need an escort, My Lord Judge Magister?" The Captain asked.

"That won't be necessary." Harry shook his head. "The boy won't learn anything if we've got a large entourage to attract attention, he gets enough of that in the city as it is. You're to finish here before returning to Rabanastre. Tell the Consul's Captain there that the Mines need a new Garrison but don't permit him to take anybody from my troops. Is that clear? I don't want my own forces depleted because of Draklor's little experiments."

"Of course, My Lord Judge Magister."

"I think we'll get a little head start on our trip though. Have one of your pilots ready an Atomos to drop us off at the Paramina rift. That place will give him a much needed sense of discipline don't you?" Harry asked with a chuckle. It was a rather cold place and though not as dangerous, creature-wise, as the Tchita Uplands it still wasn't a pleasant place to go for a stroll.

The Captain nodded and Harry left him to prepare his own equipment. Hopefully they'd arrive in the Paramina Rift long before Balthier and his group made their way through the forest. In fact Harry would be sure to hunt and cook some food for Larsa in the hours they'd have to spare.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**That evening – Foothills of Paramina Rift**

Harry stood watching the sun slide down towards the western horizon, illuminating the edge of the Golmore Jungle with a dull orange colour. Harry wore his hood up knowing that if he'd guessed right his older brother would lead their group out of the dangerous Jungle and out onto the flats since it would be easier to guard the camp over the night and he doubted the Viera would disagree and Dalmascans had a way of sensibly following the advice of more experienced people.

There was a small fire going behind him about five feet from the front of the standard issue tent that Harry had brought with them. He'd make sure to share with Larsa so he could protect the boy better. It was roomy enough for them and all of their equipment and probably even a third person if it was necessary. It was standard practice in the army to share tents in three so that one was awake and the others slept. And in a small camp there'd always be two soldiers awake, one roaming the perimeter and the other in the centre of the camp.

Larsa was on the ground in front of their tent, scrubbing at the edge of his leather armour, a rather decorative one that Harry had outfitted him with a year ago as he grew out of his old one. They'd already eaten but Harry had left the majority of the rabbit stew near the campfire to keep it warm. It was approaching sunset when Harry saw the Viera woman walk out of the forest along the main path, she stopped as she caught sight of Harry. Or rather she saw the fire first and then Harry watching her.

She raised her right arm to stop Penelo from walking past her and said something to the people behind her who spread out to see where she was looking. Harry heard Basch swear and saw him, Vaan and the Princess draw their weapons. The Viera didn't draw her bow and Harry knew it wasn't simply because she didn't see a threat, she could draw her bow in a fraction of the time of a human. Balthier and Penelo also only stood watching him even though it was only them that could hit him from that distance though Harry didn't have much trouble dodging either arrows or bolts.

Together the group slowly approached them and Harry half turned to get Larsa's attention. He looked up, grinned happily and scrambled up leaving his armour and sword on the ground. He stopped at Harry's side just as the other group came to a halt almost twenty feet from the edge of the camp. Penelo made to move forwards towards Larsa but Vaan stepped in front of her with his pole in a cross block. Basch and Ashelia levelled weapons at him yet Harry simply raised his arms up to the sides to show he wouldn't go for his Katana, once again in its sheath under his cloak.

He raised his arms to his hood and Basch narrowed his eyes as he realised that it put Harry's hands closer to his sword but Harry completed the move and lowered his hood watching as they all took in his young appearance.

"Princess Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca." Harry dipped his head, letting his shoulder length black hair stay over his pointed ears. He had thought about forcing his ears to shrink to the normal shape of any human's ears but he didn't like the feeling and soon they'd realise just how beyond a human's abilities he was. "It's unfortunate that our last dealing led to a fight but I promise you that I had no intention of such a thing and I believe, if you look back over our encounters, I have never tried to harm you."

"He's right you know." Balthier joined in helpfully. "You attacked his party, got yourself locked away, then he let you escape from the _Leviathan_."

"He didn't help us escape from the _Shiva_." Vaan pointed out angrily and Harry caught himself before he could glance at the boy knowing that it was only make his wound hurt even more.

"You helped them escape?" Larsa frowned at Harry. "When?"

"When they made their escape from the _Leviathan_ after wounding Ghis." Harry told him simply. "Their ship came too close to the _Shiva_ and we detected them with ease. I ordered my crew to ignore them."

"You could hang for that!" Larsa sounded worried.

"Not likely, I was not officially notified of Princess Ashelia's escape and it was only my own prisoners escaping and I didn't want to have to occupy Bhujerba to find them." Harry told Larsa before turning back to the Princess. "The Marquis may be the leader of the resistance and might be planning to stab the Empire in the back but I was not ready to start a war over the lot of you."

Ashelia's eyes went wide in horror as Harry announced Marquis Ondore's secrets so bluntly. "Why are you here?" Basch asked.

"Larsa has convinced me to let him go to Bur-Omisace and since I felt he needed to walk I thought we'd accompany you for the journey." Harry said simply. "You seem to have hit it off with him and you've survived enough to prove you can defend yourselves."

"We might get along with him but that doesn't mean we'll tolerate you." Vaan snarled angrily but Harry refused to look at him, keeping his gaze on Balthier. "Balthier, what say you?"

"Balthier is not the leader here." Basch told him.

"As ranks go, actually, he is." Harry interrupted Balthier from speaking. Balthier shot him a hard look and Harry chuckled surprising them all. "Still keeping that to yourself are you, Balthier? Well I shouldn't really be surprised."

"I may not outrank you, Princess." Balthier regained his calm, "But if you want my advice I'd say let him come. If he wanted to harm us he wouldn't need to waste his energies on something like this."

"That's true." Harry shrugged. "If I wanted to capture or kill you I would have brought the _Ifrit_ with me. You might be good but I don't know anyone that could bring down a Heavy Cruiser single handed."

"We need to camp for the night regardless." Fran spoke up without a care in the world who she was talking to. "Would you rather sleep where one of us can see him or out in the wild where none of us know where he is?"

Harry laughed and turned around knowing that he'd won out. There was logic in what she'd said, if you knew there was a wolf around, you were better off when you could see it. "There's still some food left in the pot." Larsa smiled at Penelo and Vaan. "It's good. Harry's good at making food."

Done with the theatrics, Harry made his way to his tent and drew the cloak off of his shoulders and unbuckled his Katana from its harness before he moved the harness around his waist and refastened his weapon against his right hip. It felt strange hanging it there but he had little choice. Harry kept well clear of the group as they talked to Larsa around the camp fire, eating and tending to their wounds. Harry noticed a few but one in particular caught his view as Vaan moved his arm and his waistcoat slid up his shoulder. He'd been scratched only lightly but it was swelling up and in the newly dim light nobody had noticed.

Harry could sense it though, Vaan was poisoned, his body was hotter than it should be and Vaan was more exhausted then the others. Being so close to the fire, Vaan clearly hadn't noticed either. Harry approached silently and only Balthier and Fran noticed his approach from where they were sitting opposite Vaan.

"Judge Magister." Balthier stressed the name in humour. "Are you going to join us?"

"No." Harry said simply making Vaan flinch and try to stand. Harry pushed him back down gently even as Basch on his left and Ashelia on his right stood slowly with their hands going to their weapons. "I'm only bothered with making sure that you all wake up tomorrow morning. Untended, Vaan's wound will put him in a coma before morning."

"What?" Vaan frowned. "I feel fine."

"You've been poisoned." Harry said simply and sighed as they glanced at the remains of the food in the pot. "Not like that you idiots. You've got a scratch on your right shoulder."

"It's just a scratch." Vaan argued.

"You're a Dalmascan, Vaan." Harry said simply. "You are used to snakes and spiders which are poisonous but there are many other types that can be too. You should keep an eye on all wounds."

"We did fight a few poisonous creatures. That Elder Wyrm being one of them." Balthier commented. "How bad is it?" He asked Vaan who forgot about Harry temporarily as he pulled his waistcoat up his shoulder. The wound was getting worse and the skin had begun to go green around it. Green veins reached down his arm.

"Do you have something to cure that?" Larsa asked. "I've never seen something like that before."

Balthier frowned. "We might have something but it'll take all night and he'll be weak tomorrow."

Harry sighed and reached to his weapon harness, now his belt, and slide out a small ceramic container will barely three drops within it. Harry never needed antidotes so the few he carried were designed to bring people back from the verge of death by poison. "One drop only." Harry said simply and past the vial to Vaan who took it before he could become suspicious. That didn't allow him to take it though. "It's an elixir. It'll have the poison gone in a few minutes."

"How do we know it's not poison?" Basch asked.

Harry simply shrugged and turned his back. "That stuff is expensive so don't waste it." He said before heading off into the shadows to look out across the flats towards the mountains, silently making the decision to take the first watch.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Early morning**

Harry woke up with a gasp of pain and his eyes refused to focus properly in the dim early morning light. He was more frightened of the fact that he was waking so slowly than anything else. He couldn't seem to get up the energy to move his arms to fend off against whoever had a sharp edge pressed against his throat but he could sense the assailant hanging over him even as his eyes forced themselves to focus on the angry face of Vaan.

Vaan had snuck into the tent that Harry shared with Larsa and pinned Harry down with a dagger across his throat. Harry could feel it already cutting through his skin, drawing blood. What it took Harry a moment to realise was why he felt so weak and why he had trouble hearing anything. Vaan was holding the small gem of Nethicite down on his bare chest, directly in contact with his skin. It felt like something was draining the life out of him and he knew that that was exactly what was happening. Harry was a magical being, a being infused and powered by the Myst that ran freely through this world and his own one and it was being drained from him and into the stone.

"Nethi..." Harry gasped.

"Penelo told me this would happen." Vaan growled but Harry still had trouble hearing him. Harry struggled for a moment but his body was just too weak to fight off the boy's weight and strength. His movement woke Larsa up and he yelped as he turned and saw Vaan leaning over Harry and then the blade.

"Larsa, no." Harry breathed out to stop Larsa from doing anything stupid.

"Vaan? What are you..." Larsa started but Vaan just pressed down harder with the knife with a growl.

"He killed my brother." Vaan hissed. "I swore I'd have my revenge."

"It's not me that..."

"Shut up!" Vaan shouted. "It was you!"

"No." Harry hissed. He could feel Vaan's anger burning into him just as clearly as he felt the blade at his throat and the bubbling sensation of his energy draining from him. "Let me explain."

"I don't care about listening to your lies." Vaan hissed before his head twisted to the side. Somebody had heard him even though Harry could barely hear anything over the distressed Song.

"Vaan. Please stop!" Larsa begged. "You'll kill him!"

"That's the idea." Vaan hissed.

Harry knew he had no other choice and in an instant his body flashed with power. His eyes changed shape turning from their bright emerald green into the large narrow pupils of a cat. Magic stretched out and although the Nethicite protected Vaan from most of it he was still sent flying out of the tent.

Harry pushed himself up as strength began to flood back into his limbs and Larsa scrambled up. "Harry! Don't do anything..."

"Calm down, Larsa." Harry snapped. "I'm not going to do anything permanent."

Harry was out of the tent wearing only his black trousers although he grabbed his Katana from next to his bed as he went and after drawing the sword from the sheathe he dropped the less lethal part and made his way across the camp to where Vaan was struggling to stand with the help of Penelo who was fully dressed like Vaan was. She'd clearly been on watch duty for the group. Harry strode towards her and she looked up at him in horror before scrambling to aim her crossbow. Harry made a deft little flick of his Katana and it slapped across the back of her moving hand forcing her to drop the device on instinct alone. The tip of his sword then pressed under her chin, forcing her to stand up and move away from Vaan who was still trying to rise, small bolts of Harry's Thundara spell flickered over his body.

Harry didn't have a chance to say anything and Vaan let himself fall back onto the ground in defeat as Larsa ran out of the tent pulling a shirt over his head. He had his sword in hand and beat the rest of the group by mere moments. Out of one of the tents Balthier and Basch emerged and from the third of the four tents came Ashelia and Fran who drew her bow and aimed it at Harry even as she got clear of the entrance of her tent.

"What is going on here?" Ashelia demanded levelling her sword at Harry. Basch had already done the same thing. Harry dropped his sword away from Penelo's neck and held it aimed at Vaan.

"Vaan tried to kill, Baltheon." Larsa said simply.

Harry made a small jerk of his head and the motion drew their attention to his neck where the red line of the cut was steadily dripping blood down his throat and onto his bare chest. Balthier gasped almost too quietly to hear and made an involuntary step forward. Harry lifted his right hand, which was only covered by bandages and wiped at the blood before letting his inherent Elvin traits take over. He felt an itching at his throat and slowly the wound closed over, only just clear for the others to see in the early morning twilight.

"How?" Ashelia looked worried.

"You may not have already noticed but I am not a mere Hume." Harry hissed, raising his hand to brush the hair away from one of his ears, bearing his Elvin ears to them. They didn't look too surprised by the announcement so clearly Penelo had made mention of it to them.

"How did Vaan get close enough to do that?" Balthier questioned, still the only one that didn't have a weapon aimed at Harry out of the four of them.

"Nethicite." Harry spat. "It's poisonous to me though I don't suppose you knew that before. It seems that Penelo told him which makes her an accomplish in this."

"We can't trust him." Vaan managed to get out from his place on the ground.

"You really think you have any hope defeating the Empire?" Harry laughed. "I can tell you simply that no matter the power Princess Ashelia might gain the best you can hope for is convincing the Emperor not to go to war with you. The Empire is beyond your ability to destroy, Vaan, and the sooner you realise that the better."

"Lower your sword, Baltheon." Balthier told him gently and pleadingly. "You used to listen to me so do it now. Vaan's a good boy and he doesn't understand what he's doing."

"Why should I listen to you, Balthier?" Harry snapped without thinking but as soon as he did all his old worries came flooding back. "They don't even know your real name!"

Ashelia and Basch rounded on Balthier in surprise and Balthier narrowed his eyes at Harry but then made a vague gesture with his hand. "That name means nothing to me anymore."

"And what of the decision you made at sixteen?" Harry went on relentlessly. "Did you even care what I'd think had happened if I hadn't realised what you were planning? If I hadn't already known why you were doing it I would have thought you'd left because you didn't care!"

"What is he talking about?" Basch asked Balthier.

"I might as well tell you then I suppose." Balthier didn't seem happy about losing his anonymity. "I'm afraid I haven't been perfectly honest with who I am. It's not as if I've outright lied to you though."

"Forgetting to mention that you're a Judge is a rather large oversight." Harry pointed out before slowly lowering his Katana, letting the tip of it touch the ground at his feet. Penelo leapt forward to help Vaan rise into a sitting position.

"A Judge?" Basch eyed Balthier warily.

"Not a title I wanted. Unfortunately when I turned sixteen, my rather influential father gifted me the title." Balthier explained. "I left shortly afterwards, stealing the Strahl as I went."

"So that's how you know Baltheon?" Vaan asked as he backed away from Harry.

"Perhaps you should explain this?" Balthier asked Harry, clearly not knowing what to disclose.

"I have no family in this world." Harry told them. "When I was seven I came to the Capital of Archadia and was placed under the care of Balthier's family. Balthier was nine at the time and after his mother died and his father lost interest in his raising and anything to do with me that didn't include my training, Balthier started to raise me. From the time between when I was nine and fourteen Balthier raised me as his younger brother. But after a slight mishap when I was fourteen Balthier decided I'd be safer on my own and he stole the Strahl and fled the Empire."

"A slight mishap he calls it!" Balthier turned to Fran. "See what I mean?"

"What mishap?" Larsa looked between the two. He'd always suspected who Balthier was, he'd recognised the Strahl and recognised the similarities between Balthier and his father, but never realised that Harry had been raised by him.

"Balthier was caught insulting the Emperor." Harry told him. "I took the blame because as an Elf I am better suited to take serious punishments. Because of Balthier's father the punishment was only thirty lashings."

"And you took them?" The Princess eyed him with renewed interest.

"It was either me or him and I heal in days whereas Balthier would still now wear the scars." Harry pointed to his perfectly healed throat. "Balthier couldn't take what he'd caused so plotted his escape."

"And even though I didn't tell Harry, he still knew and I found a goodbye note in my pocket." He patted the breast of his leather jacket and Harry knew that his older brother had kept the note.

"This is a little strange." Basch admitted. "And Harry...?"

Harry shot Balthier a look. "My real name isn't Baltheon. I took that when the Emperor named me Judge Magister to hide my strange lineage and so that Balthier could be assured that I still thought of him."

"The only thing I can't work out is the truth about King Raminas." Balthier told him honestly. "I can see why you keep a firm grip over Dalmasca to stop an uprising, and I can see why you brought the King to the treaty table. I can even see why you used the offered position of Judge Magister rather than refusing it but I can't see you working some backhanded deal with Gabranth to assassinate the King."

"Nor why you allow such rumours to blacken your reputation." Larsa joined in.

Harry tensed at Larsa's confusion and saw the waiting looks on everybody else's faces. "I suppose if I explain the truth you may stop hating me." Harry sighed and turned to Larsa. "You will not like this answer, Larsa. Are you sure you want it? I'd rather have them all hate me then to hurt you."

"I want the truth, Harry." Larsa used his real name. "Regardless of what it is."

"Princess Ashelia." Harry turned and dipped his head at her, well aware that he stood shirtless in front of her. "I was true to my word when I brought your father to the treaty table. I released the prisoners of war because I wanted the Dalmascans to know that I was interested in their wellbeing and I have never used your people as slaves regardless of pressure from certain members of the Imperial Senate and Magisterial Council. Even you must realise that."

"It has been brought to my attention." She admitted.

"I wanted King Raminas to come to the table and agree to call off his side of the war and permit overrule of the Empire. In return he would maintain his thrown and local authority and even military in return for our protection and assistance." Harry explained. "I understand that the war was started by the Empire without provocation and what happened in Nabradia was atrocious. Myself and my allies in the Council were unaware of its planning until after the explosion."

"What happened then?" Basch asked.

"The Emperor, under advisement of the Senate and Vayne ordered the assassination of the King using Gabranth to impersonate Basch so it would look like he had killed his own King to prevent the treaty." Harry told them, ignoring the shocked yelp from Larsa. "It worked out better than they hoped. The military moved on Rabanastre and after you faked your own death, Princess, your people didn't put up a fight. I played into Vayne's hand by ensuring that his witness, young Reks, was returned to his family where he could spread the story of Basch's regicide without a clue that he had been tricked."

"That's why you've always accepted the bad reputation." Larsa sighed. "Because to claim you had no part in the assassination would be to admit that my father had ordered it behind your back and that could cause a war."

"So you have let people hate you for two years to prevent a war?" Ashelia said.

"I had no wish for war in the first place and my allies and I had been preventing the war for years only to have it happen anyway. The Emperor was horrified at what happened in Nabradia and sent me to take over the offensive to bring it to an end." Harry sighed. "That was when I inadvertently gave him the opportunity to kill King Raminas thus insuring the Empire's dominance. For that I am sorry, Princess."

"Is that why you didn't arrest Marquis Ondore?" The Princess asked.

"To announce that I know of his resistance would give the Senate reason enough to begin another war and I do not believe another war would be in our interest." Harry sighed. "Think what you want of me, Princess, but I am no oath-breaker. I swore to protect your father while he was my guest and I did that to the best of my abilities but I did not expect that some of my troops would allow the insurgents entry into the Castle. Basch's rescue attempt would never have worked except that the Emperor, and Gabranth, wanted him to reach the King."

Harry ended the conversation there and returned to his tent to wash and dress for the day before he slipped out of the camp to stand watch allowing the group to talk amongst themselves about what he'd told them.

He was standing alone watching the rising sun when he heard movement behind him and half turned his head to see his older brother approaching. He turned back to the eastern horizon and Balthier came to stand at his side. "I never meant to hurt you, Harry." Balthier told him.

"I know you didn't." Harry sighed. "But why didn't you think you could tell me?"

"Because I knew you'd be torn between doing what you wanted and doing what you thought was your duty." Balthier told him. "It's feels like it was so long ago."

"I know." Harry sighed. "But I don't think we've really changed. Not when it comes to the two of us. I still love you, you know? That's never changed."

"I'm glad." Balthier sighed. "After I saw you in Nalbina I was worried but you protected us from Ba'Gamnan when it could have caused you trouble."

"He would have killed you." Harry said simply. "I couldn't allow that and I agreed he could go in before I realised it was you he was after. I was distracted at the time because of Ashelia's capture."

"But you helped us escape and even told me how to take Basch too." Balthier nodded. "I know you, you'd never have wanted to keep him there if it wouldn't have caused trouble to release him."

"I'm torn right now, Theo." Harry sighed and turned to look at him seeing the amusement in Balthier's eyes at his pet name that he'd always moaned about when they were younger. "I want to forget about being a Judge Magister and help you guys because of you and Vaan but I know I can do much more if I stay where I am. Maybe just a word in the Emperor's ear at the right time or just through my presence."

"If you gave up your position now the Senate might declare Vayne as Commander of the troops in Rabanastre and then it'll go to hell." Balthier sighed. "Vaan and Penelo might complain because they don't like being ruled by Imperials but the gates stay open to everyone and people are tried fairly and punished the same regardless of their race or nationality."

"Even Sky Pirates." Harry chuckled and instinctively leaned into his brother's shoulder, resting his head on his shoulder. Balthier wrapped an arm around his waist and accepted his younger brother's need for comfort.

"What are you going to do about Vaan?" Balthier asked and Harry tensed up.

"Maybe when this all settles down he'll stop hating me so much but it'll take time for him to accept that I'm not evil." Harry paused. "And one day if he realises I'm his Soulmate he'll know where to find me."

"Your hand?" Balthier asked after a moment's silence. Harry raised his right hand from between them and eyed the bloody bandages.

"I don't know what happened but I can't hurt Vaan in any way or it comes back to me. I had to silence him before but the wound won't heal regardless of the power of the magic." Harry sighed. "I think Vaan needs to forgive me for doing it before it'll heal."

"And you'll have to fight left handed until then?" Balthier asked.

"Don't worry, Theo." Harry laughed. "Even with my off hand I can still beat you up."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	6. On the brink of civil war

Avatar of the Occuria

A/N; Please read the message in bold at the top of my profile regarding updates. Please enjoy.

Chapter 6; On the brink of civil war

Harry rolled the last of the tent pieces up and stowed it in the bag of supplies that Harry had taken from the Atomos before he and Larsa had set off on this trip. The sun was clear enough off the horizon for the group to set out and the others were just finishing eating when Harry's hearing directed his head towards the trees of the great southern forest where the others had come through the day before.

He walked across to them and they looked up before the Princess spoke. "Would you like some?"

"I don't need to eat as much as Humes." Harry told her. "We should leave soon. There is a pack of hounds watching us from the trees. They probably won't attack but I'd rather not take the chance."

"The great Judge Magister is scared of a pack of wolves?" Basch asked with a grin.

"No, I'm not." Harry told him without emotion before turning to look at Larsa. "Have you eaten something?"

"Of course." Larsa frowned. "Stop fretting over me. I can look after myself."

"How many times have you run off in the last two weeks?" Harry asked and swatted him on the back of the head. Larsa swatted him back and Harry grinned down at him before moving away from the group. He didn't miss the amused look on Balthier's face nor the surprised astonishment on Vaan's. "Once his royal highness has finished filling his stomach we shall leave." Harry announced before laughing and lifting the bag up onto his shoulders as the others stood up, stowed the bowls of last night's stew away and got themselves ready.

Harry had stowed his long black jacket for the time being and strapped his Katana around his waist so he could carry the bag. He had worn it on his left hip more times than he could count but he wasn't used to it being on the right hand side and it didn't soothe his nerves.

"How long will the journey take?" Larsa asked as he came up on Harry's side.

"A little too long to cover in just one day." Harry told him.

"There are few places that may act as a suitable shelter. After noon we shall settle in the first that we find." Balthier announced.

"We could cover far more ground if we find a shelter later in the day." Ashelia pointed out.

"Yet we then run the risk of not finding one." Balthier countered.

"Only I could survive a night on these slopes without shelter." Harry said simply.

"The trail is littered with those who thought they could find such a shelter just around the next corner." Fran spoke airily.

Harry nodded and started on up the track only slightly surprised when Vann tugged Penelo up past him to take the lead. Harry let the two younger Humes set the pace and simply kept an eye on Larsa who walked beside him with Fran on the other side. Basch, Balthier and Ashelia brought up the rear.

"What shall you do, Judge Magister, once this war is over?" Ashelia asked him loudly.

"I will continue what it is that I do now." Harry replied without having to think about it. "If you get what you wish for there will be no contestation from myself about you taking back Nalbina. My duty is to the Empire's survival. That does not include it's desire to conquer. That resides in the minds of other men."

"And we should take your word that that is what you will do?" She asked.

Harry looked over his shoulder at her. "I do not need your permission to do my duty, Princess Ashelia. Now tell me, what is your duty?"

Balthier flinched as he recognised the tone that Harry had asked the question and Ashelia realised too late what Harry had done. She struggled but failed to prevent it. "My duty is to protect the people of Rabanastre."

"Why struggle, Princess Ashelia?" Harry smirked and turned back to follow Vaan and Penelo who turned back to the path, belying the fact that they'd been listening.

He heard Balthier laughing but paid him no mind. "You might as well give up, Princess." Balthier told her. "He'll always win and he'll never change."

They walked on peacefully for a while and Harry ignored the conversations going on ahead and behind him and even Larsa asking Fran about her people. Larsa had led a rather sheltered life when it came to the other races and Harry saw no problem in letting him learn all about them.

"You're people, Baltheon?" Ashelia asked. "Where is it that they live? I have never heard of a race such as yours."

"And nor would I expect it." Harry told her and glanced back at her. "They are not of this world."

"Not of this world?" She frowned and Harry turned back when he heard a sound ahead of them. They had walked up into the lower rifts and into the snow and most of the trails here led up through gullies and over ravines. The walls on either side of this rift were over head height and what he'd heard was above them.

"It is not a thing I like to talk about." Harry told her as if he hadn't heard anything. "But in that world we were called Elves."

"Elves?" She repeated. "What were they like?"

"I would not know." Harry told her. "I was raised by Humes."

"So what were the Humes like? Were they like us?" She pressed.

"Pray, Princess Ashelia." Balthier spoke up almost harshly. "Stop this line of questioning."

"Why?" She asked him.

"Because some wounds cannot be healed, even by an Elf." Harry told her before he began moving. His hand, already lingering on his Katana pulled the sword clear of the sheathe just as he bunched his legs and leapt up and to the left, he hit the wall and leapt again, flipping straight over Vaan and Penelo who could only fall out of his way as his sword whistled through the air and sliced through the head of the wolf that had leapt off of the top of the trail's surrounding walls. It's body crashed to the ground and the head rolled down past the group.

Harry landed smoothly before turning to them all and sheathed his sword in the snow to wipe off the blood before drying it on a cloth in his pocket and then finally slid it into its case. "You've gotten better." Balthier told him in the shocked silence.

"There are more on their way yet I doubt they will attack over their fallen brother." Harry told them before turning to continue his way up the track.

"Wait." Basch called and he stopped and turned back. "That is the second time I have noticed it. Every time I have seen you, you have proven to be right handed yet these last two days you have fought with only your left. You are wounded."

"An astute observation, Captain." Harry told him before turning once again to continue up the steepening trail.

"Yet you healed your neck wound within moments." Ashelia pointed out. "And even if that were not the case we have all seen your magic. You healed Balthier's leg wound within seconds."

"Some wounds are not so easily healed by magic." Harry pointed out.

"You are avoiding answering us." Basch frowned. "Are you or are you not wounded?"

"Why ask a question if you already know the answer?" Harry countered. "I made a decision and now it pays upon me its price. It is that simple."

"That didn't sound simple." Vaan pointed out to Penelo quietly yet Harry easily heard him.

"What he means..." Fran spoke airily as she started past them all to continue. "Is that he cannot strike you."

Harry studied her for a moment. "Strike who?" Penelo asked. "Humes? Any of us?"

Harry shook his head and followed Fran up the slope. "Why so subtle?" He asked sarcastically.

"Balthier fears for your happiness." Fran told him in way of answering.

Harry lifted his right hand and clenched it into a fist, hissing at the pain it caused him. He didn't have to look around to hear the others following and could hear Vaan and Penelo at the back whispering to each other but he couldn't really make out the words and he didn't really want to.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

They sheltered for the rest of the day in a small cave that Harry scoped out before letting them set up camp. They used the tents to block the entrance and built a fire to stay warm. Two stayed up at all times and Harry merely dozed beside Larsa rather than really sleep. It was early morning when the bracer over his jacket sleeve, which Larsa was using as an extra blanket chimed softly. Barely enough to hear for normal Humes but easily audible to Harry's Elven hearing.

Harry silently slipped it off his jacket so as not to wake Larsa before moving towards the entrance of the cave where Balthier and Basch were standing watch. "I have to accept a call." Harry told them quietly.

"A call?" Basch asked. "Can they trace it?"

"They can but only with time." Harry told him. "I will not linger if I believe that to be the case but if it is a friend using a secure line we shall remain hidden."

Balthier nodded and Harry slipped past the tent canvases and into the lightly falling snow. It was cold but not so much that Harry couldn't survive. He walked far enough from the cave and opened the panel hidden in the bracer. The small screen showed the crest that represented the family that Drace led. Harry tapped the screen and the blue background vanished to be replaced by Drace's face.

"Baltheon." She sighed in relief. Her voice was muffled slightly and Harry could hear the slight metallic ringing over the top that told him it was a secure line. "This is coming through only the most trusted relay stations. I checked it all before I initiated the call. Where are you and what are you playing at?"

"I'm escorting Larsa." Harry told her simply.

"Where?" She pressed.

"To a neutral ground." Harry explained. "Somewhere where he can discuss peace with Princess Ashelia and be safe."

"You are with the Princess of Rabanastre?" Drace sounded surprised.

"They have discovered the truth behind the King's death." Harry continued. "Why have you contacted me?"

"The situation here in the Capital is critical." Drace told him. "You must return with Larsa immediately."

"Why?" Harry pressed. "What has happened?"

"The Emperor..." She trailed off. "He was poisoned."

"He's dead?" Harry had to force his voice into a level tone. He'd gone from his normal tone to a deadly icy one that would make even the toughest foe scared to stand before him. "Who?"

"Vayne has claimed that it was a plan of the Senates." Drace told him. "He has claimed right to rule and taken his father's throne."

"The Senate wouldn't kill the Emperor, not with Larsa too young to take his place." Harry hissed. "It's not possible. Vayne has never agreed with the Senate and they knew what would happen if Vayne took control."

"I am going to go to the Towers and deal with it but I need Larsa safe." She told him.

"No." Harry snapped. "You'll do no such thing."

"Baltheon?" She frowned. "Vayne must be dealt with."

"Vayne will not have acted alone and this plan is too easy for his enemies to see through." Harry explained. "He must know that our allies and us two would suspect him and he would not have attempted this without a sizeable backing from those that hold the same title as we do. If you go in there he will declare you a traitor and have you killed."

"It is our duty to uphold the law." Drace argued.

"It is also our duty to protect the Empire, even against Vayne. If you die those that would resist blindly following Vayne into ruin would cave to his demands. You have to survive so that Vayne's hands are tied." Harry hissed. "He won't dare move against you or the Magisterial Council will have his head. No Judge Magister can be executed without a unanimous vote from the entire Council and he cannot get that with you alive and in control of our allies."

"Then what must we do?" Drace asked. "Leave him in control?"

"For the time being." Harry sighed. "He must be relying on us acting against him so that he can remove us and seize the forces we control. As long as we live our military answers to us, not an acting Emperor, and he cannot countermand our orders until he has been officially made Emperor by the Senate which must wait until a new one can be elected by the people."

"So he is relying on his own allies' military and hoped for ours if we acted against him." Drace nodded in agreement. "If we do nothing then he has lost control of half of the Empire's military. The First Home Fleet remains in my command, the Sixth in yours and the Third, Fourth, Seventh, Ninth and Tenth with our Allies. He cannot afford a civil war when he has no edge against us."

"Larsa managed to call a meeting with Al-Cid Margrace." Harry told her. "It is he that Larsa and Princess Ashelia go now to speak to. I will talk with him. Larsa believes he speaks for peace and with the Empire divided we cannot afford for the Rozarrian Empire to attack us."

"Especially as it will give Vayne a legitimate reason to call for a State of War and to allow him to take control of all the fleets." She nodded.

"There is also another way to deal with this, Drace." Harry winced. "I could return to Arcades now and deal with him."

"You'd be executed even before his body hits the ground." She frowned at him.

"At least it would hit the ground." Harry responded. "Larsa would take his place with you to guide him. Princess Ashelia would agree then to take back her thrown under our protection and war on all fronts could be prevented."

"All at the cost of your life?" She asked. "That cost is too high, Baltheon. I forbid you to even consider it."

"Act on it I will not." Harry conceded. "But consider it I must. At the moment we hold him at a stalemate but if the situation changes then I may have to take action. I cannot watch the Empire be destroyed by a man who's duty is only to himself."

"Consider it well then, Baltheon. And thoroughly." She nodded to him. "I will go now to my Command. As is procedure. From there I can control the First Fleet without Vayne's intervention."

"Stay safe, Drace." Harry told her. "Ensure that you can trust each and every one of your personal protectors."

"I will only have those around me that you have questioned." She promised him. "The Empire's fate may coincide with Larsa's Fate but it will be protected by your hands. Care for it well."

The connection terminated and Harry let himself breathe out deeply, soothing his nerves. The Emperor was dead at the hands of his eldest remaining son and the only way to protect the Empire was to throw it onto the brink of civil war.

"Harry?" Harry turned his head to see Balthier. "The others are awake and getting ready to move out. Are you alright?"

"Until the fallout is dealt with none of the others may find this out, Theo." Harry told him.

"What?" He asked when Harry didn't instantly continue.

"The Emperor is dead." Harry sighed. "Judge Magister Drace and I believe very strongly that Vayne is responsible."

"And I bet he blamed the Senate?" Balthier asked. "A cold plot."

Harry nodded. "He holds the position but not the power as of yet."

"Not until a Senate Election." Balthier nodded.

"What Drace and I have done will put the Empire on the brink of war but Vayne will not push it over the edge, not when my allies control half of the military including the First Fleet." Harry sighed. "But if Vayne can find a reason to declare war..."

"He can take command of all of the military." Balthier rubbed at his head.

"We cannot allow a war to begin." Harry told him. "If it were not for the opportunity to speak to one of the Margrace family face to face I would summon the _Ifrit_ here to ensure Larsa's safety. I must speak to one of the Margraces. They cannot be allowed to act in the face of an Imperial Civil war."

"I am sorry, Harry." Balthier told him.

"The Empire stands for a solidarity but it must be a peaceful solidarity. A protective strength that cannot be toppled so that its citizens can feel safe." Harry told his brother. "I have to believe that will be possible with Larsa as Emperor and I will give my last breath to see it done."

"And what of a lowly Judge?" Balthier asked in amusement. "What do you ask of him, My Lord Judge Magister?"

"Apart from shutting the hell up?" Harry asked with a quick grin at his older brother. "Just promise me that if I can't do it myself that you will protect Larsa. You are a good influence and he will need help and protection if he is to rule."

"Then I will do my best to ensure that you are alive to give him the best help and protection available." Balthier told him simply but Harry knew that his request would be carried out. They were interrupted from further discussion when the others came out into the light snow ready to go.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**That afternoon**

Harry had lost himself in his own head for most of the morning, keeping enough attention on their surroundings to protect himself and the others but not speaking to anyone else. Ashelia and Larsa tried but gave up quickly. Harry was simply assessing everything that was happening in his mind. Calculating the forces on either side of the divide in the Empire that Vayne had created. Drace and her most trusted Allies held almost thirty percent of the entire military might of the Empire and with the addition of those that would more of less certainly hold back their forces and listen to reason if it came to a war they had almost fifty percent of the strength.

Vayne would know that and would have known it was a possibility. He had to of assumed that he'd soon have a reason to remove Drace as a Judge Magister but with Drace in her command, well protected, that option was gone to him and Drace and Harry stood against him and anyone in the Empire with any sense would see that and people feared Harry just as much as they respected and revered him.

Vayne also had to know that Harry could end this entire situation by assassinating Vayne. Now that Harry thought about it Vayne had probably planned this years ago and several things had already not gone his way. Harry had been placed in command of the military of Dalmasca, Nabradia and Bhujerba and had remained in the Emperor's good books. Then he'd survived the assassination attempt against him which would have removed him as an obstacle when Vayne finally moved against his father.

If Harry were Vayne he'd be treading very carefully. He had to know that Harry wouldn't leap before he assessed every outcome and knew that Harry would only go for Vayne as a last resort. He had to tread carefully to avoid pissing Harry off completely. Vayne knew how good Harry was and had to know that Harry could reach him, no matter where he went.

Harry put all of that aside as he walked into the lower camps of Mount Bur Omisais. They didn't garner too much attention apart from the fact that most people that arrived there were hardly in good shape. They were normally people running from the borders of the Rozarrian and Archadian Empires or from the outlands and most had to be nursed back to health upon arrival.

Balthier and Fran led them up through the camp letting the group pause every once in a while when they came to a market stall set up by those who had been here for some time or those that came here to sell to the needy. Harry looked over every stall but kept an eye on where Vaan, Penelo and Larsa were gawking at different things. Harry wasn't really looking for anything and they would get stores before they left but as he was walking beside Basch they came across a weapons seller. He had many wicker baskets full of weapons, some better made than others but Harry's eyes were drawn to a particular one quite far from the pathway. He moved into the square of baskets and crouched down in front of the one he was looking at and studied it without touching it.

"What's that?" Basch asked as he crouched beside him seeing the odd blade. It was a short blade about a foot in length that sat amongst a gauntlet of a material that Harry had never seen before. A metal that looked as thin as cotton. The blade and gauntlet would sit on the outside of his wrist so that the blade sat along the top of his hand. A close in weapon designed for speed, an assassins weapon but one that screamed of grace. The metal itself was what intrigued Harry, there were no signs of forging and the blade seemed to be of one piece with the gauntlet and both were a shimmering red colour that refracted the light like a prism.

"I have such an ability as to be able to sense when something has been made with true mastery." Harry told Basch. "Whether it be clothing, food, medicine or indeed weaponry. This is such a weapon to rival any other I have ever seen including my Katana."

"I don't recognise the markings or the metal." Basch told him before reaching out to pick it up.

"Please Sir!" A man cried and caught Basch's wrist. "Do not, Sir."

"Is there a problem?" Basch asked.

"Sir, I beg your pardon but since that weapon has come into my possession it has burned any that touch it." The man, the owner of the stall, told them as he grabbed a cloth and gently lifted the knife from the box. "I do not know where it has journeyed from, nor who made it or of what they crafted it from, only that I have seen nothing of the like. I know only that the symbols carved into the blade are of an ancient language from a time when beings of great power and wisdom built massive cities."

"I have seen these symbols once before." Harry spoke trying to ignore the overjoyed tone of the Song in his head that was quickly becoming a fever pitch. "There a ruins near to Archades with such symbols."

"And at Giruvegan." The man told him.

Harry straightened up and Basch and the man followed him. "With your permission, Sir." Harry requested and held out his hand towards the blade. "I would like to try."

"Sir, I strongly advise against it." The man told him.

"I will not hold you to blame." Harry told him. He felt that he was safe and the Song was almost calling for him to seize the blade. It seemed to him the perfect weapon that would suit his fighting style, a style where the body was as much of a weapon as the blade that you held. Harry nodded to the man who sighed and held out the blade. Harry reached for it and gently picked up the gauntlet. The man braced himself but the blade did nothing to him. Harry turned it over and rested the blade in the palm of his left hand, over the bandage.

"You surprise me, Sir. Perhaps there is more to you than meets the eye." The man nodded. "I have travelled much of the world, including the Empires and you, Judge Magister Baltheon, are as unique as they come."

"I believe you are correct, good man." Harry nodded without elaborating showing no sign that he'd been surprised that the man had recognised him.

"Please, try it on." The man offered and Harry pulled the gauntlet up onto his right arm, knowing that the blade was designed to sit on the stronger arm. He pulled the thin red metal of the gauntlet over his hand and around his wrist and smiled as it fit with perfection, as if crafted for him. Almost as if the metal had formed to him in the seconds it had taken to secure it in place. The blade rested against the back of his hand and along his fingers sitting about an inch and a half across. Harry flexed his wrist and with a hiss the blade ran back through the gauntlet until it wasn't visible under the thin metal though Harry could feel it all the way up the outside of his forearm.

"Amazing." Basch muttered.

"I would have you part from this, Sir." Harry told the man. "What would you ask for it?"

"To be honest, Judge Magister, the concept of finding an owner has long since vacated my thoughts. A price for such an item is beyond mere numbers." The man sighed.

"What other thing could you need?" Harry asked, genuinely curious. The man knew that he was a Judge Magister and all knew that money wasn't an issue for them. "In addition to this." Harry finished as he loosened his money bag and dropped it in the man's hand. There was easily five thousand worth of diamonds in that bag. Harry never travelled with trinkets when it came to money as he rarely bought anything that wasn't worth the money.

The man looked in the bag and gasped. "That is too much."

"I believe it to be too little." Harry told him simply and knew that Basch was growing confused and they'd already drawn the attention of the rest of their group. "What else do you require?" Harry asked.

"Very well, Judge Magister." The man sighed. "I travel the world in the hopes of discovering something to aid me in setting my son free."

"Where is your son?" Harry asked. It wasn't exactly something he could see himself being a help in, unless the man wanted him to break him out of prison, or release him from his own.

"He was taken by a Judge of the Archadian Empire and has been forced into servitude." The man told him.

"There is no such slavery in the Empire." Harry frowned.

"I do not believe that Judge Zantir is much bothered by such trivial laws." The man told him.

"Your name good sir." Harry asked. "And that of your son?"

"I was a mere old city dweller, my Lord." The man almost seemed to want to defend losing his son in the first place.

"Your name?" Harry pressed.

"Tobias, My Lord." The man bowed his head. "My son is called Zachery."

"Your son's life is worth more than any blade, regardless of its perfection." Harry nodded. "I will see that he is freed in return for this blade."

"My Lord. Thank you." The man nodded his head vigorously.

"Return to Archades and go to my home." Harry told him. "I will have Zachery sent there as soon as I can."

"My Lord." The man seemed to almost be ready to cry.

"Good day, Sir." Harry nodded and turned away, armed with a weapon that could easily make up for the fact he couldn't use his right hand at the moment.

As the group walked further up towards the stone constructions built into the side of the mountain Balthier came up close to his side. "Why all the commotion over a single blade?" He asked. "Even so good as it is."

Harry flexed his wrist experimentally and the blade extended quickly and locked into place. He ran his left fingers over it and the symbols. "I don't really know but something tells me this is a blade designed for people like me."

"People like you?" Balthier asked.

"Elves, Theo." Harry told him. "I think this was made by Elves."

"That would mean..." Balthier trailed off.

"That Elves have been to Ivalice before and if these symbols do match the ones around the ruins of Giruvegan and around Archades then the Elves once had cities here." Harry told him.

"Regardless of whether that is true or not what will it gain you?" Balthier asked.

"Nothing I suppose." Harry sighed. "But at least now I have a weapon that I can use without straining my right hand."

"There is that." Balthier nodded as they came to the large doors that led into Anastasis' audience chamber.

Two of the Priests opened the doors for them and Harry led the group inside. The hall was ornately designed with pools of water running down both sides and across the back. Three walkways stretched into the centre of the room, the one from the door, the largest, and the two others merely accessed doorways leading further into the mountain. In the centre was a large throne with an old man sitting, seemingly sleeping, but Harry knew he wasn't entirely unconscious. Harry had never met him before but had heard plenty of stories and when Harry had taken control of Dalmasca and Nabradia he had sent a formal letter to Anastasis detailing his desire for peace and offering the not insubstantial aid of the forces he controlled if the refugees of Mount Bur-Omisais ever needed protecting. They had been in contact a few times since then but only really out of courtesy.

"Is he sleeping?" Vaan asked Penelo in a loud whisper as they group moved closer and they saw his eyes were closed. Penelo shushed him which actually made more noise.

"No my child." A voice resonated seemingly through the chamber yet Harry's ears heard nothing. The voice was in their minds. Telepathy.

"Whoa!" Vaan gasped as he stepped backwards in surprise.

"I do not sleep." Anastasis declared without moving or opening his eyes. "I dream. For reality and illusion are a duality, two parts of a whole. Only the mirror of dreams reflects what is true."

"Except only action in reality can produce results." Harry spoke silkily.

"Action is something you are well versed in, Friend Judge Magister." Anastasis told him with a chuckle and Harry bowed slightly even though Anastasis couldn't see him.

The Princess seemed unnerved by the way that Anastasis had addressed Harry as a friend but moved passed it. She stepped forward and bowed. "Anastasis, your Grace. I am Ashelia..." She began but was interrupted.

"Lay down your words. Ashelia, daughter of Raminas, I have dreamt your dream." Anastasis told her. "Who better to carry on the Dalmascan line than she who bares the Dawn Shard? Your dream of a Kingdom restored is known to me."

"Gran Kiltias." Larsa stepped forward using Anastasis' true title. "Then give us your blessing. Grant the Lady Ashe her accession."

"I do not suppose this is something you might reconsider." A voice spoke making the entire party spin around. Harry however had heard the man and another person approaching from the entrance and wasn't surprised that he'd spoken. He turned slightly and the man gasped as he recognised him. "I did not think to find such as you, Princess, in the company of the Judge Magister of Death."

"A crude nickname." Harry snorted but Ashelia didn't decide to explain his presence. "I go where Larsa is if he is in danger. In your presence there is such a danger."

"Yet it is the Emperor-in-waiting that has called and I have come." The man almost seemed to be mocking Harry but Harry wasn't going to raise to such obvious bait. He was being tested by one of the most respected men in the world.

Larsa however saw the danger of an argument and stepped forward and offered his hand to the man who instead of taking it merely patted Larsa on top of the head. Larsa flinched away and swatted at the hand before turning to Ashe. "This is the man I wanted you to meet." Larsa told her. "Believe it or not he is a member of the noble House Margrace, rulers of the Rozarrian Empire."

"Hah!" The man laughed. "I am but one of very many. Try as I might, however, I could not stop this war alone. Thus I came seeking Larsa's assistance."

"I hardly expect you to not know that Larsa's peace is no longer possible." Harry straightened up. "The opportunity for talks has gone by the wayside. Action is now all that we have left, not dreams and illusions."

"But you've always told us to not fight back." Ashe gasped and to Harry's surprise Vaan looked the most surprised, as if he'd been just working Harry out only for Harry to change attitudes.

"That was before." Harry told her. "This is now."

"I had heard of your reputation but I imagined someone far more dominating." The man told them. Harry chuckled and half turned his head away knowing that for now his hair covered his ears. Margrace turned back to Ashe. "I am Al-Cid Margrace. At your service. To think I stand before the Lady Ashe. It is an honour."

"She's more of a pain." Harry said bluntly and received shocked looks and a rather affronted one from Ashe.

"In Archadia, Larsa. In Rozarria, Al-Cid. They dream not of war. Should Empire join Empire, they will open a new way for Ivalice in our time." Anastasis spoke up for the first time in a while.

"Hah, Gran Kiltias." Al-Cid laughed. "You speak much of dreams. But in the real world war is upon us."

"Gran Kiltias. I was told that my coming here would prevent a war." Ashe spoke up. "I was to assume my father's throne and announced the restoration of Dalmasca. Treat with the Emperor for peace, and persuade the Resistance to stay their hand. I have not come all this way to be asked to reconsider."

"A word from you and the Resistance would stop cold." Al-Cid agreed. "And Rozarria's pretext for war scattered off to the four winds. This was what we had hoped but alas, circumstances change. A full two years have passed since your reported death. I fear it could only worsen our current situation."

"Because I am powerless to help?" Ashe asked infuriated.

"Nah." Al-Cid shook his head. "It has little to do with you."

"Then what?" Larsa almost snapped. "If Lady Ashe were to extend her hand in friendship. Perhaps I could then persuade the Emperor. His Excellency will solve things peacefully."

It almost broke Harry's heart as he stepped up to Larsa and put a hand on his shoulders. When Al-Cid made to speak Harry turned on him and he gasped and stepped back at the angry look in his eyes that was meant to silence him. Harry had known all along that Al-Cid knew.

"Larsa. You're father is dead." Harry told him quietly restraining himself from kneeling before the shorter boy. That would only insult Larsa. "He was killed late last night. I am sorry."

"Father?" Larsa gasped and recoiled from Harry. "No..."

"He was poisoned." Harry told him.

"No." Larsa shook his head and turned for the door, almost running out. Harry sighed and shook his head and watched as Penelo ran out after him. Harry would track him down later.

"What happened?" Vaan asked.

"Vayne claims that the Senate killed him." Harry said simply.

"A likely story." Al-Cid mocked.

"I believe it to be false also and any man in the Empire with sense will see that also. Whether they will act against Vayne for justice has yet to be seen." Harry mused.

"You believe Vayne did it." Ashe stated more than asked.

"The situation states as such." Harry said simply. "As of now the Empire stands on the brink of civil war."

"Civil war?" Al-Cid frowned and looked at Harry. "How?"

"Myself and my allies will not allow Vayne to stand for the Empire after this. We are the law and we control the justice that the Empire stands for. Vayne murdered his family and hoped that we would contest him and act against him. He holds no real power until a new Senate can be elected and the military remains in the hands of the Judge Magisters. Half of which will side with Judge Magister Drace and myself. The other half with meekly follow Vayne." Harry explained. "He cannot moved against us until he has an advantage."

"Then it is the perfect time to strike." Ashe declared. "If the resistance were to join your forces we could remove Vayne from power."

"And destroy more than half of the Empire in the process. If you attempt such a thing then the Empire will come together and focus outwards." Harry told her sharply.

"And give Vayne a reason to declare a State of Emergency." Balthier added in airily. "And take control of the military from the Judge Magisters. It is exactly what he probably wants."

"There can be no move against the Empire at this time, most importantly from the Rozarrian Empire." Harry said as he turned his gaze on Al-Cid. "Understand Margrace that right now my allies among the Magisterial Council can hold Vayne back from all out war but if you threaten the Empire in any way then the Council will put aside Vayne's method of taking the throne and focus outwards. As much as it pains me I would rather see the Empire on the brink of Civil War than in the hands of Vayne."

"The dreams have told me thus." Anastasis joined the conversation. "I see only war and Vayne's name writ bold on history's pages."

"The only thing writ in Vayne's future is his death." Harry told them. "I will not forsake the chance for the Empire to see him for what he really is but I would rather be executed by my own Council for his assassination than see the Empire I love in his hands."

"My reports say that the entire Arcadian Fleet is in a high state of alert." Al-Cid told Harry. "All of the fleets are consolidating and the newly formed Twelfth fleet is already on the move."

"I have no influence over the Twelfth Fleet. Only the First, Third, Fourth, Seventh, Ninth and Tenth." Harry told them. "And the Sixth will not move without my Command and one of the final orders from the Emperor was its reinforcement."

"By reinforcement you mean..." Basch asked.

"I had three ships that made up the Sixth. The only amount that the late Emperor Gramis was willing to have over Dalmasca. Enough to quell any internal trouble and to keep the ships under Bhujerba's control meek but not enough to provoke action from the Rozarrian Empire so close to their borders." Harry explained. "With the loss of the Eighth Fleet and the sinking of the _Shiva_ he ordered the _Damocles, Hades_ and lastly the new _Vengeance_ to join the _Ifrit_ and the _Vanguard._ That gives me two heavy and two light cruisers within easy reach of here. And the _Vengeance_ is state of the art. A long range missile Destroyer."

"And can you trust the crews?" Basch asked. "Will they follow you or Vayne?"

"At the moment they will follow me without question as they recognise that the Command of all military is with the Judge Magisters until the position of Emperor is settled. It is protocol. Any order from Vayne will be ignored until I agree with it." Harry told them. "If he calls a State of Emergency and the Council as a whole agrees I can count on the crew of the _Ifrit, Vanguard_ and the new _Vengeance_ without a doubt but I will have to strong arm the _Damocles_ and the _Hades_ into going against Vayne."

"Will they?" Balthier asked.

"Probably." Harry said. "I chose the crews myself but the Captains, whilst loyal to me, are both sticklers for the rules. But they are intelligent and quick."

"Then how do we move on?" Al-Cid asked. "The Imperial might of Archadia stands on the brink of Civil War and Vayne waits for the moment to slip a leash over the growling two heads of his military and turn it on the rest of Ivalice."

"Crude but accurate." Harry agreed admittedly beginning to like the Hume man in front of him. "The immediate problem is that Vayne will not merely sit and wait like my allies and I. He has his own allies within the Magisterial Council which control the rest of the Fleet. As long as those ships do not threaten the integrity of the Empire he can request them to go where he wishes including up to the western border, thus beginning a war."

"Then it is us who must act. Perhaps with a power greater than ships, something to push back at Vayne." Ashe spoke up.

Harry pondered that for a few seconds and realised that for once her original idea to wield a weapon strong enough to force the Empire to treat was a good one. If they had a strong enough advantage Harry could force the Magisterial Council to come to the treaty table with Princess Ashelia, Al-Cid Margrace and Larsa. It was the Magisterial Council's duty to protect the Empire and with that in mind they'd have to reconsider. However if Harry couldn't force the Magisterial Council to see reason Vayne would be able to use her attempt at gaining power as a reason to declare the State of Emergency that he so desired right now.

"Do you speak of Nethicite?" Harry asked, knowing he sounded disgusted.

"I seek something far more powerful. A way to destroy Nethicite." Ashe told him.

"To wield power against power." Anastasis' eyes snapped open. "Truly the words of a Hume-Child."

"I am descended from the Dynast-King himself." Ashe defended.

"Indeed." Anastasis nodded. "Then you have but one choice. "Seek you the other power that Raithwall left."

"If you go into danger to do this then you have my blade." Harry told her. "If the Gran Kiltias and Margrace agree to protect Larsa while I am gone." They nodded and Harry bowed out of the conversation, intent on searching out Larsa to make sure he was okay. He found him sitting out on one of the balconies further up the mountain with Penelo at his side. Harry sat beside him without a word and Larsa shrunk down under his arm. Harry sighed and pressed a kiss to the top of his head but still said nothing, letting Larsa treat him like he knew he wanted. Like an older brother.

Harry left Larsa in the care of the staff and guards of Mount Bur-Omisais and made a call for the _Vengeance_ to divert with the _Ifrit_ to collect Larsa and himself and return to Archades. After doing that he met up with Balthier, Basch, Ashe, Fran, Vaan and Penelo as they were leaving the camp. "Since when have you decided to protect us? Larsa is no longer with us." Basch commented as Harry approached. He was once again wearing his black armoured cloak and his hood was up clouding his face slightly yet it wasn't far enough forward to hide his features like he wore it when in an official capacity.

"Where you are heading you will need my aid." Harry said simply.

"I find that hard to believe." Vaan commented.

"Do you think you are the only person to have hated me, Vaan?" Harry asked. "You at least had a personal reason to hate me as an individual but you know now the truth behind that. It was not under my orders that your brother was slain. If you must hate someone then hate Vayne."

"Or for that matter your brother's general." Balthier commented glancing at Basch who had after all been the one to lead Rex to his death.

"It is not a crime to desire the protection of one's King." Harry pointed out in Basch's defence. "I do not take the blame for the soldiers that I order to protect the Emperor who die in their duty."

"Thank you." Basch nodded at Harry before looking at Vaan. "Baltheon is right. He was not to blame for the murder of your brother. That blame lies on Vayne."

"And as much as I hate to admit it also upon the late Emperor." Harry added. "Hate me for being part of the Empire. Hate me for being the Commander that has oppressed Dalmasca for two years but not for your brother's murder. I may be a ruthless killer in battle but I am no cold-hearted murderer and I do not go back on my word."

"Alright then." Vann surprised them by agreeing. "I won't hate you for that but I can still hate you for what you've done to Dalmasca in the last two years."

Harry dipped his head and pulled his hood further up his head to cover his face in darkness and started along the track ignoring the whispered conversation behind him as well as he could. He could hear that Penelo was accusing Vaan of being overly harsh but Harry knew that Vaan could only overcome this at his own pace.

They travelled down through the mountain passes following instructions by the camp's guards until they reached the entrance to a structure built into the side of the mountain. The Stilshrine of Miriam. As they approached the doors began to shimmer and Ashe reached the side of her bag and pulled out the now glowing Dawn Shard. Harry moved away from it even as the Nethicite reacted to the doorway and the large stone slabs moved inwards and opened for them to pass through, shutting tightly behind them.

"This could take a while." Basch commented as he moved forwards and looked down over a hole in the centre of the first room. Harry and the others followed him to see a shaft leading down ringed with passageways and walkways with a large statue in the centre.

"We must hurry." Ashe told them and headed for the closest access down to the next level but before she'd gotten half way down something reared out of the wall at her. A creature without any real substance. Harry raised a hand even as Ashe summoned her own magic and cast a strong Thundera spell that sent it flying back down the steps but it still came. Harry summoned his own magic and a white flash filled the room for a moment almost like the afterimage of lightning and when it faded the ghost was gone. They turned to look at Harry after his Holy spell and saw his cat like eyes.

"My magic is far out of your ability to compare." Harry commented.

"What he means is let him handle anything that requires magic or you'll just tire yourself out." Balthier chuckled and led the way on down the spells as Harry, already in his magic, cast a series of buffering spells on the groups. Energy spells to constantly replenish their strength and shields against magic and physical attacks as well as a spell that allowed them to see traps built into the building.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

It was a long slog down into the Stilshrine but eventually after three hours the tired group arrived in the central chamber locked away behind the large statue. Harry felt the building up of magic before anyone else and he raised his Katana, a motion that the others saw and copied without question. "What do you sense?" Balthier asked him.

"Something powerful." Harry told them all. "A guardian."

"Another one?" Ashe asked looking at Vaan. "Maybe you should take care of this."

Before Harry could comment on her insanity a great pillar of ice shot up from the floor and then shattered leaving behind a being about fifteen feet tall. He, for it was male, was scantily dressed but it seemed deliberate and his skin was as pale as the ice that formed across the entire floor under their feet.

"You expect Vaan to be able to take care of this?" Harry asked Ashe in astonishment.

"We've met one of these. Vaan beat it and now controls it." Balthier explained hastily.

"Fine then." Harry nodded. "Vaan and I will fight it."

"No need to help." Vaan told him angrily. "I can deal with it." Harry didn't get the chance to argue when Vaan's body flashed with a red sheen and runes began to appear around his feet. This was what Harry had seen him start to do when they were against him in the mines and Balthier had been scared for Harry's sake.

The ground erupted under Vaan who jumped away just as flames and smoke erupted from the hole and a creature leapt out. It was about equal in height to the ice one but was less human and held a massive burning axe. It leapt into battle with barely a moment's pause and the two titans clashed together. Both came away injured and Harry sent a curing spell at Vaan's summons and it's wounds healed quickly. Inspired by this Harry reached for his more powerful magic and buffered the creature to shield it against the ice attacks of the enemy even while boosting its own magical attacks.

It was after a couple of minutes when their enemy began to lose that it realised that taking on Vaan's summons with Harry backing it was impossible so it spun to face Vaan and in a second leapt for him. It had decided that by killing Vaan it could rid itself of the great creature of fire. Vaan was able to dodge clear of the incoming being but not the halos of ice it sent flying in its wake. Harry didn't even think about it and threw himself across the few metres to Vaan, tackling him out of the way and rolling across the ground.

Vaan's summons took the opportunity and its axe flew across the room, slicing into the being and pinning it to the wall where it began to fade until it was only a collection of dust which streaked across the room and settled into Vaan. It had been like Vaan's summons then.

Harry gritted his teeth as Vaan pushed him away and he rolled onto his back as Vaan stood. He looked down at Harry with anger on his face that Harry had just saved his life and opened his mouth to speak when Penelo cried out and interrupted him. "Vaan, you're bleeding! Look at your hand!" Vaan raised his hand and saw the blood coating it and frowned.

"I'm not..." Vaan started before looking down at Harry who had managed to pull himself back to the wall and up it slightly. His jacket hid the wound well but one of the ice shards had slipped through the opened front and into his side. It was more or less superficial but it was bleeding heavily.

"Harry!" Balthier gasped and skidded to his knees beside him. "You idiot, you knew that would happen."

"You know why." Harry hissed to him even though the others were all listening. He batted Balthier's hands away and struggled to stand but had to press his hand into his side and still ended up having to let Balthier take his weight. He pulled his jacket clear and all of the others saw the ice shard buried into his side, just under his lowest rib. Vaan had pushed right next to it to get Harry off of him and that was where the blood had come from.

Harry winced and grabbed the end of the shard and with a jerk and a cry of pain he pulled it out and had to shut his eyes to fight back the pain. When he opened them again he saw the others all watching him in concern. Especially Vaan who had gone startlingly pale. Harry pulled his shirt up to expose his stomach and the violent wound and pressed a hand against it, forcing his magic into a healing ball which flooded from his hand into the wound, speeding up his natural healing until he could take his hand away and they could watch as the skin knitted itself back together. He accepted a damp towel from Penelo and wiped at the blood whilst thanking her.

"Many people have tried to kill me." Harry told them. "So far they've all failed."

"Still, you've lost a lot of blood." Balthier told him. "You're not immune to that and you can't just snap your fingers and heal that."

"Since when did I ever snap my fingers to cast magic, Theo?" Harry asked his older brother fondly ignoring his concern.

"Theo?" Vaan asked surprised.

"Don't you dare." Balthier growled at him. "I hate that name."

"No you don't." Harry laughed and straightened up, neatening up his clothing even though it was still bloody. Together the group headed further into the Shrine and into a room filled with moving parts but in the centre, hanging almost by itself was a large sword with an ornate handle that didn't seem to have possibly been made by human hands.

Ashe moved towards it and gripped the handle and it dropped into her grasp. She staggered at the weight, having to use all her strength to hold up the two handed weapon and she stepped back down to them.

"You should try it on the Dawn Shard." Vaan suggested and Harry was actually surprised at how quickly he'd thought of that. The sword was supposed to be able to destroy Nethicite and the Dawn Shard was powerless after the explosion that had taken out the Eighth Fleet. "See if it can destroy Nethicite or not." Vaan explained at Ashe's confused expression.

"What?" Ashe still seemed shocked.

"He just might be onto something." Balthier nodded his agreement and Ashe looked at him. "The Dawn Shard is of no use to us after all."

Ashe paused for a moment before reluctantly agreeing, she pulled the Dawn Shard from her pocket and set it down at the top of the steps and slowly raised the large sword over her head. Almost instantly the Dawn Shard began to bleed mist and Harry winced as the Song screamed in his mind, protesting against what Ashe was doing.

"The stone bleeds Mist." Ashe told them, still holding the sword raised.

"It fears the sword." Fran spoke up.

Suddenly Harry felt extremely weak and the Mist that he could feel so strongly concentrated itself above the stone making Ashe tense up at whatever she saw in it. Harry lost the ability to stand and he fell to his knees with one hand down on the ground to steady himself. He was standing behind most of the group with Balthier, Basch, Fran and Ashe in front of him and Vaan and Penelo to his left and they were the only ones that saw him fall to the ground. Harry was surprised the most when he felt Vaan support his shoulders and take his weight and as the moments past Harry had to place more weight against Vaan's side to stop himself from falling.

He heard the swish of air and then the clang of metal on stone as Ashe dropped the sword down towards the Dawn Shard but into the stone floor beside it. Harry sucked in a breath as the weakness faded from his limbs. "The stone is quiet." Ashe breathed out a sigh of relief and Harry slowly pulled his weight back onto his own knees and arm and he put one of his feet under him. He was just standing up when the group turned to look at each other and saw Vaan helping Harry to rise.

"Baltheon?" Basch asked with a confused look.

"Need I explain?" Harry asked. "The two explosions caused by the Midlight Shard and the Dawn Shard almost killed me and I was half a world away from Nabradia."

"He is a Being enriched by magic, magic that the Nethicite corrupts." Fran spoke gently as if in awe of Harry.

"That's why..." Vaan started but then went slightly red and glanced at Penelo.

"Why I cannot abide Manufactured Nethicite." Harry summed up.

"Well at least we know that this is the sword. The Nethicite Destroyer." Ashe spoke up, bringing them back to a topic that didn't involve Harry's life.

"Should it find it's mark." Balthier pointed out and only Harry could recognise his older brother's particular brand of amusement.

With the blade in hand they didn't have as much of a problem with the traps and beasts in the Stilshrine and it only took them an hour to make their way back to the surface and the mid afternoon light. They only needed a moment before they all heard the heavy hum in the air and Harry looked up in shock to see the massive form of a Carrier Airship blot out the sun as well as eight heavy and light Cruisers, a support ship and hundreds of small Atomos' and Remoras currently docking with the Carrier. A battle fleet, the Twelfth Fleet. He gritted his teeth and almost growled.

Vayne had gotten arrogant very quickly if he thought he could order the Twelfth Fleet to Mount Bur-Omisais but then Harry realised that the ships were heading North-west, away from the mountain. He spun around towards the mountain even as Fran called out and directed their attention to the pillars of smoke rising from the sides of the mountain.

"What is this all?" Vaan turned on Harry.

"I do not know." Harry said coldly. "But when I find out who ordered this I will string them up."

"What can you do?" Ashe asked.

"A damn lot." Harry growled. "Why do you think you don't see this sort of thing in Dalmasca all the time?" Harry challenged her before starting along the trail at a fast walk, almost a jog, heading for Mount Bur-Omisais and more importantly for Larsa.

Letting the others keep up went out of the window half an hour later when they arrived at the entrance to the camp and saw the devastation. Almost off of the camp had been flattened and there were dead bodies and crying wounded everywhere. Harry picked out a couple of dead Imperial Soldiers so there was little doubt who the attackers had been. People saw him and backed away, recognising his heavy black cloak and hood for who he was. A Commander of the troops that had attacked them.

"Larsa." Harry hissed and jumped into a sprint, disappearing up through the camp faster than the others could even hope to follow. He didn't care about them right now, only Larsa.

He dodged past people all the way up and through the doors of the citadel built into the side of the mountain and ignored the main chamber as he headed up into the corridors and to where Larsa had been staying. The room was in shambles with tables and chairs scattered around the floor. There had been a struggle but obviously the attackers had won out if the two Priests on the floor meant anything. Harry checked them briefly but they were dead so instead headed back into the corridor, hoping to find a survivor to question and it didn't matter to him whose side they were on.

In the end he found his way back to the main audience chamber and came in through one of the side doors to find Balthier, Ashe, Basch, Fran, Vaan and Penelo standing together about twenty feet from a very unwelcome sight. The Gran Kiltias was slumped in his chair and before him, facing the rag-tag group of pirates, orphans and insurgents was Judge Magister Bergan and three Judges.

As Harry approached he saw a shape hanging in the air behind Bergan, almost watching the scene and Harry didn't feel right around it. It was the same spectral figure that they'd all seen in the mines and although the change to the Song wasn't unpleasant it was like a dissonance to the one he was used to. Another melody that didn't quite blend in.

Bergen had obviously just finished a rather long winded speech and by the look of rage on their faces it hadn't been a pleasant one. Harry came closer and Bergan turned to see him but neither could see the other's face. Harry had never really liked Bergan, one of Vayne's pets in the Magisterial Council and he was ruthless, interested not in the wellbeing of the Empire but of the power he gained by keeping it strong.

"Ah, Judge Magister Baltheon." Bergan actually sounded pleased. "It seems that you really are as ruthless as they say. Even you cannot stay away from a fight. The Emperor has issued orders to me to use the Twelfth Fleet to forever remove this current trouble from our border lands and that starts here with the vagrant Princess. Will you honour the orders of your Emperor?"

Bergan almost seemed to believe that Harry would so Harry simply kept walking towards them, past the throne and to Bergan's side who turned so he could watch both Harry and the group of six. "I will honour the orders of my _Emperor_." Harry stressed the word Emperor even as he drew his sword and stepped forwards as if he was about to attack Vaan's group before he turned gracefully and levelled the Katana at Bergan.

"By the powers of the Magisterial Council of the Archadian Empire I place you under arrest." Harry told him brutally. "You will lay down your weapons and order your troops to stand down. The Twelfth Fleet, henceforth under detention will disarm and report to Fleet Command for inspection and you will be escorted to a cell in Nalbina Fortress until the Magisterial Council sees fit to put you to trial."

It seemed to take Bergan a moment to process what Harry had said before he laughed. "You cannot be serious. Who are you to place me under arrest? This is done at the Emperor's orders."

"Judge Magister Bergan, Vayne Solidor is Emperor is acting status only, not in title." Harry said as if talking to a small child. "He has no command over the military and no right to order the Twelfth Fleet to war."

"No, I suppose not, but I do." Bergan declared seeing a flaw in Harry's plan and leaping for it. And straight into Harry's trap.

"You commanded them?" Harry asked and the smirk was clear in his voice and made Bergan turn his head in confusion, glancing at the others behind Harry. "This area is out of bounds to all military forces baring the Sixth Fleet under orders of the late Emperor Gramis. No Judge Magister may order a military vessel into this region without the Emperor's agreement or my own. By ordering the Twelfth Fleet into this region you have countermanded a direct order from the late Emperor Gramis. You will surrender your forces immediately or I will pass judgement on you now."

Bergan just stared at Harry in shock. "The Emperor ordered this!" Bergan almost shouted at him.

"The Emperor is dead." Harry snapped. "Vayne has no power to countermand his orders. Thus you have betrayed your Emperor and the Archadian Empire. Stand down immediately."

Bergan snarled at him and raised his sword but there was a dramatic difference this time. Facing the revered Judge Magister Baltheon and seeing their own Commander's crimes his three Judges were backing away from the fight only to find themselves facing Penelo's crossbow, Fran's bow and arrow and Balthier's gun. "I wouldn't run if I were you." Balthier smirked.

"You raise a sword against a Judge Magister?" Harry asked.

"I am a Judge Magister!" Bergan growled.

"Not anymore." Harry smirked under his hood. "As of now you are stripped of your titles, powers and lands. This I do in the name of the Magisterial Council. The seat of justice which is bound by the laws of the Empire and not by the wishes of an acting Emperor."

Harry tightened his grip of his Katana with his left hand and as if the slightly shimmer of light along the blade was a signal Bergan rushed him. Bergan raised his sword and brought it down at Harry's head. Harry, seconds earlier, dropped backwards and kicked his feet out to roll over backwards a few feet just as Bergan's sword struck the ground and cracked the stone flagstones.

Harry leapt forwards, using Bergan's sword to gain him height and to pin the ex-Judge Magister to the floor as he flipped backwards and delivered a solid kick to the bottom of Bergan's helmet knocking it off centre and blocking his eyesight slightly. Bergan growled even as Harry landed smoothly amongst a flutter of his cloak and then yanked his sword off the ground and swung it like it wasn't a dead weight. Harry ducked the sword and parried the next blow with his Katana and then used his bracer to block Bergan's punch to his head.

The others could only stand back as Harry dodged and flowed around the battle, almost seeming to be merely training. Harry didn't bother to prolong the fight as Bergan's anger at Harry only fuelled his mistakes and with a twist and a flick of his left arm he sent the Katana flying at Bergan. Bergan battered the sword to the side and it clattered across to the throne. Bergan made to turn back to Harry to gloat but then gasped in shock and pain as Harry stepped in the few metres, unsheathed the wrist blade he'd brought from this very place and drove it clean through a quarter of an inch of armour and leather and straight into Bergan's chest, splintering his ribs, lungs and heart.

Harry pulled back as soon as the task was complete and let Bergan's body crash to the ground as he stepped away and moved to the pool of water to clean the blade and then inspect it while Balthier rushed forwards to check Bergan's body while Ashe and Penelo checked on the Gran-Kiltias. There wasn't even a scratch on the blade even after going through the armour and bone.

Harry closed the blade, retrieved his Katana and slid it away before looking around. The three Judges were disarmed and Basch and Fran were handing them over to Priests by the door and as he watched Al-Cid Margrace and his female aide entered the room and walked towards them.

"He set his bones with Manufactured Nethicite." Balthier announced making Harry look at him. "The Gran Kiltias?"

Penelo shook her head rather despondently. "What about Larsa?"

"Gone." Harry grunted.

"Spirited away by Judge Magister Gabranth." Al-Cid announced, clutching his side. Harry moved towards him as his aide helped him to sit on the wall that separated the walkway from the pools of water.

"So he was here?" Basch asked but Harry wasn't surprised.

"What happened to Larsa?" Harry demanded even as he removed Al-Cid's hand from his side and crouched to look at the wound. He still wore his hood but he knew that Al-Cid had seen his face earlier.

"He went along to avoid trouble." Al-Cid explained before gasping as Harry healed his small knife wound. "Judge Bergen, however, had other plans and flew into a rage and I was left to fend for myself."

"Thank you for trying." Harry told him sincerely.

"Please, Princess Ashelia, allow me to take you back to Rozzaria." Al-Cid pleaded.

"So that you can protect me?" Ashe asked.

"Vayne has our War Pavilion jumping at shadows. They favour a pre-emptive strike." Al-Cid explained. "But you will convince them otherwise. You will see that they do not start this war."

Ashe went quiet as she thought about this but Harry spoke up instead. "You realise that a pre-emptive strike from Rozarria is just what Vayne wants." Harry pointed out. "It will allow him to unite all of the military and all of the Judge Magisters would unite to defend the Empire, allowing Vayne to call Emergency Powers."

"I know." Al-Cid nodded. "And I will express your concerns. From a well known Judge Magister like yourself it will hold weight however..." He glanced back at Ashe.

"I'm sorry. I cannot." Ashe sighed and shook her head. "I must wield the Sword of Kings and bring an end to the Dusk Shard."

"Do you even know where it is?" Al-Cid asked.

"I can venture a guess." Balthier spoke up. "In Draklor laboratories. The Empire's weapons research and development starts and ends there."

"I can find that out for certain." Harry told Ashe and Balthier.

"How soon do we leave?" Balthier asked Ashe and Harry saw the glint in his eyes.

"At once." Ashe announced.

Harry watched as Al-Cid took his leave, aided slightly by his attendant and when he was gone Harry turned to Ashe. "How do you intend to get to Archades?"

"How would you suggest?" She asked him for once wanting his opinion.

Harry motioned for Penelo who without having to be told handed him a map of Ivalice. Harry placed it on the wall and drew his finger down the southern border of Archadia, between the central Empire and Dalmasca. "This area will be heavily patrolled and is in the hands of the Second Fleet which is one that will follow Vayne. I cannot get you through there by air and it will be heavily patrolled at the moment in case of invasion from Rozarria. Likewise the Navy will be patrolling the coast."

"Our only choice is to go in by foot." Balthier announced getting what Harry was leading to.

Harry nodded. "Return through Rabanastre and past Nalbina Fortress and through Salika Woods. They are my responsibility to patrol and you need not fear being arrested trying to cross the border there. Once inside the Empire proper you can travel as a group as you are without arousing much attention. Just lay low and don't cause any trouble. Travel across the Phon coast east until you can pass the gorge up into the Tchita Uplands. Though not commonly used there are tunnel ruins through into the Old City that you can use."

"Not an easy route." Balthier commented.

"It is perhaps the most dangerous place in the Empire but I don't fear for you." Harry told them.

"And how do you suppose we get into the Upper City?" Balthier asked.

"You could use your status." Harry offered but grinned to show he was joking. "I will see to it upon your arrival. I will have someone keep watch for you."

"Wait?" Vann asked. "You're not coming with us?"

"I must return by the shortest route." Harry told them. "I must ensure Larsa's safety and I trust no one to that but myself. I must also ensure that the Magisterial Council stays divided so that Vayne gains no more control."

"Were you serious about all of that?" Vaan asked. "Can you really have arrested Bergan?"

"I did just arrest him." Harry told him. "The Magisterial Council is tasked to uphold the law and even Vayne's pets must keep to those laws. Bergan's fate was sealed as soon as he ordered a military force into my region which is forbidden by law. Only the Emperor or myself can do such a thing. It was a law created to prevent a Judge Magister from going rogue and moving his Fleet into Dalmasca and thus provoking Rozarria. I will have to follow that up as well. Hopefully they will order a review on the Twelfth Fleet as all Captains know the law and should not have permitted their ships to enter Dalmasca without seeking my permission."

They were about to say more when there was a rumbling crash from outside. Harry frowned at the familiar sound of heavy weapons fire and rushed outside. He paused on the balcony to see the large form of a Heavy Cruiser hanging over the camp. It had clearly returned for Bergan but not been able to raise him.

Harry pressed his Bracer's communications button and addressed the ship on a broad signal. "_Goliath_, this is Judge Magister Baltheon, Commander of the Sixth Fleet. You are ordered to stand down, safety all weapons and return immediately to the Twelfth Fleet with the following message for the Commander of said Fleet. From myself, you are ordered into administration by order of the Magisterial Council for transgressions against the Dalmasca Demilitarisation law set by the late Emperor Gramis. Confirm receipt."

There was silence for a moment but the ship didn't fire again and finally a voice came back to them. _"Where is Judge Magister Bergan?"_ The voice asked.

"Identify yourself." Harry ordered ignoring that fact the man wasn't showing Harry the proper respect.

"_I am Captain and Judge Practon of the Twelfth Fleet."_ The man told him. _"Now, where is Judge Magister Bergan."_

"Watch your tone, Judge." Harry told him icily. "The former Judge Magister Bergan has been found guilty of the same transgression I earlier listed and was stripped of his title before he became traitor to the Empire for raising a weapon against a Judge Magister. He has been executed."

"_You can't do that!"_ The voice gasped. _"The Emperor will demand..."_

"The acting Emperor, Vayne Solidor, cannot break the laws of the Empire." Harry snapped. "Stand down immediately."

"_We shall not."_ The man told him and seconds later the six massive guns of the _Goliath _ opened fire on the mountain again, one striking particularly close to where they were standing.

"_Heavy Cruiser _Goliath_, this is the Heavy Cruiser _Ifrit_, you are firing upon a Judge Magister of the Arcadian Empire. Seize firing immediately." _A new voice announced and Harry looked at Balthier and Vaan with a smirked. There was no response from the _Goliath_. _"I say again, Heavy Cruiser_ Goliath_, this is the Heavy Cruiser_ Ifrit, _and the Missile Destroyer _Vengeance_, you are hereby ordered to stand down your weapons or you will be destroyed."_

Harry knew he wouldn't have to say anything but he did anyway to remove any doubt from the Captain of the _Vengeance's_ mind about whether to fire at his own country folk or not. "_Ifrit_ and _Vengeance_, this is Judge Magister Baltheon. Destroy target, _Goliath_. I say again, destroy Heavy Cruiser _Goliath._"

"_Missiles already in transit."_ Another new voice announced and almost twenty seconds later eighteen streaks of smoke erupted across the top of the mountain and slammed into the side of the _Goliath_. Long range missiles from the _Vengeance_, possibly still over twenty miles away. The _Goliath _stopped firing as smoke and fire erupted all along her port side and she began to list but she held up in the air. Missiles weren't as effective as the large guns on the _Goliath_ but just as a spider is defenceless against a wasp, the big, powerful _Goliath_ was defenceless against the Long Range Missile Destroyer. Another eighteen missiles struck into its starboard side as it began to change course, hoping to run and it listed down across the mountains before exploding as it struck a peak two miles away.

"_Judge Magister Baltheon, this is the _Vengeance_. ETA on Mount Bur-Omisais is two-zero minutes."_

"Understood. Remain at two miles and send an Atomos. The _Ifrit _is to remain over the camp and offer medical assistance before returning to the Sixth Fleet." Harry ordered before turning to the others. "I'm going to take you onto the _Vengeance_. I'll drop you off in Rabanastre but you'll need to make your own way from there. I can't afford to bring you right into the capital right now."

"Thank you." Ashe told him.

"We have the same goal, Princess Ashelia. The removal of war from Ivalice and the key to that is the ability to make your own choices." Harry told her. "With you in Dalmasca and Larsa in Archadia I can see that peace."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next day**

Thirty-eight thousand tonnes of ship hung briefly over the edge of Rabanastre and most of the populace watched as the Archadian Empire's Long Range Missile Destroyer of the Sixth Fleet, _Vengeance_, turned slowly towards the north-north east as a small Atomos undocked from her and flew down into the city with its passengers. Not many of the Dalmascans and visitors to the city didn't know that there was trouble in the Empire that dominated them and most were pleased by that regardless of the danger to themselves. All they knew right then was that Judge Magister Baltheon had increased the size of his Fleet in Dalmasca and most assumed it was to squash the resistance that they had been hearing rumours about in recent weeks.

The _Vengeance_ blasted a long peel on her whistle as she steadied up on her new course almost in way of a parting before she accelerated, leaving behind a shimmer in the air as her huge engines throbbed with the power of one of the most advanced ships in the Imperial Fleet. In a matter of an hour she would arrive in Nalbina Fortress and join the _Damocles, Vanguard _and _Hades_ to patrol the area until the _Ifrit _returned. Harry would leave the five ships in Nalbina after questioning the new Captains of the three new ships to determine what they'd do if they went into civil war before he took an Atomos up to the Capital to meet with the Magisterial Council over the execution of one of their own.

All while Vaan, Balthier, Ashe, Basch, Fran and Penelo snuck into the Empire to destroy the greatest natural weapon in Ivalice.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	7. Arcadia

Avatar of the Occuria

Chapter 7; Arcadia

**The Capital City of the Arcadian Empire; Arcades**

Harry paused in his walk as an elegant ship flew over his head escorted by three Remora attack ships and accompanied by two Atomos transport ships full of Imperial troops. The emblem of Drace's family on the sides of the ships told anyone in the city that Judge Magister Drace was moving from the command of the First Fleet near the docks of the city to the Magisterial Council building. Anyone really interested in intercepting her would probably know that this was just a decoy and that another, subtler, escort was taking her by normal city taxi with some of her best Judges and guards through a roundabout route to ensure her safe arrival.

Her actual location was right next to Harry, walking through the backstreets of the city wearing the plain robes of a traveller and only Harry knew that they were merely walking. It was the safest possible way to ensure that she arrived safely and that no 'accident' befell her convoy.

Harry turned to her and looked at her cloaked form, she wasn't anywhere near as bulky as her armour made her look but the proof of her reputation as one of the strongest fighters in the military was evident in her form, even under the loose travellers robes. "How fairs being a mere citizen again?" Harry asked her with amusement in his voice.

"I feel safe and secure interestingly enough." Drace laughed. "Then again that might merely be because I have you to protect me."

They continued on in silence until they reached the main street that led through all of the major buildings of the central city and the two walked straight up to the guards at the doors of the Magisterial Council building. They weren't affiliated to any of the Houses but were part of the Elite Guard. They blocked their way with their bodies rather than draw their weapons but their hands were never far from them.

"Halt. Lower your hoods and identify yourselves." Their Sergeant ordered.

Harry took a moment to consider his ears and double checked that he wouldn't uncover them by lowering his hood. After satisfying himself that his hair would cover his ears and after the Sergeant almost made to order again, Harry raised his hands and pulled his hood back off his face and down over his head to bare his features to the group of soldiers. The Sergeant stood frozen for a moment before getting his wits back. "My Lord Judge Magister Baltheon, welcome."

"I speak for this person." Harry told him simply and the guard nodded and gestured to the others to move aside to let Harry and his companion pass. Harry walked inside and Drace followed silently. A member of Harry's household, sent ahead that morning, saluted Harry as soon as he'd crossed the room.

"My Lord Judge Magister." He greeted politely. "Everything is as you ordered. This way please."

Harry nodded and the two followed the man through into the building and up to Harry's office though Harry only ever used it just before going into a meeting of the Council. The same could be said for most of the rest of the Council of Judge Magisters. Once inside the man locked the door behind him and turned and bowed to Drace. "My Lady Judge Magister. I apologise for not greeting you properly."

"You choose your servants well, Baltheon." She told Harry before lowering her hood and nodding to the man, Lit, as he was called. "Apology accepted."

"Your armour and uniform is in the bathroom ready for you, My Lady Judge Magister." Lit announced and motioned towards the bathroom which was secure. Harry didn't have to worry about her health in there. Drace soon left the room to change and Harry pulled off his travellers cloak and pulled his proper one off of the desk where Lit had left it and pulled it on. "My Lord Judge Magister. I was informed just before you arrived that the second convoy was hit by what they are reporting to be a band of thieves. The Lieutenant of the party is on the way to give you his report. He shall be here shortly."

"Thank you, Lit." Harry nodded as he pulled up his hood again. Not even his house staff knew what he really was and he preferred not to accidentally show them. "If it hasn't already reached the Council, inform them of our arrival and inform them that our convoy was attacked on the way by a band of thieves and we shall join them as soon as possible."

"My Lord Judge Magister." Lit bowed out of the room but Harry saw the amused smirk on the man's face. Rumours had been flying all over the capital over the last few days ever since news had reached the Empire that the revered and feared Judge Magister Baltheon had killed one of the more ruthless of the Magisterial Council, Judge Magister Bergan. It was well known that as soon as Harry's private ship had arrived in the city from Nalbina he'd received a rather abrupt summons to the Magisterial Council to answer for his deeds. It was also well known that there was serious tension in the military of the Empire in the wake of the Emperor's assassination and that two sides were forming and that Baltheon and Bergan had been on completely different sides.

Harry was seated behind his desk when a flustered looking Lieutenant entered with an obvious effort to come across as collected even though it was obvious that he'd just ran the entire way here. "Lieutenant Brask." Harry greeted the commander of one of the units of Drace's personal guards. "Before you begin, were there any casualties?"

"My Lord Judge Magister." Brask gasped and steadied his breathing, running in such armour was never easy. "I thank you for your concern and I am pleased to report that there were no injuries."

"Then tell me what happened." Harry motioned for him to start.

"We were just entering the inner city when a group of twenty-five men blocked out path. They threatened that they would kill all of us so we allowed them to search us." Brask rattled off. "As you expressly wished us not to engage in a fight we allowed them to continue and it seemed as if they were only pretending to be thieves as they took nothing from the escort and when they forced open the taxi and saw that it was empty they retreated. As you ordered we did not pursue them."

"I am glad that the operation did not cost you." Harry nodded. He'd always hated using decoys like this because of the risk to the men involved. "Thank you for your report. Judge Magister Drace will be returning to her command once this is dealt with."

"I am at your command, My Lord Judge Magister." Brask bowed out of the room knowing when he was dismissed and as soon as he was gone the door to the bathroom opened and Drace walked out fully dressed except for her helmet which sat under her left arm.

"It seems that our enemies fell for our ruse." Drace observed showing that she'd heard the report easily enough in the bathroom.

"Yes, it would seem so." Harry clucked his tongue and rose up and waited only long enough for Drace to place her helmet on her head before offering her his arm to escort her to the meeting which would show anyone watching that the two were firmly allied with each other. Half of the threats against Drace were already squashed with just that knowledge since quite a few assassins wouldn't risk going against the revered Baltheon.

"Something bothers you." Drace spoke, her voice distorted by the thick helmet.

"Just an observation, My Lady." Harry tilted his head. "Your would be assassin managed to not only convince a group of mercenaries to hit a military convoy but he managed to get them to do it in the inner city where reinforcements could be called in at a moment's notice, not to mention a cruiser from your own command. To make it worse he was able to pay for twenty five men to do it."

"Unfortunately there are plenty of just such people that are among my enemies at this time." Drace told him just as they arrived at the doors to the Council room. The Elite guards at the door bowed to them and opened the doors for them to enter. Silence fell over the room as soon as they entered and all heads turned to the two.

The doors shut behind them and Harry glanced around taking in everyone present. Every single member of the Council was present and apart from two scribes in the corner to record the entire meeting the room was empty. The emblems of all of the Houses hung from the walls and a waist high table sat in the centre with fruits and juices. There were no windows and the old lamps had a brass smell to them as they burned with magical light. Harry could never really say why he liked that smell, perhaps it was the Magicite that burned within them that he liked.

"Such a pleasure for us that you decided to join us at last, Baltheon." Judge Magister Dreaden announced.

"I would implore you to watch your tone, Dreaden." Harry spoke calmly. "Or have you forgotten what little etiquette you once knew?"

"We're here to discuss what you have done, Baltheon." Kresden, one of the more neutral Judge Magisters called everyone to attention. He was a respectable man whose fleet keep a close eye on the north east of the Empire.

"Discuss?" Dreaden scoffed. "Why discuss the murder or a loyal member of this council? We're one short on this day and at this man's hand. What is there to discuss?"

"This is a Council of the Law and we will abide by that law." Kresden told Dreaden. "It is the law that no Judge Magister may be arrested without proof of his crime and as no such proof speaks of Baltheon committing murder we shall not just jump to conclusions."

"The reasoning is simple." Harry said as if he were simply bored as he moved through the room and lifted an apple from the table and took a bite, he was among the only ones in the room to ever touch the fruit since there was always the risk somebody had poisoned it which wasn't something he feared. It always turned heads when he took an piece of fruit like this. "Bergan refused to accept my issue of his arrest and turned his blade on a Judge Magister after I had stripped him of his position. Thus he broke the law and I was forced to carry out justice, if not simply defend myself."

"By this rather cavalier approach to your own well being after announcing that, I assume you had a reason for ordering his arrest and removing his title?" Opehague, one of those well inside Drace and Harry's camp asked.

Harry laughed. "As if you all do not already know."

"Enlighten us." Dreaden sneered.

"The manoeuvring of the twelfth fleet into the airspace above Bhujerba, Dalmasca and Nabradia." Harry announced. "And the unlawful attack on the refugee camp of Mount Bur-Omisace and finally for the assassination of the Gran-Kiltias of Bur-Omisace, a person protected by Imperial Decree five years ago."

"This is ridiculous!" Dreaden spat. "Bergan was well within his rights to do just what he did."

"By law he was not." Krisden retorted and Harry grinned under his hood. Unknowingly Dreaden's attitude and Bergan's actions was convincing Krisden to come over to Drace and Harry's side. "The late Emperor decreed that no vessel not of the sixth fleet under the command of Judge Magister Baltheon could enter the airspace over Dalmasca, Bhujerba or Nabradia. Judge Magister Bergan ordered such a thing and thus is well deserving in his issue of arrest. If he then turned his blade on Judge Magister Baltheon then Baltheon was well within his rights, no his _duty_ _to the Empire_, to execute Bergan."

"This is ridiculous!" Dreaden spat. Everyone else seemed to be keeping out of this now and quite a few of those that Harry knew were firmly under Vayne's controls were looking worried. "The Emperor abolished..."

"If you're about to say that Vayne Solidor, _acting_ Emperor, ordered the attack on Mount Bur-Omisace I suggest you think careful over it before you blurt it out." Harry sneered and saw a distinctive shift around the room. "The _acting_ Emperor is placed on the throne only to act as a figurehead for the people of the Empire during this time of turmoil. He has no power to abolish his father's decrees nor the power to order a Judge Magister to move the twelfth fleet to attack a location inside my own territories."

"You disrespect our future Emperor?" Jerrad, another of Vayne's lackeys asked him calmly. Harry knew he wouldn't be able to get a rise from him as easily as he had Dreadon.

"Judge Magister Baltheon merely speaks the law as it applies to this situation." Lopus spoke calmly. He, like Krisden, was one of the northern Judge Magisters who was so far sitting on the fence but as he spoke he nodded to Harry in respect. "He assessed the situation and reacted with the laws that we are oath-bound to follow. On that same basis we are oath-bound to agree with him and I cannot see any legal reason for anyone on this Council to do otherwise."

There was silence for the most part but it seemed that Bergan's fate had been dropped. "What of the twelfth fleet?" One of Vayne's lackeys spoke up.

"I have ordered it into administration to determine why the Captains of the vessels, who were well aware of the illegality or their actions, undertook the mission regardless." Harry said simply.

"The most logical thing to do with the fleet is move it to reinforce the Second and Third Fleets." Jerrad suggested. Neither were his fleet so this was clearly planned and it would move the power of the twelfth fleet right onto the border between Archadia and Harry's territories between the two Empires and thus provoke the Rozzarians.

"The twelfth has already struck a refugee camp near to the Rozarrian border!" Cairns, one of their allies retorted. "If we reinforce our borders with it the Rozzarians may take it as preparation for war."

"Are you shirking from war, Cairns?" Dreaden laughed.

"Be silent." Harry hissed so harshly that Dreaden actually flinched. "Cairns is correct. The concept of making such a violent gesture when our own Empire is in turmoil over the death of our Emperor and while tensions are so high between us and the Rozzarians is laughable."

"And where do you think it should be sent, Judge Magister Baltheon?" Jerrad sneered though it was only evident in his voice.

"It should be left to protect the capital." Harry told them simply. "Leave it in administration either until the Emperor is sworn in by a new senate and can design his defences as he sees fit or until we have a credible threat. If it is here in the city it is ideally placed to reinforce anywhere in the southern Empire."

There was a muttering of agreement and Harry's eyes flickered over the room and even as people began casting their votes it became clear to Harry that he'd lost. Vayne simply had too many supporters here and this wasn't a matter of law but of tactics. Even if Harry's plan made more sense his opposition could say that their idea was just as valid. He did note though that all five of those still sitting on the fence voted with Harry's solution with respectful nods in his direction.

A half hour later the meeting ended and Harry made his way to his office and stared out of the window for a time. Drace followed him as well as, surprisingly, Krisden, Lopus and Mullock, another of the neutrals. Harry greeted them unemotionally as the door shut.

"It is becoming concerning that our military appears to be dividing." Krisden told Drace and Harry. "It seems that your opposition has gained control of the twelfth fleet on this day."

"I had noticed." Harry told him with a touch of amusement at the man's roundabout way of getting to the point.

"I do not like being in the middle of a civil war but whilst your opposition seems to desire such a thing, you and your allies seem to be trying to avoid it. While I do not know if you will be successful you are in the right and Mullock, Lopus and I have spoken on this and agree that we must aid you if we are to protect our Empire. Even from within." Krisden announced and Harry nodded to him in acceptance.

"We are pleased to hear such a thing, my friend." Drace lifted off her helmet and smiled at the man properly. "We are approaching dark times and it pains me to see the Empire I love in such turmoil."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Three days later**

Harry threw back his hood as he slammed the door to his seating room shut, he picked up a glass vase and hefted it across the room. He barely noticed the other two people in the room though he took them in when both startled and flinched as the glass shattered against the wall and rained across the area.

One was the ex-slave Zachery who Harry had scared Judge Zantir into releasing with just a simple sentence thrown into a conversation that Harry had known the Judge had been listening to. The Judge had tried to have a group of slaves killed that very night but Harry's troops had prevented the act with Harry's help. The other slaves had been taken to the Port of Balfonheim with enough money for them to get home again. Zachery had accepted the offer to stay in Harry's home until his father came to collect him. Harry turned to look at Larsa who had been under close watch in the Imperial Towers and Harry hadn't been able to see him because he'd been too busy meeting with Judge Magisters and Judges that were his allies or potential allies.

"Larsa." Harry sighed and relaxed himself visibly and Larsa moved over to him and hugged him gently. Harry returned the gesture and could feel in the boy's body that he had been having a tough few days ever since his father was killed. "I am sorry."

"You are so angry." Larsa told him as he pulled away. "I have heard it from the guards around me. They say that Judge Magister Baltheon is out for revenge and they are all frightened of you."

"People have always been frightened of me, Larsa." Harry told him. "You're just not used to seeing that side of me."

"I heard my brother talking..." Larsa frowned.

"About what?" Harry pressed when Larsa didn't continue on his own.

"He was talking to the General of the Elite Guards about you." Larsa bit his lip. "About you not being allowed in to see him for any reason. He was worried that you thought that he had a hand in my father's death and that you'd want revenge."

"Perhaps it's a good thing then that I have no desire to go to see your brother then." Harry shrugged.

"Don't play this down." Larsa frowned worriedly.

"The Elite Guard have only the power to protect what they guard against anyone that attacks it, no matter who they are." Harry pointed out. "They do not have the legal right to attack somebody without provocation."

"And if you tried to harm my brother?" Larsa questioned.

"In that case they'd obviously have reason to attack me." Harry laughed.

"Don't do that." Larsa glared. "Don't treat me like a child."

Harry moved quickly and slung and arm around Larsa. "But you are a child, Larsa. A little brother to me and I'm going to treat you like that for as long as I can get away with it."

Larsa let out an explosive rush of breath before looking up at Harry. "Do you really think that Vayne was involved in father's murder?"

"You should know better than to discuss such things, Larsa." Harry admonished. "And you should never ask such a question for it matters not what other people believe. You have excellent instincts, Larsa, use them to guide you to the answers you seek. They have not led you astray yet."

There was a knock at the door and it opened quickly to show Lit who quickly crossed the room and bowed to Harry. "A message from the Hunter's camp on the Phon Coastline, My Lord Judge Magister."

Harry nodded. "What is it?"

"Your contact reported in to say that people of the description you provided have passed through the camp on their way east along the coast. They asked about routes north." Lit informed him.

"When was this?" Harry asked.

"They passed through yesterday at around noon." Lit explained.

"That means they'll reach the city tomorrow morning." Harry nodded almost to himself. "Lit, send someone down to the old city and tell them to locate a man called Jules and tell him to come to speak to me. Ensure that the backdoor is open for him to arrive. I doubt he'll wish to be seen entering my home."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next morning**

Vaan eyed the city as he walked along the walkway that connected the old city to the vast city above it. The change was so drastic it was like going from winter to summer in a second. He had arrived through the old underground ruins and into the old city in the early hours of the morning after a long overnight trek through the underground caverns and tunnels and soon the six of them had been trying to find a way up into the city. Then they had been interrupted by a Streetear called Jules who had given them a way to get past the guards at the gate for no other reason than he seemed amused to see Balthier.

"Why did that man help us through?" Ashe asked Balthier, obviously thinking just what Vaan was thinking.

Balthier snorted in amusement. "You'll find that Judge Magister Baltheon has a different reputation around these parts than in your fair city."

"How do you mean?" Penelo asked.

"In your world he is feared and hated." Balthier shrugged. "In this world he is feared maybe, but he is also revered."

"How does that help us?" Vaan asked unable to like the feeling that they were being helped by somebody like Baltheon.

"He has contacts in every part of the city." Balthier explained. "Some of them probably respect him more than they do their Empire. Take the patrol that stopped us in the Salika Woods for example. They were clearly told what we looked like by him and without question they accepted his order to let a band like us into their Empire."

"They'd do that if they feared him." Vaan pointed out.

"Hate him if you must, Vaan." Balthier sighed looking surprisingly hurt for a moment. "But remember that at the moment he is your greatest Ally."

"And potentially our greatest enemy." Basch pointed out. "We should make sure we are ready for anything."

"He's right." Vaan nodded. "We should get our weapons and armour checked and then stock up on supplies."

"Very well." Balthier nodded. "I go to find a few contacts of my own. I'll feel better knowing the latest news. If you get into any trouble tell the Sergeant that you must speak to Judge Magister Baltheon. They will have to contact him and won't lay a finger on you until they speak to him."

"And assume that Baltheon will help us?" Vaan asked.

Balthier moved closer to Vaan and leaned in. "Need I remind you, dear boy, that he risked his own health to save you just four days ago."

Vaan couldn't think of an answer to that one so instead just kept his mouth shut with the feeling that he only understood half of what he should. He really needed some answers. He eyed the direction that Balthier had headed off in and then at the others who were moving off towards the shopping district. Penelo watched him for a moment before nodding and running back to him. "Go after him and find some answers." She told him before hugging him and running off after the others. Vaan watched them go for a moment before turning back to see that Balthier had disappeared. He ran off in the direction he'd last seen him and hoped he wouldn't lose him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The residence of Judge Magister Baltheon**

Harry stood on the balcony of his office on the third floor of his home overlooking one of the nicer roads in the city, there were ponds, water features built into the very road that linked the buildings together. He was wearing his full Judge Magister cloak but the hood was down as he let the sun wash over his face. He watched as a familiar figure made his way down the road with another familiar figure following him at a distance. Balthier didn't really stand out in this scene and he knew the Empire enough to fit in. Vaan, trying to follow him, stuck out like a sore thumb with his fighting clothes more suited for the deserts than the city centre but he was young enough that he looked, to the rich citizens up in these levels, to merely be a street boy working for somebody in the city so his lack of proper clothing didn't really gain much more than passing interest and perhaps a little distaste. Harry had to admit that he liked the sight of Vaan's hard muscles exposed across his torso.

Just as they approached his main door Balthier paused and turned to look directly at Vaan unsurprised by his presence and Harry laughed. Vaan would have to really work at it if he wanted to be able to sneak up on Balthier. Harry pressed a button on the wall of his office. "Lit? We've got two guests, bring them straight to me in my office. There's no need to search them."

"_Of course, My Lord Judge Magister."_ Lit told him and Harry walked back onto his balcony in time to hear his front door open directly below him and to hear Lit greet the two and invite them inside. Harry waited on his balcony and heard his door open a few minutes later. "My Lord Judge Magister. Your guests have arrived. Balthier and Vaan."

"Thank you, Lit." Harry turned to look at the three and looked over Balthier and Vaan taking in their tired appearances. "Bring us something cold to drink, please, and have six of the guest rooms prepared for tonight."

"You think we're going to be here that long?" Balthier asked just as Lit closed the door behind him.

Harry nodded and moved to his desk and sat on the edge of it and Vaan and Balthier sat down with relief in a couple of chairs. "I made a few enquiries and you were right. Draklor has control of the last remaining relic. You will have to break in to find it but that won't be possible today. The guard is on its monthly hand over and there are an additional thirty percent guarding the facility. Unfortunately Cid is less than likely to look the other way if I make a visit out of the blue when I haven't spoken to the man... well you were probably here the last time I wanted to go there."

"You are right." Balthier nodded. "I don't believe complete subterfuge will help us here. We will have to fight our way in."

"You understand that the consequences of helping you forbid me from assisting you?" Harry asked. "As much as I would want to."

"Sure." Vaan rolled his eyes. "Leave the danger to us."

"Vaan..." Harry sighed. "It is not like that at all. I'd rather be there, to protect you and to protect my only family, Balthier, but Vayne is hoping that I make a mistake so that his allies in the Council can issue a warrant for my arrest. With my loss to his opposition he'd gain almost full control of our military. I'm the restraining hand at the moment and it's not something we can afford to throw away. It's not something that Dalmasca can afford either."

"Since when have you cared about Dalmasca?" Vaan glared at him and Harry sighed again.

"You know what I wish for, Vaan?" Harry asked suddenly. "I wish for Larsa to be Emperor so that Lady Ashelia can rule over a completely free Dalmasca and we can rebuild Nabradia and give it back to her people. I wish that Larsa and Ashelia can be friends and for the first time our Empire can sign a treaty of friendship with Dalmasca and even Rozarria so that the entire of Ivalice can finally look to the future rather than to the next battle between the two Empires. Ivalice hasn't been at peace since King Wraithwall's time but with Larsa, Ashelia and Al-Cid perhaps that is a possibility once more. That's my task."

"You think that's the task you were given?" Balthier straightened up.

"I believe I'm here to be the tool to form that alliance." Harry nodded. "I am Imperial and Larsa will listen to me when I offer my advice and I've been given the task of protecting Dalmasca which I have done without worsening the situation and to the point that when the time comes for Larsa to be Emperor and for my fleet and men to pull out of Dalmasca she can recover quickly from the loss. I don't know yet whether protecting Ashelia and Larsa will be the death of me but I am willing to take that chance."

"And what of your Soulmate?" Balthier actually stood up. "You were told to find him so that you could live and be happy. Where is that?"

"Don't get upset, Theo." Harry shook his head. "I can't control that any more than you can. Events conspired against us and it isn't his fault that he has grown to hate me."

"And what if he doesn't lose that hate?" Balthier asked desperately.

"I will survive." Harry told him.

"Would you two stop talking about me as if I wasn't in the room?" Vaan told them angrily and both snapped their heads around. Harry narrowed his eyes but Balthier just looked shocked. "I'm not a complete idiot. I'm not as dense as you seem to think. I noticed the signs, your hand when you hit me, the way you never argue with me and the way you look at me at times."

"And because Fran can't keep simple things to herself." Balthier grumbled.

"It's not her fault she decided I should know." Vaan accused him. "I had the right to find out even if I had to work it all out myself. All she did was help."

"Theo." Harry caught his older brother's attention and shook his head. Balthier grumbled something under his breath that was more for the sake of saying something than actually to get across words. "Why don't you go find your companions and bring them here for lunch? I note that you decided to tackle the underground ruins over night."

"I'd take a night in those ruins over a night in the old city any day." Balthier told him before nodding. "Perhaps I should take my leave as this is a conversation I had rather keep myself out of."

Balthier walked to the door but turned to look at Harry before he walked out of it. Seeing that Vaan couldn't see him he shot Harry a concerned look which Harry returned with an impassive one. Balthier shook his head and disappeared, shutting the door behind him quietly. "How do you know we're Soulmates?" Vaan asked him as soon as the door was shut. He stood up and walked over to the mirror and messed with his hair in his reflection for a moment.

"I am not human remember." Harry told him. "I am attuned to my Soulmate's presence. I knew it to be you the day I met your older brother. It is why I did not remain in Rabanastre to find you after he was terminally injured. It would not have been right."

"Too right." Vaan grumbled.

"Knowing what the death of your King would do to my reputation and knowing that you were Rabanastran I didn't try to find you knowing that until the truth was learned, if it ever was, you would not have considered anything between us." Harry sighed. "So knowing that there was no point I tried to forget about you. It seems that fate had other plans and I was surprised to see you at the parade but again your hatred pained me so I did not think to follow it. After I struck you I had unequivocal proof and after you learnt the truth about my part in your King's assassination I allowed myself a little hope."

"Hope?" Vaan turned to him. "How do you know if I would even feel that way? How do you know if I was even gay?"

"I didn't know." Harry sighed. "I hoped."

"What is this Soulmate thing?" Vaan asked. "Fran said it was common for Verra."

"Every sentient being has a Soulmate be they human or not. Normally their mates are of the same species but not always and to most it doesn't matter. You can still love somebody who isn't your Soulmate as easily as you can someone who is, maybe even more." Harry explained saying what he'd read when he'd studied it before.

"What's the point then?" Vaan asked.

"It's not to just cause pain like I know you are thinking, Vaan. I am sorry that you think that way." Harry sighed. "Beings produce magic and each individual's body is attuned to that magic and it is that which we call a soul. It perfectly complements just one other soul in all of the known worlds."

"Worlds?" Vaan frowned.

"Of which there are thousands." Harry nodded. "I only know of two however. This one and the one I was a young child on."

"So the chances of finding your Soulmate?" Vaan asked.

"Is so low that it is a miracle for it to happen. Unless you are of my race where you are attuned to the other's existence." Harry explained. "I believe that my race had a way to travel between the worlds and built cities in each."

"Why?" Vaan asked.

"To learn, explore but I believe also to find their Soulmates." Harry explained. "You see when you accept your Soulmate your magic intertwines and compliments each other. Effectively allowing you to create magic beyond what you could before."

"So not finding your Soulmate isn't all that bad?" Vaan asked. "And not caring if you do doesn't really matter either?"

"For a human no." Harry shook his head. "Even for a Verra it matters very little although they understand the advantages that come in magic when they combine it with their Soulmate."

"But you're not human." Vaan pointed out.

"It doesn't matter." Harry shook his head. "The details matter little when you cannot return the feelings."

"Feelings?" Vaan frowned. "As in you _do_ have feelings for me?"

"Vaan, I greatly admire your courage and determination. The love you have for freedom reminds me of what I wish for this Empire and for Ivalice. You have put yourself into a war that is not where any seventeen year old belongs and you've done it because you know it must be done." Harry told him. "You've pitted yourself against an enemy you can't reasonably believe you can defeat but you've done it to protect your home. It pains me to think of what has happened to you in your past, your parents' deaths in the war and the loss of your brother and every part of me wants to see your heart healed."

Vaan frowned at him and Harry turned and walked out onto his balcony again. He heard Vaan follow him out. "Tell me the truth. You're hiding something about your side of the bond. What's different between an Elf and a human?"

"I've tried to have a relationship before." Harry told Vaan before. "Just once before with a young man when I was eighteen. We were friends ever since Balthier ran away from the Empire and we fell in love I suppose. My magic didn't accept the relationship like my heart did and it corrupted him ever so slowly. Maybe not on purpose but perhaps just because it was too much for his body to handle."

"What happened?" Vaan asked quietly.

"I visit him from time to time. He's in a hospital out to the north. My magic drove him mad." Harry told him. "I vowed then to learn everything I could about Soulmates and in the process realised that only my Soulmate could stand to be with me like that and not suffer the same fate."

"So you're saying that if it's not me then it's nobody?" Vaan asked.

"Better nobody then anyone that would go insane." Harry told him quietly. "I'm sorry, Vaan, but I don't wish to discuss this any longer. I had your answer a long time ago. If you head down to the main hall then you can meet up with your friends and have lunch. You are welcome to stay here tonight and I will show you how to get into Draklor unseen. After that I am sure we will meet again at some time."

"Baltheon..." Vaan frowned.

"My name's Harry." Harry found himself saying without thinking about it. Vaan already knew but for some reason he wanted to hear his real name. "Goodbye, Vaan." Whether Vaan wanted to leave or not was unclear but he did head back through the room and further into the house and Harry leaned forwards onto the railing and ducked his head down even as he watched Balthier walking towards the house with Fran, Ashe, Basch and Penelo.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**That night**

Harry woke sharply as somebody entered his bedroom. He didn't jerk up or anything so mundane, he didn't even change his breathing or open his eyes but merely listened to the person slowly walking across his room on light feet. They paused at the end of his bed and Harry moved his hand ever so slightly where it lay on his stomach. Only enough to prepare to use magic but not enough for the person to see him moving it where the blanket only covered his legs and waist.

Without warning Harry struck, channelling magic into his hand and releasing it in a burst of light that stung at his own eyes but stunned the intruder. Even before the bright flash had dulled Harry was moving as a blur and had the man in his grasp with an arm around him neck from behind and his other hand on the side of his head restraining him completely. It took him another instant to take in who it was and he growled in Vaan's ear in irritation.

"I killed the last person that snuck into my room, Vaan." Harry said in a hiss before releasing the hand that was laid on the side of the young man's head and flicked it at the towel laying across the back of one of the chairs next to his bed. It flew to his hand and Harry quickly released Vaan and wrapped the towel around his naked waist before Vaan could turn around. "There's such a thing as knocking."

"I didn't want to wake up the whole corridor." Vaan said. "And I didn't think you'd freak out."

"I didn't freak out." Harry told him darkly even as he stretched his arms, not liking having to move so fast after just waking up. "People have a habit of trying to assassinate me in my sleep."

"People? As in more than one?"

"Well one was an assassin that thought it better to kill me in my sleep before killing the Judge Magister I was staying with. The other was a thief who must have hit his head before accepting the job of stealing from me." Harry mused before moving to the seat beside his bed and sitting down. "Was there a reason for this visit?"

"Can't we talk?" Vaan asked and blushed when Harry looked up and saw him eyeing Harry's chest.

"In the middle of the night?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well the others..." Vaan trailed off with a wince.

"Would ask what the hell you're thinking talking to me?" Harry offered when Vaan didn't try to finish his explanation.

"Look." Vaan huffed and sat cross-legged on Harry's bed. "You threw all of that Soulmate stuff at me, I have a right to at least find out who you are before I think about it any further."

"I thought you knew who I was?" Harry pointed out.

"Well I was wrong, all right." Vaan grumbled. "I'd just lost..." He trailed off.

"You'd just lost your only family." Harry nodded. "I can't begin to pretend to know how you felt after losing your brother, especially after he'd been raising you since your parents were killed. I do however know what it's like to care about an older brother."

"Balthier?" Vaan asked. "Can you tell me about the two of you?"

"Why?" Harry asked in surprise.

"I want to know you." Vaan told him. "There's obviously more to you then I thought and don't I have a right to know?"

"Alright then." Harry sighed and leaned back in his chair. "You want to know everything?" Vaan nodded. "Then what I tell you has to stay between us."

"Alright." Vaan nodded. "But how do you know I'll keep that promise."

Harry, in response, raised his right hand and the blood stained bandage around it. "Because I hit you that time I've had to change this bandage every three hours because of the bleeding. We can't betray each other without feeling something in return. If you told what I'm about to tell you to anyone but Balthier it would be about the worst betrayal you could think of."

Vaan nodded with a gulp as he eyed Harry's hand. "I won't say a word. Does Balthier know it all then?"

"Everything up until I was fourteen which is basically what you need to know about me." Harry told him. "I don't have much in the way of a personal life after that."

"Okay." Vaan nodded and made himself comfortable and Harry laughed at the motion, his musical laugh making Vaan smile.

"The World I came from isn't anything like this one." Harry started. "They don't have magic like we do. I don't remember ever seeing magic at all. They had legends and bedtime stories about Elves like me and about Witches and monsters but I only ever saw humans. That was the only sentient race on the world. I grew up in a place where the towns stretched on side by side for as far as you could travel in a single day and what wasn't towns and cities was farmland. People drove around in cars that were something along the lines of our hover taxis but they didn't have hover technology because that's magicite and they didn't have that. They did have airships but they were small but powerful. I remember seeing an aircraft drop a bomb so large that it sent out a shockwave comparable to what happened to the _Leviathan_ and her fleet."

"Whoa." Vaan agreed. "How did you get here?"

"When I was a baby my parents were killed in a crash with the vehicles they drove around. I don't even remember them or whether they were my real parents or if they were Elves. I don't even know their names because my Aunt only ever called my mother a whore." Vaan winced at the word because they knew what it meant. "I live with my Aunt and her husband and son and they abused, neglected and beat me. I didn't really understand what it was until I saw all the other families when I went to school when I was seven. I saw the looks of disgust they gave my Uncle. That night he almost killed me and I remember it so vividly. Balthier used to have to wake me up from nightmares from reliving that night." Harry composed himself and went on. "I'm not ashamed to admit that I cried myself to sleep that night wishing that I was anywhere else than there as I meagrely tried to heal the wounds I'd received."

"You knew you were an elf?" Vaan asked.

"I knew I was different." Harry nodded and brushed his hair behind his ears to show his ears. "I had these though even then I could alter them to human ears, just like I can now if I really want to but it's not pleasant for me to rid myself of them. It would be just like anyone else willing away an arm or a leg. I also had the healing if I really concentrated on it."

"That's cool." Vaan nodded to tell Harry to continue.

"If I'd been human I doubt I would have survived six years of it." Harry said sombrely. "Anyway, that night I dreamed of a beautiful song and people telling me to be their Avatar, and calling me an Elf, to find my Soulmate and be happy until they needed me. I woke up in a room in Draklor Research Centre and every moment since I'd been able to hear that same song playing in the background. It's like the planet singing to me and it changes depending on what is happening around me. It screams when I'm too close to Nethicite and it sings out happily when I discover something made with true mastery. That's how I knew that Reks was close to my Soulmate, the Song told me and when I first really saw you I knew the same way. Not only that but now my heart is telling me."

Vaan sat in silence for a moment and Harry stood up and stretched before sitting on his own bed with his back to the headboard and Vaan at the foot of the bed. "Balthier's father, Cid, took me in more out of scientific curiosity than care but Balthier's mother was kind to me until she died not long afterwards. Balthier came apart and I believe that if he hadn't decided to look after me he would have lost all sense then. As it was he raised me even though he is only two years older than me."

"Why did he run away?" Vaan asked. "And how could you forgive him for abandoning you?"

"When I was thirteen and Balthier was fifteen he said something very nasty about the Emperor. The sort of thing that could get you killed if you said it in front of the wrong person." Harry sighed. "Luckily the Judge Magister that heard it didn't really see which of us said it and I took the blame knowing that I couldn't live without Balthier and that I could survive far more than him and even then the Emperor cared greatly for my existence, as did Cid. Neither would have let me die. The skin was almost completely flayed from my back and Balthier never really forgave himself after that and over the next year he convinced himself that he needed to leave before he made another mistake and got me hurt again."

"So he just left?" Vaan asked.

"He tried to tell me that he was leaving but I don't think he could. In the end I wrote him a note and slipped it into his pocket so that when he left he found it and knew he was forgiven." Harry laughed. "I never saw him again after that day until you were in my dungeon."

"I suppose you lost your older brother at the same age that I did." Vaan told him.

"Except I knew that my brother was living a life he could enjoy." Harry rested his head back on the headboard for a moment.

"You've had a life far worse than mine." Vaan told him.

Harry laughed. "Is it a competition?"

Vaan laughed and moved to sit at Harry's side and launched into his own life story, about life in Rabanastre before the war with the Empire and then during the war and after his parents were killed and then almost everything he could remember about Reks and finally the end of the war and the two years since. After that they merely just talked, sharing anything about themselves or the world that came to mind. Harry told Vaan about his military life while Vaan told him what it was like to be a street rat in a world of Empires. It was a long night but one that Harry enjoyed a surprising amount and he was almost disappointed when he spotted the sun rising over the city and knew they had to get on with their lives but maybe now he and Vaan could finally be around one another without all of the resentment that had built up over their misunderstanding.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next morning; Draklor military entrance**

"This is as far as I can risk taking you." Harry said quietly from under his travelling cloak with the hood pulled up so nothing of his face could be seen. "Just around the corner you'll find two guards and they can call another eight at a moment's warning. You'll have to take them out pretty fast unless you want to cause a commotion. Inside is a large stores issue area but you need to get through that and into the complex as fast as you can, a lot of the patrols go through that area."

"Thank you." Ashe told him.

"If you get caught, Lady Ashe." Harry paused as she looked at him. "I will do what I can to secure your release. Whatever you do however do not mention your real names or I cannot be of help to you. If you are caught then the chief of security will speak with you before you are sent away. If any of you are alone with him then mention my name and tell him that I sent you. His name is Marcus Wright. He's my man on the inside I suppose you could say."

"You have the chief of security for Draklor in your pocket?" Balthier asked him with a delighted grin.

"Keep a close eye on your enemies." Harry pointed out. "Now listen, if you trip the alarms then it is up to the First Fleet to respond, I will make sure that I am who Drace sends to lead the teams but I warn you that Draklor is a priority for the military and we will have no choice but to send an army through this building. If you trip the alarms then get yourselves out."

"Should we return to your home after this is complete?" Ashe asked.

"No, even if you do not trigger the alarm you're presence will be detected in the end. Get out of the city as fast as you can." Harry advised before turning back along the road towards the centre of the city again. He paused at the corner and looked back until the six of them had disappeared around the corner. He had no doubt that they could get inside the facility and hopefully they'd get what they needed and get out. Balthier knew his way around the facility from his teenage years after all.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**A short while later – First Fleet dock**

Harry had gone straight to the First Fleet's staging area after shedding his travelling cloak to show his normal battle gear. Appearing randomly at the staging area wasn't all that rare for him so he didn't have to worry about it looking odd. The entire staging area was designed to land airships and most of the structures were actually part of the landing platforms. Eight of the eighteen ships of the First Fleet were currently settled onto the platforms and Harry walked under the nose of a long range missile frigate just like his own on his way to the command centre where he knew he could find Drace but he didn't reach it before he heard a siren. The general alert ordering all ships capable of launching right then to get up into the sky and any soldier to prepare to be shipped out if necessary. Harry picked up his pace and as he approached the main doors one of Drace's Judges ran out and stopped right in front of him.

"My Lord Judge Magister." The man bowed. "We have a situation. The Draklor Laboratories had been broken into. Judge Magister Drace wishes to request your aid to lead the soldiers into battle."

"Where are the ships taking the troops to the labs?" Harry asked in way of accepting. How had Balthier and the others manage to get into trouble already, they'd only entered fifteen minutes ago. How could so few people get into trouble so often?

"They are assembling on platform nine." The Judge told him. "I'll send them word that you will lead the attack."

"Go on then." Harry nodded briskly and turned to head for the aforementioned site and arrived to find it teeming with organised chaos as soldiers loaded into eight Atomos while eight Remoras hovered nearby as escorts even though in a matter of minutes they'd have Airships like the heavy cruisers over the area. Harry walked up to the back of one of the Atomos and up to the three Judges who were in charge of the soldiers. "What's the situation?" Harry interrupted them.

They turned and bowed before one spoke up. "An unknown number of assailants have slipped into the labs and have been working up through the levels. The distress signal we received came from the eighth floor and since then we've received another on the eleventh floor."

"Let's get moving then and perhaps we can cut them off at the thirteenth floor platforms." Harry ordered knowing that he couldn't in all good conscience suggest anything else since that was the obvious plan. Land their ships on the side of the building and flood that floor with men and find out what was happening before spreading out into the building to re-secure it.

"We're two minutes to lift off, My Lord Judge Magister." The Judge told Harry. "Where do you wish to lead the attack from?"

"This is a fluid situation." Harry pointed out. "I can only assess it fully from the front."

"As you wish, My Lord Judge Magister." The Judge nodded.

Within another minute the Atomos were lifting up from the landing platform and with a hum they shot off across the city, weaving between a few buildings towards the tall Draklor laboratories with their escort of Remoras. Harry gave the order as soon as the two landing platforms came into sight and the first two Atomos landed with a soft scrape and the backs opened. Harry watched as the soldiers spread out before following out the back and away from the ship so that it could take off again and be replaced by the other one. The other two Atomos would drop off their troops on the other landing platform on the other side of the building and they had attack plans to spread out through this floor.

Harry stood in the middle of the landing platform and raised his arm and pressed the communications button hidden in his gauntlet. "All squads move in, report all casualties and survivors. I want to know the moment somebody finds somebody that can give us some answers."

The teams surged inside, spreading out through the entire floor within a couple of minutes and Harry walked inside with his Katana in his left hand and his right ready to move. He received a call from one of the squads near to the elevators that they'd found signs of the attack and he and the three soldiers and two mages assigned as his protection, not that he really needed it, moved through the building towards them. The lobby looked like a battlefield with security personnel dotted around the floor. His senses quickly told him that only three of the five were still alive. All three were already being looked after and Harry was approached by the Judge he'd spoken to before.

"They say they were attacked by a single person, My Lord Judge Magister." The Judge told him worriedly. "He attacked from the ground level and worked his way up. They didn't get a warning up here until he was coming out of the lift. We're checking but it seems that all communications have been cut. It's a miracle that we received the distress call on a sweep from the Cruiser when we did."

"Secure this level and then call in reinforcements." Harry ordered. "As much as I want to catch this guy our priority is finding the wounded and getting them to help. If we can't protect our own citizens inside our own capital we have much to answer to."

"Yes, My Lord Judge Magister." The Judge nodded.

"I'll take my personal guard plus one of your Judges and two squads upwards. As soon as you have reinforcements from the First Fleet start securing the levels above us." Harry ordered.

"If we find the intruder what do we do?" The Judge asked. "Do we fight to kill?"

"Capture." Harry said simply. "We need to find out if he's rigged the building in any way and I can't question him if he's dead."

"Of course, My Lord Judge Magister."

"Keep me informed on what levels you're moving troops to and which are fully secure." Harry ordered lastly before heading for the stairs where he and his guard met up with twelve more soldiers and the Judge. "We head to the top and if that hasn't been attacked we start working our way down."

At this point Harry assumed that some other assailant had attacked the Labs, whether for the same reason as Balthier and his group or not was as yet unknown, but they were merely following on his trail. As his group opened the door onto the top level it was obvious that they were too late to head the attacker off and there were a few bodies around. Harry thumbed his transmitter and spoke. "All units, we have casualties on the top floor." Harry got a report back and he listened quickly as his men searched through the offices on the top floor including Cid's which had been ransacked.

"_Command, this is the _Lepos_ heavy cruiser above Draklor."_ A voice announced. _"We have a Remora leaving from the roof of the building, steadying on a southerly course. Please advise."_

"What are the markings?" Harry requested.

"_No markings visible, My Lord." _The voice told him.

"Order it to land at First Fleet Docks by my order." Harry ordered knowing that he couldn't just let it go when he had a heavy cruiser right above him. He could get them out from Drace's custody easily enough if it was his friends. "If it refuses fire warning shots." Harry ordered knowing that if it was his friends and they heard that Harry had issued the order for them to land they would do.

Harry continued on to the roof and was coming up the final set of steps when the cruiser called him again. _"Command, this is the _Lepos_. Contact is declaring permission to travel across the city without restraint. Given to him by Emperor Vayne."_

"That little prick." Harry hissed and saw the Judge beside him snap his head to look at him. "Is there a problem, Judge?" Harry asked and the Judge stumbled out a hasty no, unable to lie so Harry ignored him and thumbed his transmitter. "Patch me through to the contact." There was a click to announce that it was done. "Contact Remora departing from Draklor, you are leaving a military controlled area on an escape vector. Your free transit warrant holds no power and you are ordered by myself, Judge Magister Baltheon, to land immediately at the First Fleet Docks for detainment and questioning until your identity can be verified. If you fail to comply I _will_ have you shot down."

"_Ah, my little Baltheon, you'll never change."_ The voice made Harry come up short and narrowed his eyes under his hood. His 'father'. _"Determined and ever narrow minded. My task is too important to waylay needlessly."_

"Cidolfus Bunansa." Harry intoned emotionlessly. "You _will_ land or I _will_ shoot you down."

"_No mercy for your father?"_ Cid asked him. By this time Harry and his men were on an empty rooftop and his men were searching the area but Harry was only interested in finding out where his friends had gone. Cid was perfectly capable of killing them all and hiding the bodies and that was why Harry wanted that Remora on the ground now. If Cid had killed them, if he'd killed Balthier and Vaan, he'd skin him alive no matter the consequence. And if he had them captive he wanted them away from the mad man immediately."

"This is your last warning, Cid." Harry hissed. "Alter course now or be shot down." Silence. "_Lepos_, report." Harry ordered.

"_Target has not altered course or speed."_ The Cruiser informed him dutifully.

Well at least he'd finally be free of the madman. "_Lepos_, you are authorised to open fire, cripple it if you can, if not destroy it. I'd rather not have burning debris falling on our city."

"_Command, contact is changing course and requesting permission to land at the First Fleet Docks."_ The _Lepos_ told him and Harry smirked.

"Contact First Fleet and have that Remora stripped apart and searched and take Doctor Cidolfus Bunansa into custody. He isn't to be released until I have interrogated him." Harry ordered knowing that his orders would be carried out. Harry turned to his men. "Start a search down through the tower and land more reinforcements on the roof to aid you. I want this building fully swept and I want to know the moment somebody here can tell me they know who it was that attacked them."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Two days later**

Harry didn't hang around the city for thrills after the attack on Draklor. He had a short yet irritating talk with Cid before releasing him. News reached the capital that military ships had been seen over the eastern sea bearing the Bhujerban pennant and that ships run by the resistance of Dalmasca had appeared. Some of the Council began calling for war but Harry put his foot down using the law again. Upstart rebellions were the jurisdiction of the local Judge Magister and not the entire Empire's military and Harry told them politely that if the situation escalated and he felt that he needed additional aid he would request it.

He then returned to Nalbina to find out for himself what was happening and in only an hour of arriving he'd found out from his own troops and from the rumours from the merchants. Marquis Ondore had rallied the Resistance behind his own military and was now only he knew where over the Eastern Ocean training for war. Something else caught his eye as he entered his citadel and headed for his office. The _Stahl_ was in the civilian dock. Balthier's ship was here for some reason.

Harry entered his office to see six people standing around it and the balcony. He paused and turned to look at Judge Vendgar, his warden, from under his hood. "My apologies, My Lord Judge Magister." Vendgar stammered from under his helmet. "They say they carry a message in person from Judge Magister Drace. I thought it best they waited in your office."

"Perhaps you should have mentioned this an hour ago when I first got here?" Harry suggested. "You can go. Send a message that I want all of ship Captains here within the hour."

"Yes, My Lord Judge Magister." Vendgar bowed and backed out of the room and shut the door quietly behind him.

"He's a bit of a kiss-arse, isn't he?" Vaan commented. Harry turned and pulled down his hood.

"He's very good at running my prison for me." Harry said simply. "And he's been going out of his mind recently since Ondore is building a fleet in the middle of my territory and he didn't know what to do. Poor lad."

Balthier chuckled. "I heard you almost shot down father."

"It was tempting, unfortunately he decided to agree to my terms and landed before the _Lopus_ could carry out my order." Harry mused making Balthier laugh. "I take it by your presence that you managed to escape. Did you find what you needed?"

"Cid escaped with the stone." Balthier said. "But you already knew that. You must have searched his ship."

"He had it on him." Harry nodded. "I believe he enjoyed seeing how I reacted to it when he tricked me into touching it along with his other belongings."

"What happened?" Vaan frowned.

"Why didn't you steal it?" Ashe asked.

"Lady Ashe." Harry sighed. "I had rather not have my entire body destroy itself. One touch was enough."

"What do you mean?" Balthier frowned. Harry sighed and took off his right glove. "Let us just say that my old injury does not trouble me so much at the moment. It is however healing."

His hand was a mess or blackened skin where contact with the Nethicite had burned through his glove and into his skin where his magic had been torn out of it. "My father would do something like that." Balthier hissed angrily.

"Yes, well." Harry sighed. "I unfortunately have much to keep me busy. What is it you plan to do now?"

"Cid is headed for Giruvegan. We will follow him and take the stone from him." Ashe announced.

"If the ruins are in truth built of your kind." Fran pointed out. "We had hoped that you would accompany us."

"With Ondore building a fleet in my territory?" Harry laughed in amusement. "If he strikes at us then Vayne will have the cause he needs to take Emergency Powers and he'll sweep through Dalmasca with the entire fleet."

"All the more reason for you to help us." Vaan told him. "Help us catch Cid and destroy the Midnight Shard so he does not have the edge to take on the Rozarrians."

Harry sat on his chair and rubbed at his forehead before looking up at Ashe. "It is interesting that a year ago you would have jumped at the opportunity to have six strong fighters alone in a room with me to try to kill me and now you are asking for my help yet again."

"It is true." Ashe nodded. "A year ago I would have held the knife that stabbed you myself but I see now what you wish to achieve. A better and safer Ivalice and I have seen that you have the means to bring it about if only you had the opportunity. Larsa and I can give you that opportunity but it is an opportunity that we must fight for."

"You are well spoken for the leader of a group of Insurgents." Harry smiled at her and she heard the joke in his voice when he used the term she had so vehemently denied when she was his prisoner. Harry looked to Balthier. "I cannot leave the sixth fleet without a Judge Magister while Ondore's playing with his ships. I must have Drace come here and take over command. I will announce that I will be going to find a solution to this problem and that will allow them to assume that I am going to assassinate Ondore."

"What!?" Ashe gasped.

"It is a solution I had considered long before this day. Ondore funds much of the Resistance, without him we could appoint a Marquis in Bhujerba who would not funnel our own money to your Resistance." Harry pointed out. "Even so that is not where I shall be going is it? They will merely assume that."

"Then you'll come with us?" Vaan asked with a grin.

"I will be stationed on the _Ifrit_ for the next few days with the rest of the Sixth Fleet. Once Drace takes over command of my fleet legally I will have the _Vengeance_ deliver me to you. Wait for me in the _Strahl _just north of the Verra Forest."

"You want me to lurk around in my little airship while an Imperial long-range missile cruiser approaches?" Balthier sighed. "Why don't you ever let me live in peace little brother?"

"Where would the fun in that be?" Harry asked with a smirk. "Lastly, Lady Ashe, I will need you to write up and sign a letter for me to give to a few of my most trusted pilots. I will be sending several Remoras out in search of the resistance fleet and when it is found my Sixth Fleet will close on them at long range to hold them at bay with the _Vengeance's_ missiles. Ondore cannot defend against them."

"You want me to write to Ondore to have him stay his hand?" Ashe asked.

"Ivalice cannot afford for him to spark this war right now." Harry told her and she nodded. "Tell him that the Sixth Fleet will not fire on him and that Vayne cannot legally bring ships into the area unless he attacks our ships. Warn him of that. If he so much as fires a single shot then Drace will have to open fire and destroy his fleet and end the Resistance before Vayne can take Emergency Powers. We will destroy the entire resistance to prevent that from happening."

"How many ship's does Ondore have?" Vaan asked.

"We think about fifteen." Harry told them all. "All small Cruisers. Old versions bought from the Rozzarians about twenty years ago."

"Still fifteen ships again your five?" Balthier asked.

"Don't forget that each of mine is probably a match for two or even three of his, especially the _Ifrit_ and the _Damocles_." Harry assured them. "But I can't risk them thinking they can take Dalmasca back now. I'm requesting aid from Drace's fleet and more ships will arrive with her. Probably another four, Heavy Cruisers and Missile Frigates."

"We'll leave you to prepare." Ashe told him as she stood up and smiled at him. "I'll have the letters for you at the earliest possible moment."

"I send out the scouts in a few hours after I talk to my Captains." Harry announced just as she reached the door. She turned, nodded to him and disappeared into the corridor and the others followed.

"See you soon, Harry." Vaan told him quietly just before he, too, disappeared. Harry sighed before turning to his desk to draft his message to Drace requesting her command abilities and reinforcements for the task ahead of them. They would be taking a risk, especially Harry who would have to tell Drace his full intentions to gain her support but they had to delay the war until Harry could help Balthier, Vaan, Ashe, Basch, Fran and Penelo find a way to stop it altogether.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	8. Vaettir

Avatar of the Occuria

Chapter 8; The Vaettir

**Above the Naldoan Sea**

Harry tapped his fingers on the metal railing that run around the small balcony on the side of the _Ifrit_. The wind was strong this high above the surface and the ship listed ever so slightly as it turned. In the near distance, perhaps twelve miles away were the shapes of almost twenty ships under the command of Ondore and they were set up to face Harry's five ships but they were holding back and Harry's orders had been kept to by the letter. The scout ships had found the Bhujerban and Resistance fleet in the early hofurs of the morning and had come right around again to report their larger than expected numbers. Harry's five ships had quickly leapt into position keeping themselvfes at the _Vengeance's_ maximum range.

He doubted it had taken _Ondore_ long to realise what the _Vengeance_ was especially since they were in formation to allow it unhindered targeting to Ondore's fleet. It helped that the _Vengeance_ had just been seen by hundreds of refugees destroying a heavy cruiser in two salvos. Ondore was outgunned and out skilled even if he had a distinct advantage in numbers.

"What is your verdict?" Harry asked the _Ifrit's_ captain, a man he knew wasn't happy with Vayne. In fact he had a personal grievance against the man which Harry had made clear wasn't to affect his decisions.

"I've run the simulations." The Captain told him. "With our ships and standard skill levels we'd destroy fourteen of his ships before falling. That's with the _Vengeance_ maintaining position for firing solutions and therefore falling prey to them as well. All of this is mute now though. Judge Magister Drace has just contacted us on close range communications. With an additional two long-range missile frigates we could destroy half of those ships before our cruisers and frigates were even forced to engage them close in. The long-range missile frigates are a leap forwards in technology compared to that Fleet."

"How long until Her Ladyship arrives into formation?" Harry asked.

"My Lord, merely two hours." The Captain assured him.

"I want them formed straight into our formation as discussed. Keep the long-range frigates separated." Harry ordered. "Then put the _Hades_ and _Vanguard_ on long range scouting. I want to know if he tries to put something around them. I'll be going onboard the _Vengeance_ and taking her south to the edges of Kerwon.

"My Lord." The Captain nodded. "I will be sure to inform you as soon as the enemy fleet detects our reinforcements."

"That will not be necessary." Harry announced. "I have plans to leave the ship for the time being."

"Where will you go, my Lord Judge Magister?" The Captain sounded shocked.

"Can I trust you, Captain?" Harry turned to look at him.

"Of course, My Lord Judge Magister." The man couldn't have lied to him.

"Why can I trust you, Captain?" Harry pressed.

"Because I do not like where Vayne intends to take this Empire. I have seen a side of this Empire than I do not like in the last few years. We should never have attacked Nabradia or Dalmasca. It was wrong and I feel wrong for being there." The Captain told him and then paled as he realised what he had said. Harry nodded to him and turned back to look at the largest ship in the distance. Ondore's flagship. "My Lord Judge Magister. I apologise for the rashness of my words but I stand by them, even if that means going under your sword. But I will say this, I would rather see the Empire in better hands than Vayne. I believe you intend to make Larsa our Emperor and I wish to see that also."

"You do credit to yourself, Captain." Harry nodded. "In return I will tell you that if I could I would not have Vayne in office either. But I cannot take action against him at the risk of failing. But I will not let him gain more power. You are aware that we are on the brink of civil war. If Vayne declares emergency powers I will not go meekly to his side. Nor shall Judge Magister Drace."

"If that day comes than you have my sword and my ship. Loyally to the end." The Captain bowed deeply to him.

"Captain, you understand that those people over there are not truly our enemies?" Harry asked and the man nodded. "But if they fire upon this fleet then Vayne may declare war if the Magisterial Council permits it. And they shall if we cannot contain it as a mere uprising."

"Meaning that we must attain their surrender before word of their attack reaches Archades." The Captain nodded. "They are not our true enemy but for the good of the Empire they cannot succeed."

"That is why I must go now to speak to Ondore." Harry said and heard the Captain gasp in shock and horror. "Face to face."

"My Lord Judge Magister. That may be suicide." The Captain frowned.

"You are aware of how dangerous I am." Harry commented bluntly. "Ondore will know not to risk making an enemy of me."

"You will be arriving before they gain our reinforcements on their sensors." The Captain pointed out logically.

"I know." Harry nodded. "The _Vengeance_ has a Captain that I can trust as I do you. They will break formation as soon as I am clear of the enemy fleet and pick me up and convey me to Kerwon."

"My Lord Judge Magister." The Captain swallowed thickly although Harry heard it rather than saw it. "What will you be doing in Kerwon?"

"Getting to the bottom of this entire idiotic war." Harry said simply before spinning and staring straight into the Captain's eyes. "This entire ruse hinges on the Empire believing that my absence is of another manner. I will be travelling to them by Remora as a mere messenger. Nobody is to know of my leaving this vessel. You are to make orders as if you have checked them with me until Judge Magister Drace arrives to take my place. You understand the responsibility I am putting on you. Should you fail you will perhaps doom this entire endeavour."

"My Lord." The Captain bowed low to him. "I will not make a mistake."

"The _Vengeance_ will detach on the premise of collecting a return message from the enemy fleet and then scouting the Kerwon continent. Judge Magister Drace will decide when to make my absence known. Only she, you and the _Vengeance's_ Captain will know what I am doing." Harry completed his orders before turning back for one last look at the enemy fleet. "It's time for me to go."

"What if you are detained by the enemy?" The Captain asked. "Or if they try to kill you."

"Do as the situation requires." Harry ordered. "Or leave it to Judge Magister Drace. She is aware of what hinges on these decisions."

"My Lord Judge Magister." The Captain bowed again as Harry walked back inside the ship.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry was wearing normal Archadian Armour worn by Judges only fifteen minutes later and was sitting in the co-pilot's seat in the Remora attack fighter as it cut across the airways between the two fleets with two other Remoras sitting just behind in way of an escort. Not enough ships to be an attack but not so few as to be trying to go unnoticed by the enemy sensors. His bag with his armoured cloak was already on the _Vengeance_ waiting for him and as far as this pilot knew he was just a messenger sent by Baltheon to speak to Ondore.

"Judge." The pilot caught his attention and pointed to the screen between them where their sensors had just picked up five attack fighters heading their way. "What do you want us to do?"

"Relax, Lieutenant." Harry told him knowing that his voice was distorted enough by his helmet to not be recognisable. In fact he was already hating this armour. True it gave him unparalleled physical defence but it severely restricted his faster than normal abilities. Not a problem for a normal human which is why the Imperial Military never complained but to him it was a pain that he wanted to be rid of as soon as possible. "Order our escort to drop back to three hundred metres and then open up communications on all channels."

The pilot quickly passed the message on before setting up a broad beam communication. He nodded to Harry. "This is Remora 8276 inbound with a two ship escort. We have a communication to hand deliver to Marquis Ondore of Bhujerba from Lord Judge Magister Baltheon, commander of the Imperial sixth fleet. Permit us your escort to Ondore's flagship and our escort will return immediately."

Harry could easily see the five incoming fighters who suddenly loosened their formation to create a wide sweep as they approached. "Remora 8276, this is Marquis Ondore. We accept your messenger in all grace. Your escort may return to the Sixth Fleet."

Harry nodded to the pilot who ordered the two escorts away and Harry turned and watched as the right hand fighter arched away from them and accelerated back to their own ships. The pilot increased their own speed now that they had permission and quickly entered the range of the closest frigate's guns.

"That's an old ship." The pilot commented.

"Indeed." Harry nodded. "But their crew are determined."

"Sir, is it true that Her Ladyship Judge Magister Drace approaches with another seven ships from the First Fleet?" The Lieutenant asked as if talking to a fellow officer. Which of course is what he thought, Judge or not.

"It is true." Harry nodded his helmeted head.

"Does Ondore know he's a sitting duck?" The Lieutenant scoffed, confident in the might of the Imperial Military.

"Right now, Lieutenant, we are the sitting ducks." Harry pointed out referring to the five fighters rapidly approaching. They didn't have the raw firepower and speed of the Remoras but two could easily shoot a Remora down. That sobered the pilot up. The five fighters started their turn and rather haphazardly settled into flanking positions around them.

"Jeese..." The pilot grumbled as he was forced to make a small flicker of his flight to avoid a rapidly closing fighter before it finished it's turn and settled into position. "Rookies."

One of the fighters took up a leading position and the pilot followed obediently as they crossed the bow of a Cruiser and approached the _Garland_. It was a big ship equal in power to one of their own dreadnaughts and was of a more modern Rozarrian design with a large capacity for fighters. They were directed to an open transport bay and the fighters broke away just before they would have had to slow. The pilot guided them inside expertly and rotated the ship so that it was ready to leave again and left the power online.

"My orders were to leave you here." The pilot grunted. "You want me to hang around in case?"

"Leave me here, lieutenant." Harry nodded as he stood. "Thank you." He added knowing he wouldn't get another opportunity to thank one of his troops for a long while. He headed down the steps and out of the open crew door and walked towards the eight men waiting for him. The Remora closed up and lifted off and his escort waited until it was out of the bay doors and they were closing before addressing him, knowing that they now had the advantage of power.

"We are here to escort you to the Marquis' personal office." The leader of the men stated eyeing his armour and the sword at his waist. "You will not be left alone with him unless you are fully disarmed."

"Understood." Harry stated simply and four of the men lead the way and the other four followed behind. He wasn't sure what they found more disconcerting, the heavy armour that they couldn't afford to buy or create or the Katana over his back. Luckily it had passed the pilot by that Judge Magister Baltheon used the same weapon. Really it was up to the individual Judge to decide what weapon they used.

He was taken in silence up through the ship to what had to be the command deck, he ignored the stares and the whispers of the crew they passed but he quickly realised that the Resistance believed that the reason the Sixth Fleet were holding at twelve miles was because the Resistance had the upper hand. It wasn't widely known of the _Vengeance's_ capabilities.

He was led into a nicely furnished office where the Marquis stood in front of the desk with two personal guards. Only four of his escort came in with him while the others remained outside. "Judge...." The Marquis began. "I'm afraid I was without introduction as to your name."

"Judge will suffice." Harry stated simply before bowing smoothly. "Marquis Ondore. I come bearing a private message from Judge Magister Baltheon."

"As you can see..." The Marquis gestured around them but trailed off when Harry deftly unfastened his Katana sheathe and held it out to his right. The soldier took it without thought before backing away. Harry wouldn't make mention of the hidden blade under his right gauntlet but he couldn't use it at the moment regardless. The Marquis nodded and made a curt gesture and the six guards left the room.

"I should warn you Marquis that this must remain private." Harry warned. "Are you sure we are not being listened to?"

"I am certain." The Marquis nodded. "This is my ship."

Harry found it difficult but he tuned out the sound of the Marquis' breathing and heard a distorted sound from behind the wall on the right and as he looked he saw the way the carpet piles lay by the wall. There was a hidden door with two people behind it. Secret protectors. He turned back to the Marquis. "You are lying, Marquis."

"You are a Judge..." The Marquis started.

"I am swearing on my life that it is not my intention to cause you any harm. I have a duty to the Empire and that duty stipulates complete privacy for the duration of this conversation. Should I not get it then there is no point in me remaining." Harry turned towards the main door. "If you will arrange transportation back to the Sixth Fleet I will make it aware that you are not willing to negotiate and the Imperial Military will adjust their strategies to compensate."

"Wait." Ondore frowned before pressing a button on his desk. Two men entered from the hidden door and without a word walked out into the corridor. Harry paused to listen again before nodding in satisfaction.

"You are an intelligent man, Marquis, but you are not privy to all of the sides of this war." Harry stated simply and pulled off his helmet getting a startled cry from Ondore who was quickly on the other side of his desk. "I bring a letter from your niece."

"From when you were with her at Mt. Bur-Omisace?" Ondore frowned and sat weakly in his seat.

Harry laughed. "I have seen her twice since then, Marquis. Once in Archades itself and again just a few days ago in my own office in Nalbina."

"She would never be so..." Ondore started.

"Foolish?" Harry smirked and sat down in a chair opposite him. He passed the letter across to Ondore and waited for him to read it.

"Why should I believe this?" Ondore asked waving the letter. "It could be trickery."

"I can't say I know her handwriting enough to know whether that's a believable reason." Harry shrugged delicately. "But the premise is correct. Tell me, Ondore. Which do you believe a greater threat? Myself or Vayne?"

"Personally, you." Ondore shook his head. "You are the more dangerous and you are the one with a small fleet staying out of range. But to our future I would say that Vayne is the true threat. You can be reasoned with."

"Very well." Harry nodded. "Reason this then. Vayne has only the power granted to him by those loyal to his goals in the Magisterial Council. He currently controls just over half of the Imperial Military in such a way."

"And you?" Ondore asked.

"It is my intention not to start a war." Harry stated simply and truthfully. "To remove Vayne from power, place Larsa in his place. Return Dalmasca and Nabradia back to their people, completely, and return your power to you."

"That is my..." Ondore started but Harry was on his feet in an instant.

"Right now, Marquis, you are aiding Vayne." Harry snapped. "At the moment your pathetic fleet is my problem and as long as it remains that way Vayne cannot call for emergency powers, take his throne completely and declare war."

"Judge Magister..." Ondore sighed. "It is not my intention to start a war. Only free ourselves from Imperial Politics. The very politics that has you on the brink of civil war."

"You are about to hand the Imperial Military as a whole to Vayne and this fleet of course will only be a small bump in the road." Harry stated simply. "Do you even realise that your flagship is in effective range of my fleet? I could destroy it within the next five minutes with a tested crew and ship that just a week ago shot down an Imperial Heavy Cruiser."

"I had wondered why your fleet was remaining at long range." Ondore nodded. "But even so you do not have the advantage here."

Harry smirked. He'd brought it up now because he could hear the argument outside the door and Ondore frowned as the door burst open. "Marquis, Sir!" The man gasped. "More Imperial ships at extreme sensor range. Three miles beyond the Sixth Fleet and closing."

"How many?" Ondore gasped but Harry remained silent, not looking behind him at the man so he couldn't be identified.

"Seven, Sir." He gasped. "One can be identified as a Dreadnaught. The others we do not know yet."

"Dismissed." Ondore ordered sharply and the man almost ran from the room.

"Two Heavy Cruisers, two Frigates and lastly two long-range missile frigates like my own." Harry told Ondore calmly. "You understand now my position."

"I don't..." Ondore narrowed his eyes at him. "You want to destroy me? Is that why you're here, to assassinate me?"

"If it was you wouldn't have known I was here." Harry stated simply. "I will not permit Vayne to take emergency powers. Not at the cost it entails to our lives." Harry told him. "If you start this war my fleet out there will obliterate you completely, garrison Bhujerba and subjugate your country. No other action will prevent Vayne from using it as an excuse to take control of the Empire in its entirety."

"You are a complex man, Baltheon." Ondore sighed. "I am in half a mind to lock you up right now and take you out of the equation."

"Let's for a moment say that was possible being who I am." Harry mocked. "To do so would give Vayne an excuse to declare war on you. Judge Magister Drace would be required to obliterate this fleet to maintain peace. Killing me or not."

Harry rose up. "Are you finished with me then? No poison to complete the message?" Ondore asked.

Harry put on the helmet. "If I needed to kill you I would have already done it." Harry shook his head. "As it is I don't want to kill you. Do not make it necessary."

"You require an escort to your fleet?" Ondore asked as he rose, knowing that the point of this meeting had been finished.

"The _Vengeance_ will close to six miles. I require an escort to her position, no closer to the Sixth Fleet." Harry stated simply. "I trust you won't be stupid enough to close on her with your own ships to fire at her. Bear in mind she can destroy three of your ships before you close into weapons range."

"I am no fool." Ondore stated.

"You are the one sitting on a Resistance Fleet when the world hangs on the edge of war." Harry snapped. "Who here is the fool?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**North of the Yagd Difohr**

Balthier bit his lip as his eyes picked out what his sensors and then Fran had warned him about half an hour ago. The quickly growing form of an Imperial Frigate. From this distance, just eight miles, it didn't look all that much different to any other Frigate but he was looking at it from the front aspect and not the side. He knew though that it was much longer than a normal Frigate and capable of plucking them out of the sky with barely any warning. Balthier tapped the internal speaker controls. "Princess, everyone, you had best get up here. We're about to have company." Balthier told them all before nervously tugging at his fingers.

"You fear Baltheon's approach?" Fran asked.

"Not if I was sure he was on board." Balthier grumbled. "That kid is going to give me a heart attack."

"I see no..." Fran trailed off as Vaan hurtled in between them and stared out of the window. "Eager to see him are you?"

Vaan went bright red but recovered himself as Penelo, Ashe and Basch walked into the control deck and looked out of the window. Basch licked his lower lip nervously. "We sit in the sights of an Imperial Beast." Basch pointed out.

"Hopefully one with Harry at the controls." Balthier grumbled. "We are cloaked at least."

"Will that hide us indefinitely?" Ashe asked.

"If they were not looking for us perhaps we could remain hidden as long as they didn't get too close." Balthier nibbled at a hand. "That damn kid."

"Excuse me?" Penelo prompted when everyone looked at Balthier and took in his nervousness.

"I'm going to kill that brat." Balthier grumbled and Vaan laughed much to the shock of the others.

"We must assume that it is Baltheon who approaches." Ashe nodded in understanding.

"We do know that with the situation as it stands the Empire would not send a frigate out on a random excursion." Fran pointed out. "And even if they did it cannot be coincidence that it approaches the exact place that Baltheon told us to meet him."

"How long until we are in range of her guns?" Penelo asked.

"That ship could sit over Nalbina and bombard Rabanastre." Balthier told them unhappily. "We've been in range for twenty minutes already."

"Why not bring a normal frigate?" Penelo asked. "Why use up something so powerful when there is a fleet threatening them?"

"Because he wants to give me a heart attack." Balthier grumbled once more and Vaan grinned at him.

"I imagine that he has already increased the size of his fleet." Fran explained. "He is a master of strategy and do not forget he has been a step ahead of us all of this time."

"And also using such a powerful asset to scout the area away from the threat shows the resistance fleet just how powerful their foes are." Basch pointed out.

"Balthier, the _Vengeance_ is deploying weapons." Fran straightened up even as a screen in the centre flashed red. Vaan looked down at it even as Balthier pushed him back out of the way. It was a picture of the approaching ship from the _Strahl's_ sensors.

"We've been detected?" Ashe asked.

"Everyone strap in." Balthier ordered and they were quick to obey. Vaan grabbed the seat right behind Balthier who was focusing on only one thing, whether the _Strahl _thought it had been detected. "We're missing something, Fran. Check the communications channels."

She tapped a few buttons and a voice faded into existence. _"...identify yourselves immediately and reduce speed to half power and alter course to intercept with this vessel. An escort will be provided."_

"Are they talking to us?" Penelo asked.

"Reduce speed when we're already stationary?" Balthier half turned to look at her. "No. She has detected a smuggler coming up the coast of Kerwon from Rozarria."

"It is common to use this route." Fran explained. "Coming straight across the border from Rozarria to Dalmasca is too obvious so they swing around the Yagd Difohr, keeping as far away from the Sixth Fleet patrols as possible."

"_All vessels in the vicinity of the Imperial Frigate _Vengeance_ and east, southeast and south be aware of possible weapons use." _The same voice announced in a bored tone as if he'd said it many times.

"I think that's to warn us." Balthier commented. "He knows we're out here somewhere and doesn't want us caught in the crossfire."

"I have a fast airship approaching from the east." Fran told them. "It has not slowed. It is hoping to hug the coast and slip by her before she can close into weapons range."

"_Approaching vessel, this is the Imperial Vessel _Vengeance_. You are disobeying a stand to order issued by the Imperial Sixth Fleet under the command of his Lord Judge Magister Baltheon. Dalmasca is currently under martial law under the sixth fleet. If you attempt to slip by us we will open fire on your vessel."_

"He's sure he's going to be able to slip past." Balthier grumbled before looking at Fran. This might get a little dicey."

"What do you mean?" Ashe gasped.

"We're right in the smuggler's path and they are about to be targeted by enough firepower to blow this entire coastline apart." Balthier explained.

"The _Vengeance_ is launching fighters to intercept." Fran declared.

"Why not missiles?" Vaan asked.

"Because Harry knows we're here." Balthier groaned.

"The fighters will not get to him before he is past us." Fran announced.

"I think Harry might like this actually. Coincidental as it is." Balthier bit his lower lip. It gives an excuse for him being down here and a way for his ship to leave. He sat in silence with the others as the fighters arced in a wide turn as the smuggler shot past below them, barely above the waterline. Balthier spun the _Strahl_ for a better view being careful not to lose the cloak and saw the fighters shoot up to the top of their envelope, getting as high as possible. "Bye smuggler."

"_Unknown smuggler. By Imperial order you are to be destroyed. Eject immediately. You ship will be destroyed."_ The voice announced and Vaan craned his head around to look at the _Vengeance_ only two miles away as she straightened up and opened fire. Smoke trails burst from both of her sides, two on either side and streaked around and shot off after the smuggler. It was over in thirty seconds. The missiles shot down to the water line sending up spray as they quickly overtook the smuggler and slammed into it. They saw a pod fly up from the ship and splash into the water.

"Well now the Smuggler knows it can't slip past an Imperial Frigate." Balthier commented.

"The _Vengeance_ is turning to approach the crash site." Fran announced. "The fighters are already circling the area but an Atomos just undocked and is heading this way."

"That'll be Harry then." Balthier mumbled. "I'm so going to..."

"We know." Vaan laughed and watched as the Atomos flew past them and over the coastline. Balthier let the cloak fall and waited for the _Vengeance_ to call them for an identity but they were completely ignored.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Twenty minutes later**

Harry stepped out of the back of the Atomos finally wearing his normal armour. He'd stood on the bridge of the _Vengeance_ as just a Judge directing the events as they'd unfolded and was quite pleased with the cover that the smuggler had provided him with. Unfortunately he'd never been able to quite stop the smugglers from running along that route because he didn't like keeping patrols in the area. Occasionally he sent a few Remoras from Rabanastre back along that route to stop and search all shipping but he didn't like keeping it up constantly in case the Rozarrians took offence to it. The pilot of the Atomos was a trusted man and the Captain of the _Vengeance_ had covered their escape and the _Stahl's_ appearance well enough. So now only four people knew that he had disappeared. Judge Magister Drace, the Captains of the _Ifrit_ and _Vengeance_ and his pilot.

The door up to the Atomos shut quickly and the troop transport lifted off and ignored the _Strahl_ as it came in to hover over the edge of Golmore forest. An anchor shot down to hold it in place before it rippled and vanished from sight. The anchor was well hidden within the trees and Harry waited patiently as he heard the sound of the six others climbing down into the trees and then watched them as they walked out into the light.

Balthier glared at him and strode over quickly and Harry smiled at him and opened his arms for a hug only to get whacked on the shoulder. "Big brother?" Harry put on a hurt face.

"You git!" Balthier gasped out. "You just had to didn't you!?"

"Had to what?" Harry kept up the wounded face.

"Bring that ship right to me and scare the crap out of me!" Balthier accused.

"It was fun." Harry grinned suddenly and Balthier just huffed before rolling his eyes and for the first time opened his arms and let Harry hug him in front of the others. They'd never really hugged the last time he'd met them near to here. Balthier had put an arm around his shoulders but that had been their only contact. Harry held onto Balthier for a few seconds before pulling away and turning to the others. "Princess Ashelia, Captain Basch, Fran, Penelo." He nodded to them all before smiling at Vaan. "Vaan."

"Harry." Vaan smiled back before racking his eyes over Harry's form taking in everything although the cloak hid much of his form and that was the idea.

"You are well I trust, Judge Magister Baltheon?" Ashe asked.

"Harry if you wish." Harry permitted. "And I am no better off." He said although he raised his right hand which was covered in a black bandage that didn't hide his fingers which were a pale pink where new skin had formed. "The damage from touching the Midnight Shard has healed with rather liberal use of my curing magic but I'm afraid the original damage is still only slowly healing." Vaan winced but it wasn't his fault. Harry did miss having his Katana in his right hand though.

"There is enough light for us to reach my village before nightfall." Fran announced. "We should not attempt to enter the Feywood until a new day."

"I agree." Harry nodded. "Camping in such a place is not a good place." He looked to Fran. "I do not have much to do with your people. Will they accept one such as I into their village."

"I shall speak for you." Fran assured him. "It may not do any good but they hold nothing against those that have not yet tried to harm them."

"Let us go." Ashe prompted and turned to walk down the edge of the trees towards the main path through. Harry waited for a moment and then walked with Vaan behind the group.

"I never thought I would say this to you." Vaan spoke up. "I've missed you."

"Come a long way from when you were glaring at me at the parade." Harry smiled at him.

"You saw me." Vaan bit his lip.

"I was drawn to you. I knew quickly that you were Reks' brother." Harry sighed.

"I know now that if you'd had the option to save him you would have." Vaan nodded and grabbed Harry's left hand in his own on the spur of the moment. "Back then I believed that you'd purposely left him without treatment so he wouldn't survive."

"So you believed that I had actually killed him." Harry nodded. "I am sorry for his death, Vaan. No matter who he was I would not have killed him in cold blood or without the need. I admit that if he had attacked me or if I had been in the battle I may have killed him but only as a soldier must to accomplice his mission. I am not a saint. Many people have lost their lives against me but never have I killed needlessly and never as punishment for trying to defend their own country."

"I understand that now." Vaan nodded. "And after knowing you and Larsa I can see what you see in the Empire but not the Empire as it is now. I'd be happy with an Empire like you and Larsa dream of."

"But not one that would invade your homeland without provocation." Harry nodded. "Hopefully with Larsa as Emperor it need never be at war again."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**That night**

The Viera hadn't stirred up that much trouble when it was made known who Harry was but Fran had been forced to vouch for him. If Harry did anything they disagreed with them Fran would take the blame along with him. They had almost wanted to take Harry's Katana but Harry had been honest with him and showed them his magic and after realising that he was the strongest being they had ever encountered they had agreed that the Katana was among the lesser of his weapons.

Harry sat awake on the edge of the tree ledge that they had been given for the night. It was warm enough in the Eruyt village that they didn't need tents but the others were all curled up in their sleeping bags. All but Harry who had one leg over the side of the ledge and the other held up against his chest with his chin resting on his knee. He wasn't wearing his cloak or his shirt and loved the feeling of the wind gently caressing his skin. He couldn't hear any wind from anywhere else and if he shut his eyes it was almost as if there was a voice on the wind. An idea that gained weight when the ever present Song quieted so he could listen to the voice.

He snapped his eyes open as he heard somebody shifting behind him and he knew from where it was coming from and its breathing that it was Vaan. He shivered almost silently as his human skin went from the warmth of his sleeping bag to the gentle breeze within the woods but Harry didn't look at him until Vaan settled down on the edge beside him. He'd divested himself of his armoured pieces and his boots and armoured waist coat to sleep and he looked far more appealing with so much of his skin revealed. Harry couldn't help but let his eyes sweep over the seventeen year old's body and knew that Vaan had seen it.

"You could have studied me the night we spent talking you know." Vaan teased as he sat down.

"I was too nervous about your reaction at the time." Harry admitted as he let the right side of his head settle onto his knee as he looked at Vaan taking in the heavy pendant he wore on a chain so that it sat square on his breast bone. He'd never really taken it in before. Of course he could picture Vaan in perfect detail at any time but never had he seen Vaan like this yet still wearing the pendant and been allowed to really look.

"You? Nervous?" Vaan actually giggled.

"You mean a lot to me." Harry pointed out. "The promises that come with your presence... they are too numerous to mention."

"Give me one." Vaan requested though Harry couldn't see any specific emotion in Vaan's expression to know where this would lead so he chose the most important promise to him.

"Someone that I can really love and will really love me back without judgement on what or who I have been." Harry told him quietly and felt his eyes drawn to the pendant again and realised where he'd seen it before. And he didn't mean on Vaan.

"What is it?" Vaan asked.

"That used to be your brother's, didn't it?" Harry asked.

Vaan looked down and swallowed heavily before looking back at him and reaching up with his hand to fiddle with the beautiful pendant. "My father helped me make it for his fourteenth birthday."

Harry tucked his chin onto his knee as he worked out the timeline before looking back at Vaan. "The year before your parents were killed?" Vaan nodded. "Reks raised you from twelve to fifteen."

"He did." Vaan nodded. Vaan had told Harry all about his brother and Harry knew that no day ever went by that Vaan didn't think about his brother and miss him.

"I suppose I can't really understand losing your brother like that." Harry admitted.

"You love Balthier as your brother." Vaan nodded. "And he raised you just like Reks raised me. Maybe he was right to leave when he did. If he'd stayed and risked getting locked up or killed then you'd have lost him like I lost Reks."

Harry pulled Vaan into his side and wrapped an arm around his waist as Vaan leaned into him, savouring the feel of their skin touching. Vaan reached across and Harry dropped his right leg down so that he could take Vaan's hand in his own right hand. Vaan turned over the white bandage that was normal hidden under the black strap. It was clean so Harry had probably just changed it.

"Can't we do anything about it?" Vaan asked him, resting his head on Harry's bare shoulder.

"I don't really know how it works." Harry pointed out. "I didn't even realise that this would happen when I..." Harry winced. "I'm really sorry about that you know."

"I get why you did it." Vaan huffed. "I was being daft. I should have thought it through."

"We act in situations like that and there's no point second guessing it." Harry pointed out before tensing up as Vaan started unwrapping the bandage between his two hands. "I'm not sure..."

"I just have an idea." Vaan pointed out. "I mean, how many people have tried to heal this?"

"Myself, four of my Mages and Judge Magister Drace." Harry admitted.

"Do they know how you got it?" Vaan asked as the final bit of the bandage came away.

"Nobody in the Empire knows about you." Harry declared. "And until I can properly protect you that's how I plan to keep it."

"Only this group know we're close." Vaan sighed. "They think it's just some crush. Penelo knows it's something more but I've not really talked to her about it. I think Balthier and Fran know."

"Balthier's known since Nalbina that you were my Soulmate." Harry nudged Vaan's head with his chin. "You need to put the bandage back on that." He pointed out as he turned his hand to stop the seeping blood from dripping on his trousers.

"My magic is supposed to be attuned to you right?" Vaan asked and Harry nodded. "So maybe I can heal you better than anyone else?" Harry shrugged upsetting Vaan's head though he quickly settled his cheek back on Harry's shoulder. "And this is like this because you struck me. Maybe me healing it will be like forgiving you."

"You can try." Harry told him. "It's not going to hurt."

Vaan concentrated and magic bubbled through his body. Harry felt it bubble through everywhere that Vaan was touching him. Into his shoulder, down his left arm where it wrapped around Vaan's torso, down his own side where Vaan's body was against his own and finally into his hand.

Harry couldn't stop the groan from escaping as Vaan's blood heated his own body and made his own raise up and tingle through the same skin effected by Vaan's magic and barely noticed as his hand healed over under Vaan's spell. Vaan rubbed his thumb over the healed skin of his right hand and Harry shuddered and groaned again.

"It worked." Vaan told him though his breathing was rushed. He lifted his head off of Harry's shoulder. "Uh... Harry?"

Harry controlled his breathing and pulled his arm tighter around Vaan's body. "Your magic..." Harry actually blushed and shifted as the arousing effect of Vaan's magic against his body became physical as well as mental and magical.

Vaan laughed and shifted as well drawing Harry's attention down to his own arousal. Vaan pushed his arm back between them and tucked it around Harry. "I think we should pass that off as a reaction to using magic like that and not let anyone know." Vaan whispered before looking at Harry, his face only an inch from Harry's.

Harry smiled and halved the gap, locking gazes with Vaan until Vaan closed the gap completely and brushed his lips over Harry's. Harry felt the same tingle run through his body and brought up his newly healed hand to trace his fingers over Vaan's cheek as he engaged his Soulmate in a loving kiss which quickly became more when Vaan opened his mouth to let Harry taste the inside of his lips with his tongue. Harry's right hand came up to card through Vaan's hair even as Vaan's left hand came across and lightly touched Harry's chest, running down within the space of a few seconds to land on Harry's arousal which had only become more obvious as the kiss continued.

Harry felt his magic pulse and flow into every piece of Vaan's body in contact with his own body and when Vaan squeezed his left hand Harry pulled back to see Vaan glowing in the darkness of the village. Vaan's eyes widened as he took in the magic flowing around Harry and a small smile flickered over his lips before his tongue licked along his bottom lip. Harry pulled Vaan closer to him and Vaan tucked his face into his neck.

"Do you trust me, Vaan?" Harry asked huskily. Vaan nodded into his neck. "Relax and don't fight me." Harry warned before rolling to his right and straight off the edge of the ledge. They were in the air for only a moment before Harry's innate instincts twisted him so he was feet first. Vaan had clung to him tightly straight away but relaxed when Harry gripped him and turned him so they were chest to chest. In all they were in the air for only a few seconds before they hit a large branch half way down their tree. Harry shifted Vaan a moment before they landed and held him cradled to his chest as his legs bunched under him to smoothly absorb the landing.

Vaan gasped in shock as Harry set him down. Vaan turned in a complete circle looking around them at the vast space under the Eruyt Village and when he turned back to Harry he was standing right next to him and gathered him to his front. "Do you want me, Vaan?" Harry asked. "As much as I want you? Forever and completely?"

"Yes." Vaan breathed out in a gasp and surprised Harry by biting down on Harry's shoulder, obviously needing to do something pleasurable. Harry groaned and let his hands fall to Vaan's hips before walking backwards, guiding Vaan into the complete darkness near to the trunk of the tree where no Viera could possible hear or see what they were both planning.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next morning**

Harry and Vaan took hours to recover from their first time together especially with the magic that had shifted between them taking them to completely new levels of pleasure. As Vaan woke to find Harry looking down at him he could still feel Harry's magic soaking into his skin. Vaan shut his eyes and savoured the feeling. He'd discovered last night during the height of their love making just how strong, elegant and powerful Harry really was and it was beyond his comprehension and even now he could feel it against his skin and it awed him. Vaan opened his eyes again and looked at Harry and in a moment Harry knew what he was thinking just by the emotions in his eyes. Vaan was wondering how he could ever have been stupid enough to have hated Harry.

"You had every reason to believe me to be a monster, Vaan." Harry assured him making Vaan wince at being found out. "It was either make people hate me by letting the world believe me responsible or stand against the Emperor."

"I know which I would have done." Vaan stated bluntly.

"He wasn't a monster, Vaan." Harry sighed and nuzzled at the top of Vaan's head. "He made his decisions to bring about the end of the war. I may not agree with them and you might hate him for them but they brought a version of peace that we needed at the time. In a way it was the only option available. In hindsight I realise that if I had managed to agree a peace with him there were people like Doctor Cid who would have found a way to create war again for their own ends."

"Reason or not." Vaan shook his head. "I'll never forgive him."

"Because it was on his orders that your brother was murdered." Harry nodded and leant down to kiss Vaan's lips.

"I wanted to avenge Reks' death so much." Vaan leaned down and kissed Harry's chest and shifted so he was sitting in Harry's lap. Harry in turn was still lying on his back with his head on a crossing branch. Harry couldn't help but let his eyes rake over Vaan's naked form. They'd have to dress soon. "First it was you." Vaan sighed and fisted his hands on Harry's stomach. "Then it was the Emperor after I found out the truth. Now he's dead so that leaves Vayne."

"In that I will help you." Harry sat up and drew Vaan into a tight hug. "We're bound to each other now. We'll never be happy without the other nor unless the other is free and happy. I can feel your anguish as if Reks was my own brother. I remember holding his head and giving him magic to ease his pain as if I was treating him as my own brother. I feel the love that you had for him just as well as you feel the love I have for Balthier."

Vaan frowned and looked away before his eyes snapped open wide and he looked back and nodded. "That's weird."

"We should get dressed." Harry announced.

"You realise half our clothes are several hundred metres above us?" Vaan asked in amusement.

"Shy are you?" Harry asked and shifted. It was difficult to do it with much elegance since Vaan was sitting across his thighs but he managed to lift him by the hips enough to slid his legs underneath him and then stand up. Vaan wrapped his legs around him mimicking the position they'd been in during their love making. Harry kissed him before lowering him down. "It might be some time before we can be close again. I leave it up to you how we make ourselves known to the others. The more open you are to them the closer we can be to each other."

"Is that an ultimatum?" Vaan smirked even as he leant over and picked up underwear and started to dress. Harry dressed in under half a minute, even as far as doing up his boots and pulled Vaan's back to his chest as soon as the seventeen year old had finished with his own clothing.

"Not an ultimatum." Harry whispered in his ear. "The choices are in your court. Just remember that it can't become public knowledge."

"Because a Judge Magister of Arcadia can't be seen with an orphan?" Vaan complained tensing up.

"I'm an orphan too, Vaan." Harry sighed. "Because a Judge Magister is expected to find a partner amongst the elite. My enemies will love to find out that I have mated with a seventeen year old Dalmascan. Not to mention that you have been noted as being one of my escaped prisoners." Harry chuckled.

"So you're worried you'll lose your reputation?" Vaan asked rather tersely. Harry spun Vaan in his arms and tipped his head down so their foreheads were touching.

"Concentrate on how I feel about you, Vaan." Harry ordered him. "If I could I'd declare what you mean to me to the world. But I need my reputation at the moment to help you get the world you want. Not to mention what my enemies would do to you if they found out about you."

"What would they do?" Vaan asked. "I'm not afraid."

"They'd never stop." Harry told him sternly. "As it is my ex-boyfriend is under guard to stop anyone from harming him to get to me. If they found out about you they'd stop at nothing to capture you, torture you and probably let you die slowly just to get to me. And what makes it worse is that they wouldn't even realise how badly it would affect me."

"What would it do?" Vaan asked.

"If you die, I die." Harry said simply and pulled back, catching Vaan's hands in his own. "My entire existence now revolves around you. I can feel it and have ever since we made love last night. If you are hurt I will feel it. If you die then I die to, probably not straight away. I would have time to destroy whoever did it."

"And if you die, I die?" Vaan asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry froze but then accepted the truth that his body was telling him. "No." Harry shook his head. "As I told you before. I need my Soulmate to truly live and when I find them I need them to survive. You do not need me like I need you. Having me is beneficial but should you wish to leave or if I die then you will not be unduly affected in the long run. You may experience a little withdrawal after you spend some time under the influence of my magic but that'll calm with time."

"What happens to you if I 'wish to leave'?" Vaan almost seemed to be mocking Harry's words and Harry frowned at him.

"I'd go mad and probably die." Harry shrugged and turned wondering whether Vaan was seriously considering his options but Vaan answered the question by grabbing Harry around his waist and pressing his face between Harry's shoulder blades.

"I think I'd go mad without you too." Vaan told him quietly. "I won't leave you." Harry didn't respond. Vaan understood his position and Harry knew how Vaan felt. It had been obvious the night before.

They headed up five minutes later, Harry jumping them between branches until they could access the walkways and steps. They past a single Viera who barely looked at them before they started up the steps that would lead to their group only to find Balthier leaning against the side of the tree. Harry laughed when he spotted Harry and Vaan's clothing in his arms and Balthier scowled at him.

"I really don't want to know." Balthier grumbled and held them out to the others. "I just really don't want to think of my little brother like that."

Harry accepted his shirt and quickly drew it over his head and tucked it in before doing the same with his cloak and finally his sword. "Well I didn't need to hear you and Annette Blake when I was thirteen either. The world's a harsh place." Harry said bluntly and grinned at Balthier as he choked. Harry closed the gap as Vaan accepted his clothes and started dressing. Balthier didn't move as Harry clearly wanted to whisper in his ear. "Vaan and I are together. Are you alright with that, big brother?"

"Do I get a choice?" Balthier asked but Harry just pulled back and whacked him on the arm. "If you love him then I can't complain." Balthier told him simply.

"I do." Harry nodded.

"He's definitely your Soulmate?" Balthier asked. Harry nodded. "Oh great, now I _have_ to look after him. Being my brother-in-law and all." Balthier grumbled louder and Vaan heard and pouted at him.

"Actually our emotions are starting to share." Harry told Balthier with a smirk. "Reks feels like my brother and you..."

"Feel like my older brother." Vaan grinned. "Kind of."

Balthier looked horrified but then merely resigned and turned to lead them back up to the others who eyed Harry and Vaan suspiciously but didn't know quite how long they'd been missing.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Later that afternoon**

Moving through Golmore Jungle wasn't all that more dangerous than the first time they'd come through and with their increased skill and experience and with the addition of Harry it was easier to get through Golmore and into the Feywood. For Harry it was like walking through a door even though to the others there wasn't much of a change except they now walked along the ground rather than walkways and the trees were older and the air darker.

The air was the worst for Harry and it hit him like a solid object clouding all of his senses. His hearing was thick with Myst and the Song took on an agitated timbre and to Harry the air seemed to burn its way down his throat. His eyes blurred and he was on his knees when somebody grabbed his arm. Magic tingled through him pushing his senses back into the real world and he instinctively knew that it was Vaan that was holding him up with a hand around his shoulders and a hand on his chest.

Harry looked up as soon of his senses came back and saw a sheer wall of Myst blowing across their path, preventing them from going further. "Does the Myst weaken you?" Fran's voice sounded confused. It wasn't Myst that had weakened him before but the Nethicite.

"It is so powerful it clouds my senses." Harry admitted forcing himself to his feet and pushing Vaan away from him slightly though not harshly enough to mean he wasn't appreciative of the help.

"That is the way we must go." Balthier pointed out as he moved to Harry's other side.

"Myst doesn't affect humans normally." Penelo spoke up.

"That concentration would probably just tear you up, Penelo." Harry commented. "Unless we have a way to..." He looked at Ashe and nodded. "The Nethicite may be strong enough to temporarily absorb the Myst."

"It is a good idea." Balthier nodded.

"Of course it is, brother." Harry smirked at him before watching as Ashe walked past him and didn't move away fast enough when she pulled out the Dawn Shard and focused on using it. It reached out instantly and Harry tumbled backwards letting Vaan steady him. He could already feel it sapping at his strength but then it suddenly stopped and he looked down at his hands to see them glowing white. He looked around in this sudden calm and heard the Song rejoicing in his mind and then looked at Vaan who was also glowing. "You're protecting me from the Shard." Harry whispered in awe. Vaan smiled though he clearly hadn't thought to do it. Protecting Harry was just instinctual now.

He realised everyone was watching him and Vaan and pulled himself to his feet. Ashe had finished nullifying the Myst stream and Balthier was staring at the glowing couple with a smirk on his face.

"You seen to have found a solution for your aversion to the Nethicite." Fran commented.

"His magic gets between mine and the Nethicite." Harry explained before heading deeper into the Feywood without letting anyone else comment.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Giruvegan**

"What do you think?" Vaan asked quietly as he took hold of Harry's hand. Harry looked at him before looking back over the city before them. It was enormous as in it spread out across a massive inland sea to cover more ground than Archades itself. It seemed to be in surprisingly good condition for a city that predated even the Dynast King yet it held the same architecture as the ruins that were scattered across the Archadian Empire. Before them lay a long walkway almost like an entrance way and at the far end Harry could make out a transport platform just like the ones in the Stilshrine.

"On the farthest shores of the river of time, shrouded deep in the roiling myst." Ashe recited the Viera poem making Harry look at her and then at Fran.

"What is it, Fran?" Penelo asked in concern.

"The Myst runs thick here." Fran stated and everyone looked at Harry expecting a greater reaction.

"I feel nothing." Harry stated simply.

"It is not the same here." Fran told him. "It is cooling."

"It looks as though we have beaten Cid here." Balthier announced. "We shall lie here in wait."

"So we're not going inside?" Penelo asked in confusion.

"Not unless you want to end up twisted. Like the old man." Balthier stated simply before turning to head down one of the walkways off of the entrance path. Harry let go of Vaan's hand and followed Balthier in concern, glancing back at Vaan to tell him to stay with the others.

Balthier stopped at the end of one of the branches and looked down at the water gently rolling below them. Harry came up beside him and placed a hand on his back. "Are you alright, big brother?" Harry asked.

"This place took away my father." Balthier muttered.

"And gave you a little brother." Harry stated simply making Balthier jerk and look at him. "I do not know why I believe that but this place.... it speaks to me of my kind. The buildings, even the myst does not affect me like it does elsewhere in Ivalice. This place gave your father the interest in me and put me with you to look after."

"So you're saying I should either regret the loss of my father thereby wishing you hadn't come to me." Balthier paused. "Or be glad that I got you out of this trade?"

"I am glad I came to you." Harry tightened his arm before letting his brother go. "But I do not argue with you over which option you would have preferred."

"I'd trade a hundred fathers for you, Harry." Balthier told him sharply grabbing his arm. "You're my family and you were a better family than Cid ever was, even before he came to this place."

Harry was about to say more when his ears heard the sound of metal striking metal and he twisted his head to look in the right direction, gaining Balthier's attention quickly. "What is it?"

"The others are fighting." Harry stated simply and together they ran back to the main path. As soon as Harry saw Vaan fending off a larger than life humanoid statue he leapt into motion, running faster than his brother could keep up with. He drew his sword and gracefully slotted himself between Vaan and the statue, blocking the enemy's latest sweeping strike at Vaan. Metal hit metal and the headless statue froze up before stepping backwards and lowering his sword.

Harry put a hand on Vaan's chest to push him back behind him and swung his Katana in a circle with his newly healed right hand to settle its weight better, ready to make a strike or defend himself. The statue bowed to Harry before going down on one knee and suddenly the life fled from the statue leaving it completely inanimate. The transport pedestal in the centre of the walkway flashed with light before beginning to glow with dull light.

"What was that?" Vaan gasped in breath. The fight had been short but Vaan had taken the brunt of the attack. Harry turned and ran his eyes over his Soulmate checking for wounds. "I'm fine!" Vaan complained at Harry's mothering and Penelo snickered.

Harry jerked his head and turned back to look at the statue. "It recognised you." Basch pointed out. "And withdrew from the fight."

"A guard then." Balthier spoke up. Harry had registered his arrival just before the statue had knelt. "That blocked humans from walking in but obeys Harry."

"I didn't order it to do anything." Harry pointed out.

"You defended Vaan." Balthier pointed out. "Thus you vouched for this group and the guard accepted that."

"Or it got bored of the fight or ran out of magic." Harry snapped simply.

"You think this city was created by your kind." Balthier snapped back. "It makes sense."

"You think it makes sense." Harry argued back.

"Siblings!" Vaan shouted making both Balthier and Harry whip around to look at him in shock. "Stop arguing."

Harry raised an eyebrow and watched as Vaan blushed furiously. Ashe approached the pedestal and before anyone could say anything else she touched the top. A flash of light burst through them and when it faded they were standing in a dark place. Light burst up from the floor and trailed away lighting up the ground but disappearing into the darkness around them.

The smell hit Harry first and he choked and put his hand across his mouth and nose though it helped very little. "Oh god! What is that smell?" Penelo gasped.

"Rotting bodies." Fran explained. Harry had already found the two bodies though and moved over to them. Creatures of magic like beasts rapidly decayed when their magic left them. Only humanoid species like humans, Bangaas and so on decayed at a slower pace and had to be burned or buried. These two were definitely human and with a quick glance over them Harry knew how they had died.

"They were trying to leave the city." Harry announced. "They were wounded further in and stopped here where they succumbed to their wounds. I'd say they've been here for about four months."

"The pedestal only activated after the guard granted you passage." Balthier commented. "They had no way to leave."

Harry looked them over taking in their black cloaks similar to his own and then reached out and picked up one of the two masks lying next to them. He turned it over in his hand eyeing the fact it was white metal unlike any he had seen before yet it looked like bone and was shaped like the front of a skull. When this was worn it was supposed to intimidate.

"What were they doing in here?" Vaan asked. "Are they military?"

"No military I have ever heard of." Balthier shook his head and looked at Harry.

"The Empire has never encountered a unit with this kind of uniform before." Harry shook his head. "Perhaps a cult in Rozarria but this mask was meant to intimidate."

"Rozarrian?" Ashe asked with a frown.

"They are not Arcadian so if they are not Resistance or Rozarrian then what are they?" Harry asked in return.

"You're sure you would know if they were Empire?" Ashe countered.

"The Empire is not above intimidation but through military might, not scare tactics like this." Harry shook his head.

"Perhaps we'll garner better answers from further in." Fran suggested. Balthier looked worried but looked straight at Harry.

"This still all seems to be built by the same people as built Giruvegan." Harry pointed out. "I think we're supposed to be here."

"Something killed these two so keep your eyes open." Basch announced before taking point. Penelo moved up to his side with her crossbow and the group spread out a little. Fran, Balthier and Ashe took the middle and Harry and Vaan followed behind ready to jump in to help but the walkways here were quiet.

They walked for about half an hour heading down as they went until the walkway just ended. There was no barrier like the sides of the walkway and as Harry moved to the edge he could see down into the cavern. There was a massive golden mass in the middle of the cavern that glowed under its own light. It wasn't smooth or crafted but seemed to be a natural formation. What he doubted the others could see was the walkways just like their own all around the darkened walls of the cavern.

"A dead end?" Basch asked. "This path leads to no other place."

Harry didn't know why he did it but the Song in his mind seemed to urge him to do something and before he could realise what he was doing he was walking forwards out over the vast void between them and the massive golden crystal. He heard Vaan cry out in shock but his foot hit something solid and a bell seemed to ring through the air. He turned to look at them and then down at his feet where a green shield almost like a Protect shield held him up. A second later more bells were ringing and a path was presented to them leading down towards the crystal.

A second after Harry turned back to the group Vaan crashed into him, tucking his arms around him. "Don't you dare do something that stupid again!" Vaan ordered.

"Sorry." Harry shrugged not knowing what else to say. "I didn't have a choice." Vaan snapped back and looked up into his face seeing emotions in his eyes. Fear reflected back at him from Vaan's eyes.

"Harry. That was stupid." Balthier stated.

"Balthier." Harry sighed. "I didn't have a choice. The Song told me to do it and before I could think I was doing it."

"Something controlled your actions?" Ashe looked worried. "What if it tells you to kill us?"

"I don't know." Harry let his own arms pull Vaan close and held him tight. "I don't know."

"In there will lie the answers." Fran declared and walked past Harry and out over the new shield walkway. The others followed and Harry brought up the rear along with Vaan. They had to use another teleportation pedestal and Harry didn't much like the fact he didn't know exactly where he was anymore. They reappeared inside the crystal on shielded walkways between pedestals and it took only a few seconds for the smell to hit them once again. Decaying bodies. This time they'd been slaughtered by animals and half eaten and were still wearing their metal skull masks.

"Were they breaking in or trying to leave?" Penelo asked.

"Leave." Harry stated simply seeing the way they were positioned. He crouched down and opened up one of their cloaks to find leather armour of some kind that he'd never seen before. It was similar to Wyrm hide yet stitched in a way that Harry had never seen before. He searched through pockets finding glass vials of potions. He opened one and took a quick breath before wincing and putting the cork back in. "Poison." Harry announced. "And not very well made."

The others muttered between themselves and Harry continued searching the body finally finding a piece of heavy parchment in one of the pockets. He opened it up and his hand tightened in shock. It was in English. He blinked and stood up staring at the piece of parchment, it was a list of instructions for supplies probably just forgotten in his pocket but it was in English and Harry felt his chest tighten. Ivalice spoke the same language as Earth did but they wrote in symbols which to Harry felt more natural but he still remembered how to write and read English.

"Harry?" Balthier's hand settled on his shoulder and Harry actually jumped. "Harry!" Balthier sounded more shocked and took the parchment out of his hands. "Can you read this?"

"It's in English." Harry muttered making Balthier breath in sharply. "These guys are from Earth."

"Your home world?" Ashe asked.

"This is my home." Harry stated sharply. "But these people are from the planet I came from. There is a way here for them to come to this world and they couldn't escape."

"Taken by surprise by the beasts." Balthier nodded.

"Earth is safe in comparison to Ivalice." Harry agreed. "They must have been sent as some sort of scouting mission."

"A precursor to an invasion?" Basch asked.

"I don't know." Harry shook his head. "I don't remember ever seeing people like this on Earth. They don't have any of the technology I am used to there and I've never seen this type of uniform or material before."

"You were seven when you left." Balthier pointed out. Harry nodded to show he understood. He couldn't have seen all of the world. "We go deeper." Balthier announced and touched Harry on the arm to reassure him that whatever this was his big brother was there with him.

They headed through the crystal but it wasn't as easy as through Giruvegan. The platforms all seemed to be breeding grounds for small yet dangerous creatures and Harry had to kill quite a few of them and use his magic to fend off their powerful magical attacks. Clearly they were stronger than the men that had come through from Earth since they managed to make it into the centre yet the others were all very tired when they came to a large man-made structure in the middle of the crystal though Harry wasn't sure whether man-made was a good term for it.

The first chamber Harry walked into worried him, even though the crystal was teeming with beasts this place held no traces of them. There was something here that was making the beasts fear coming in here. Were they just stupid to do it instead.

"The Myst runs thick here." Fran commented and looked at Harry though it still didn't affect him. He could feel it but it was cooling, not heating like all the times before.

"Are you alright?" Penelo asked Fran worriedly.

"I am fine. Thank you." Fran nodded to her but that was all the break they were permitted as Harry snapped his head up to look at what was descending towards them. It was a giant figure cloaked in a tattered red cloak and wore a silver helmet over their head but the body was definitely female and Harry instantly knew that it was like Belias and Mateus. A Gigas. Harry felt it happen a second later, it was like a cloud permeating the air and without exception every part of his magic sealed itself away. He heard Vaan gasp and looked at him.

"Belias and Mateus are bound." Vaan told him.

"And all of our magic." Penelo swallowed.

"Spread out." Harry ordered and drew his Katana and put it in his left hand. "Let me do the work."

"Harry..." Vaan frowned.

"If we give it time to use its magic it'll overwhelm us." Harry pointed out. "We have to kill it quickly." He flexed his right fist just the right way to deploy his blade and then again to close it. The being landed on the ground before them and looked at them all. Focusing for longer on Harry before it lifted a hand and magic swept through them. The Firaga spell hit Ashe, Basch and Fran but their armour took much of the damage. Harry leapt forwards and his Katana flashed out and deflected a blast of ice that would have impaled a Wyrm. The being's arm deflected the strike and it gathered power for another spell and seconds later Harry was rolling out from under a Thundaga spell.

He glanced around and knew he had to end this as quick as possible and shifted into an attack position at the same time that Basch, Ashe and Vaan decided the same thing. Together they charged it from all sides but it was clever and when they had only managed to close half of the gap the ground trembled and Harry felt his body becoming heavy. It was casting a gravity spell on them. The others fell to their knees but Harry's inhuman strength gave him the boost he needed and he launched himself up into the air, breaking free of the magic as soon as he was a foot off of the ground. He twisted his body gracefully in mid air and even as the being defended itself from his Katana he punched out with his right hand and deployed his wrist blade. It locked into place just as Harry passed over its head and his fist hit ice cold skin on the being's neck. He wrenched his arm to the side and his blade cut out of the side of its neck.

Harry caught himself as he rolled across the ground and then slid up into another defensive stance ready to launch himself back into the fight but as he focused on the Gigas it fell to its knees and in a flash of light its energy shot out and struck him in the chest. He shut his eyes as he felt something surge through him, trying to find purchase but it was like it was slipping out of him.

"_Choose a bearer."_ A soft voice demanded and Harry's mind snapped to Vaan with just the briefest flicker and the light burst from Harry and slammed into Vaan's heaving chest taking them all by surprise. Words rang in his mind as it left him. _"I am Shemhazai the Whisperer. I shall protect your Soulmate till the end of time."_

Harry straightened himself out as Vaan stared at him in shock, his eyes slightly hazed over before Vaan nodded to him and his eyes cleared. He understood what had happened. But that didn't mean the others did.

"Did it not bind itself to you as Belias and Mateus did to Vaan?" Ashe asked.

"I don't think my body can accept them." Harry shrugged. "It tried to but it was like it couldn't find a grip."

"Its name is Shemhazai." Vaan told them others. "Its sworn to come to my aid whenever I call it but wants to be used to protect Harry. It recognises your skill."

"At least someone does." Harry grinned.

"Half of Ivalice fears your skill." Basch pointed out with a snort of amusement.

"We should not linger." Balthier announced carefully watching his brother. He'd never seen his brother move so fast or so dangerously. They moved through the chamber and into a short corridor that led them into a large, almost auditorium like, room with a sunken centre with a single transportation pedestal. Ashe touched it without really waiting for agreement from everyone else and Harry wondered for the split seconds warning he got whether Ashe really knew what those things could do to them. Transport them to the bottom of the ocean for example and maybe not even intentionally. This things were thousands of years old so what if the exit had sunk into the sea or been buried in a cave in and then trapped them there.

He didn't have time to admonish her when he found themselves standing on a circular platform high above the ground. A lot registered in his mind, the fact that the place was perfectly clean, the fact that he could see all of his party safely around him, the six thrones surrounding them with five statues seated in them. And finally beyond all of that the hundreds of other floating platforms. One in particular drew his attention straight away because the Song increased when he focused directly on it but it looked no different to all of the others.

"Where is everyone?" Ashe suddenly called out turning in a wide circle, looking straight through them all.

"Princess?" Basch asked moving forwards into her line of sight only to see her look straight through him and out over the sky that surrounded them.

"Everyone look at me." Harry ordered and Vaan, Balthier, Basch, Fran and Penelo all looked directly at him. Harry nodded. "Obviously they want to talk to Ashe alone."

"They?" Balthier frowned at his brother.

"I..." Harry frowned and looked at one of the statues. "How did I know that?"

"_Because you are ours."_ A voice shook his mind coming out of the Song like a soloist. For the first time in his life part of the harmony of voices took precedence. Harry look a step back away from the statue and Vaan put a hand on the small of his back in reassurance.

"_Come with us."_ A different voice announced and Harry turned to find Vaan only for nobody to be there.

"Can they still hear me like they could hear the Princess?" Harry asked sharply looking around but his body registered a change around them. The platform was identical but the surrounding platforms had shifted position or rather he had shifted to a different platform. He frowned around him as the Song got so quiet he could barely hear it and his mind worked it out. He moved to the edge of his platform and his eyes could see Vaan and the others on a platform a mile or so away from him.

"What is this place?" Harry asked.

"_The place between worlds."_ The voice told him and Harry turned to look at four floating figures standing before each of the statues bar one. _"This is our home where we watch over many worlds."_

"You're the ones that I heard in my mind when I was seven." Harry accused. "You brought me to Ivalice from Earth."

"_It was necessary to ensure your survival."_ Another told him. _"From the dawn of time we have watched over thousands of worlds but another race grew as we did. Truly immortal they were not, merely long lived, yet we became friends. They were tied to all worlds as were we and though they were many they sat beside us as equals, never seeking to conquer or harm the many races that grew upon the many worlds under our care."_

"_In time your race, the Vaettir, built massive cities upon most of the worlds, travelling between them, exploring the worlds. When we did not wish to abuse our powers to ensure the survival of races they stepped in to aid them unknowingly."_ Yet another continued the story and Harry stopped thinking of them as separate entities. _"Many races came to know us, the Occuria, and the Vaettir for what we really were and we formed friendships."_

"_Gateways were built within the Vaettir cities and among hidden locations around each world so that the Vaettir could move between worlds easily." _Finally the last spoke up. _"Giruvegan was the city upon Ivalice. Upon Earth the city was named Atlantis. A thousand years ago the Vaettir abandoned many of the worlds, collecting in but a few cities until finally only those within Atlantis remained. And then only your ancestors and finally only two Vaettir were left alive. Only two now survive."_

"Two?" Harry drew himself up. "Who and where?"

"_Your mother was Vaettir, adopted by humans, and she had an older brother, much older than she was. He has now fallen to wars upon Earth but there is one child remaining. With your kind it was common for Vaettir to find their Soulmates among other humanoid races but the children have always remained Vaettir, without the taint of other races."_ They seemed to go around in a circle as they spoke but this information was chilling Harry's body and raising the hairs on the back of his neck.

"_His son lives on."_ One told him. _"Your cousin."_

"Is he on Earth?" Harry demanded. "Can you send me there to get him?"

"_His human mother is yet protecting him and the situation here requires your assistance."_

"My family comes first." Harry stated simply. "Even if I've just heard of him."

"_And your brother Balthier and your Soulmate Vaan?" _A new one asked as it appeared to him. Had they finished talking to Ashe then?

"Can they come with me?" Harry asked.

"_Not yet."_ They told him. _"If they leave this world then Ivalice will fall to ruin, destroyed by Vayne and Cid."_

"Then I stay and fight and when we have peace you will show me how to travel to Earth so I can find and protect my cousin." Harry demanded. They all bowed to him in agreement.

"_You must also kill Venat."_ They told him. _"Until Venat is dead Ivalice cannot be safe. Nor can Earth."_

"The humans from Earth." Harry tilted his head. "Who are they?"

"_They rule most of Earth."_ They told him. _"Death Eaters. Their master killed your parents and has now found a portal to Ivalice, the doorway open because of your presence here."_

"I'm leading them here?" Harry asked.

"_We can cut the connection but in doing so they will find their way to other worlds where you are not present to fight them should they succeed in escaping the portals." _They told him. _"In past times the Vaettir would have dealt with them to allow the humans of Earth to live in freedom but if we were to intervene we could create panic amongst them."_

"So you want me..." Harry started but suddenly they all faded.

"_In time, our Avatar."_ They whispered before the Song rose back to its normal volume and finally he knew his place in existence. And as long as the Song was there he knew that the Occuria could see him and were watching over him and ready to help him. He'd have better answers one day but right now he needed to rejoin the others.

"_Will yourself to the portal to Ivalice."_ One of the voices told him and he shut his eyes and focused on Ivalice and Vaan and when he opened his eyes again he had a second to brace himself as Vaan barrelled into him. They were back in the chamber in Giruvegan and Vaan was clearly happy to see him back.

"What happened?" Basch asked.

"It's rather personal." Harry told him. "Let's just say that the Occuria know of my race. Or what's left of it."

"Left of it?" Balthier swallowed sharply and moved forwards.

"Apart from myself there is a young child, baby actually, living on Earth. The world I came from." Harry spoke quietly but they all heard him. "He's my cousin actually."

"Can you go to him?" Vaan asked stepping back finally. Clearly he didn't care what the rest of the group thought.

"I can." Harry nodded. "But the Occuria are watching him for the time being. When Ivalice is no longer about to destroy itself I shall go to him. He deserves that much."

"Is that what they took you away to tell you?" Ashe asked.

"Among some pieces about the history of my race." Harry shrugged. "Basically, as far as you need be concerned, my race are older than any race on Ivalice. They watched the growth of the races here and built Giruvegan to live in as they watched the world and lived their lives. They'd travel between worlds, exploring and helping the races to grow and survive."

"That's incredible!" Ashe smiled at him. "At least you know a little now."

"What did they tell you?" Harry asked.

"They gave me a way to carve pieces of Nethicite for myself, to stop Vayne and bring peace, just like the Dynast King did." She sighed. "I'm not sure I like the idea of waging war like that."

"Then what will you do?" Harry prompted.

"Use the Sword of Kings to destroy the source of the Nethicite." She announced and the Song in Harry's mind took a strange turn, as if concerned by her decision.

Harry flinched but shut his eyes and concentrated on the situation. If she could destroy the source of the Nethicite and then get rid of Vayne then Harry could leave this world safe in the knowledge that the countries were even and weren't about to destroy themselves. "Let her do this." Harry muttered and the Song calmed instantly. They'd agreed with him.

"What?" Vaan frowned.

"The Occuria were not happy with her decision." Harry sighed. "They are in agreement now however."

"_You cannot go with them."_ One of their voices announced. _"You must not be anywhere near to the Cryst when it is destroyed."_

Harry deflated slightly and turned to Vaan. "I cannot go with you."

"Why not?" Vaan gasped.

"Even from Arcadia I felt the Midlight Shard destroy Nabradia. From my ship the Dusk Shard almost killed me." Harry shook his head. "I do not wish to discover what would happen to me if I was anywhere near the Cryst when it is destroyed."

"What will you do?" Basch asked.

"I shall travel back to Rabanastre and return to my Fleet." Harry announced. "From there I can keep an eye on what is happening."

"How can we find you though?" Vaan asked.

"If Balthier has the courage than he can fly into my Fleet." Harry smirked at his brother. "If you require something more subtle then go to Nalbina Fortress and leave a message for me. It will get to me."

"It has been an enlightening experience travelling with you, Judge Magister." Ashe bowed her head.

"I imagine we shall see each other soon." Harry pointed out. "Especially with the trouble you seem to get into."

It wasn't until they were at the long walkway out of Giruvegan when Harry touched both Vaan and Balthier on the arms and pulled them to a halt. The others noticed but after a glance carried on to give them some privacy. "Balthier, brother."

"Harry." Balthier nodded.

"Protect Vaan." Harry requested and Balthier nodded sharply. Harry closed the gap and hugged his older brother gently. "And look after yourself."

"Don't I always?" Balthier asked as they pulled apart.

"When we were kids I was doing all of the looking after you." Harry pointed out. Balthier grinned and stepped back to let Harry and Vaan have a moment. Harry leaned down and touched his lips to Vaan's and they shared a gentle kiss that was alive with their magic. When he pulled away Vaan had a tear in his eye. Harry was better at controlling his emotions but they both didn't want to part ways. "You take care of yourself and listen to what Balthier tells you."

"Alright Harry." Vaan nodded. "You too?"

"Of course." Harry leaned in and hugged him and Vaan hugged him back tightly. When he pulled away he looked at them both. "When this is all over will you both come with me to Earth? To find my cousin and help him?"

"Of course!" Vaan grinned with a bright smile. Clearly he'd been worried that now Harry knew the truth about his race he'd leave to return to Earth for a while and Vaan couldn't follow. Now he knew he could.

"We're family." Balthier nodded abruptly. "I'll be happy to come. What about...?"

"Fran?" Harry finished for him before nodding. "Penelo can too if she wants. I don't know how long we'll be there for and I don't know how bad the situation is. Those bodies we found were from the group that rule Earth and they were the ones to kill my parents. They're not nice. The Occuria can't intervene but they might ask me to."

"And will you?" Balthier asked.

"Only if I can safely." Harry shrugged. "It's not my world but their war has cost me my parents and my Uncle."

"That should be interesting." Vaan deadpanned before grinning. "Fun too!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	9. Liberty Refreshed

Avatar of the Occuria

Chapter 9; Liberty Refreshed

**Rabanastre**

Harry glanced behind him as he walked towards the waiting escort. He'd notified the Rabanastre Garrison of his imminent arrival via private transport but not waited for a response from them. As he watched the _Strahl_ rose up out of the private docks and twisted up and over an approaching passenger ferry and headed off up into the clouds. Harry had given them what advice he could offer and suggested that they go to Balfonheim and talk to the ex-Judge Reddas who knew the eastern oceans the best. If anyone knew the quickest way to the Cataract it was him.

Harry had known the man, he had been one of the supporters of peace before what had happened to Nabradia, and Harry had watched as he'd resigned his position in protest to what had happened. Harry had looked into it further and he knew that Reddas had been the one to lead the men that had carried the cursed stone into the city. He'd been told that it would disable the palin, he hadn't known it would wipe out half of the country of Nabradia with it.

"My Lord Judge Magister." The man bowed just enough to not be disrespectful and Harry gazed across at him from under his shadowed hood. The man was a politician, left here to speak for Vayne when the Consul wasn't in attendance. He'd slowly made his mark on the city by taking over control of the city's garrison. Not that he could fully wrestle it away from Harry though. At his back was a Judge, one of Harry's less than loyal soldiers as well as two soldiers that Harry couldn't recognise based on their simple armour.

"I expected a different escort." Harry intoned before heading towards the entrance.

"I'm afraid I can't let you move freely through this city, My Lord Judge Magister." The man called after him just as they all emerged onto the walkway leading up to the western gate. Six soldiers stood ready outside and they tensed at Harry's appearance. Harry came to a stop at the words and turned to look back up the steps at the Commissioner.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked even as his senses spread out to find out his tactical situation. He admitted to himself that he'd dropped himself in it by arriving in such a political situation without confirming his own loyal escort would be there to meet him. "This is Rabanastre. Need I remind you who is in command here, Commissioner?"

They were drawing a crowd now from the travellers who had been heading for the Aerodrome only to find their way blocked. The gates into the city were wide open and the four soldiers at the door were muttering to each other nervously. "I have orders from the Emperor that your movements are to be monitored. You may stay in your usual rooms at the palace until you feel fit to move on but you are not permitted to move anywhere without someone to escort you." The Commissioner demanded. He raised a hand and the soldiers nervously began to approach.

"I should not need to remind you that the acting Emperor cannot make any charges against a Judge Magister without the assistance of the Magisterial Council." Harry intoned simply even as soldiers started heading for them out of the city gates. Reinforcements for Harry or the Commissioner though he didn't know. "I command in this city and you have no authority to order around my men."

"These are _my_ men." The commissioner argued.

"These soldiers are in Rabanastre. I know I don't need to remind everyone that only I can have military support in Dalmasca. They are soldiers so they are either under my command or have betrayed the Empire by being here under anyone else's orders. Which is it?" He turned sharply to the soldiers still surrounding him. "Are you part of the garrison?"

"Garrison, My Lord Judge Magister." A Soldier with Captain's stripes announced and took a firm step backwards and with a gesture the others stepped away. Harry reassessed the men even as the others arrived and this time Harry recognised one of the two Judges here that he knew were fully loyal to him.

"Your orders?" Harry demanded.

"The Consul ordered us to comply to the orders given to us by his Commissioner." The Captain informed him. "He told us we were here to apprehend a criminal."

Harry turned to the Commissioner who looked like he didn't have a backup plan. Harry raised his voice to reach everyone watching. "As Commander of the Imperial Sixth Fleet and custodian of Dalmasca I remove Consul Vayne Solidor from his position of authority over Rabanastre. Any of his staff that wish to return to his side in Archades have until midnight tonight to leave this city."

"You can't do that!" The Commissioner gasped.

"This city has been under Martial Law for over two years." Harry sneered dangerous as he drew his Katana warningly. "I assure you I can."

"He is the Emperor!" The Commissioner took a startled step backwards and the Judge at his side stepped between them and drew his sword against Harry.

"Acting Emperor." Harry commented. "Legally I am compelled to act. The Magisterial Council will judge my actions. Arrest the Commissioner and his guard."

The Judge leapt at Harry who took a half step to the side, deflected the broadsword without any real effort and slid his Katana through the gaps in the Judge's armour and split his heart in two. The Judge was dead in three seconds and his blood seeped onto the stone pavings outside the Aerodrome.

In all the commotion the two soldiers that had originally escorted the Commissioner and his Judge had grabbed the Commissioner by the arms. "My Lord Judge Magister?" One of them asked.

"Take him to the square and hang him." Harry announced emotionlessly. "Spread the word that the Consul's staff are to be out of the city by midnight or they'll share his fate. This city is under my control under declaration of the late Emperor Gramis and any attempt at treason by trying to usurp my control will be dealt with harshly."

"My Lord Judge Magister." The soldiers around him snapped out a quick salute and started running off into the city. The Captain he recognised that had arrived late left him with two Mages and three soldiers to escort him through the city to the palace and word had spread faster than he was able to walk and soon the entire city was talking about how the Judge Magister of Death had seized back control of their city.

The Commissioner was already hanging on the end of the rope as he crossed the square outside the walkways that crossed the lakes to the Palace. He hadn't even started in on what he needed to do today before he left for Nalbina.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Four hours later**

It had been a while before Harry had finally finished reorganising the defences of the city and responding to calls from the Empire about his moves. Some were in support but there were a few that were in outrage but he used law to back himself up and knew the Magisterial Council would be forced to see his way. He'd been placed in command of Dalmasca, Nabradia and Bhujerba by the late Emperor Gramis which meant nobody could trump him in those countries without Imperial Edict and Vayne couldn't make those yet. He'd been well within his rights to hang the Commissioner for treason and they knew it.

Eventually though he'd told the Captain to take any messages that came through and had walked through the city and out of the gates and through the high walls that protected the graveyard from animals. He ordered his escort to keep their distance not wanting anyone to know which grave he was visiting before he headed for where he knew Vaan's brother, Reks, had been buried.

It was rare for people to be buried, generally it was preferable but when the fees for burial couldn't be afforded most people went for cremation and scattered the ashes in the desert. Harry knelt at the foot of the grave and with a wave of his hand the wind swept through and shifted the sand and mess from the green grass of the tended graveyard. Vaan had been too caught up in grief to wonder why the undertakers had been happy to have Reks buried and never questioned who had paid for the ornate headstone. It hadn't been enough in Harry's mind but he'd done what he could for the brave boy that had tried to protect his King.

He had felt the undying urge to pay his respects to Reks' grave since arriving back in the city. "You gave up your childhood to raise Vaan." Harry told the grave as if he were talking to Vaan's older brother face to face. "I don't really know why I need to be here either only that you're the only family that he had and because I wanted to say thank you. In a way your actions, your choices, brought us together and I just wanted to come and promise to you that I will protect him and love him because you can't any longer." Harry looked down at the grass between his knees and felt his eyes burn. The Song took on a saddened tone. "I wish I could give Vaan what he really needs, his older brother, and perhaps Balthier can give him that in a way. Vaan certainly looks up to him like an older brother and as much as Balthier complains I know he does want to look out for Vaan."

After a good ten minutes of silence he eventually straightened up. "Anything Vaan needs I'll get for him." Harry promised. "I'll be what he needs. I promise you that."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**That night**

Harry slipped through the shadows in Lowtown. Originally Rabanastre had been the hub of central Ivalice, a crown of a city for traders especially and Lowtown had been filled with twisting passageways and warehouses for rich merchants. Even though Rabanastre was still a major trade hub it wasn't as busy and most of the poorer Dalmascans had moved down into the cheaper accommodation under the city where richer Arcadians had moved in. Harry's soldiers patrolled the underground passageways but few of them could find their way around as well as the Dalmascans and it was almost impossible to find thieves or resistance members down there.

Unless you'd been told by their leader where to find them.

Harry appeared out of the shadows, his features hidden under his hood and his dangerous figure hidden by the darkness. The two young men lounging, supposedly at ease, looked up at him with bored expressions though Harry watched as they assessed him for danger. "I want a meeting with Rupert Sepher." Harry announced.

The two young men straightened up but Harry saw the worry there. "Who are you?" One of them asked.

"Princess Ashelia told me where to find you." Harry stated simply. "She only sent me here out of courtesy to you. She told me where to find your leaders so I could just go there instead. Escort me and you can keep an eye on me."

They glanced at each other and then back at him. "This way." The same one muttered and opened a door near where they'd been lounging. Harry was led through twisting passageways by one of the men, memorising the layout as he went, while the other ran off ahead to announced his arrival.

Finally they stepped into a large warehouse lit by numerous torches. The room was filled with people of all ages eating scraps of food and finally Harry walked into enough light for his uniform cloak to finally be recognised. The man that had escorted him swore and backed up while the men in the room drew weapons and shoved the children to the back of the room. Harry pulled his Katana from its sheathe in his back and tossed it into the ground digging it in between the cracks in the paving stones.

"Judge Magister Baltheon." An old man greeted with something close to amusement in his voice. Though there was concern there too. "To what do we owe _this_ supposed pleasure?"

"I bring word from your Princess." Harry announced simply.

"What have you done with her?" A man called.

"Subtle." Harry snorted without looking at him. He strolled across the room to the table where the old man was sitting. "This is my city as far as the Empire is concerned. I don't want to see it harmed any more than you do."

"Are we supposed to believe you're here in good faith?" The old man asked.

"Like I care?" Harry snorted. "I'm here because there's a chance that this city is in danger."

"As it has not been for the last two years?" Another man snapped.

"My men have protected this city loyally for two years against all manner of enemy." Harry countered.

"A task that laid with our own army previous to that." The old man pointed out calmly.

"I was not responsible for the war that claimed your lands." Harry said truthfully.

"You were however responsible for the death of our King." The old man raised an eyebrow.

"_That_ crime lays with Vayne Solidor and his father." Harry said simply. "I was to find a way to prevent further loss of life and chose negotiation. They chose a different path and Vayne Solidor still does."

"And you fear he threatens this city now?" The old man asked simply.

"He threatens all of Ivalice." Harry stated simply. "My duty is to protect those living within Dalmasca, Nabradia and Bhujerba. That is my duty from my late Emperor."

"Vayne is soon to be your Emperor now." The old man pointed out.

"Civil war will be all he is able to reign over." Harry shook his head. "And no matter the loss of life Vayne will welcome that war and all that it means."

"And why are you here?" The old man shot everyone in the room a look and it seemed that most relaxed just a little.

"I understand that my authority means little to any of you here." Harry shook his head. "But if the city comes under attack the leaders of my garrison here are under orders to fight against the cities common enemy and not the Resistance."

"Meaning?" The old man raised his eyebrows.

"Any of your men that appear to fight for the city will not be in danger of retribution for any actions previously taken against the Empire or my garrison." Harry stated. "When Vayne is gone and Larsa is Emperor your men will be able to walk free. The Empire will change."

"We will heed your words and you had better honour your promises." The old man narrowed his eyes. "We will fight for the protection of our city if it comes to it." Harry bowed his head and turned to retrieve his sword and was escorted back out the way he'd been let in.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Two days later**

Harry had spent the night in the Palace at Rabanastre sorting out orders for the two Judges he left before he departed from the city. He needed to know it was in safe hands. Already he'd spotted a greater number of the Dalmascans walking around the surface city and even interacting with his own soldiers on occasion. He'd flown by Remora to Nalbina before noon and dealt with what he could in the city including freeing the Resistance members still imprisoned there and arranging their safe return to Rabanastre. He spoke to Drace while he was in his own fortress and told her most of what was happening and she agreed to pull more ships from her own First Fleet to strengthen the Sixth and he arranged for the Hades to escort him to Arcades secretly to be there in case he needed his own ship.

He got a late evening passenger ferry from Nalbina overnight to Arcades and apart from two soldiers in way of a personal bodyguard he travelled alone. Dawn was breaking when a frantic knocking alerted him to guests at the lounge he'd hired on the ferry. His guard opened the door even as Harry took in the sight out of the window, probably the reason the man had come for him.

"A message from the Captain for his Lord Judge Magister. We've inbound contacts not responding to hails and approaching on an attack vector!" The man panted out.

"Take me to the Bridge." Harry ordered and scooped up his Katana and slotted it into the back of his cloak.

"My Lord Judge Magister!" The man gasped and hurriedly led the way up through the ship passed crew getting the passengers safely into the centre of the ship. It was merely a few minutes before Harry was walking out into the Bridge with its large windows.

"My Lord Judge Magister." The Captain greeted. "We have five small craft on an attack pattern who aren't responding to our calls."

"I'm afraid my presence here may have caused you some trouble, Captain." Harry frowned. "Spies loyal to me reported that pilots they knew had been ordered to attack and kill me before I reach the city."

"You believe they really are going to attack us?" The Captain grew more concerned before he turned to start to address him communications staff.

"Wait." Harry ordered before moving closer. "Open circuit." He ordered and was granted a nod to say an open channel had been established. "Incoming vessels, this is Judge Magister Baltheon. State your intentions."

"No response." The man at the controls shook his head after a moment.

"If you fire upon this vessel you become a pirate." Harry warned through the open channel.

"Captain, My Lord Judge Magister!" A man gasped from the front of the bridge. "Sensors confirm, Imperial Naval Remoras."

"As I expected." Harry nodded.

"We're under attack from our own military!" The Captain gasped.

"Be calm, Captain." Harry intoned before nodding at the communication's officer again to reopen the transmission. "This is the only warning I shall give you. Turn away now by my order or commit treason."

"Nothing, My Lord Judge Magister." The officer shook his head again.

Harry sighed and glanced at the Captain who was merely pale and panicking. "Open a communication to all Imperial vessels." Harry ordered and received a nod quickly. "All Imperial Vessels this is the Aradia Two in transit to Arcades, eighty-five miles to run, under threat of attack from five fast attack ships. We require assistance from any Imperial vessel in range."

"My Lord, we've got a response!" The officer gasped and opened a communication instantly. "It's the Frigate _Hades_!"

"_Aradia Two, this is the Imperial Frigate Hades of the Sixth Fleet." _A voice came back sharp and clear.

"This is Judge Magister Baltheon." Harry spoke up. "Protect and escort the Aradia Two. Weapons free."

"You had a ship escorting you?" The Captain gasped.

"I'm no fool." Harry walked up to the Bridge windows and watched with a little pride as the clouds roiled between them and the attacking ships and the large bulk of a Frigate exploded into view cutting between the five Remoras and the ferry. Harry had ordered it to remain in such a position as to go undetected since he'd wanted to flush out the attack and find out from which direction it would emerge and because by coming under illegal attack like this it gave him leverage in the Magisterial Council.

"_Incoming vessels, you are approaching a civilian ship so as to involve risk of collision. Alter your course immediately." _The Hades started simple before continuing. _"By Imperial Edict you are to identify yourselves to us. Failure to do so before coming within a mile of this vessel is in contradiction of Imperial Standing Orders."_

"They're not responding, My Lord Judge Magister." The officer at the communications terminal told him.

"_Incoming vessels, you are entering our air space. Surrender immediately or be destroyed."_ The Hades ordered and seconds later a wave of Remoras launched from her bays and twisted around between the Hades and the ferry. Harry smirked knowing the tactics. The Frigate would take the shots but the Remoras would catch what she missed.

Harry watched as the five Remoras broke up over the top of the Hades and watched as kinetic energy shots launched up from the edges of the hull. The frigate was specifically designed to take out smaller craft and even though she was using fire-and-forget weapons they did their work. The air around the Remoras turned into a minefield of explosions and two were ripped apart in such a way that nobody could have survived. The other three banked, two out to the sides and the last shot straight up. Two missiles fired out of the top of the _Hades_, one shooting up after the vertical climber while the other shot after the two that had tried to circle around to hit the Aradia. The lower missile slammed into its target just before the friendly Remoras closed with the other and shot it down.

Harry watched as the other missile took off the balance wing under the last Remora and watched it streak down towards the ground trailing fire and smoke. He watched the escape pod launch and motioned to the communications officer. "Hades, this is Judge Magister Baltheon, pick up that escape pod and the pilots and hold them. Send a Remora to pick me up. We'll escort the Aradia Twothe rest of the way."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**A few hours later**

Harry walked down the Atomos ramp and onto the landing platform at the First Fleet base. He was instantly met by a very familiar Judge. He hadn't really bothered to check who was basically running the First Fleet but he figured Drace would have entrusted her eldest son. "Lyle." Harry greeted and the young man his own age bowed to him formally. Lyle glanced passed him at the low hovering _Hades_ even as the two Frigates of the First Fleet that had escorted them in appeared and moved over to their docks. It would be common right now for Judge Magisters to use entire Frigates as transport rather than anything small.

"Word of the attack has spread remarkably fast." Lyle told him as they walked together off of the landing platform. "So fast it was obvious that some knew it would happen before it actually did. The distress signal was picked up by most of the commercial sector. Everyone knows you were attacked by members of our own military. It's given you a massive boost in support from the public sector. They're outraged already."

"It's become evident to them that certain Judge Magisters are behind the attacks on others." Harry nodded. "Something they can't tolerate because the Magisterial Council is supposed to keep the peace until the Emperor is finally sworn in."

"Did the captured pilot tell you anything?" Lyle asked after a few moments quiet.

"Not much I couldn't have already guessed." Harry shrugged. "They were told that I had been declared a criminal and had seized the Aradia to attack the city. They were stupid in that they didn't take the _Hades_ into account."

"What about the one that gave the order?" He asked.

"Impossible to find normally." Harry paused. "However I have a little edge in that department."

"You have a spy." Lyle stated more than asked.

"I have many spies, Lyle." Harry snorted before gesturing for Lyle to proceed him into the transport waiting for them with two Remoras to escort them. He'd already called a meeting of those Judge Magisters that were his allies and they'd probably already be at his home.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Twenty minutes later**

Harry had relaxed out of his uniform black cloak almost as soon as he'd walked into his home in the Upper Echelons of the city. He handed it to Lit who was waiting patiently. "Call..." He started but then spotted the look on Lit's face. "What?"

"The Council beat you to it. They've called an emergency meeting of the Magisterial Council." Lit told him softly. "Those that were here to meet with you have already left to prepare."

"Any idea why they've called it?" Harry asked.

"I'm sorry." Lit shook his head. "I've sent word to our usual contacts but none of them have had time to get back to me yet."

"Perhaps they were hoping I wouldn't be back in time." Harry supposed. "How long do I have?"

"An hour." Lit assured him.

"Send word to the Hades. Have them send me a transport and heavy escort." Harry ordered. "And Lit?"

"Yes?" Lit looked up at him.

"Make sure you and everyone else is ready to leave on short notice." Harry told him. "I think if I were them and Vayne was about to make a move I'd try to have me arrested on some sort of charge and since they attacked me on the way to the city they probably want me waylaid. If they manage to leave me with no other choice then to run or fight then I don't want you or the others to be caught by my enemies. They will force my secrets from you."

"We'd never betray you." Lit frowned.

"I know." Harry nodded. "I still don't want you having to deal with that. Monitor my burst transmitter. I'll have an Atomos ready for you. If you receive my signal then get to the Hades."

"Of course." Lit bowed his head. "We will serve you wherever you go."

"I know." Harry nodded slowly before touching Lit on his shoulder.

"Please, My Lord. Be careful." Lit made him promise.

"I'll try. I've got too much to live for." Harry nodded. "Call that escort and get me the Captain of the Hades on a secure line."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**A few hours later**

"My Lord Judge Magister Baltheon." The clerk intoned rather emotionlessly from the open doorway. "The Council is convening."

Harry turned his head in the dark room to look at the white robed cleric but didn't respond and the cleric backed out of the room, his body betraying his fear of Harry like his voice hadn't. Harry pulled his Katana from the table and raised it above his head, twisted it and slotted it into its sheath without needing to guide it with his other hand. It was time to make his move.

He walked out into the corridor and the cleric's hands were shaking in fear as Harry swept passed him and down the dimly lit corridors of the Magisterium and finally was introduced by the quavering voice of the cleric. Not many people could stay emotionless and calm in Harry's presence and Harry had a palpable air of strength and danger lingering around him. The room was only about three quarters full and Harry knew the ones that were missing but the clerics would know who could vote for another. Harry himself could vote on Drace's behalf.

Around six of the twenty-two Judge Magisters were missing, having duties that they couldn't shirk. Drace of course was overseeing the rebellion in Harry's lands on his behalf and in return the First Fleet would answer to any of Harry's orders without question. The First Fleet was the only fleet permitted in the air above the capital city of the Empire and that gave Harry weight while he was in the city and questionably made Harry and Drace the most important of the Magisterial Council. And the most influential especially under the late Gramis' rule since they were his trusted advisors as well.

Another of Harry's supporters was missing as well being one who held lands between the city and the Rozarrian borders and in this political climate he couldn't afford to leave his fleet under the command of men with less experience. Four of the opposition were also missing, the most obvious being Vayne's strongest military supporter which boded ill for Ivalice.

His own supporters greeted him with nods as he moved into the middle of the chamber. The clerics announced that all were there and Harry decided to get things started. "Judge Magister Palli, step forwards." Harry ordered and the small man in the opposition flinched at being addressed so suddenly but he pulled himself up and moved forwards, still remaining within the perceived safety of the other Judge Magisters. "Although I didn't call this meeting to session myself I find myself with a point to add to the agenda, whatever that might be."

"Speak plain." Judge Magister Dreaden ordered in return. It wasn't surprising that Vayne hadn't ordered Dreaden away to do something underhanded. Dreaden was the most capable when it came to political manoeuvring.

"Very well." Harry nodded. "Judge Magister Palli, I order you to explain how five attack Remoras attacked a civilian passenger ship under your direct orders."

Palli paled and Dreaden's eyes narrowed even as Harry's own supporters glanced at one another and drew together a little. "Explain." Kresden ordered from behind Harry. Even firmly entrenched on Harry's side of this argument he was the most neutral.

"Whilst utilising private transport to reach the city the Aradia came under attack from five attack Remora later identified from interrogation as being from the ninth coastal fleet." Harry stated simply. "Two were destroyed by the Hades and the third disabled. The pilot confirmed under questioning that their orders were to kill me regardless of the damage to private property or civilian lives. Orders that came directly from Judge Magister Palli."

"Do you admit to giving such orders?" Kresden narrowed his eyes at Palli. Everyone on his own side knew that Harry didn't joke around or lie about things like this.

"This is ridiculous!" Dreaden scoffed. "What assurances is he providing that he didn't just force a confession from this pilot? _If _the pilot even exists!"

"Let's ask Judge Magister Palli then." Harry chuckled and lowered his hood in a smooth gesture taking in the looks of shock once more as everyone was reminded of his youth and ethereal beauty and predatory look. "For the record. Judge Magister Palli, did you order my death?"

The power behind Harry's words stopped Palli from denying the accusation and Palli whimpered as his body tore against his lie forcing his body to remain still and slowly cave to the demand to tell the truth. He knew his life depended on him lying but Harry's gaze lay fully on him and all of the power at Harry's control was forcing him to tell the truth. More and more of the Judge Magisters on Palli's side looked at him in horror as they realised that Palli wasn't going to deny it like they expected.

"Yes..." Palli finally choked out and Dreaden's expression tightened. Harry's gaze flicked over to land on Dreaden challenging him and Dreaden assessed the situation. A fight now would do serious damage to both sides and Dreaden had the advantage of numbers but Dreaden knew that most of his own men would flee if they were forced to face Harry. Harry's side would win any fight, declare Dreaden and his supporters traitors and seize control of the Magisterial Council and thus the Empire. War would ensue almost instantly between the fleets but most of the Empire feared Harry and eventually they'd fall into line behind him and his supporters.

Harry and Dreaden fought their silent battle with just their stares and Harry knew he'd won. He turned to Palli even as Dreaden backed down and probably started preparing to deal with the fallout. "Who instructed you to order the attack?"

Palli's eyes shot wide in panic and fear as again he couldn't find a lie to give. He struggled and finally opened his mouth and that was when chaos started. One of the other Judge Magisters drew a small knife and launched it at Palli's back. Harry threw himself into the air, drew his Katana and intercepted the blade half a foot from the back of Palli's neck. He shoved Palli down to the floor, raised his right arm to deflect a sword strike from the same Judge Magister and then without bothering to find out who had attacked he released his magic.

The air throbbed and grew dark and heavy and the dark green tint of Harry's spell glowed around the Judge Magister and instantly the dark power seeped through armour, skin and body and destroyed the life in his body. The scourge spell vanished leaving the taint of death in the room even as the body slumped to the ground. Harry raised himself to his full height and let his Katana settle at his side. The threat there for all to see and the magic lingering in the air even as his eyes took on their cat-like fury. The man on the ground was Judge Magister Talbot, commander of the second fleet.

The other Judge Magisters had fled back against the walls out of harms way and Harry turned to Palli and with a flick of his hand lifted him up into the air and held him there tightly. "Answer my question. Who ordered the attack on me?"

"Emperor Vayne." Palli gasped out and there was a tense shift in the room and things moved too fast for anyone to plan their moves. Harry, however, was in his element, fuelled because he could finally do something to give Vaan his perfect life.

"_Acting_ Emperor Vayne." Kresden sneered moving closer to Harry in support. "An Emperor may be able to order the execution of a Judge Magister with support of this council but Vayne has no such power and neither do you unless this Council agrees that Baltheon deserved such a fate. This Council therefore automatically finds you guilty of treason against this Council and you are sentenced to death."

Dreaden's eyes narrowed as he tried to plot his way out of trouble but Harry cut off any plan he could find. "By confession this Council finds Palli guilty." Harry eyed the room. "Any due cause for argument?"

Nobody could find anything to say and Harry blurred forwards even as he continued to restrain Palli by magic. His Katana sliced through the air with a whistle and Palli's head rolled right off of his shoulder and onto the untouched table of fruit that was always in the centre of the room. It looked horrific staring up at the ceiling lifeless but the sound of the body dropping to the ground with a wet thud drew everyone's attention away from the grotesque sight.

"These are dangerous times." Harry announced. "There is too much corruption in this Council and in the acting Emperor. We have seen the evidence of that this day and action must be taken to correct this fault. We must bring this Empire out of its state of war. Vayne is a mere war monger and I declare him a traitor to the Empire."

"You can't!" Dreaden gasped in shock. He clearly hadn't expected Harry to take it so far.

"All those before me, who once stood with Judge Magister Palli, are ordered by this Council to lay down their swords and order their fleets to stand down and return to their home ports." Harry ordered and received a round of agreement from those behind him. "If you do not then we will vote and declare you traitors."

"You can't claim us as traitors!" Dreaden sneered finally grasping at something.

Harry glanced at Kresden and the others and received a nod from Kresden who was actually managing to keep up with Harry's plans even as Harry made them. "I am declaring a state of emergency. I am placing the city of Archades under martial law under the First Fleet in Judge Magister Drace's authority. As of this moment Vayne is declared a traitor by those you see before you."

"There'll be war!" Dreaden gaped at him.

"That's what Vayne wants!" Harry snapped. "And so he'll have it." Harry finally pressed the summons and instantly the room flooded with soldiers.

"A coup?" Dreaden gaped.

"The records will show that I am acting legally." Harry countered. "I have not broken the law. You and your men will surrender yourselves and your fleets will stand down."

"You can't!" Dreaden lost his cool.

"He can." Kresden nodded. "This Council recognises the law in this case. There is no need to vote. Under confession the acting Emperor illegally ordered the murder of a Judge Magister. There is only one path for us to follow."

"Take them into custody." Harry ordered the men filling the room. A brief scuffle erupted but only three of the Judge Magisters tried to fight and Harry subdued one of them when he almost killed one of the soldiers. Harry didn't kill him like he was tempted to though. "For the record let it be stated that the Empire is now in the hands of the Magisterial Council. All military decisions must pass through this Council."

"And Vayne?" Kresden asked as he stared at the eight men on their knees before them.

"Send a broadcast to all Fleets and to the civilian broadcast centres. Vayne is declared a traitor and is to be apprehended immediately. Let the people know that the Magisterial Council is now in command and united."

"You call this united?" Dreaden snarled from where he was being held down on his knees.

"The Magisterial Council has been greatly reduced this day." Harry sneered before nodding to the Captain of the guards. "Take them away and lock them up. They'll be held until the situation can be resolved without further loss of life."

"Monster!" Dreaden cried as he was hauled back out of the room.

"We need to find Vayne." Harry told the room in general as the occupants watched four soldiers carry out Palli's body whilst another gingerly extracted Palli's head from the fruit.

"We need to take control of the other fleets." Kresden sighed.

"Order them back to their ports." Harry nodded. "If they resist then we'll deal with them. Move the First Fleet out from the city to force them to comply if necessary. Watch Dreaden's fleet. He's the only one likely to have planned for this. The rest of the fleets should answer to our command. Make sure they know what crimes Vayne and Palli are charged with."

"Public impression is in your favour." One of the Judge Magisters pointed out. "The attack on the Aradia is well known. The people were calling for justice in your defence."

"We will have to rely on the military's desire to protect their country." Harry looked up at the ceiling. "With the rebellion from Bhujerba and the Rozarrians chomping at the bit the Captains of the ships will see that they need to be consolidated for the protection of the country. Make Vayne out to be the criminal and the outcast and they won't rally to him against us."

Harry felt sick rather suddenly and he drew in a sharp breath and took a step back away from the others. His foot skidded in blood but he barely noticed as he felt as if a blade had slid into his shoulder. He gritted his teeth even as Kresden caught him on the other arm. "Baltheon?" Kresden gasped.

"It's nothing." Harry shook his head.

"We need you right now. We can't afford you to get hurt. If something's wrong we have to know." Kresden snapped at him. "You're the only reason that this worked today."

"I know." Harry gritted his teeth. His arm still hurt and he needed to get out of there as soon as possible. For Vaan's sake. "It's nothing to do with my own health."

"What are you talking about?" Kresden started to press him but Harry cut him off with a curt gesture.

"See to your fleets and the fleets of our enemies. Get them under our control as soon as possible." Harry ordered and crossed the room in quick strides. As soon as he was back in his own office he tore off his robes as he locked the doors. Lit appeared out of the shadows unexpectedly but Harry ignored him as he ripped the buttons off of his shirt in his haste to bare his right shoulder. The wound wasn't bleeding and he wasn't in any danger from it. Lit gasped and grabbed a cloth but Harry put a hand on Lit's chest to stop him from touching the wound even as he put his left hand on it and bled magic into his own shoulder.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Meanwhile**

Vaan gasped as the Gigas slammed into his chest flowing into him. He let out a small laugh at having yet another overly powerful being within him but the euphoria quickly wore off and the pain in his shoulder quickly re-emerged. Hasmal couldn't help him and none of the others could either. Hasmal had gotten off a skilled strike and put his sword across Vaan's shoulder, cutting down to the bone and it roared with pain. Penelo appeared at his shoulder and tried to clean up some of the blood.

"_In trouble again, Vaan?"_ A voice whispered making him jump.

"Vaan?" Penelo frowned.

"I can hear Harry!" Vaan gasped.

"_I feel your pain."_ Harry spoke into his mind and even before he finished talking warmth flooded him. Foreign yet familiar magic rose in him, more powerful than even one of the Gigas' within him. It filled him and made him rather aroused but he didn't let that become obvious. Penelo gasped as the wound closed over under her hands.

"What was that?" Ashe stared in shock as Penelo poked at the perfectly healed flesh.

"Harry felt my pain and healed it. He's in my head right now." Vaan told them.

"_This takes almost all of my power and concentration. I cannot keep it up."_ Harry told him gently. _"Love you. Be careful."_

"Love you too." Vaan whispered quietly hoping that not everyone would hear it but not knowing whether just thinking it would work or not. "What's happening?"

"_Oh..."_ Harry whispered. _"Tell Balthier that the Empire is under martial law under the Magisterial Council. My opposition is under arrest and Vayne an outlaw. He'll explain what I have done."_

Vaan gasped as he suddenly felt a chill settle through him and he knew without having to guess that Harry had gone. He looked up at Balthier. "He said you'd know what he meant."

"About what's happening?" Balthier asked and Vaan nodded. "Tell me."

"He said that the Empire is under martial law and the Magisterial Council is in charge." Vaan frowned. "And Vayne's an outlaw."

Balthier hummed and tapped his chin. "It seems my little brother is now the most powerful person in Ivalice." Balthier mused getting shocked looks from around them. "Except perhaps the ruling family in Rozarria. Definitely he has the ability to do most anything he now wishes. From any other man I would be worried."

"What's he done?" Vaan asked.

"He has confronted the Magisterial Council with enough evidence that they have ordered the arrest of Vayne. In such circumstances the Council will take control of the Empire under martial law." Balthier announced. "It is a dangerous state for the Empire to be in and Harry will not keep it in such a state for long."

"What about Vayne's supporters in the Council?" Ashe asked. "Surely they would not have agreed with this."

"I doubt they would have." Balthier nodded. "Either they have been forced to agree or Harry has removed them from the Council."

"How?" Penelo frowned.

"I imagine he either had them arrested for crimes or he killed them." Balthier shrugged.

"Harry wouldn't..." Vaan looked down with a frown. "No, he wouldn't kill them. He'd know that wasn't how to deal with the situation. Too much blood and the civilians would reject the Council's control."

"Very astute." Balthier nodded with a small smile. "You are learning. Vaan is right. He must have found enough evidence to have them arrested. Or enough of them to be arrested so he could strong arm the others."

"We have much to accomplish." Fran reminded everyone and offered a hand to Vaan who let her pull him up. "We have not far to go."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Soon after**

Harry slammed through the halls of the Imperial Tower. There'd been a small scuffle in the entrance hall between his troops and the Elite Guard who had confused orders from Vayne to defend the tower and not let him enter. Really the Guard just didn't know what to do with themselves. Law stated that they were to stand down in this situation, they had no actual Emperor to protect and Vayne had never been sworn in. Harry had beat down a half dozen of them before their Captain had called a stop to the fighting.

Harry had given them orders to continue to protect the Imperial Seat and it's heir who he had declared to all to be Larsa by right of birth. That was when the Elite Guard had told him that when Vayne had left the city he'd taken Larsa with him. Harry had been furious because now he really was scared. Vayne had the power to kill Larsa any time he wanted and he knew that Vayne had it in him to be able to kill his little brother without even feeling guilty about it.

He'd been searching Larsa's room, not that he'd known what he was looking for, when a call had come through from the western front. Six ships declaring themselves part of the Resistance had crossed the airspace over Nabradia and exchanged broadsides with the Imperial third fleet, luckily one of the ones firmly on Harry's side. They'd repelled the attack by sheer numbers but the six ships had fled before major damage had been done. The whole thing seemed rather forced but he needed to move.

He thumbed his communications to the First Fleet and ordered the ships into action and then called up Drace on secure systems. "Baltheon."

"Drace, put the fleet on high alert and keep an eye on the Resistance fleet. Check your secure communications for updates. I'm taking the First Fleet and collecting the second, seventh and ninth on the way south. I'll bring the fleet straight to you." Harry explained.

"The second?" She asked.

"They're between me and you and I'll strong hand them if I have to. The seventh and ninth will give me a three on one advantage over the second and they'll be forced to comply. Especially since I killed their Magister earlier." Harry shook his head.

"My Lady Judge Magister!" Someone yelled and the screen shook at Drace focused elsewhere.

"In all of Ivalice, what is that!" Drace gasped.

Light flooded the screen and the communication went dead and just then Harry felt it ripple up through his body. He knew then that whatever had affected Drace and reached him. Pain flowed up through him and it felt like a rip tide had struck him and was tearing apart his body. It exploded up through him and he heard his cry of pain and then felt hands on him, paining him just by touching him. He heard shouts from his men calling for medics but all he could feel was pain and then he knew what had happened. Vaan and the others had done what they'd set out to do. They'd destroyed the Cryst and the explosion had hit the Sixth Fleet and then swept the entire span on Ivalice.

If it wasn't for the flow of power protecting him he'd had worried for his own life but something in him told him that Vaan was protecting him once again and the reassuring trill of the Occuria's song told him that he'd survive. He slumped into complete oblivion as the ripple in the magic of Ivalice drifted away into the distance.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Meanwhile**

The ship shook as the blast ripped around the hull. Balthier swore and tugged her up into the air and Vaan gripped the back of the pilot's chair tighter even as the others struggled to secure themselves into seats. The ship gave a lurch and finally the ripple passed over them and Vaan sighed out and flopped down onto the chair just behind Balthier only to gasp as something twisted inside him. He heard a strange tune fill his mind and his mind automatically snapped to Harry even as he felt himself tip out of the seat.

"Vaan!" Penelo gasped and somebody stronger than his childhood friend caught him. Basch. He turned blurred eyes up as the pain rippled through him and found himself staring up into Balthier's concerned eyes filled with brotherly love and worry.

"Can you talk?" Balthier asked. Vaan tried but only a pained whimper came out. Balthier looked up at the others. "It's Harry."

"What?" Ashe's voice gasped.

"The blast must have hit him. You saw the way he collapsed on the Shiva." Balthier looked down again. "Go to him, give him all the help you can, Vaan. I'll keep you safe."

Vaan felt Balthier's strong arms around him and felt himself being lifted up but took Balthier's advice to heart. A part of him was drawing him towards the link he had to Harry and as he focused on it he felt drawn along it. The pain grew but he felt strong arms cradling him and knew that Balthier would keep his body safe. He let himself flow to his soulmate knowing that he'd give anything to help him right now.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	10. End of an Era

Avatar of the Occuria

**Warning;** This chapter contains a short three paragraph **SLASH** scene. Easy to skip if that's not the sort of thing you like.

A/N; This is the last chapter as far as the game is concerned but there will be another chapter and an epilogue to go after this one for the underlying arc of the story. Enjoy.

Chapter 10; End of an Era

**Hades – Above Arcades**

Harry's dreams were filled with pain and the sensation of something boiling in his body but through it all, suffering along with him, was Vaan, his mind shielding Harry's even as his body was forced to suffer through the shifting tides of Myst flowing through the air. He realised just how completely comatose he'd been when he woke and instantly knew he was on a ship. He could feel the rumbling through the bed he was laid out in. The bed itself was comfortable but wasn't as extravagant as his bed at his residence in the capital city. He lifted his head and spotted the two soldiers and two mages on the far side of his room, guarding him in his non-responsive state.

He'd been in the Imperial Towers searching for Larsa only to find out that his older brother, Vayne, had fled the city and taken Larsa with him. Vayne was now a fugitive as far as the Empire was concerned and the Empire itself was under Martial Law under the Magisterial Council, not a state that Harry liked but without a Senate there was little else he could do. It had all been legal even if he had executed two Judge Magisters in the process and imprisoned any of the Council that had disagreed with his side. He couldn't put up with civil war right now.

He'd been talking to Drace over his comms about their moves when something had hit Drace's ship and then seconds later reached them and he'd been slammed right out of consciousness by it. He sat himself up and rubbed at his face before standing. Clearly Vaan, Balthier and the others had succeeded in destroying the Sun Cryst and the Occuria had been right, if he'd gone with them the blast would have killed him.

"How long have I been out?" Harry demanded.

"My Lord Judge Magister, five hours my Lord." One of the Mages announced.

"What ship am I on and where are we?" He demanded as he washed his face under the tap of his wash basin.

"The Hades, my Lord Judge Magister." The same Mage told him. "With the First, Seventh and Ninth Fleet over Arcades."

"Did nobody hear my orders before I went out?" He snapped rhetorically. The fleets had gathered but not moved south to get the Second and they'd been sitting like ducks up here when everything was going to go off over Dalmasca or Bhujerba. He grabbed at his clothing and started dressing. "Summon the Hades' Captain to the bridge and tell him to await me." The group bowed and rushed from the room, clearly seeing his anger.

He pulled up his hood and donned his sword before striding quickly up to the bridge of the Frigate, followed by two soldiers that were clearly his personal bodyguard. Not that he needed it on the Hades because he knew he could trust its Captain and crew. The Captain was already on the bridge with his senior officers and two Judges and they bowed to him as he entered. He ignored them and walked to the front windows and calmed himself even as the Captain approached cautiously. He lifted a hand for silence as the Captain started to speak and he fell silent and took a step back.

Harry shut his eyes and focused on the bond he shared with Vaan and slid along it with half of his mind. He felt Vaan's surprise and saw a flash of concern from Balthier and Penelo who were standing in front of Vaan. They were on the Strahl. "Vaan." He sighed in relief. "Are you okay?" He was speaking too quietly for the Captain or the rest of the bridge to hear his words.

"I'm okay." Vaan told him. "It was you I was worried about. I couldn't stay with you, I was too tired."

"I know." Harry assured him. "I've just woken up. What is happening?"

"The Empire is attacking Rabanastre." Vaan told him and fear was in his tone. Harry frowned. "I thought you said they were under your control."

"I have been unconscious since the Sun Cryst was destroyed." Harry told him. "But the Magisterial Council is in command of the Empire. Any Imperial citizen that goes against it is a traitor and criminal. Vayne has abducted Larsa and I assume he met up with one of the fleets still loyal to him."

"He's got some kind of super ship, Harry." Vaan told him. "It's bigger than Rabanastre. The Resistance is moving to attack it. We've heard some of the Empire's ships have joined with the Resistance to help them."

"Drace has command of my Sixth Fleet, they were watching the Resistance fleet. She must have made decisions while I was out. I will have to go and catch up." Harry sighed. "But my Captains sat over Arcades while I was out. I have three fleets and possibly a fourth as I head south but it will take me the best part of the night and tomorrow to reach you."

"The Resistance attacks at dawn." Vaan told him. "And we're going into the Bahamut, the super ship, to kill Vayne."

Harry frowned, he didn't want Vaan getting hurt but he knew that they could look after themselves and Vayne was no true fighter. "Be careful. I'll get to you as soon as I can."

"Be careful." Vaan ordered him and Harry withdrew slowly and turned his head to look sharply at his Captain who jumped.

"Report!" He snapped.

"Her Ladyship, Judge Magister Drace ordered us to group with the First, Seventh and Ninth and await your recovery before moving south." He told Harry quickly. "Without you we could not order the second to join with us and they are a mere twenty miles south of the city. They heard of their Judge Magister's death and are following standing orders to return to the city."

"Raise their Senior Captain." Harry ordered. "And while I talk to them have the fleet break from its holding pattern and plot a course south at maximum speed."

"Destination, My Lord?" The Captain's expression told him he knew exactly where they were going.

"To Rabanastre, Captain. To deliver the traitor's sentence." Harry declared loudly. "And let it be known that any Captain, ship or crewmember that stands with him shall share his fate."

"Sir, I have Captain Perchenko on comms." One of the crewmen told his Captain.

"My Lord, Captain Perchenko is the Senior Captain on the Duchess, the Dreadnaught and Flagship of the Second Fleet." His Captain told him before motioning to the front screen as he looked back at his crew.

"Dismissed, Captain. See to my orders." Harry told the Captain before looking at the screen as it blurred and then filled with the face of an aging man in the uniform of the fleet.

"My Lord Judge Magister." Perchenko bowed his head but he looked rather lost.

"Captain Perchenko, I have just ordered the First, Seventh and Ninth to set course for Rabanastre. You will issue orders for your fleet to set a course parallel to us and follow the orders issues by my own Captains." Harry declared simply. "Your Judge Magister was executed by the Magisterial Council for treason and for assisting Vayne Solider in the corruption of the Empire. The Council agrees that he must be removed and under law all citizens are obliged to follow those orders. Will you have trouble with those orders, Captain? Or will I and this fleet have to destroy you before we depart?"

The Captain flinched rather visibly but drew himself up. "I've had problems in this fleet, My Lord Judge Magister, and my brigs are full, but I know the law and I know of the underhanded dealings of Judge Magister Talbot. I am a student of the law, My Lord. You will not have trouble from myself or the Captains now in command of these ships."

"My officers will send you the pertinent information." Harry told him. "I expect a fight to overshadow all fights in the previous thirty years, Captain. Make sure your fleet is prepared."

"My Lord Judge Magister." The Captain bowed and turned off of the screen before it died.

"My Lord Judge Magister." His own Captain drew his attention. "I have Judge Magister Drace on the comm. for you."

He nodded and the Captain gestured behind him and quickly Drace's face appeared on the screen. "Baltheon, are you well?"

"I am." He nodded. "The destruction to the east affected my magic." He said in simple terms. "I am recovered. I have assured hierarchy over the Second Fleet and ordered them to join us. I'll arrive with the First, Second, Seventh and Ninth around noon tomorrow."

She frowned. "It couldn't be helped. We needed the Second Fleet."

"What is happening?" He frowned himself.

"Vayne has found or rebuilt himself an ancient battle station and powered it way past anything we've ever seen. I've lost eight scouts to that thing and the fleet that has stayed loyal to Vayne. It'll settle over Rabanastre just before midnight tonight. I don't know what he intends to do with it but he's got thirty-five ships from the third and fourth with him." Drace explained. "I've given the order to merge the Sixth and my own ships with the Marquis and the Resistance but between us we've got too few ships. We can delay whatever he has planned for Rabanastre but not for long."

"I have nearly a hundred ships." Harry shook his head. "We can annihilate him when we arrive but even at full speed we will be late."

"We'll delay him as long as we can." Drace declared and half turned her head to disconnect.

"Drace." He called. "There is a ship called the Strahl. Have you seen it?"

"We've not seen a ship by that name." She shook her head.

"If it appears it is men employed by myself." He told her. "It's to be afforded every assistance. At _any_ cost."

"And what purpose does she have?" Drace asked.

"They have been undertaking a mission to put a stop to this entire affair." Harry told her simply. "See that it isn't harmed before I arrive."

"I'll see to it." She nodded. Harry signed off and the communication vanished.

Harry turned to the Captain. "Once we're underway I want a full report on what ships we have as well as any intelligence we've received on the situation. I'll be in my quarters tonight but I'll be moving to the Ninth Fleet's Flagship just before dawn to command from there."

"Of course, my Lord Judge Magister." The Captain nodded.

"Make sure this ship is ready for a fight, Captain." Harry warned.

"She's a good ship, fast and powerful with a crew loyal to you and ready to serve the Empire as it should be." The Captain declared. "We'll do you and the Sixth Fleet proud I can promise you that."

"Good." Harry nodded. "I'll be putting you in command of this ship and four other frigates. You'll take very low altitude protection above Rabanastre. Ensure that nothing gets to the city and provide air support for any ground troops we have to put down."

"Of course, my Lord." He bowed before being called away by his senior officers.

Harry sighed and watched the fleet through the bridge windows for a while before heading back to his rooms to talk to Vaan.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Absence of Hope**

Harry had moved onto the Dreadnaught and Flagship of the Ninth Fleet where he and the Command personnel of the combined fleet had moved just before and after dawn as the fleet began to spread out as it passed over Nalbina Fortress to a massive crowd from the city who had come out at the sound of so many ships roaring passed at full speed. He'd decided on the Ninth Fleet's Flagship because its own Judge Magister, Kresden, had been left to be their side's spokesman in Arcades. With the Fleet they also had the Judge Magister of the Seventh Fleet on his own Flagship with a command crew in case something happened to the Absence of Hope during the fight or if Harry split the force in two.

He'd come up onto the bridge an hour before they expected to see the skies above Rabanastre on their sensors but they came into missile range shortly before passing over Nalbina, or at least the eighteen missile frigates did. They were well out ahead of them and opening from the fleet to get shots off as soon as possible and when they hit optimum range they'd stop and take up a defensive formation with another ten Frigates as a fall back. Four of the eighteen missile frigates would flank around the legal Imperial ships with their own escort to hit the enemy from the sides. They would essentially completely surround Rabanastre and Vayne's fleet with ships of the Empire and Resistance.

Harry watched as they hit a hidden marker, or at least the Missile Frigates did. They were within optimal range. They slewed to a stop, went side on and deployed every one of their weapons and started locking onto enemy targets. They were receiving target information from the Sixth Fleet and overlaying that with their own read outs to discern which ships were friendlies and which were targets.

He heard the roar of engines under him as the view changed and the ground vanished as eighty ships pulled hard up into the air to gain altitude and pass over the long range frigates in due course. Only five ships would remain low to head to protect the city amongst all the fighting with his own Hades in command.

"My Lord Judge Magister, we're within broad beam communications range." The Judge in command of the Ninth Fleet informed him.

"Update from the Sixth fleet?" He asked even though they would have informed him straight away anyway.

"No changes, My Lord." The man shook his exposed head. "They are standing out beyond major heavy weapons and sending in fighters. Judge Magister Drace is not confident of the Resistance's ability to withstand the practiced heavy weapons fire from the rebel fleet."

It was ironic that the Resistance had become allies in the last twenty-four hours while an entire fleet of Imperial ships had become rebels. But the entire Empire were calling them rebels now and Vayne had become a rebel leader and usurper in the eyes of the civilians.

He knew Drace would wait for Harry to do the heavy work and they'd slam them between the fleets. "And the Bahamut?" He asked.

"Her energy readings are off the charts, my Lord." The Judge shook his head miserably. "Reports say she's taken out a large number of Imperial and Resistance fighters and sunk a Resistance Cruiser in only a few shots."

"The long range frigates will do the hard work there, Judge." He nodded. "Open up full visual and audio on all channels."

He waited patiently with his hood raised until the screen in front of him blurred and turned grey to show he was transmitting. A scrolling list of receivers on the right showed that every vessel was now seeing his face, including his own and they'd follow his orders instantly without pause for confirmation.

"All vessels of the Rebel Fleet. You are operating outside the law of the Empire. You are in forbidden skies without my permission and are called to surrender immediately." Harry stated simply. "The Magisterial Council has declared Vayne Solider, once Acting Emperor and Consul of Rabanastre, a traitor and outlaw of the Arcadian Empire. By order all citizens loyal to the Empire must demand his surrender or do him harm if he refuses. Ships of the Rebel Fleet. I, Judge Magister Baltheon, Magister and Commander of the Sixth Fleet and temporary Commander of the First, Second, Seventh and Ninth Fleet, and Warden of Dalmasca, Bhujerba and Nabradia, hereby order your surrender. Any continued aggression in the name of the Treacherous Vayne Solider, murderer of Emperor Gramis and his Dalmascan Majesty King Raminas, will be met with the full and lethal force of the fleet and authority granted to me by the Martial Government of the Arcadian Empire."

He paused to see if he'd get a response but his only answer was when the receiver listing for the Bahamut flared red and went grey. They'd cut his signal. "The Bahamut has indicated Vayne Solider's intention to refuse surrender. Any Rebel Vessel surrendering is to land on the surface and power down its engines immediately. You have ten seconds to comply."

He gave them the ten seconds but they stood firm, most moving closer together for protection. "Very well. All Imperial Units under my command, open fire on all Rebel Vessels still in the air."

He made a gesture and the connection terminated. The Absence of Hope finally levelled off as two heavy cruisers and four frigates fell in ahead of her just as hundreds of streaks of smoke burst from beneath the bulk of the fleet from the ready and waiting long range frigates. They arced along until they were clear of the fleet before spreading out and arching up towards their targets. He counted it down and another volley was on the way before the rest of the fleet slowed to a halt just inside of target range and the first volley slammed home. About a third of the missiles were taken out by defensive batteries but the rest did major damage spread across the fleet.

"My Lord. Only three of the forty missiles targeted on the Bahamut made it through!" One of the Command staff reported.

"How many by the Bahamut itself?" He turned sharply.

"The rest of the ships only protected themselves, my Lord. All thirty-seven were taken out by the Bahamut." The man informed him in a rush.

Harry watched as the same fate happened to the second volley. "Engage the Rebel fleet at close quarters." Harry ordered sharply as he heard reports coming in across the room in ordered chaos. "Shift all long range missiles to the Bahamut. We're too close now for effective targeting."

"My Lord, the Frigates have taken up close range support to Rabanastre but they are taking heavy fighter bombardment." Someone reported.

Harry watched it all unfold, listening to reports from Drace and Tyrun on the other Flagships. Nowhere could he find the Strahl though. As he watched a Rebel Cruiser lose control and barrel into one of his own frigates he ordered a communications link with the Resistance Flagship. Ondore's face appeared and the noise around him showed that they were right in the thick of it all.

"Marquis, you know of the Strahl?" He demanded and got a nod back just before an explosion rocked the other ship and he saw smoke on their bridge. The Resistance fleet were taking a serious beating as the Rebel fleet shifted away from Rabanastre and between the Bahamut, which hadn't moved an inch, and the Resistance Fleet and away from Harry's own fleet. "Have you seen it?"

"They flew onto the Bahamut about a half hour before you arrived." Ondore told him sharply. "We lost eight fighters to escort it."

"You can't survive long against our ships." Harry declared. "Don't fight needlessly."

Harry cut the connection and jumped down into one of the pulpits and grabbed one of the fighter controllers. "How close can you get fighters to the Bahamut?" He demanded.

"We've been trying to get something through its defensive field. We lose two in three and any shots they get off hardly do any damage." The man told him quickly as he listened to his headset.

Harry put him back to work and moved back to the main command ring where the Judges and senior officers were doing the fine work with the fleet. They had managed to split the Rebel fleet apart into five groups spread out between the two sides of their own fleet. Two Rebel ships had dived out of the fight and landed rather haphazardly and shut down their engines in surrender and ground troops from their own frigates were landing to take the ships.

As Harry watched a massive blast struck out from the Bahamut and seared across the skies over Rabanastre and sliced through one of his own heavy Cruisers which sunk before exploding with no survivors. Its corpse fell quickly to the ground, bumping one of their frigates on the way down and slamming into a wounded cruiser on the ground, one of the Rebels that had lost control of its engines but not surrendered as it turned its batteries into the sky.

"Damage to the Bahamut?" Harry demanded loudly.

"Nothing discernable my Lord." One of the Judges from the sensors reported.

Harry turned to communications. "Inform Judge Magister Drace and Judge Magister Tyrin that they have my Command." Harry declared and the room focused on him amidst the chaos. He turned to the fighter controllers, all ten of them. "Find me the best pilot you've got that can put me on that abomination of a ship."

Shock rounded through the room before the fighter controllers launched into it. "Judge Magister Drace is requesting your intentions." One of the Judges in communications told him.

"Tell her I intend to put my sword through Vayne's throat and take out that ship from the inside." Harry declared before turning for the back. A group of his personal elite formed up but he shook his head. "I can only take three of you in a Remora and I can't ensure your safety."

"Understood Sir." One of the Soldiers, a Captain, declared.

"I can deal with magic, just need three melee fighters to distract their soldiers." The Captain and two other soldiers volunteered.

"My Lord Judge Magister." One of the fighter controllers called to him because he couldn't leave his post. "I've got a volunteer carrier and three escorts to pick you up immediately from the schooner bay."

"Let's go." He ordered and picked up the pace as they headed down one deck and back along the hull and into the open and rather windy empty bay. As they crossed the open bay a Remora stopped harshly just outside the door and rotated its dorsal wings to slide into the bay and open its hatch. It didn't settle though but that wasn't a problem for Harry or his three guards. Harry left them by the hatch as the Remora slid out from the bay and shot off even as the fins righted themselves. Harry turned in the small space to the pilot and co-pilot even as a ship fell in ahead and to either side.

"I've done two runs against that monster, my Lord." The pilot told him quickly before rolling the ship around the top hull of a Cruiser. "If you want a third run I wouldn't mind some of its flak getting distracted if you know what I mean."

Harry looked at the approach. "Put us around the port side of that Cruiser and around the far side of that Cruiser there." He pointed to one Cruiser flank on to the Bahamut on their right and another on the far side moving into position.

The pilot nodded his agreement and turned sharply to the right, his three-ship escort followed after a few seconds, taken by surprise but fell in around them. Harry grabbed the headset from the co-pilot. "Cruiser Araterean, this is Judge Magister Baltheon." Harry declared.

"_Cruiser Araterean, go ahead my lord."_ He got a prompt response.

"I'm on a four remora wing on your port beam, rounding behind the Cruiser Archfire. We're going to swing around your starboard side and then over the top of you to get to the Bahamut with the least time in the open." Harry declared. "Shorten that time in the open as much as you can. Get right against their rings if you can. I need to get in safely."

"_Understood, my Lord. Adjusting course now."_ Araterean declared.

"All Vessels in range of the Bahamut, distract their flak aimers." Harry ordered and watched just before they vanished behind the Archfire as four Cruisers opened fire at the Bahamut at steadily closing range. They'd risk the damage to see Harry make it through safely. He had two seconds of visual before they disappeared against the Araterean's far side but he saw the missile streaks from the long range frigates combine with energy blasts and even smoke bombs erupting around the monolith of a ship. They did a stomach twisting lurch and were up over the top of the Araterean and remarkably close to the Bahamut.

"My Lord!" The co-pilot gasped as he pointed up near the top of the Bahamut. Harry looked up and saw the bright red light expanding in waves of Myst on one of the open decks eight decks from the very top of the Bahamut. It throbbed out in feral waves and his head was filled with the peculiar addition to the song of the Occuria.

"_Venat!"_ The combined voices of the Occuria breathed through his mind. _"Kill Venat."_

Harry shook his head and pointed up. The pilot jerked on the controls just as they passed under one of the spinning rings and they shot up into the air inside the rings around the ship. Their escort followed and fired missiles and energy shots against anything that caught their attention even as the Cruisers peppered the Bahamut with shots.

"Open the rear hatch." Harry ordered and the co-pilot complied straight away. "I'm going out the quick way when you pass over that open deck. See if you can put my guard down nearby and then get the hell out of here."

"My Lord." The pilot grunted and did another stomach wrenching turn around support struts. "Any second now."

Harry slid back through the haphazardly spinning ship and motioned for the guards to remain. There was no way they could follow him successfully. "Now!" He heard yelled as he leaned out the back. He just got a glimpse as the ship rolled up and over the open deck and he rolled himself out of the back of the ship. Red light flared and Myst crashed through them but it rolled around Harry. He heard something crack and spotted the Remora trailing smoke as he righted himself, drew his Katana and a second later he crashed onto the hard metal deck and pulled up a full buff around him. He glanced to the right as the Remora hit the open deck further around the ship and slid along on its side.

He took in the scene in another second. Venat had taken on a physical form and he was sure he could just recognise Vayne's features and his face mounted in Venat's large chest. He was hovering in a field of red Myst.

In a defensive group on the other side of Venat was a welcome sight. Vaan, Ash and Basch standing point with Penelo, Fran and Balthier behind them. Magic flowed over them with their own buffing spells but they'd all taken a serious battering. Vaan was staring at him in shock.

"Dear Vaettir." Venat's words echoed in all of their minds as well as audibly. "Last of a powerful nation. You should not be content to be subservient to any. Assist me in giving this word control of its own fate."

"Putting Ivalice into never ending war is not the same as allowing them control of their own fate." Harry declared and levelled his sword. His own magic soared up even as Venat took him for a lost cause and struck. The Ultima lashed out unforgivingly and Harry's only option was to endure and retaliate. His own Ultima flared out of his body and clashed filling the air with a bright green blast that struck out through the fleet. He heard a groan through the floor but he was right behind his spell.

Light flared around him as he launched himself from the deck and right at Venat. The Scathe spell speared out over him and Venat took the hit glancingly and then a deeper hit from Harry's Katana before power flexed and Harry was sent flying back towards the others. His Scathe continued on to slice through the Bahamut's armoured sides and explosions rocked the ship.

He rolled with his landing and he allowed himself to roll as he joined Vaan, Ashe and Basch on the leading edge of their group. His hood had fallen down by this point and he stood up. "It's tougher than it looks." He pointed out.

"Just watch those spells of yours unless you bring the great Bahamut down singlehandedly with us still aboard her." Balthier mused.

"Not a bad idea." Harry mused glancing around. "But I doubt that would kill Venat also."

"What can slay a god?" Fran asked.

"A god that must inhabit a human body." Harry mused and the song surged within his mind. "Tethered to a mortal body. Kill the mortal and pull the immortal down along with it."

"About time I got to kill that murdering bastard." Vaan hissed.

Harry twisted his body in warning just as a spear of magic struck out at them. Harry shoved his own magic out and Fran and Penelo's joined his forcing it aside. It slammed through the deck behind them and on into the Bahamut's insides. As soon as it let off Harry rushed forwards along with Basch, Vaan and Ashe and together with Balthier, Penelo and Fran they distracted Venat from using something more powerful.

Harry knew they needed something bigger to deal some serious damage and he grabbed at Vaan's attention even as he moved to defend him. "Summon Shemhazai." He ordered and pushed Vaan back to Penelo and Fran to guard as he focused on summoning. Venat turned sharply as it felt the power rising and Harry flung himself up into the air and slammed his wrist blade into the vaguely human gut of what had once been Vayne. Venat screeched in pain and magic flew around Venat and Harry in torrents. Harry shielded himself and lashed out along his wrist blade with a Flare that turned the blade into a writhing weapon of red and black as he pulled it out.

The distraction worked though and even as Venat fell back with some sort of matter bleeding from the Flare assisted wound in its gut Shemhazai erupted from the side of the Bahamut and landing behind Harry. Power rippled and Venat screeched as its magic was forced down.

"_I cannot completely hold its power for long."_ Shemhazai's words echoed between Harry and Vaan. _"Act fast."_

Harry nodded and raised his hands. Light flared and lashed out as he formed another Scathe through the air even as the others attacked. Vaan's magic flowed into Harry and his next spell was combined even as the two leapt forwards together. Their magic launched from Vaan's body, the Shock spell lancing along his staff before leaping to Harry's Katana and back again until it built from them both and lashed out at Venat, too distracted by dodging Harry's Scathe to recognise the danger.

It lurched to the ground in pain as the Shock buried itself through its body and Harry and Vaan rolled together as if they'd been fighting side by side for years. Harry felt like he was fighting with both of their bodies and felt Vaan within his own. Effortlessly fighting as one and as two whenever needed. A flare spell struck out over them from behind followed by a series of smaller spells from them all, keeping Venat on the defensive until Harry saw the opening.

In that split second as he went for it he realised that it was Vaan's body that was closest and could take the opening and for a split second there was physically only one of them even to the eyes of the others. Two weapons sliced deep through Vayne's very soul even as two sources of magic rippled together and exploded through both mortal and immortal. Vaan's power to end the mortal life and Harry's immortal roots to strip Venat of his immortality.

Then they were two again and flying back from the blast, weapons flying from their grips as the shockwave lashed at them. Harry grabbed Vaan in mid air and righted them as they crashed into the side of the Bahamut's hull and fell to the ground. The eruption shook the entire ship as the promontory where they'd been fighting shattered apart and took out two of the flying rings along with it. Harry shielded Vaan with his body and magic until it was over.

He stood and pulled Vaan to his feet and heard the Song rejoicing in his mind to show it was over. The others righted themselves, collecting weapons they'd dropped, all bearing new cuts and bruises from being blasted back against the hull. "Is everyone alright?" Penelo demanded and got a round of nods. Balthier raised his gun past Harry's shoulder along the open deck still intact. Harry turned even as he pushed Vaan towards the others.

"My Lord Judge Magister!" The pilot that appeared called and Harry recognised him from the crashed Remora a hundred yards away.

"You survived?" Harry demanded.

"Just us." The pilot shook his head and motioned to the two soldiers, one a Captain, standing waiting. The co-pilot and other soldier had died in the crash obviously. It was then that Harry spotted who the two soldiers were guarding. It was Larsa, looking rather worse for wear. Harry motioned to him and Larsa rushed over to stand in front of him. Harry checked him over carefully but Larsa seemed alright.

Before Harry could respond the deck tipped dangerously and the Bahamut shuddered dangerously and something exploded below them. "The beast is failing." Balthier announced. "We go now or we sink with her."

Harry turned to the Remora pilot and the two soldiers. "These are our allies. Protect them with your lives."

"My Lord." They nodded. Harry thumbed his emergency beacon knowing someone would respond and instantly Drace's face appeared.

"Vayne Solider is dead and the Bahamut is sinking." Harry announced. "We're evacuating. Order the Rebel fleet down."

"_They are surrendering now."_ Drace told him. She made to tell him to hurry but somebody calling her interrupted her. She flinched and her helmeted face turned back to him. _"She sinks onto Rabanastre! The Palin won't hold."_

Harry flinched. "Order all ships to open fire immediately. Destroy her!"

Harry knew they wouldn't get off in time but he knew the tens of thousands in Rabanastre were more important, especially to Ashe, Basch, Vaan and Penelo. "Run!" Harry called to the others and he and his men followed them down through the ship and the evacuating crew even as the ship shook under the onslaught which suddenly let up.

"_It's no good, it's not going to destroy her."_ Drace announced just as they reached the docked and cloaked Strahl.

"Go." Balthier ordered and shoved Penelo up the ramp and into the ship. Vaan rushed up to start up the engines and Harry sent his own pilot inside. Balthier and Fran shared a look and nodded to one another just before Harry was about to board. The soldiers glanced at him but pulled Larsa up the ramp and out of sight.

"Brother?" Harry frowned when he realised that Balthier had no intention of escaping with them.

"We need to restart the other rings." Balthier declared.

"Haste is required." Fran declared.

"I'm coming with you." Harry declared and turned to a frowning Basch.

"No, little brother. You are not." Balthier shook his head. "Ivalice needs you and Vaan needs you. You cannot leave now that you have your life."

"Theo." Harry winced but Balthier shoved him backwards and Basch steadied him.

"We're wasting valuable time." Balthier declared and turned to run. "Get clear, Harry. Do what your big brother tells you for once."

Harry let Basch guide him back but couldn't move until the hatch was shut. The logical part of his mind told him that his brother was right. Harry couldn't be of help to Balthier in restarted the rings and he was needed elsewhere. But Harry's heart didn't want to lose Balthier, he'd barely spent any time with him and wanted desperately to be with his brother for a long time. To make up for their previous separation.

He pulled up his hood and strode up through the ship as it lifted off. Vaan and his pilot were in the front seats and they were just clearing the slowly sinking ship.

"Where's Balthier and Fran?" Penelo asked as Harry moved up to the controls. His soldiers were staying out of the way with the strangers about and his pilot made to stand for Harry who just pushed him back into his seat.

"They stayed to try to restart the rings." Basch announced and Vaan turned to Harry in shock but knew that with his hood up that Harry was trying to hide his emotions from the Imperials in the room.

"_All vessels this is the Alexander. We're going to ram the Bahamut."_ Harry recognised the voice of one of the few Judge Magisters that had been loyal to Vayne but not present for the fateful Magisterial Council meeting.

"Take us to that ship there." Harry ordered Vaan simply as he pointed to the Absence of Hope. Vaan set a course so they could watch what was going to happen even as he closed with the large Dreadnaught. The Rebel Dreadnaught, Alexander, was angling down towards the Bahamut, ready to sacrifice itself to either destroy or shove the Bahamut away from the crowded city in order to save the people that they had put at risk in Vayne's name.

"My Lord! The rings." His pilot called and Harry spotted it at almost the same time. Another of the rings had flared back to life so now two were running. The computer plotted the course even as the Alexander flared its engines and pulled up out of its dive. The new descent would put the Bahamut down on the far side of Rabanastre and Harry and the others watched as it grinded to a halt and tipped over a little less than three miles from the city. Fires and smoke ravaged it and Harry closed his eyes for a moment praying to the Occuria to find and save Balthier and Fran.

Harry grabbed the communications microphone from between the front seats even as the channels filled with chatter. He overrode them. "All Imperial Ships, this is Judge Magister Baltheon, regroup and withdraw to Nalbina Fortress. All surrendered Rebel ships group and land five miles east of Rabanastre city. First and Sixth Fleet vessels to escort and board all Rebel ships to assume command." Harry declared before looking back at Larsa and keying off the microphone. "Larsa, it's your choice. What do we offer the Resistance Fleet?"

"Now is not the right time to hand back Rabanastre to a foreign fleet." Larsa spoke up and glanced at Ashe. "I promise you the return of your country in due time but the Martial Council under Baltheon is not empowered to form treaties nor surrender land."

"I need Larsa to become Emperor before such changes can be made." Harry explained earnestly. "But that will take a few days or maybe a week to be sorted out."

"I understand." Ashe nodded.

Harry turned back to the microphone and keyed it in again. "To the Resistance Fleet from Judge Magister Baltheon of the Sixth Fleet and Commander of Dalmasca, Bhujerba and Nabradia. Under Imperial Edict I cannot permit any non-Imperial units within Dalamasca's airspace. Your fleet must retreat under Imperial Law and this must be enforced by the Magisterial Council until Imperial Edict can be evaluated."

There was a rather tense pause but Harry noted as the Imperial ships began to move enmass. He had to enforce the state of things when he declared Martial Law or he could risk outcry if he overstepped his bounds. The Council's power was limited to the protection of the Empire and until Larsa took over as Emperor then Dalmasca, Bhujerba and Nabradia were part of the Empire and he couldn't just give them away.

"_Judge Magister Baltheon." _Ondore came over all of the channels. _"This fleet under my command will comply and exit Dalmascan Airspace. Until you have searched and taken command of your rebel ships we will not disband however."_

That would give Ondore the time necessary to ensure their freedom under Larsa's reign. "That is agreed, Marquis Ondore." Harry declared and cut the line before watching as his own pilot called for permission to dock in the schooner bay on the Absence of Hope as she moved towards Nalbina. Harry wanted the ships out of sight before they tried to clean anything up. Vaan guided the ship carefully into the bay and she barely fit.

"Report back to your commands." Harry ordered the three Imperials. "Inform the Fleet staff I will join them shortly."

"My Lord Judge Magister." The pilot bowed and led the two soldiers out.

Harry slumped into one of the chairs and pulled down his hood as soon as they were alone. "Never a dull day." He mused just before Larsa appeared and hugged him tightly.

"Harry, you put my Empire under Martial Law!" Larsa complained and Vaan snorted in amusement.

"Your brother didn't give me much choice." Harry shook his head. "It was that or let him seize emergency powers and obliterate everything under Venat's name."

"You alright?" Penelo checked as soon as Larsa pulled away.

"I'll be fine." Harry stated as he stood. Vaan stood too and glanced at Larsa before ignoring him and launching himself at Harry and held onto him tightly.

"I'm sorry I can't stay with you, Vaan. I want to but I need to be in Arcades right now." Harry whispered to him. "But I'll come find you when my new Emperor allows me to depart from his side."

"I know you have stuff you need to do." Vaan whispered back. "I'm sorry about..."

"The Occuria do not sound saddened by what happened." Harry shook his head. "I expect Balthier and Fran proved hardier than a sinking ship. They will find us in time. Balthier never strays far from his stolen ship."

Vaan pulled away and smiled at him warmly. Larsa laughed but didn't comment on the obvious pair. "Princess Ashelia." Larsa turned to her. "I wish to do what is necessary but as Harry has pointed out there are ways things must be done. If Harry were to simply give you what you want and free the three nations to their own citizens he would be breaking every law he has used to take control of the Empire from my brother, Vayne, and allow his opposition to petition his decisions and possibly make accusation against him for abuse of power."

"I understand that." Ashe nodded.

"I need to return to the city and establish a senate capable of running the Empire and once they elect Larsa as Emperor I can drop Martial Law and hand the Empire to where it should be. With Larsa as the proper and rightful Emperor he can return Dalmasca, Bhujerba and Nabradia back to their people and you can reclaim your throne." Harry pointed out.

"So in the meantime I ask you to return to Dalmasca and lead your people in everything but name." Larsa told him.

"You must operate from the shadows until Larsa announces his intention to free your country." Harry drilled into her. "Otherwise it is considered an uprising and I'd hate to have to come and tell you off."

Ashe laughed before she could stop herself. "I will operate under the guise of the leader of the Resistance for the time being. We will be ready when you are able to release us from the Empire." Ashe nodded and turned to Larsa. "I thank you. And I look forward to exploring a much better relationship then what we have experienced from the Empire."

Harry took Larsa's shoulder under his hand. "Come on, little Lord. We have work to do."

"You won't be able to call me that once I'm Emperor you know?" Larsa teased.

"Brat." Harry mused.

"Hey!" Larsa complained.

"Baltheon?" Ashe called to him. "Thank you also. I'm not sure how I'll be able to publically say that in the future."

"I know, your Highness. My reputation will not change." Harry shook his head before leading Larsa out of the Strahl and to join an escort waiting for them. He and Larsa watched as the Strahl boosted out of the bay and shot off into the air.

"I'll need you at my side, Harry." Larsa told him quickly as they looked out at the sky for a moment, still private away from their escort. "But I won't keep you from Vaan for long."

Harry ruffled his hair rather than respond and for once the boy didn't argue the treatment.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Five days later**

Harry hung his head back to watch a passing Cruiser from the First Fleet as it headed north towards the First Fleet's base on the outskirts of the city of Archades. He had a lot of work to be done in the city since he was still heading up the Magisters in the ruling of the Empire but today the new Senate, voted in by the public, would be sworn in and after they were settled in Harry would meet with them and declare his opinion that Larsa be named Emperor and therefore the most powerful person in Ivalice. Until they declared him Emperor they had no real power as they couldn't do anything with Harry in power. Yet Harry wasn't permitted to stand down until the Senate had elected a new Emperor.

It was true that the Senate could elect someone other than Larsa to be Emperor but it would be political suicide since almost every Archadian citizen in the Empire was calling for Larsa to take up the position and calling Harry a hero for his actions. There had been very few problems with those that had stood by Vayne in his final assault, mostly crews just doing as they were told. A few had been kicked out of the military and shamed for their actions when they were found to have had a choice. Others were in prison for their actions, mainly captains and only a few officers had retained their posts.

Harry's fleet, the Sixth Fleet, were sitting in the air just north of Nalbina Fortress, still doing their job and keeping an eye on the Resistance Fleet for the Empire. The Hades and Ifrit Cruisers, the Damocles and Vanguard Frigates and the Vengeance Missile Frigate were a small fleet to be watching a place only just involved in war but Harry wasn't worried since the Rozarrian Empire had dropped to its lowest alert state in two decades.

Today though it was his job to help prepare Larsa for his new life-long job. One that he hoped to be there to support for as long as he could. Already Larsa had promised that as soon as things were stable and Bhujerba, Nabradia and Dalmasca were back in their own hands that he would give Harry the Sixth Fleet at the least to pursue his last remaining relative on Earth and Harry was already planning to that end but he didn't want to leave Ivalice until he knew where his brother was and definitely not without Vaan and Balthier at his side. He knew he could take a hundred ships through the portal at Giruvegan but according to the sound of the Occuria in his ears he didn't think his cousin was in danger and perhaps just a few people through the portal would work better.

The guards at the gate to the Imperial Towers braced and saluted him and he walked through the doors and up the stairs to wake his lazy little surrogate brother. Larsa was, as expected, lying in bed and uncaring that Larsa had started sleeping naked he picked him up and dropped him back onto the top of the bed, ignoring the squeak. Harry laughed and hoped that Larsa, Emperor or not, would never change.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Six days later**

Harry stood tense next to the large ornate throne of the Emperor of Archadian Empire. He was in his normal black cloak with the hood up along with all the Judge Magisters of the Council arrayed on either side of the throne as the large crowd watched Larsa slowly walk up the aisle towards his new throne. He was still the smallest person in the room but he walked with a certainty of purpose that took Harry's breath away and Harry knew right then and there that Larsa would be a brilliant Emperor. The fanfare and cameras hailed his slow approach along with the muttering of the crowd and Harry's eyes shifted to take in Larsa's guests at the front on his left. Al-Cid Margrace was easily recognisable with a small victorious smile on his lips and at his side was his grandfather, the Emperor of Rozarria, and around them a few dozen Rozarrian dignitaries, there on Larsa's invitation. Lots of work had gone into convincing them of their safety at this event but Al-Cid had gone out of his way to make it work.

Thus the only security in the room itself was the Judge Magisters and security throughout the city was high with both Archadian and Rozarrian soldiers and ships though the Rozarrian ships had taken steps to come across as peaceful as possible.

Larsa reached the front of the room and turned to look at his audience from in front of his soon-to-be throne. Harry, as the current leader of the Empire stepped forwards and accepted the Imperial Crown from its cushion. It wasn't the late Gramis' crown which had gone to the grave with him as was tradition but one of Harry's making for Larsa to wear.

Harry said the words needed and Larsa spoke his oath to the people of Archadia and twisted the words to involve the entirety of Ivalice in his oath much to the obvious appreciation of everyone there. Harry smiled down at him where Larsa could see under his hood. He set the crown on Larsa's head and took a step backwards down the three steps as Larsa sat down on his throne. Harry slipped down onto one knee.

"On behalf of the Magisterial Council of the Empire of Archadia I swear our allegiance to Emperor Larsa Solidor and swear to uphold the laws of this land wherever Archadian citizens roam." Harry bowed his head slightly as all of the Judge Magisters slipped down onto one knee with a chorus of 'we swear'. Harry looked back up as they rose. "I, Judge Magister Baltheon, Commander of the Sixth Fleet and warden over the Kingdoms of Dalmasca, Bhujerba and Nabradia, and guardian of the powers seized by the Magisterial Council in these recent times of trouble do hereby release those powers to the rightful Emperor of the Archadian Empire." He stood as the ripple of sound travelled over the room. Harry had just stood the Council down after they'd seized control and Larsa was now officially the most powerful person in Ivalice. "You will do me proud." He declared only loud enough for Larsa to hear.

Harry returned to his place directly on the right of the throne where Larsa had demanded he stand and Larsa rose again. He gave a short speech about the peace he hoped to bring to the Empire and to Ivalice and he spoke of his intentions for lifelong peace and open friendship with the Rozarrian Empire. Harry looked at the Rozarrians as this was said and noted that the Emperor and most of them seemed to like that idea and only a couple looked wary of the idea. Harry would be in contact with Al-Cid about them to make sure nothing untoward happened. Finally Larsa finished up by announcing his intentions to release Dalmasca, Bhujerba and Nabradia back to their people and called publically for any rightful heirs to the Dalmascan or Nabradian thrones to meet him on the steps of the Rabanastran Palace in three days for Larsa and Baltheon to hand Rabanastre over to them.

Harry smiled at the roar of appreciation and soon he was walking out onto a low balcony of the Towers with Larsa to see the sight of millions of people crowding the streets of Archades and hundreds of ships which barked out the first round of a forty-gun salute. Thousands of shots were fired up into the air from all the Imperial Airships and units across the Empire and down over Nalbina Fortress as Harry's own ships announced to Nalbina and Rabanastre that Larsa was now Emperor.

"You'll head down to Rabanastre tomorrow." Larsa told Harry.

"Already to the orders, Larsa?" Harry smirked down at Larsa as he waved to a cheer between two rounds of salutes.

Larsa laughed. "Only ever a request to you." Larsa promised him. "And never shall I not listen to your advice. But you deserve to go see to Vaan. I know you miss him."

"I speak to him each night in my mind." Harry admitted, uncaring that Larsa knew of his bond to the young human. "But it is more that I wish to seek out evidence of Balthier and Fran."

"You'll be taking the Typhon on its maiden voyage down to Rabanastre." Larsa told him. "I've spoken to Judge Magister Drace about its posting and we agree that the Sixth Fleet, so honoured in this last war, deserves a Carrier Dreadnaught as its flagship. As _your_ flagship."

"If you say so." Harry shrugged.

"You deserve a flagship beyond any other." Larsa declared. "And for everything you have sacrificed and all the risks you have taken to preserve peace you deserve the most powerful ship ever created by this Empire. You deserve all to know of my gratitude." Harry remained silent. "Did you know that the men of the Sixth Fleet are considered heroes and you are considered the greatest Judge Magister this Empire has ever known? A Judge Magister like that deserves the best."

"And when the three Kingdoms return to their rightful heirs?" Harry asked. "What will the Sixth Fleet do then?"

"I intend to offer Ashe your services in ensuring the safety of Nabradia and Dalmasca and so you'll keep the sixth fleet with you over Nalbina until the Dalmascans can man their own ships powerful enough to fend off smugglers and pirates." Larsa nodded. "And it'll be you I look to if anything happens that I need dealt with for I trust you beyond anyone I've ever known."

"You may be Emperor now, Larsa." Harry sighed. "But you'll be my little brother for all time and I'll always love you as such."

"I know." Larsa turned to him briefly as the salutes stopped. "And you know I see you as my big brother and always have loved you as such."

Harry stuck around for the entire series of ceremonies before leaving Larsa to his formal dinner so he could prepare to leave in the morning with the Typhon.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Two days later**

Harry had left the Typhon over Nalbina amongst the awe-inspired whisperings of the population over its immensity. It wasn't just a Dreadnaught but a Carrier too, like the Alexander before her but without the failings of the previous carriers. No longer was it weakened by the openness of fighter docks. She was a massive Dreadnaught, almost twice the size of any other Dreadnaught with just as much firepower as a Dreadnaught, with the long range missiles of the missile frigates and finally two hundred Remoras on quick launch systems that shot them from doors in the hull that protected the bays from external attack.

He'd taken a scout ship from Nalbina to the airship dock at Rabanastre for his first visit since before the battle with the Bahamut. At least this time nobody was trying to arrest him. He noted the Strahl in the docks as well but according to the docks it was signed for by Vaan and not Balthier. He headed on into the city amongst stares and whispers and as he reached the gate he was joined by an honour guard of half a dozen.

He decided the resistance in the lower city would be his best bet since they wouldn't have move up just yet since Imperial Soldiers technically still governed and protected the city and Harry knew Ashe wouldn't cause trouble right now. They headed down into the lower city as he talked to a couple of his men.

"Any idea where the Resistance meets?" He asked the Sergeant.

"There are always a couple of guys hanging around the western tunnels." The Sergeant told him. "Officially we don't know they're Resistance of course, My Lord Judge Magister."

"And unofficially?" Harry asked.

"We keep out of their way, My Lord Judge Magister." He declared.

"That's well…" Harry trailed off when he spotted a work of graffiti on the wall of a warehouse. "Now that's interesting." It was a painting of a black-cloaked figure, clearly meant to be him, with his sword hanging down at his side covered in blood. Around his feet were what was clearly meant to be a pile of dead bodies, Dalmascan bodies.

His guard gasped at the image. "We heard of graffiti down here, My Lord Judge Magister, but this one is new."

"Ignore it." He declared and turned to continue through the lower city only to come round the next corner and find a similar mural but this time it was only half complete and a small boy was standing on a box as he tried to finish it. Before Harry could stop them his Sergeant was ordering his guard forwards and in seconds they had the boy gripped between them.

"Easy now, Sergeant." Harry ordered as they hauled the boy before him. "He's just a kid defending his city."

"My Lord Judge Magister…" The Sergeant started. "The men won't…"

"They will do as I order." Harry told him harshly. "This boy isn't to be harmed." The Sergeant bowed his head. "But for now he'll accompany us. The Resistance can keep an eye on him and make sure he gets into no further trouble." He pulled the young boy to his side, keeping a gauntleted hand on his shoulder to keep him under control.

They turned a few more corners but rather than reach their destination they found a dozen Imperial soldiers blocking the way into a warehouse. His Sergeant called out to them and they turned and spotted Harry and braced themselves. Harry spotted Resistance members beyond them and a fleeting glance of Ashe and Basch further inside. He moved through his troops and into the warehouse where two more of his own soldiers were standing guard over a tied up young man in a black cloak and covered in blood and grime. "And what is it you've found, My Lady?" Harry asked, getting everyone's attention.

"Baltheon." Ashe greeted and Harry turned his head as he spotted Vaan and Penelo against a side wall. Vaan looked desperately like he wanted to jump Harry but was restraining himself. He'd known Harry was coming today from when they'd spoken last.

"Kytes?" Penelo interrupted and the boy under Harry's hands cringed.

"That is his name is it?" Harry asked in amusement, his hood covering his smile. "We found him desecrating the walls down here. I think my men wanted to lock him up somewhere. I doubt they would have harmed him overmuch."

"Kytes! You promised you'd stop that!" Penelo gasped. Harry pushed the boy over to her and Vaan grabbed him in a hug, muttering into his ear. Kytes looked ready to cry but Harry recognised the way that Vaan and Kytes were together. They'd grown up together and Kytes saw Vaan as an older brother.

He turned away from the scene and back to Ashe and Basch before he moved closer. "How have things been?"

"Quiet mostly." Ashe nodded. "But as you've probably already seen, your reputation…"

"Is speaking for itself." Harry finished for her and moved to stand in front of the young man. He was perhaps Harry's age and was seemingly oblivious to what was going on around them. Harry took in the cloak and the stitching in particular before looking back at Ashe. "You see it?" She nodded to tell him she knew he was talking about the corpses they'd found in the Crystal. "Where did you find him?"

"He was found by one of your patrols right here in this warehouse." Ashe told him. "They came to speak to us about it. Looks like he's come up from the lower tunnels and probably the Barheim Passage." Ashe informed him. "He's talking gibberish but it seems he got lost down there, maybe separated from the others in his group."

"One man alone in that Passage stands little chance of getting through unscathed." Harry nodded and crouched down in front of the bound man. "Do you have a name?" The man just stared at him. "You name?" He demanded, using his power to force an answer from the near-catatonic man.

"Blaise Zabini." He whispered.

"Are you from Ivalice?" Harry demanded getting a surprised gasp from all the rest in the room, except for Ashe, Basch, Vaan and Penelo.

"No." Blaise declared.

"From Earth?" Harry asked getting a small light of recognition in the young man's gaze.

"Yes." Blaise told him.

"And why are you here?" Harry demanded.

"To make a foothold." Blaise told him weakly.

"An invasion!" Ashe gasped.

"Explain." Harry demanded but as it wasn't a direct question he couldn't force the answer but it seemed Blaise was just giving answers willingly now.

"Our Master sent teams through the portals to gather information and create a foothold and find a way to return." Blaise told him. "The teams never come back but we were sent through and ended up…" He shuddered. "So many corpses trying to kill us." He tried to move but the ropes contained him completely. "I got separated and got lost until I found this place."

"So there are others down there somewhere." Ashe muttered.

"If they survived. Those at the Crystal were dead." Basch pointed out.

"Take this one up to the Palace, clean him up and feed him." Harry announced to his own soldiers. "We might learn more from him once he's more alive."

"Organise search teams, search the city for more of these men." Ashe ordered and while the Resistance soldiers nodded the Imperial men muttered to one another and shifted anxiously. Ashe spotted this and winched before looking at Harry. "With your permission my soldiers will join yours in a search."

"A good idea." Harry nodded so that Ashe could save face in front of his own soldiers. "Sergeant, help the Resistance search every inch of this city. Use every soldier we have here and call for reinforcements from Nalbina. The Emperor arrives in two days and I won't have this threat in this city."

"Of course, My Lord Judge Magister." He declared. Harry glanced at Vaan who was holding tightly to Kytes to keep him under control. Harry couldn't do anything right now though as much as he wished otherwise. He had business up at the Palace and then he'd take a turn around the outer defences and during that walk he'd make a visit to Reks' grave once again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Two hours later**

Harry walked into the newly empty docking bay and eyed Vaan and Penelo as they looked over the scene. Harry sniggered, making them both whirl around on him. "Harry!" Vaan cried his joy as he spotted Harry without a guard. He crossed the gap and wrapped his arms around Harry in an instant and Harry hugged him back.

"Hey, Vaan." He muttered before tilting his head down to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Someone stole the Strahl." Vaan muttered miserably.

"And how could someone do that when only three people have access codes?" Harry asked in amusement.

"You mean Balthier and Fran?" Vaan looked up hopefully. "Balthier gave me codes but other than me it has to be them right?"

"Exactly." Harry grinned. "Well since you're grounded for now do you fancy coming and staying with me up at the Palace?"

"Night in the Palace?" Vaan laughed. "Better than behind some boxes in the lower city."

"What about Kytes and the others?" Penelo pointed out.

Harry shrugged. "It will look weird if I bring that many kids up into the Palace. Especially with how people in this city see me."

"You go with him." Penelo laughed. "I'll go look after the brats."

Harry bowed his head to her before pulling up his hood to take Vaan up to the Palace for the night. It was merely moments after passing Vaan through security and getting into his rooms before they were naked and curled up together in Harry's bed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Two days later**

**(AN; Not too graphic but still a SLASH M-rated scene if you want to skip.)**

Harry stretched as he woke up and noticed instantly that Vaan wasn't using him as a pillow as normal but was pushing himself up on one arm and looking down at him. Harry smirked as his eyes opened to see Vaan looking over his sculpted torso with hunger. His smirk turned into a smile and he ran his left arm up over Vaan's naked back before pulling him over onto him and delved into a kiss, his body awakening to match Vaan's own state of arousal.

"You have to be up right now?" Vaan whispered.

"I've got some time." Harry smiled and nibbled at Vaan's neck as Vaan lifted his hips and fumbled for a moment. Harry stilled his movements as he felt the slick lotion he and Vaan had gotten a few days ago as Vaan slicked up his cock before pulling himself up to straddle his stomach. Harry simply watched in awe as Vaan lifted himself up, angled Harry's cock up towards him and then slowly impaled his entire length up into himself. Harry sat up to kiss Vaan's chest and neck and then delve into his mouth. He worshiped Vaan's body for almost half an hour before they both climaxed together and laid together to recover for a while longer before Harry had to get up in order to get ready to meet Larsa.

**(End Scene.)**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Later**

Harry kept himself close to Larsa through all of the whispering crowds that gathered in the streets. As much as Harry would have loved to make his own security much more subtle than this he just wasn't going to take the risk of Larsa being hurt. As much as everyone with any sense knew that Larsa would be good for the entirety of Ivalice there would be one or two at least that wanted revenge on the Empire for the last few years and especially for what had happened to Nabradia. Harry expected attempts on his own life but he could handle that and while Larsa had proved himself capable with a weapon when travelling with Vaan's group he didn't trust Larsa to stay safe all the time.

So if he had to place hundreds of Imperial Soldiers around to ensure his safety then he'd do so to ensure the peaceful future of Ivalice. There was no way in hell he wanted to be in charge again. And that wasn't even going into Harry refusing to allow anything to happen to his surrogate little brother. Their procession stopped at the base of the steps up to the Palace where Harry could easily make out Ashe standing with Resistance members, all dressed formally. Harry glanced around and made out Vaan and Penelo off to one side, not taking part but still wanting to see it and with them stood a cloaked and hooded figure. How Basch had gotten through security with that hood up though was beyond Harry. Probably with Ashe's permission.

He walked up the steps with Larsa, ignoring the crowd muttering at his presence and Harry realised why Basch wasn't being included. The general population still believed Basch to be dead and beyond that a traitor and King-slayer.

They reached the top of the steps in view of the massive crowds and Harry moved to one side to show he was there only as escort as far as Rabanastre need be concerned. Politically he was there because until Larsa handed over Dalmasca in a few moments he was still the Imperial Commander over the three countries.

Harry bowed to Ashe as Larsa did the same but Ashe didn't make Larsa stand before her, knowing that that would offend the Empire. Harry knew Ashe wouldn't hold any Imperial actions against Larsa personally and knew that being polite about this would go a long way in speeding up the building of peace in this world.

"Princess Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca." Larsa smiled in greeting.

"Emperor Larsa Solidor." Ashe smiled back and Larsa took her hand and kissed it.

"Shall we keep this simple?" Larsa asked so that the crowd couldn't hear him. She nodded. Larsa raised his voice and turned to the crowd. "It is the decision of the Archadian Empire that, regardless of any hostilities between our Empire and the Kingdoms of Nabradia, Bhujerba and Dalmasca over the last three years, that it is the destiny of this country, and its brethren countries, to be free of rule. To be free to make their own futures."

Larsa waited for a round of cheers to settle down. "It is in this name of freedom and in the idea of peace throughout Ivalice that I, with the agreement of the Imperial Senate and the Magisterial Council, that Dalmasca, and her brethren Kingdoms of Nabradia and Bhujerba, be returned to the rule of their original Royal Families." The cheer that followed was louder than any other Harry had heard expect for the cheering outside of the Imperial Towers the week previous. Larsa turned back to Ashe who straightened up, now as Queen of Dalmasca through inheritance and of Nabradia by marriage.

She waved regally to the cheering crowds and Larsa stood by her side. "It is my intention, your Majesty…" Larsa started.

"You can always call me Ashe." She told him with a smile over at him.

"Alright." Larsa laughed. "As I was saying. My intentions are to try to repay your country and especially Nabradia for the damage caused under my father's reign and under Vayne's manipulations."

"We don't want charity." She told him. "We'd rather learn to stand on our own feet."

"That said I'd like to offer the services of the Imperial Army in defeating the monsters that have overrun Nabradia and to stand in as security as it is rebuilt or until you can build back up your own forces to take over." Larsa told her. "Also engineers and builders, as many as I can spare to rebuild the structures."

"That's generous of you." She told him but there was a smile on her lips.

"It is selfish in nature." Larsa smiled back. "After this war and the civil unrest caused by my brother I'd very much like to give my Empire a project of this magnitude to focus its energies on."

"And it is Al-Cid's intention to offer similar assistance." Harry spoke up from behind them. "I would advise you to accept whole heartedly as it will give the two Empires common ground to work together and create the kind of ties we must cultivate."

"There is another matter." Larsa trailed off. "We can of course speak more about this later with your chosen court however I wish to pre-warn you of my suggestions so you can prepare your responses."

"I expect you've suggested these to Harry already and I've come to trust his judgement." Ashe turned to Harry briefly. "And I've come to trust his intentions towards my country."

"I'm pleased you can once again call this your country." Harry told her. "But he has mentioned this one to me."

"I wish to offer you the Sixth Fleet with Harry in Command to protect your skies in the coming months until your own fleet has a chance to train." Larsa told her. "And their experience to train new pilots and form a well-establish fleet."

"You believe us to be under threat now?" She asked Larsa but it was Harry that spoke up.

"Smugglers and pirates have always been a problem for my fleet in the last two years." Harry told her. "How that will change now cannot be said but I assure you that if the Sixth Fleet just leaves then it will increase in frequency."

"Then I am in mind to accept." She nodded with another smile and wave that set off the crowd again. None of the crowd or even her Court could hear their conversation and Ashe was avoiding looking directly at Harry which Harry couldn't blame her for. He could make out glares amongst the crowd for him standing so close.

Harry's head looked down as his bracer bleeped at him and he raised the screen up to see what was going on. A mass security alert had just been set off. "Report." He hissed. The response was rather garbled, whoever they were they were running and in a fight.

"That's Sergeant Carter on patrol in the tunnels, My Lord Judge Magister." Another signal connected to his own. The Captain in charge of security.

"Put the city on alert." Harry ordered. "All units check your locations, standby units move to all entrances to the lower city and down into the tunnels." He ordered as Ashe realised something was going on. His soldiers started up the steps towards them but Larsa motioned for them to just secure the steps as the crowd grew disturbed at the reaction. They soon realised something was happening.

Ashe's own Resistance were moving towards her and Harry ignored them. "Judge Magister Baltheon." She raised her voice. "I give you permission to take whatever steps you believe necessary to secure the safety of your Emperor, your Imperial Citizens and this city and her people."

Harry bowed to her just as his bracer lit up again. "My Lord Judge Magister, squad F here, we've encountered a group of black cloaked and hooded men wielding some kind of light beam. We lost two before we withdrew to report. They are heading for the lower city."

"Pull back until you can regroup with the other squads." Harry ordered. "Don't engage but try to keep them in sight. Avoid the lights they use and try to get in close if combat is your only option. They are not well versed in melee combat." He hailed all Imperial units. "All units not engaged in protection details coordinate in the lower city, cut off all entrances to the tunnel systems and liaise with squad F. I will ensure the safety of the Emperor and the Rabanastran Queen and then join the fight."

"We'll be safe here." Larsa told him with a frown.

"Not your place to decide." Harry declared simply. He glanced at Ashe. "Nor yours." He cut her off before raising his bracer. "Damocles and Typhon, this is Judge Magister Baltheon, close with Rabanastre at full speed and send the Imperial Cutter to pick up Emperor Larsa and Queen Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca from the front steps of the Palace."

Larsa was talking with Ashe and she resigned herself to being protected. Harry whistled loudly at his own soldiers who were stopping Vaan, Penelo and Basch from approaching and they turned and let them through with a single gesture from Harry. Harry informed them of the situation. "I'm coming with you." Basch declared.

"Me too." Vaan nodded.

Harry accepted knowing better than to argue before looking at Penelo. "You can go with Ashe and Larsa then." He declared and she nodded. She was a good fighter but she wasn't a natural like Vaan and Basch.

Just then the clouds roiled overhead and the Damocles burst down through the low cloud cover. A small cutter shot from the clouds next to it and slammed down towards the Palace, pulling up to settle behind them on the flat gardens of the Palace. The Damocles Frigate hung low over the Palace ready to unleash its guns on any surface contacts that Harry told it to and just as soldiers were preparing to take the Queen and Larsa to the cutter the Typhon appeared down through the clouds making them bubble and roil against its hull. Remoras shot from its sides to patrol the city as the loud throb of its skystones held it aloft.

"Oh hell!" Vaan gasped. "What is that?"

"The strongest airship in Ivalice." Harry declared. "Larsa gave it to me to be flagship of the Sixth fleet." He raised his bracer and hailed the Typhon's Captain. "Captain Atlan, you have command of all surface units, coordinate a full search of the city for any of these intruders while I go down and deal with them."

"As you wish, My Lord Judge Magister." A voice replied quickly. Harry took off with twenty of his troops as well as Vaan and Basch, taking the closest entrance down to the lower city which was flooding with his men. Rabanastran citizens were being corralled up to the upper city under guard and his men were setting up perimeters around the couple of entrances down into the Barheim Passage.

"You think these are the group that Blaise guy warned us about?" Vaan asked.

"Probably." He nodded. "They must have realised there was a gathering today or one of my increased patrols down here flushed them out of some sort of temporary hiding place."

"My Lord Judge Magister." A soldier rushed up to them. "Only the warehouse is seeing activity but they're attacking it head on. We've got a hundred soldiers fighting them. Our Mages have formed a defence against some of their spells but some of them we can't fight against."

"And their melee protection?" He pressed.

"Pathetic." The soldier nodded. "If we can get close enough."

"Let's go." Harry declared even though he knew the fight would be over with one way or another before they got there. In the end only a couple of the enemy were unconscious when he arrived but the other score were dead, mostly by arrows, guns and swords. Clearly his Mages had focused on protecting them from these intruders' magical attacks but that hadn't been fool proof and he'd lost a dozen or so men. "Search the tunnels and make a blockade at a choke point outside the city limits." Harry ordered one of the Judges. "You can have one hundred men to ensure the checkpoint's integrity until I can form a series of patrols further into the tunnels."

"What about the other end?" Vaan asked.

"I'm not too worried about anything managing to climb out of that hole." Harry shook his head. "But I've already upped the guard there and they will have already been put on alert by now." The original alert would have reached Nalbina and the entire Sixth Fleet.

They left his men to the clean-up and made sure the few enemy prisoners were searched and properly secured. They'd question them in time. They were walking back to the surface when Harry turned to Basch. "I noticed you weren't with Ashe earlier."

"I'm not trusted by the upper Resistance." Basch sighed. "And most people believe me to be a dead king-slayer. Like your reputation here I don't see that changing."

"Do you know what you will do then? Protect her from a distance?" He asked.

"I don't know yet." Basch looked a little lost.

"I have a suggestion for you." Harry looked him over carefully and Basch looked up hopefully. "Your brother…" Basch flinched. "He was a Judge and sworn to protect Larsa and he did so. If you must remain dead then I make the suggestion that you take on his oath as your own. I need someone I can trust to always be by Larsa's side. Someone that understands how important his safety is and someone I know would hold that duty until his last breath."

"He's not been declared dead?" Basch asked.

"Only a few even knew his true identity." Harry shook his head. "But his name can be taken on by someone of his stature and you were both very much alike."

"I…" Basch started and Vaan touched the older man on the arm to comfort him. "I think I'd like that. He and I made different choices but he saw in Larsa what I couldn't see in the Empire as a whole. I'd like to think his sacrifice didn't go to waste." He was silent until they were out under the sun once more and then he turned to Harry again. "I'll talk to Ashe. I need her permission to leave like this."

"I understand." Harry bowed his head. "But I hope you do decide to do it. There are few men I trust more than you, Basch."

"And you were my only companion for almost two years." Basch laughed.

Harry laughed and led them up to the Palace and the two ships humming as they hovered over the city. The Typhon was truly a sight to see, especially with so many smaller ships flitting about around her. If these people from Earth, 'Death Eaters' according to Blaise, wanted to stir up trouble then they'd have ships like the Typhon to deal with.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


End file.
